Aprendiendo a vivir
by Sakura.Ayase
Summary: La vida tiene sus momentos divertidos y otros difíciles, ¿Podrán Arnold y Helga afrontar los caminos que la vida les presenta para podes estar juntos? ¿Podrá Helga superar su amor de la infancia para abrir su corazón a alguien más? ¿Serán capaces nuestros rubios de encontrar la felicidad?
1. Arnold

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

 **...**

No hay nada en el mundo que desee más que saber que fue de mis padres y el motivo por el cual nunca volvieron. Unas semanas después de haber encontrado el diario de mi padre, recibí un paquete desde centro América, el cual tanto a mi abuelo como a mí nos sorprendió bastante.

Me encontraba desayunando junto a mi abuelo para ir a la escuela, cuando se escucha el timbre de la puerta.

\- Yo iré abuelo – _me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí a la puerta–_ Buenos días sr. Harvey _._

\- Buenos días Arnold, te ha llegado un paquete, firma aquí por favor.

\- Seguro – _tomé la tablilla_ – me pregunto quién me lo habrá enviado.

\- Por lo que se, este paquete viene de muy lejos, déjame checar el remitente hmmm… aquí esta, viene de centro américa.

\- Cielos, me pregunto que será, gracias sr. Harvey – _tomé el paquete con una gran sorpresa al saber que viene de centro américa, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la cocina con mi abuelo para terminar mi desayuno, coloqué el paquete a un lado de la mesa._

-Así que te llego un paquete chaparrito – _preguntó con curiosidad mi abuelo sin soltar su periódico –_

-Así es abuelo, es extraño, nunca había recibido un paquete.

\- Es verdad, – _haciendo a un lado su periódico_ – y ¿quién lo manda chaparrito?

\- No lo sé, el sr. Harvey dice que viene de centro América.

\- _Mi abuelo me brindo una mirada de cómplice –_ tal vez te lo mando una admiradora secreta y cambio la ubicación para no ser descubierta por ti – _entrecerrando los ojos_.

\- ¡Abuelo! – _le reclamo a mi abuelo por la ocurrencia, como si eso pudiera ser posible_.

\- _Se ríe del asunto_ – no tienes por qué molestarte chaparrito, solo estoy bromeando, además quien dice que no puedas llegar a tener a alguien que esté pensando en ti en este preciso momento – _se ve una escena de Helga estornudando._

Muy gracioso abuelo, – _regrese mi vista al paquete_ – me pregunto ¿qué será?

 _Tomo el paquete y comienzo a abrirlo, dentro se encontraba una nota la cual decía:_

Arnold, por favor disculpa si no pudimos contactarnos contigo, pero hemos sufrido algunos percances que nos han obligado a renunciar a ti por tu propia seguridad y la de tus abuelos, en este paquete, encontrarás cartas que te habíamos escrito y algunas fotos que te explicarán el porqué de nuestra ausencia, estamos en una aldea oculta esperando el momento para reencontrarnos contigo, nunca hemos dejado de pensar en ti, con amor.

Tus padres Miles y Stella

\- Abuelo es…– _me quede en shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer_ – una carta de mis padres.

Fue una gran sorpresa el recibir noticias de ellos después de 8 años de ausencia, y más interrogantes surgieron en ese momento, ¿Qué les ocurrió para que no se pudieran comunicar con nosotros por tanto tiempo?, lo único que sabía es que estaban vivos y mi deseo de buscarlos iba en aumento; ese día me dirigí a la escuela y le comente a Gerald (quien ya me estaba esperando en el autobús) sobre el misterioso paquete que recibí esta mañana y acerca del diario de mi padre.

\- Cielos viejo, esa sí que es una buena noticia, por fin tienes algo de información de tus padres – _comenta haciendo ademanes con sus manos._

\- Estoy muy emocionado por esto Gerald, el único problema es como iniciar con la búsqueda, han pasado muchos años desde que se fueron y bueno… no regresaron.

\- Tranquilo Arni, sabes que están vivos y eso es lo que cuenta.

\- Tienes razón, por lo pronto investigare el costo de un viaje a San Lorenzo e ir ahorrando un poco de dinero, mi abuelo no está muy convencido de ir a buscarlos, cuando le comenté que quería ir a San Lorenzo a buscarlos… bueno él se entristeció un poco, ya una vez perdió a su hijo, fue un golpe muy duro para él y la abuela y no le gustaría perderme a mí también soy lo único que le queda.

\- Ya veo, creo que por ese lado entiendo lo difícil que es para tu abuelo el haber recibido esta noticia.

Llegamos a la escuela, Gerald y yo seguimos conversando sobre mi deseo de ir a buscar a mis padres, sonó el timbre y el Sr. Simmons llego más animado que de costumbre a dar la clase, no sabría cómo explicar esta sensación que estaba surgiendo dentro de mí, pero algo me decía que este no iba a ser un día cualquiera en la escuela.

\- Niños, muy buenos días tengan todos ustedes, el día de hoy les tengo una sorpresa muy especial – _remarcando con unas comillas aéreas la palabra especial como suele hacerlo el señor Simmons_ – verán, el día de hoy nos llegó una convocatoria para un concurso de ensayos a nivel nacional – _se escuchan quejidos de parte de los alumnos–_ ¡Oh vamos, será divertido!

\- ¿Los ensayos son sobre algún tema en específico señor Simmons? – _pregunta con curiosidad e interés Phoebe acomodando sus lentes._

\- Que buena pregunta Phoebe, no, el tema será libre y el ensayo contendrá un total de 10 cuartillas como mínimo y máximo las que ustedes consideren necesarias para el tema que trataran en sus respectivos ensayos.

\- ¡Qué!, 10 cuartillas son muchas, es muy difícil escribir tanto ¿Por qué nunca hacen un concurso de comida? – _pregunta con curiosidad Harold, aunque claro está, eso es típico de él_.

\- Te recuerdo chico rosa que ya hubo uno el cual gano él cabeza de balón, y si mal no recuerdo tu no aguantaste más de dos tacos y saliste corriendo, gritando _ayúdame mami– se burla Helga imitando la voz de Harold_ – eres patético porky.

 _Toda la clase comenzó a reírse del comentario que hizo Helga._

\- Déjame en paz ceja de oruga, había comido muy rápido en ese momento.

\- Si como no – _mostrando incredulidad, típico de Helga_.

-Harold y Helga por favor dejen de discutir – _rogaba el señor Simmons–_ además no les he dicho lo más importante niños.

\- ¿Y qué es eso señor Simmons? – _pregunta un confundido Gerald._

\- Los premios, – _sacando las copias de la convocatoria y repartiéndolas a todos–_ el primer lugar ganará un viaje a centro América, para ser más precisos será un viaje turístico a la hermosa selva de San Lorenzo – _mostrando una enorme sonrisa y emoción –_ el segundo lugar se llevará un televisor de 32' y, por último, pero no menos importante, el tercer lugar ganará una suma monetaria como gratificación.

 _No puedo creer lo que nos acaba de decir el señor Simmons, todos estábamos emocionados por el concurso, si lograba ganar este concurso por fin podría ir en busca de mis padres._

\- Señor Simmons, ¿el premio del primer lugar será solo para el alumno que gane el concurso? – _pregunto con_ _curiosidad, después de todo esta era la solución que estaba buscando a mi problema._

\- No Arnold, el premio del primer lugar será para toda la clase del alumno ganador, claro que viajaran junto con algunos chaperones.

\- ¿cuándo es la fecha límite de inscripción señor Simmons?

\- La fecha límite es este viernes, pero tiene que ser el profesor titular, que en este caso soy yo el que los tiene que inscribir.

\- ¿Qué esperamos todos?, vamos a participar para ganar ese viaje y no tener clases –c _omentaba Sid muy emocionado_.

\- Si vamos todos a participar – _secundaba Stinky._

\- ¿Entonces todos participaran en el proyecto niños? – _preguntando con curiosidad y emoción a lo que todos felices gritamos un SI_ – perfecto, bien, les daré este pequeño formulario el cual será para la inscripción del concurso, si aún no saben qué tema escogerán pueden llevárselo y entregármelo mañana mientras realizo la petición para poder inscribirlos y así mandar el formulario completo a más tardar mañana.

Así toda la clase comenzó a escribir sus ensayos, en ese momento no lo había pensado hasta que comencé a frustrarme porque no avanzaba nada con mi ensayo y recordé las palabras de Harold, _es muy difícil escribir un ensayo de 10 cuartillas_ , me comencé a desanimar y creí que tal vez sería una señal para rendirme pero… ¡no podía rendirme, eran mis padres después de todo!, así que me esforcé mucho; todos entregamos nuestros ensayos en la fecha establecida, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar los resultados, y así pasaron días, semanas, hasta que por fin nos llegó un sobre a la escuela, el señor Simmons espero a que todos estuviéramos en silencio, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leerlo, sus ojos mostraban una enorme sorpresa, mi primer pensamiento fue no puede ser, acaso ¿ganamos?, pero después mostró una mirada triste por lo que deduje que no habíamos ganado y después el señor Simmons hablo…

\- Niños les tengo noticias sobre el concurso de ensayos – _mostrando un tono de voz y mirada triste_ – niños…

\- Por su expresión creo que no ganamos ¿verdad? – _comento un decepcionado Gerald,_ _toda la clase se entristeció_.

\- _mostrando emoción –_ te equivocas Gerald, ¡ganamos el primer lugar! – _todos los alumnos gritamos de la emoción_ – muchas felicidades a todos por su enorme esfuerzo.

Nunca pensé que nuestra clase pudiera ganar el concurso, cuando el señor Simmons nos dijo cuál fue el ensayo ganador me sorprendí bastante, era el de Helga, me quede con la boca abierta al igual que el resto de la clase, la verdad no creí que Helga fuera tan buena escribiendo, aunque claro que tampoco era tan poco probable ya que ella siempre lee libros y en la clase de literatura es muy buena, estaba tan feliz y emocionado por la noticia que no pude evitar mis impulsos y comencé a correr y abrazarla a lo que ella no pudo más que responder con un empujón.

Preparamos el viaje, durante el camino de llegada a San Lorenzo imagine una y otra vez como seria ese reencuentro, estaba tan emocionado de solo imaginarlo, pero claro que no iba a ser nada sencillo, trace un mapa e hice una lista de acuerdo a la información que mis padres me habían proporcionado en sus cartas, recibí el apoyo de mis amigos para esta misión, cuando por fin pudimos dar con ellos fue indescriptible, me quede en shock, en varias ocasiones había llegado a mi mente la posibilidad de no encontrarlos y que el paquete que llego a mis manos tuviera mucho tiempo estancado en la oficina de correo, pero una personita hizo que nunca perdiera mis esperanzas, quien lo diría, Helga G. Pataki si tiene nobleza, aunque siempre lo supe, siempre supe que en el fondo era una gran persona, solo que le daba miedo expresarlo abiertamente.

Una parte de mi quería correr a abrazarlos pero otra parte se hacía preguntas una tras otra, ¿Por qué nunca regresaron?, ¿Cuál fue ese motivo importante por el que esperaron tanto tiempo en comunicarse?, ¿acaso ya no me amaban como para volver a mi lado?; ahora que los he encontrado no sé cómo reaccionar, pero sin esperarlo fueron ellos, ellos dieron el primer paso, me abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, pude sentirlo, realmente pude sentir ese amor que tantas veces me imagine, ese amor que siempre vi en mis sueños y que sentía en las historias que me contaba mi abuelo, en las palabras del diario de mi padre, sin dudarlo un segundo más, correspondí a su abrazo, fue tanta la felicidad que estaba acumulada en ese momento en mi interior que no pude contener mis lágrimas, fue el momento más feliz de mi joven vida.

Después de pasar unos días recorriendo la selva guiados por mis padres, llego el momento de regresar a Hillwood, acababa de encontrarlos y ahora tenía que perderlos de nuevo, eso me entristeció mucho, converse con mis padres de muchas cosas, me explicaron su situación, por fin pude comprender el verdadero motivo por el que no pudieron regresar a mi lado, no pude evitar preguntarles si pensaban volver, mis abuelos los extrañan y quieren verlos de nuevo, pero temía a su respuesta, esa respuesta que pudiera volver a entristecerme, tal y como un presagio en mi corazón, me la confirmaron, ellos no podían volver por el momento y no sabían cuánto tiempo más permanecerían en este lugar, mi mirada automáticamente se entristeció y no pude evitar bajar mi cabeza en señal de tristeza, mi madre se acercó a mi diciendo que no me pusiera triste, en algún momento se solucionarían las cosas y entonces ellos podrían volver, entonces fue cuando mi padre decidió hablar con franqueza, no podría olvidar esas palabras que retumbaron todo ese día en mi cabeza.

\- Hijo, tu madre y yo lo hemos estado platicando por mucho tiempo, por eso decidimos mandarte ese paquete, sabemos que es una decisión muy difícil para ti, pero nosotros… – _con un tono de voz serio que a su vez refleja tristeza y temor por recibir una respuesta negativa a sus deseos._

\- _Me acerque a mi padre y lo abrace, fija su mirada en mí –_ Te extrañamos mucho Arnold, y nos gustaría saber si ¿quisieras quedarte a vivir con nosotros?

\- Sabemos que no es una decisión fácil de tomar ya que tus abuelos están en Hillwood y estamos conscientes de que estas muy apegado a ellos y por eso…

\- _Completamente en shock y con la mirada perdida ante tal propuesta, decidí tomar asiento junto a una silla ubicada a un lado de la mesa, no sabía que responder a esa propuesta, tenía muchas dudas aun en mi cabeza y, sobre todo, tenía la imagen de mis abuelos muy presentes, comencé a tartamudear de la impresión –_ yo… y-yo…

Fue completamente inesperada esa propuesta, dude mucho en la respuesta por mis abuelos, pero tampoco quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad de vivir con ellos, conocerlos, tener a mi familia completa y no sentir este vacío en mi corazón, quiero llenarlo con maravillosos recuerdos que se irán forjando con cada día que pase, cada día que viva con ellos, mi decisión fue dolorosa, pero era lo que mi corazón dictaba en ese momento, acepte la propuesta de mis padres; esa tarde nos guiaron al aeropuerto de San Lorenzo para que toda la clase pudiera regresar a Hillwood, le comente al señor Simmons mi decisión de quedarme con mis padres, claro que no fue fácil para el aceptarla pero lo hizo, le pedí a Gerald que le entregara a mis abuelos una carta que había escrito para ellos, me despedí de todos mis compañeros, fue doloroso pero sé que estoy tomando la decisión correcta, sin embargo, no podía mirar fijamente a los ojos a la heroína de esta historia, quien me ayudo a encontrar a mis padres, quien me alentó toda mi vida a seguir adelante, quien a pesar de sus bromas pesadas y su maltrato, siempre se preocupó por mí… Helga, fue muy difícil y más después de aquel momento en el bosque, donde tuvimos que separarnos del resto de la clase y pasó algo que me dejo perplejo, un beso, aquel beso que hizo crecer dentro de mi sentimientos los cuales sin lugar a dudas no había tenido hacia ninguna chica anteriormente.

No estoy seguro si estos sentimientos que están en mi corazón sea amor o algo semejante, pero ella, sus hermosos ojos azules, los cuales me derretían de una manera inexplicable, sé que lo que paso entre nosotros es el inicio de algo, pero para mí en estos momentos lo más importante es la convivencia con mis padres ahora que ya los tengo a mi lado; le explique la situación y ella comprendió, comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, esos ojos que apuñalaron mi corazón al verlos llenos de tristeza, seque sus lágrimas y le dije…

\- Helga, por favor no te pongas así – _secando sus lágrimas y acariciando sus suaves mejillas_ – te puedo asegurar que regresare a Hillwood, este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

\- Lo sé Arnold, pero… – _bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza, su voz sonaba entrecortada y le era difícil pronunciar palabra alguna_ – eso no quita que… que te extrañe, Arnold yo…

 _\- No puedo evitar mi impulso y le coloco mi dedo en su boca_ – lo sé Helga, pero en estos momentos lo más importante para mí es estar con mis padres.

\- Entiendo… – _mostrando una gran sonrisa que a su vez refleja tristeza_ – te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo Arnold, sé que este no es un adiós, nos veremos pronto.

\- Claro, nos veremos después Helga.

\- Te amo Arnold – _comenzando a mostrar sonrojo en sus mejillas y un pequeño nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que me estaba acercando a ella, no podía detenerme, sentía el impulso de acercarme más a ella._

\- Tú también eres muy especial para mí, mi amada Helga.

Y si, nos fundimos en un beso tan maravilloso, aun puedo sentir sus labios tan suaves, tan deliciosos. Le entregue mi preciada gorra azul como garantía de mi regreso y ella me brindo su lazo para el cabello, no pude evitar mis movimientos y le obsequie un abrazo seguido de un leve beso en la mejilla, el avión comenzó a partir, mientras los despedía, aún tenía esa sensación en mis labios, fue entonces cuando todo dentro de mí se aclaró, como si una tormenta se hubiera disipado, me había enamorado de ella, pero aún así creo que estoy siendo egoísta conmigo mismo, pues la estoy abandonando y no me gustaría jugar con sus sentimientos haciendo que espere algo que no tiene fecha de regreso, solo espero que algún día ella pueda perdonar mi egoísmo.

El avión despego, ese fue el último día que vi a mis amigos, nuestra despedida la cual no es un adiós, es un hasta luego pues regresare algún día a Hillwood y estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar, ahora no me queda más que recuperar el tiempo perdido con mis padres, poder disfrutar de aquello que me fue arrebatado tanto tiempo, pero hay algo, una sensación muy extraña dentro de mí, como si mi decisión fuera a traer una desgracia; ¡oh vamos Arnold!, ¿Qué podría pasar? Ahora estoy con mis padres por lo que no creo que ocurra algo ¿o sí?


	2. Helga parte 1

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

 **...**

Han pasado unos meses desde que tomaste la decisión de quedarte en San Lorenzo con tus padres, no te culpo por hacerlo, yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo sin embargo, eso no quita que te extrañe, que sueñe con tu esencia, cada día que pasa intento recordar el olor de tu fragancia, el sabor de tus labios, aquellos que fueron siempre míos antes que de cualquiera, he comenzado a olvidar como es tu voz, poco a poco te he comenzado a olvidar pero no te sientas mal, no te culpo por ello, aquí la única culpable de llegar a estos extremos soy yo, creí estúpidamente que aferrándome a tu recuerdo, las cosas serían más fáciles, tu imagen me hace recuperar la fuerza y recobro mi esencia, quisiera no sentir tu ausencia, pero… uno no puede aferrarse a recuerdos y fantasmas para seguir viviendo.

A pesar de extrañarte tanto, sé que fue una decisión correcta, Arnold, nunca habías podido convivir con tus padres durante tantos años y ahora, podrás recuperar ese tiempo perdido, sabes, desde que te fuiste me ha dado por visitar a tus abuelos cada fin de semana, asegurándome de que estén bien; ellos me cuentan cómo te va cada vez que reciben una carta tuya, aunque no es lo mismo, las cosas son muy diferentes, incluso para mí, desde que regresamos de San Lorenzo las cosas… simplemente no funcionaron del todo…

…

\- ¡Míriam, Bob ya regresé! _– Buscando en cada rincón de la casa para ver si aún hay almas con vida aquí_ – ¿Dónde rayos se metieron?, ni siquiera fueron por mí al aeropuerto, que clase de padres son, ya ni porque les llame un día antes, ¡criminal!

\- No te preocupes hermanita bebe, tal vez surgió algo por lo que no pudieron ir – _comentaba positivamente Olga, como siempre._

\- ¡Qué!, ¿es enserio?, en qué mundo vives Olga – _Comento frunciendo el ceño ante tal comentario absurdo de Olga –_ si hubieras sido tú, abrían estado ahí sin falta.

\- No digas tonterías Helga, ¿Qué te parece si te hago algo de comer?

\- Estoy cansada Olga y la verdad no tengo apetito, me iré a mi habitación a descansar.

Subí a mi habitación con un cansancio a morir, arroje la valija por ahí, ya después me encargaría de acomodar mis cosas; no sé en qué momento me quede profundamente dormida, pero cuando desperté, me percate que había amanecido y además que ya era tarde, me levante y baje para buscar algo de comer, ¡cielos me moría de hambre!

\- ¡Míriam! – _Bajaba de las escaleras rumbo a la cocina–_ ¿Qué hay para…? – _no había nadie, mi mente mostro un pequeño pensamiento que, la verdad no me gustaba nada ya que es lo que suelen hacer Míriam y Bob cuando Olga está en casa–_ ¡Qué, ¿es enserio?! – _y así fue, encontré una nota en la mesa de la cocina._

 _NOTA: Querida Helga, salimos con Olga para ir a comer los tres, como estabas profundamente dormida, no quisimos molestarte, tu comida está en la mesa. Míriam._

\- Bien hecho Míriam, fresas para comer, no me extraña que olvidará que soy alérgica a las fresas – _me senté en el sillón con la mirada perdida, estaba triste y muy hambrienta –_ me pregunto si ellos realmente me aman, ¿Qué clase de padres desalmados dejan a su hija ¡SOLA Y SIN COMER!?

Recuerdo que ese día regresaron muy tarde y yo como siempre moría de hambre, ni si quiera se acordaron de mí, que patético, después de eso todo se tornó negro para mí; Olga nos dio la noticia de que se mudaría con nosotros, ¡para siempre!, obvio que Míriam y Bob estaban muy felices por la gran noticia, en cambio yo… yo ya sabía que para mí iba a ser toda una pesadilla, ellos más preocupados por Olga que por mí y eso que ella ya está grandecita como para cuidarse sola, fue en ese entonces que te maldije, maldije tu ausencia por que te necesitaba con todo mi corazón; quería escuchar tu optimismo, tus palabras de aliento, quería que me dieras coraje pero tú, tú… simplemente no estabas más con nosotros, conmigo.

Transcurrieron semanas y las cosas seguían igual en mi casa, mis padres estaban más preocupados por Olga que por mí, aunque en las noches quedaba algo de comida lo cual agradecía al universo por no pasar hambre en las noches, un día simplemente estaba vagando sin prestar atención a mi alrededor, tan sumida en mis pensamientos, en mi triste realidad que no me percate que había chocado con alguien, al caer al suelo no sentí nada, pero una imagen vino a mi mente… ¿recuerdas cuando chocábamos tan inesperadamente cabeza de balón?, tu imagen llego a mí en cuestión de segundos, pero mi desilusión fue grande al ver que no eras tú, bufe y sonreí ligeramente más para mí que para alguien más, ¿cómo podía ser posible que no pudiera dejar de pensar en ti ni un segundo de mi existencia?, pero la voz de esa persona me saco de mi trance.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien pequeña dama? – _me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme._

\- Ahm, si gracias Phil – _la verdad esto se lo dije sin ánimos, no me sentía con ganas de nada y mucho menos de hablar con nadie, y puedo decir que, él se percató y me invito a pasar a la casa de huéspedes, me negué al principio argumentando que tenía cosas que hacer, pero Phil no me lo dejo fácil –_ está bien – _comente resignada –_ ya que insiste.

Entramos a la casa de huéspedes, parecía que me esperaban, Gertie ya tenía una bandeja de galletas listas junto con tres tazas de chocolate caliente.

\- ¿Cuéntame cómo van las cosas Helga?

Me brindo una cálida sonrisa que me hizo colapsar, necesitaba tanto sacar todo esto que tenía guardado; coraje, tristeza, desesperación, ¡TODO!, pero no tenía a quien decírselo, Phoebe se encontraba visitando a sus familiares en Japón el fin de semana, no tenía a ningún amigo al que pudiera contarle tan abiertamente mis más íntimos pensamientos, comencé a desahogar todas mis penas, tanto Phil como Gertie me escucharon sin decir una palabra hasta que por fin termine, si me lo preguntas sé que es extraño que la gran Helga G. Pataki abrierá su corazón a las demás personas pero ¡demonios, también tengo sentimientos y necesito sacarlo de mi sistema O EXPLOTARE COMO GLOBO!, nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, me esforzaba tanto por no llorar que no pudo evitar escaparse una lagrima y entonces me sentí tan patética por esto, nunca había mostrado debilidad ante ninguna situación y ante nadie.

\- Veo que has terminado de sacar tu dolor y frustración, sabes pequeña, nosotros también extrañamos a Arnold, pero eso tú ya lo sabes, nos gusta que vengas a visitarnos para no sentir su ausencia tan grande – _Me dijo Phil con una cálida sonrisa, no recuerdo a nadie más que ofreciera esa sonrisa tan cálida solo para mí que tu Arnoldo_ – entiendo que tus padres no son lo mejor del mundo, créeme, eso lo puede ver cualquiera, pero deberías intentar darles una oportunidad, quien sabe, tal vez solo necesiten que alguien les abra los ojos y vean que también eres parte de su vida.

– Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras Eleonor, siempre serás bien recibida en esta casa – _la sonrisa sincera de Gertie le brindo calidez a mi corazón, me sentí tan mal por causarle molestias a ellos, después de todo eran extraños para mí, aunque no puedo negar que me encanta que me hablen de tus hazañas en la selva, después de todo Phil tiene una forma peculiar de contar anécdotas_.

Mostré mi más cálida y sincera sonrisa seguido de un gracias, lo necesitaba tanto, hasta una brabucona como yo puede quebrarse en cualquier momento, la única diferencia es que no lo hacia delante de los demás, ya sabes, para evitar burlas después de todo sigo siendo una niña de once años con una reputación que mantener.

Después de ese día iba y visitaba a Phil y Gertie más seguido, hubo días en los que me quedaba a dormir en la casa de huéspedes, para evitar los problemas en mi casa, créeme cabeza de balón, escuchar discusiones estúpidas y sin sentido entre Bob y Míriam sacan a cualquiera de sus cabales, pero algo inesperado paso, no sé cómo paso pero, de pronto una fulana se encontraba en la casa hablando con mis padres y Olga, los cuatro se me quedaron viendo cuando iba entrando a la casa, la fulana me veía fijamente, recorría su mirada de arriba a abajo, me sentí tan incómoda, acaso ¿era o me parecía?, ¿tenía monos bailarines en mi cara o algo parecido?, su mirada me irrito y comencé a cerrar mis puños con tanta fuerza, de pronto se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí, no lo voy a negar, eso me asusto un poco, se arrodillo posicionándose a mí misma altura, su mirada cambio por una dulce y solo dijo _todo estará bien a partir de ahora;_ ¿pero qué rayos quería decir eso?, mis padres se encontraban… ¿preocupados? Eso sí que es algo nuevo e irónico, sus miradas eran tan indescifrables para mí que solo asentí, rayos eso se sintió tan extraño.

Míriam se acercó a mí y me pidió que fuéramos a mi habitación, fue tan extraño verla actuar tan asustada, entramos a mi habitación y decidí iniciar con el interrogatorio…

– Se puede saber que está pasando Míriam, ¿quién es esa señora y porqué dijo eso? – _me cruce de brazos esperando una respuesta, Míriam se acercó al closet y comenzó a sacar toda mi ropa, ¡¿Qué rayos?!_

– Helga cariño – _pude verlo, la mirada triste de Míriam me causo miedo_ – esta persona es una trabajadora social, vino a revisar que todo estuviera bien ammm…

– ¿Qué quieres decir con "todo estuviera bien"?, y ¿por qué una trabajadora social vendría a esta casa así de la nada?

– Bueno querida, en realidad no vino de la nada, existe una denuncia interpuesta de que… bueno tu…

– Puedes dejar de darle tantas vueltas y decirme de una buena vez, me estas asustando, ¿de qué es la denuncia y porque sacas mis cosas del closet? – _es la primera vez que me daba miedo escuchar a Míriam hablar, sé que estas personas se llevan a los niños que no tienen familia a albergues y cosas así, pero… yo si tengo familia para la cual no existo, pero es mi familia al final de cuentas_.

– Helga, parece ser que alguien reporto a servicio social que tu recibes maltrato por nuestra parte y esta persona ha venido para ponerte en manos del gobierno.

No puede ser, mis ojos se abrieron como nunca, ¿servicio social?, ¿maltrato?, de que diantres estaban hablando, ¿Quién pudo haber puesto esa denuncia?, sé que tanto Bob como Míriam no son los padres del año, pero son mis padres y ellos nunca me han puesto una mano encima. No me quedo otra opción que empacar todas mis cosas, bajé unas cajas del desván y comencé a guardar todos mis libros de poesía, todo lo que me recordara a ti Arnold, le dije a Míriam que esa caja se quedaría aquí guardada, solo tome mi maleta con mi ropa y mi mochila con las cosas de la escuela, en cuanto bajamos, la señora me explico él porque estaba ella ahí y que sería lo que ocurriría después, subimos a su auto; me despedí de mis padres y de Olga quien no dejo de llorar en todo momento, no pude dejar de pensar y preguntarme ¿en qué momento paso esto?

En el camino no dije ni una palabra, la señora tampoco, llegamos a un edificio color blanco, parecía un albergue, me hicieron entrar a una habitación con una mesa y tres sillas, yo tome asiento en una y me indicaron que esperara un poco en lo que llegaban unas personas a explicarme todo este embrollo, Arnold tengo miedo, he escuchado que en estos lugares hacen a los niños trabajar como esclavos y quien sabe que tantas cosas feas, ¿y si no te vuelvo a ver?, no, eso sería lo peor que pudiera pasarme, escuche como se abría la puerta y mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando vi a la Dra. Bliss entrar junto con un tipo con cara de mono.

– Helga, que gusto ver que te encuentras bien.

– ¿Bien?, acaso esta ciega doc., llego a casa y lo primero que hacen es sacarme como si fuera una delincuente con todas mis cosas ¿y usted dice que me encuentro bien?, es obvio que no vemos las cosas de la misma manera hermana – _me cruzo de brazos obviamente molesta por el comentario tan estúpido de la doctora Bliss._

– Calma Helga, las cosas no son como te las imaginas, todo tiene una muy buena explicación – _su sonrisa tan peculiar no había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, eso de alguna manera me brindo un poco de tranquilidad, pues sé que ella jamás me mentiría y mucho menos me haría daño, después de todo ella sabe cuál es mi secreto más profundo además de ganarse mi confianza._

– Bien doc., escúpalo, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

– Bien señorita Pataki, hemos recibido una denuncia de que usted en su casa recibe maltrato por ambos padres y…

– Un momento, eso es una vil mentira, ni Bob ni Míriam me han puesto una mano encima, por lo tanto esa denuncia es falsa.

– Helga el maltrato no es solo físico, también existe el maltrato emocional – _comenta la Dra. Bliss._

– Así es jovencita, según nuestro informante, tus padres no te brindan la atención necesaria, no te alimentan y tampoco ven por tus necesidades educacionales.

Cielos, ni como ir en contra de eso, pero como es que ellos se enteraron de eso, sé que la dra. Bliss no pudo decir nada pues aquella ocasión en la que me brindo terapia por orden de Wartz no detalle nada acerca de cómo eran mis padres conmigo salvo una o dos ocasiones, pero eso fue todo.

– Señorita Pataki, usted se encuentra en este lugar para recibir la ayuda que necesita, usted aun es menor de edad y por el reporte que levanto la trabajadora social es más que obvio que sus padres no tienen la capacidad de ocuparse de usted así que…

– _Con toda la sorpresa que esto me estaba dejando, no pude evitar soltar un tono de voz de miedo, ¿Quién no tendría miedo en estas circunstancias?_ – ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

– Bien, el proceso será bastante largo, la mandaremos con una familia temporal en lo que este asunto se resuelve, cabe remarcar que usted no podrá tener contacto con sus padres y hermana mientras se esté llevando a cabo el proceso, tendrá terapia psicología con la Dra. Elizabeth Bliss y tendrá que asistir a las citas con el juzgado a declarar…

– ¿¡juzgado?!

– Así es señorita, esta es una situación legal entre el estado y sus padres, debo advertirle que será un proceso largo y tedioso para ambas partes.

¡¿Qué, es enserió?! Gracias a la doctora Bliss, mi estancia en ese horrendo lugar solo fue de dos días, no quería que nadie en la escuela supiera nada, así que actué lo más normal que podía; realmente no quería quedarme con ninguna familia, así que hice la mejor actuación de mi vida ante el juez y me permitió quedarme en casa de la Dra. Bliss ya que, ella no era una extraña para mí como los locos con los que me querían dejar en primer lugar, pasaron los meses y cada vez me hartaba más de esto a tal punto de volverme más agresiva con los chicos en la escuela, más de lo normal siendo notado por Phoebe, siendo mi mejor amiga, es normal que ella sepa todo lo que me está pasando pero opte mejor por guardar silencio, ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso aceptar para mí misma esta situación, como para compartirla aunque sea a mi mejor amiga después de todo no quería que nadie y me refiero a NADIE sintiera lastima por mí.

Después de un año de esta horrible situación, el juez encontró a Bob y Míriam culpables pues durante el proceso de investigación hacia ellos, se percataron de lo violento que era Bob cuando hablaba con sus clientes y que Míriam tenía un claro problema con la bebida, sentenciaron a Míriam a asistir a reuniones de AA ya que debido a su enfermedad según el juez, ocasiono que nunca estuviera ahí para mí, es más que obvio que a Bob no le gusto para nada el fallo del juez pues estaba en juego el apellido Pataki, pero no podía hacer nada, en cuanto a mí, bueno pues me asignaron a una familia adoptiva la cual fue evaluada con mucho cuidado no solo por los tarados de servicio social sino también por la Dra. Bliss, a simple vista parecían amables y según me comento la dra. Bliss ellos no tenían hijos.

Me resigne Arnold, estoy tan decepcionada de mí misma, me deje vencer y termine en este enorme problema, ahora no sé cuál será mi destino, esta nueva familia en el fondo no es lo que hubiera querido a estas alturas de mi vida, ahora debo cerrar este capítulo de mi vida y hacer uno nuevo; me despido de ti Arnold y deseo que realmente seas feliz, probablemente jamás te enteres de todo lo que ha pasado, nunca tuve el valor de mandarte ninguna de las cartas que te escribí, a pesar de que tu si me mandaste algunas, supongo que te rendiste al no recibir respuesta alguna, pero seamos honestos cabeza de balón, ¿realmente esperabas alguna respuesta?, me despediré de los que me tenga que despedir, obviamente argumentando algún viaje familiar con Olga quien salió de la ciudad para arreglar unos pendientes de la universidad mientras todo este problema se solucionaba, no me gustaría que nadie se enterara de la verdad, al menos no por ahora; me iré a mi nueva vida como solo Helga G. Pataki sabe hacerlo, espero algún día poder volverte a ver, mi querido ángel de cabellos dorados, mi musa inspiradora, mi amado Arnold.


	3. Helga parte 2

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

…

Bien heme aquí rumbo a mi nueva vida, debo decir que despedirme de Bob y de Miriam fue… extraño, ningún hijo por muy inadecuados que puedan ser sus padres podría sentirse feliz de separarse de ellos claro que no estoy del todo feliz, pero tampoco estoy triste ni llorando, solo se siente muy extraño, muchas veces recrimine que nunca estuvieron ahí para mí, que solo tenían ojos para la estúpida de Olga pero, siguen siendo mis padres y aunque suene un poco extraño admitirlo les tengo cariño, lo que realmente no me esperaba era la reacción de ellos, a decir verdad tenía la idea de que no les iba a afectar en nada pues nunca estuvieron muy al pendiente que digamos…

– Helga lamento que no hayamos sido los mejores padres contigo – _las palabras de Miriam fueron tristes para mí sorpresa_ – realmente lo lamento hija.

– Yo también Olga – _Vaya, ni cuando se despide de mí se acuerda quien soy,_ ¿ _algún día este hombre me llamara por mi nombre?_

– Soy Helga papá – _le recalco con fastidio_.

– Si Helga eso dije, en fin, yo… sabes que puedes volver a la casa cuando quieras niña.

– Si claro – _digo esto con notable sarcasmo_ – es más que obvio que no pusiste atención a lo que dijo el juez ¿verdad papá?, No puedo acercarme ni tener comunicación con ustedes por un tiempo – _bufo con toda intención, esto se estaba poniendo muy incómodo y fastídiante, a decir verdad._

– Helga la falta de comunicación con tus padres no será por siempre, solo hasta que ellos demuestren que han crecido como personas – _me dijo la dra. Bliss quién en todo momento estuvo a mi lado._

– ¿A que se refiere con eso de "crecer como personas", no están lo suficientemente grandes ya? – _remarcando lo evidente del asunto._

En realidad, no entendía mucho, el mundo de los adultos puede ser un verdadero asco, es verdad que Bob ha tenido sus ataques de ira en público como aquella ocasión que choco con el auto del abuelo de Arnold y comenzó a tirar gritos o incluso cuando paso lo de industrias futuro que fue hasta el departamento de su socio para hacer un escándalo, claro que esa ocasión fue todo justificado de cierta manera pero aun así todos los vecinos escucharon su pleito y Miriam pues que puedo decir, la mujer ha dejado las compras encima del carro y olvidarse de ellas a tal grado de dejarlas todas desparramadas por la calle, así que si se trata de remediar sus errores sociales pues entonces si, estoy de acuerdo con eso de que deben "crecer", está fue la despedida más incómoda que he experimentado hasta el momento debo decir, ni mis padres ni yo nos hemos demostrado afecto los unos a los otros desde… bueno desde siempre aunque si he de admitir algo es el hecho de sentir un poco de dolor por separarme de ellos de esta forma, sé que no es sencillo para ellos y claro esta esto no es lo que yo hubiera preferido para mí cuando en algún momento de mi vida pensé irme de casa para experimentar independencia y esas cosas pero eso sería mucho tiempo después no ahora.

Después de despedirme de mis padres, estaba lista para mi nuevo destino con mis nuevos padres adoptivos y cabe remarcar que no tengo la intención de llamarlos mamá ni papá, eso no va conmigo y sin mencionar que es exclusivo para mis padres biológicos cuando se lo ganen claro esta; decidí contar mi travesía de mi nueva familia y mi nueva vida por medio de este diario por sugerencia de la Dra. Bliss como una herramienta de desahogo o algo así, aunque le reclame la idea al principio pues me parecía muy tonta después de meditarlo un poco no me pareció tan mala después de todo soy una escritora innata. La familia que había sido elegida para mí a simple vista parecen amables, ambos son rubios de ojos azules, vaya cliché si me lo preguntan, la mujer llevaba el cabello corto al ras de los hombros y un vestido floreado color azul marino el cual se moldeaba a su delgado cuerpo y a decir verdad no le quedaba nada mal, utilizaba joyería discreta y unos zapatos con tacón pequeño, el señor a su lado tenía el cabello corto de la parte baja y algo largo de la parte de arriba, bastante moderno y le quedaba bien, daba la apariencia de ser un ejecutivo de alguna empresa, la familia Anderson, lucían como una pareja perfecta y adinerada si me lo preguntan, se acercaron a mí y me brindaron una cálida sonrisa la cual no sabía si corresponder o no por lo cual solo me cruce de brazos y fruncí el ceño, una vez terminado los trámites de adopción con los de servicio social y haberme despedido de la Dra. Bliss nos dirigimos rumbo a un restaurante a desayunar y porque no ponerle reglas a este juego llamado nueva vida, yo no había ingerido alimento en lo que iba de la mañana, una vez seleccionado el lugar y pedido nuestra comida, la mujer comenzó a hablar.

– Bueno querida sabemos que este cambio es difícil para ti debido a la forma en cómo se llevó acabo todo, pero – _volteando a ver a su marido en busca de complicidad según logro apreciar_ – estamos muy felices de que formes parte de nuestra familia ahora.

– Hemos querido hacer crecer nuestra familia por algunos años y la verdad estamos muy entusiasmados de…

– ¿Y porque no tienen hijos propios? – _pregunte de la nada interrumpiéndolo, la verdad me daba curiosidad que una pareja aparentemente joven no tuviera hijos propios pues sus razones tendrán para preferir adoptar a una chica de doce años totalmente desconocida para ellos_.

– Bueno querida – _su semblante cambio de felicidad a tristeza, claramente algo no estaba bien y comencé a sentir ¿culpa?, no en realidad solo me extraño su expresión –_ nosotros no podemos tener hijos propios porque… soy… estéril.

– _Cielos, eso no me lo esperaba la verdad creí que solo era un capricho por no perder la figura–_ Yo… lo siento.

– Esta bien, es algo que ya hemos superado de cierta manera, por eso nos da gusto el que nos hayan brindado la oportunidad de brindarte amor como familia, claro está que no ocuparemos el lugar de tus padres en tu corazón, pero si nos gustaría que nos brindaras un espacio a nosotros también en él, ¿Qué dices?

– La verdad no puedo garantizar nada, todo esto es inesperado y extraño para mí que la verdad no sé cómo reaccionar o mejor dicho no sé cómo esperan ustedes que reaccione.

– Bueno pues creo que la mejor forma es empezar desde cero contigo misma, ¿porque no nos cuentas un poco de ti, que te gusta, que te disgusta?

Y así fue como inicio todo, pensé seriamente en sus palabras de empezar todo desde cero y no quería empezar mal, después de todo ya había decidido a cerrar el anterior capítulo de mi vida e iniciar uno nuevo, que mejor forma que con una nueva familia aunque no era lo que tenía planeado, les conté todo lo que tenían que saber, mi alergia a las fresas, mi comida preferida, mis compañeros de la escuela, mi mejor amiga Phoebe, hasta las aventuras que vivimos en San Lorenzo y por supuesto omití todo lo referente a Arnold respecto a mis sentimientos por él, mis acosos, altares y todo lo demás, no era necesario contarles a detalle mi vida, solo… aspectos superficiales, en el pasado cualquiera podría decir que Helga G Pataki no cuenta su vida personal a nadie excepto Phoebi y mucho menos a desconocidos, pero si esta iba a ser mi nueva familia por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, la verdad no necesitarían tanta información si íbamos "crear" recuerdos nuevos como nueva familia, ellos también me contaron de su vida, como se conocieron, como se enamoraron, cuando le propuso Dylan matrimonio a Hannah (si esos son sus nombres y juro por dios que suenan nombres de riquillos sin preocupaciones), donde residen actualmente y esa amigos míos fue toda una sorpresa para mí el saber que radican en Nueva York, una de mis opciones universitarias a considerar en el futuro era la universidad de Nueva York, por un momento me sentí un poco triste por el hecho de dejar Hillwood para mudarme a Nueva York eso si fue un shock para mí, ¿Qué iba a pasar con Phoebi, como le iba a decir que me iba a mudar con mis nuevos padres a Nueva York?, sé que Phoebi nunca le diría a nadie y en determinado momento se daría cuenta de que algo ocurrió porque no me vería en la escuela cuando regresáramos a clases, ellos me ofrecieron ir a casa de Phoebi para despedirme pero rechace su ofrecimiento argumentando que odiaba las despedidas cuando en realidad era que no sabía cómo le iba a decir de todo lo que me paso en el último año desde que regresamos a San Lorenzo, la verdad es que logre disimular muy bien mis problemas y nadie se dio cuenta, la verdad sentía vergüenza de todo esto que había pasado y aunque Phoebi fuera mi confidente de toda la vida, no quería que se enterara de esto, al menos no hasta este momento.

Una vez que terminamos de comer y charlar, comenzamos con nuestro viaje carretero a Nueva York, quedaba a cuatro horas de Hillwood por carretera así que sería bueno disfrutar del paisaje que me ofreciera la carretera mientras pensaba en una forma de contarle todo a Phoebi sin que sonara muy dramática la cosa, después de miles de horas en carretera que me parecieron eternas y debo decir que no disfrute del todo el viaje por el enorme fastidio y aburrimiento que estaba pasando llegamos a la gran ciudad la que ahora sería mi nuevo hogar, ubicada en uno de los barrios más prestigiados de Nueva York, Upper East Side quedaba el departamento en donde vivían los Anderson, quede sorprendida, no mejor dicho estupefactamente en shock, jamás pensé que los Anderson vivieran en un barrio de riquillos por lo que se me escapo el comentario.

– ¡Viven en un barrio de riquillos dándose la gran vida eh, nada mal!

Ambos se me quedaron viendo y después soltaron una carcajada, no pensé que mi comentario fuera tan gracioso para ellos, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño y cruzarme de brazos ante tal acto.

– Bueno querida, cuando nos mudamos a Nueva York y buscábamos un lugar para procrear una familia, la verdad es que nos gustó mucho el barrio e hicimos todo lo posible para poder comprar un departamento aquí no es fácil poder encontrar buenos lugares para vivir y tienes que apartar citas con meses de anticipación, sin embargo, se nos presentó la oportunidad de adquirir este lugar y no lo dudamos ni por un momento.

– El barrio es bastante tranquilo y respondiendo a tu comentario, no somos riquillos, aunque tampoco vivimos en la miseria, digamos que estamos en un rango medio en cuanto a estatuto social.

– Deberían practicar un poco más en su nivel de modestia porque la verdad no les creo que no sean ricos, pero tampoco es algo que me moleste, solo… es algo que no me esperaba para ser franca.

Claro está que no lo dije con malas intenciones la verdad no me molestaba en absoluto el hecho de que mi nueva familia fuera rica, podría aprovecharme de esto haciendo que me compren todo lo que quisiera y nunca pude tener, podría tener el control de todo o si, eso sonaba perfecto, pero… ese plan no iba a funcionar porque esto no era Hillwood y no tenía a la princesa Lloyd para restregárselo en su fino rostro así que deseche el plan tan rápido como llego, el lugar realmente era hermoso, al entrar el pasillo te llevaba al recibidor el cual tenía una mesita central de vidrio con un adorno floral muy hermoso de lirios y tulipanes suponiendo que son los favoritos de Hannah, había tres sillones color gris con una escala casi blanca pero seguía siendo grisácea muy hermosos que hacían juego con el adorno floral, lo hacía ver elegante puesto en las palabras de la princesa Lloyd, al entrar al recibidor, se pueden ver dos pasillos, uno de estos llevaba al comedor el cual tenía otro pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y el otro pasillo llevaba a las habitaciones, el comedor tenía un candelabro con detalles en color oro y cayendo con forma de cascada, la mesa era bastante amplia, contando la cantidad de sillas que estaban alrededor yo diría que es una mesa para un total de diez personas lo cual me hace preguntarme si tienen tantos amigos como para llenar este lugar, tanto la mesa como las sillas estaban combinadas en un color crema, en las paredes habían cuadros de paisajes muy lindos, Dylan me hizo el comentario que eran pinturas que Hannah hacia cuando salían de viaje en vacaciones y a juzgar por estas pareciera que fueron pintadas por un profesional, me encantaba como se veían y me hicieron crecer ganas de ir a conocer esos lugares, Hannah había plasmado tanta tranquilidad y frescura que parecía que estabas ahí, realmente hermoso, el último lugar de esta parte del departamento fue la cocina la cual era bastante grande, justo había una señora que estaba recogiendo la basura, Dylan me presento a la señora, su nombre era María y le ayudaba entre semana a Hannah a tener la casa en orden, era el ama de llaves y ya tenía algún tiempo trabajando con ellos, era bastante amable, me agrado la señora, bien una vez hecho las presentaciones y conocido una parte del departamento, llego la hora de conocer la otra parte del lugar, el lado de las recamaras, me mostraron la recamara de huéspedes, la recamara principal donde ellos dormían que la verdad lucia bastante sencilla, no parecía llena de lujo ni nada lo que me hizo reflexionar que a pesar de ser evidentemente millonarios, eran personas bastante sencillas en su forma de ser hasta el momento por lo poco que había interactuado con ellos, nada pretenciosos ni presumidos como cierta princesa que conozco, y por ultimo llego el momento que estaba esperando, mi habitación, cuando entre no pude evitar soltar un enorme WOW, era hermosa, pintada con colores pastel no muy rosa pero si con ligeros toques lilas, una de las paredes estaba pintado un bosque que la misma Hannah hizo, la habitación incluso tenía su propio baño el cual he de admitir no estaba nada mal, tenía un hermoso yacusi en donde sé que pasare horas de relajación eso ni dudarlo, después de recorrer mi habitación tanto Hannah como Dylan me dejaron sola para desempacar mis cosas, no tenía muchas cosas la verdad, y me tomo un buen rato decidir dónde colocar que para que se viera bien estilo Helga Pataki aunque ya no fuera una Pataki.

Después de tener todo en orden, y María tener la cena lista la cual debo remarcar estaba DE-LI-CI-OSA, Hannah me comento que mañana iríamos a conocer la que sería mi nueva escuela, ellos querían mi opinión respecto a que escuela ir pues habían dos opciones muy buenas de las cuales elegir, después de escuchar el plan de estudios de cada una opte por East Side Middle School, la verdad estaba cerca del departamento así que no tendría tantos problemas para llegar a casa ni nada lo cual era excelente, una vez discutidas las actividades que realizaríamos mañana me dirigí a mi habitación a descansar, la verdad estaba muerta no solo físicamente, también mentalmente, este había sido un día largo sin lugar a duda, una vez dentro de mi habitación no lo pensé dos veces y me avente a la cama, la verdad era tan suavecita que mi cuerpo no dudo nada en relajarse y así quedar profundamente dormida.

La mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano, no quise dejar pasar mucho tiempo así que tome un baño rápido, tome una camiseta color rosa con la leyenda "what are you looking at" en color negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla, decidí atar mi cabello en una sola coleta alta, una vez terminada la tarea de vestirme, saque un cuaderno de mi mochila y comencé a escribirle una larga y detallada carta a Phoebi, a estas horas ya habrán iniciado las clases en Hillwood y aunque la carta tarde unos días en llegar a su destino, sé que ella entenderá mi situación y podrá guardarme este secreto el cual no dudo que en algún momento se sepa, una vez terminada esto, me dirigí hacia el comedor donde ya se encontraban Hannah y Dylan quienes me brindaron los buenos días y yo les correspondí de la misma manera.

– Te vez muy bonita querida, si gustas podemos también ir al centro comercial a comprarte algo de ropa extra o cualquier otra cosa que necesites.

– Muchas gracias, a decir verdad, me gustaría llevar esta carta al correo, es para Phoebi y también quiero preguntarles si no habrá ningún problema en que le otorgue a Phoebs el número telefónico de la casa, es mi mejor amiga y no me gustaría perder comunicación con ella.

– En absoluto Helga, me parece excelente que quieras seguir en contacto con tus amigos, después de todo no eres prisionera ni nada por el estilo.

Les mostré una sincera sonrisa y les agradecí el gesto, en eso María se acerca con una enorme pila de hot cakes los cuales se veían deliciosos, ¡Oh por el amor de dios, esta mujer cocina como una diosa!, estaban realmente deliciosos y esponjosos, me atasque hasta donde mi pobre cuerpo me lo permitió, realmente estaba en la gloria; una vez terminado el desayuno, nos dirigimos a recorrer las calles para inscribirme en mi nueva escuela la cual iniciaría clases hasta la próxima semana, llegamos a la escuela, recorrimos los pasillos guiados por uno de los profesores del lugar quien nos dirigió hasta la oficina del director, una vez dentro, comenzó la interrogación tanto del sujeto hacia nosotros y viceversa, una vez terminadas las conversaciones el director se dispuso a mostrarnos cada rincón de la escuela, pasillos, salones, gimnasios, canchas deportivas, la ubicación de mi casillero, etc. Incluso nos comentó los clubs más destacados que tenían en la escuela los cuales eran el club de baloncesto y el de porristas siendo este último una recomendación del director hacia mi persona, oferta la cual rechace tajante mente, Helga G Pataki no entrara a ningún club de niñas tontas y descerebradas eso es seguro.

Terminamos con todos los asuntos de la escuela y nos dirigimos al centro comercial para comprar todos los útiles que necesitaría para la escuela entre otras cosas, la verdad el centro comercial estaba enorme y plagado de gente, tuve un bloqueo mental ya que toda mi vida he odiado ir de compras por lo cual no recuerdo del todo por cuantos lugares pasamos para salir con una montaña de bolsas, a mi ver creo que exageraron demasiado con esto de las compras, pero bueno yo no soy nadie para quitarle el gusto a nadie, nuestra última parada del día fue la oficina postal donde deje mi carta para Phoebi, esperando que la reciba lo antes posible, una vez terminadas nuestras actividades en la calle, regresamos al departamento, Hannah me ayudo a acomodar mi nuevo guardarropa y la verdad fue bastante incomodo, el hecho de recibir tanta atención de ellos me estaba comenzando a enloquecer aunque me agradaba al mismo tiempo, puedo justificarlo tomando en cuenta que Bob y Miriam nunca fueron así de atentos conmigo y no quería admitirlo pero… ahora que por fin alguien dedicaba su tiempo en mí, en mis cosas, debo decir que me pone triste el hecho de desear aunque fuera un poco que las cosas con Miriam y Bob fueran diferentes, que fueran ellos los que me brindaran esta atención y no dos desconocidos, esto me puso un poco triste, acto que no fue desapercibido por Hannah.

– ¿Qué ocurre querida?

– Nada, es solo que… – _no estaba 100% segura si realmente debía abrir mis pensamientos a ella, pero tampoco quería guardármelos para siempre, si realmente quería empezar desde cero tenía que poner de mi parte_ – todo esto me hace pensar en mi relación con Bob y Miriam y el cuanto me hubiera encantado que ellos pusieran la misma atención que tú y Dylan ponen en mis cosas, ellos nunca estuvieron tan al pendiente de mi sabes y ahora que soy el centro de atención… bueno yo… siento muy raro, sé que aparento ser ruda pero, no puedo ser de piedra y fingir que no me duele que las cosas terminaran así.

– Helga – _coloco su mano en mi hombro y me brindo una cálida sonrisa, tal y como una madre podría brindarte para saber que cuentas con su apoyo aunque claro está, ese tipo de miradas las recibí muy pocas o nulas veces, no lo recuerdo con claridad_ – sé que esta situación es un poco anormal de vivir y te agradezco que me abras tu corazón, eso me hace muy feliz, quiero que sepas que tanto Dylan como yo siempre veremos por ti, te lo dijimos ayer, nosotros queremos brindarte amor, queremos que nos veas como tus padres y nos des la oportunidad de llenar tu corazón para sanar todo ese dolor que llevas dentro – _coloco su mano en mi pecho justo del lado del corazón, sus palabras me reconfortan de alguna manera._

– Muchas gracias – _sin siquiera pensarlo una lagrima se me escapa, creo que tengo tanta suerte de que me tocaran unas personas cariñosas y amables, si lo pienso bien pudo ser peor, pude terminar en una familia golpeadora o algo así_ – sabes… he estado pensando mucho en la idea de empezar desde cero y cerrar un ciclo en mi vida para abrir otro en esta nueva familia, creo que… creo que la mejor forma de comenzar es con cambios poco a poco, yo no soy una persona que se pueda abrir fácilmente a nadie, la única persona que conoce mis más profundos secretos y pensamientos es Phoebi, pero sé que si me lo mantengo solo para mi terminare en un manicomio con la Dra. Bliss.

– Helga pero que ocurrencias dices – _soltó una leve risita ante mi descabellado comentario el cual provoco una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro_ – no terminaras en un manicomio te lo aseguro.

– Bueno para eso te tengo a ti y a Dylan ahora y para empezar con el pie derecho quiero que dejen de llamarme Helga – _los ojos de Hannah parpadearon dos veces, era notable su sorpresa y para mi podría ser una señal de que lo que estaba a punto de decir era el inicio de un infierno_ – no me malentiendas, es solo que quiero cerrar este capítulo junto con mi primer nombre y me gustaría intentar abrir este otro con mi segundo nombre.

– ¿Y cuál sería querida? – _nuevamente me muestra esa cálida y reconfortante sonrisa._

– Geraldine… a partir de ahora… me gustaría ser Geraldine Anderson.

Bien, lo dije, la verdad no es un secreto que odiaba ese nombre y nadie en todo Hillwood lo conocía pero seamos sinceros, Helga G Anderson se escuchaba horrible y aunque no puedo hacer nada por seguir conservando el apellido Pataki legalmente hablando claro, lo que menos quería era ser la burla de todo Nueva York por el hecho de un simple nombre, por lo cual después de meditarlo mucho creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer para aceptar esta nueva vida es aceptarla como Geraldine y no como Helga obviando el hecho de que no dejare de ser yo pero con algunos toques nuevos que supongo irán saliendo conforme interactúe con los zopencos de la nueva escuela, no está demás señalar que tanto Dylan como Hannah y porque no también María estaban fascinados con mi segundo nombre, no dejaban de remarcar lo hermoso que era, ¡cielos!, espero no arrepentirme de esto algún día.

La semana paso rápido dando paso a la llegada del lunes, tanto Dylan como Hannah estaban muy contentos por el inicio de mi ciclo escolar y mientras aquí una se muere de los nervios, comencé a utilizar mi cabello agarrado en una sola coleta con la única diferencia del cambio de lugar, en ocasiones la llevaba atrás y otras de lado, claro que también habían veces que me dejaba el cabello suelto, Hannah me enseñó a peinar mi cabello de forma femenina pero sin dejar de notar presencia como solo Helga podría hacerlo, es bueno conocer ¡AL FIN! a una mujer que no fuera toda femenina y empalagosa como Olga, Hannah me brindaba sus ideas y yo las contemplaba con algunas inquietudes ya que la idea de lucir toda femenina no me llamaba tanto la atención pero tampoco quería lucir como… pues como siempre he lucido, casi un niño como me confundían siempre en Hillwood, obviamente nunca tocamos el tema del maquillaje el cual hasta el momento está fuera de mi liga, no lo sé, tal vez en el futuro lo reconsidere, pero por ahora no está en mis planes.

Llegamos, me baje del coche, me despedí de Hannah y Dylan, una vez arranco el auto gire sobre mi eje y la observe, mi nueva vida escolar estaba por iniciar, mis nuevos compañeros, mis nuevos profesores, todo nuevo; comencé a avanzar hacia mi casillero, era evidente que todos se me quedaban viendo, fue tan incomodo, por inercia mostraba mi ceño fruncido en señal obvia de molestia por sus miradas tan bobas, ¿acaso era o me parecía?, no cabía duda, aquí también estaba rodeada de zopencos inútiles como en Hillwood, bien, llegue a mi casillero y una vez abierto guarde lo que no necesitaba y me dirigí a la que sería mi primer clase sin embargo fui interceptada por unos chicos, sonreí para mis adentros, esto sería divertido al menos para mí.

– ¿Y bien hermosa, que tal si nos dices tu nombre y el hecho del porque no te habíamos visto por aquí?

– No me has visto por aquí por una razón muy obvia, me escondía en la casa de tu abuela para no verte la cara de idiota y mi nombre no es de tu incumbencia zopenco, ¡fuera de mi camino cara de mono! – _oh si, la vieja Helga aún tenía lo suyo, me abro paso entre estos idiotas y me dirijo rumbo a mi salón de clases ignorando sus comentarios._

– ¡Cielos!, la chica tiene estilo al contestar, te dejo calladito hermano.

– ¿Quién se cree esa chica que es para hablarme de esa forma?

– Pues alguien que obviamente parece estar fuera de tu liga.

– _Mostrando una sonrisa malvada_ – eso ya lo veremos.

Una vez llegado a mi salón, justo antes de entrar el profesor a cargo de la clase me pregunto si era la chica nueva, rodee los ojos con obviedad pero no le di importancia y respondí afirmativamente, me cedió el paso y antes de iniciar la clase me presento ante todo el grupo, a simple vista parecían personas normales con las que tal vez podría interactuar bien o tal vez no, pero era clara una cosa, las chicas no dejaban de recortarme, les dirigí una mirada de indiferencia, no les permitiría intimidarme por el simple hecho de ser la alumna nueva, aún tenía dentro de mí a la vieja Helga la cual no dudaría en salir a la menor provocación. Una vez terminada la presentación, tome lugar en un asiento vació que estaba en la parte de atrás junto a la ventana lo cual agradecí en caso de que se pusiera aburrida la clase, al menos tendría con que distraerme, inicio la clase, calculo la verdad no fue tan aburrido como pensé, para ser una clase de matemáticas para séptimo grado puedo decir que no estaban tan complicadas o al menos no me lo pareció, una vez terminada la clase dio inicio al ciclo sin fin, una cadena de sucesos similares, una clase tras otra y hasta el momento ninguna me pareció tan mal, comenzó el periodo del almuerzo así que me dirigí a la cafetería, un lugar con mucho mejor aspecto que el intento de cafetería de la PS 118 en Hillwood sin lugar a dudas, en si la secundaría no estaba tan mal pero la cafetería puff, dejaba mucho que desear. Una vez pagado el almuerzo, comencé a buscar una mesa libre y por suerte encontré una un tanto retirada, comencé a dirigirme hacia ella, tome asiento e inicie con mi almuerzo, escucho la puerta abrirse y para mi desgracia entran los tipos que me cerraron el paso en la mañana, esperaba que no me vieran pues lo último que quería en ese momento era una desagradable posible discusión que me fuera a meter en problemas mi primer día de clases. ¡Diablos!, mis pensamientos me traicionaron cuando uno de los chicos señalo hacia mi dirección, maldije profundamente y solo me limite a ver mi charola con el almuerzo.

– Vaya, pero mira nada más, nos volvemos a encontrar preciosa, debo decir que nuestro encuentro matutino me ha dejado perplejo pues no esperaba una contestación así de una chica y mucho menos siendo nueva – _rodearon mi mesa y el tipo tomo asiento enfrente de mi mientas que sus amigos solo se quedaron parados detrás de él._

– Y yo no esperaba toparme con un grupo de zopencos fuera de su habitad natural – _y ahí va de nuevo, la vieja Helga ataca de nuevo, la verdad no era que me importara mucho ya que a simple vista estos idiotas no tenían cerebro._

– Tienes estilo para responder cariño, eso me gusta – _su voz sonó seductora causándome fastidio, mi primer día y tenía que conocer a un tipo que estoy más que segura sería mi mayor problema si no conseguía quitármelo de encima._

– No me digas cariño, ¿Por qué tú y tus gorilas matones no se van a ver si ya puso la marrana y me dejan tranquila?

– Lo siento cariño, pero eso no va a pasar sabes, llamaste mi atención e interés y ahora quiero conocerte, ¿que dices si terminando la escuela salimos a algún lado?

No puedo creer mi suerte, ¿es enserio? Este tipo me estaba invitando a salir, levante mi vista analizando posibles actividades de evasión, pero todo el mundo nos estaba viendo, no sería fácil eso es seguro, estuve a punto de responderle cuando alguien se me adelanto.

– Mark, ¿es necesario que molestes a los alumnos nuevos todo el tiempo, no tienes otra cosa más interesante que hacer? – _un chico con una chaqueta deportiva, bien parecido, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel se paró aun lado del sujeto en cuestión._

– ¿y precisamente tu eres quien me lo dice?, por favor no me hagas reír, porque mejor no te vas y buscas otra mesa Michael, está ya está ocupada.

El tipo me voltea a ver y me sonríe seguido de un guiño, ¿pero que diantres tenía este día en particular que llegaban perdedores a coquetear conmigo?, no pude evitar bufar ante tal acción y solo me concentré en ignorarlos.

– Bien, que te parece si le comentamos a esta hermosa dama tu más turbio y vergonzoso secreto para ver si así continua su interés, si es que alguna vez lo hubo claro, de salir contigo.

El tipo se le quedo viendo asombrado, ¡cielos!, esto sí que se estaba poniendo bueno, así que este tarado tiene un vergonzoso secreto, ¡oh hombre!, su cara es oro para mis pupilas.

– ¡¿No te atreverías?! – _amenazo poniéndose de pie justo frente al otro chico._

– _Mostrando una sonrisa triunfadora –_ pruébame.

– Bien – _después de meditarlo unos segundos_ – vámonos chicos, en cuanto a ti preciosa, nos estaremos viendo.

– No cuentes con eso Mark, no te acercaras a esta chica a menos que sepas lo que te conviene.

Y así es como esos tres perdedores se marcharon, santo dios, ¿Qué puede ser tan vergonzoso como para que se marchara, así como así?, definitivamente estaba intrigada claro está que este tipo no iba a rendirse y eso era un hecho.

– ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

– Es un país libre – _dije sin preocupación alguna_ – gracias por ayudarme con esos tarados, aunque yo sola podía quitármelos de encima.

– _El chico soltó una risa algo discreta, ahora que lo veía detenidamente era bastante atractivo el chico –_ claro, se notó.

– Oye no me diste oportunidad de terminar con él.

– Lo siento, la próxima vez esperare una señal para intervenir, por cierto, mi nombre el Michael – _me extendió su mano y me brindo una sonrisa sincera._

– Soy Hel… digo Geraldine – _me sentí un poco avergonzada por mi pequeño casi desliz_ – Geraldine Anderson.

– Mucho gusto y, por cierto, lindo nombre – _¡Oh dios mío!, ¿el tipo acaba de guiñarme el ojo nuevamente?_ – y dime Geraldine, ¿en que grado estas?

– En séptimo grado.

– Así que estamos en el mismo grado, dime ¿que clase tienes enseguida?

– Amh, si mal no recuerdo creo que es arte.

– Bueno parece que estaremos juntos, también es mi siguiente clase.

Bien, debo decir que este chico era agradable, y efectivamente tuvimos juntos la clase de arte aunque no fue la única, resulta que todo el segundo periodo lo teníamos juntos, Michael se convirtió en mi primer amigo en esta escuela, durante los cambios de clase me conto un poco sobre él, es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela, vive con sus padres y una hermana pequeña, de vez en cuando practica softball en central park con unos amigos, le gusta mucho el cine, le gusta leer a Stephen King, todo un estuche de monerías si me lo preguntan, también le platique un poco de mí, que me acababa de mudar a NY con mis padres obviando claro que son mis padres adoptivos y todo el asunto detrás de eso, de mis actividades favoritas, algunas anécdotas que viví en Hillwood, la verdad a primera instancia me dio confianza contarle solo ciertas cosas, cosa que no me pasaba con nadie desde hace mucho más que con Phoebi cuando recién la conocí.

Así de rápido se terminó el segundo periodo y por ende mi primer día de clases, Michael tenía practica en el club de baloncesto con los otros tres idiotas de la mañana, quedamos de vernos al día siguiente al salir de clases para mostrarme los alrededores de NY, la idea no me agradaba del todo, pero tampoco me disgustaba, de estar encerrada a salir a dar una vuelta, bueno, no lo pensé dos veces, eso es seguro. Con un gesto de despedida me dirigí rumbo a mi casa, aunque el día inicio mal por culpa de esos tarados, debo decir que termino muy bien, al menos ya tengo un amigo que no es un idiota y mis clases no están tan mal, la verdad me estaba comenzando a gustar NY.

…

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, se aceptan sugerencias, hasta aquí llegará la historia de Helga por el momento, a partir del próximo capítulo me centrare en Arnold, espero no decepcionarlos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, gracias y saludos a todos._**


	4. Arnold llega a Hillwood

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

…

A pesar de haberme ausentado por dos largos años de la ciudad que me vio crecer, debo decir que esa sensación de unidad que siempre había entre vecinos aún se siente en el aire pero también hay algo diferente, como si algo hubiera cambiado, no podría precisar que pueda ser esta extraña sensación, después de haber recogido nuestro equipaje tomamos un taxi rumbo a Sunset Arms, no le avisamos a nadie que regresaríamos a Hillwood pues realmente queríamos sorprender a mis abuelos después de todo ellos y mis padres no se han visto desde hace años, estoy tan ansioso por ver de nuevo a mis abuelos y a mis amigos, han sido dos largos años en San Lorenzo y a pesar de que fueron difíciles y a la vez enriquecedores, no deje de extrañar el que fuera mi hogar desde que tenía memoria, ya tenía todo mentalmente planeado, después de pasar un tiempo con mis padres, iría a visitar a Gerald para ponernos al corriente en todo y obviamente darle la grata sorpresa de mi regreso, y claro esta preguntarle por los demás chicos, la verdad quería resolver una duda que tenía con respecto a Helga, después de haberle escrito tantas cartas sospeche que siendo ella no me respondería pero tal vez después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, no lo sé, creí que al menos recibiría una respuesta a alguna de mis cartas, me intriga saber el porque nunca respondió a ellas y eso lo resolvería dirigiéndome a su casa pero claro después de corroborar con Gerald ciertos detalles.

Llegamos a Sunset Arms, el edificio lucía distinto, parece que el abuelo había renovado el edificio, la verdad me alegra verlo aun en pie, bajamos el equipaje del taxi, no podía ocultar los nervios y la emoción que tenía al poner un pie en las escaleras, tocamos el timbre y se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de mi abuelo, la emoción es indescriptible, no pude ocultar mi sonrisa, se abrió la puerta…

– Gracias, pero ya… – _sus ojos se desorbitaron, se abrieron como platos, su sorpresa fue indescriptible_ – Pookie ven rápido, tienes que ver esto.

– ¿Cuál es la urgencia general? – _no podía esperar menos de la abuela y sus característicos personajes, en cuanto nos vio, se iluminaron sus ojos_ – ¡Arnold! – _estiro sus brazos y comenzó a palpar mi rostro, a reconocerlo nuevamente –_ ¡Dios mío, Arnold volviste!

Abrace fuertemente a mis abuelos, los extrañe tanto, no pude evitar las lágrimas, realmente me alegraba tanto volver a verlos, tenerlos cerca de mí, una vez que terminaron conmigo hicieron lo mismo con mis padres, después de tantos años sin saber de ellos, por fin estaban reunidos, padres e hijo, fue el momento más emotivo en menos de 24 horas, entramos a la casa de huéspedes, todos los inquilinos se fueron acercando a darnos la bienvenida, después de unos saludos y preguntas de nuestra vida en San Lorenzo nos dispusimos a desempacar nuestras cosas, fui directo a la que era mi habitación y mi sorpresa fue grande pues permanecía exactamente igual a como la había dejado cuando salí con mis compañeros de clase rumbo a una aventura en busca de mis padres, sonreí para mis adentros, comencé a recorrer cada rincón, recordando todo lo que había vivido ahí, las reuniones con los chicos, la visita de Lila para hacer un proyecto y que inexplicablemente me culpo de tirar de su cabello, la verdad aún sigo sin saber lo que paso ese día, tantas cosas, comencé a sacar mis cosas de la maleta y a guardar otras que ya no necesitaría en unas cajas para ponerlas en el desván, ya no era un niño después de todo, una vez terminado esto, baje a reunirme con mis padres y mis abuelos en la sala, mis padres le estaban contando a mis abuelos de nuestras aventuras en San Lorenzo y todo lo que La Sombra les había obligado a hacer.

Después de un rato y mantenernos actualizados, decidí salir a dar una vuelta por el vecindario para recuperar viejos recuerdos, el campo Gerald lucia mejorado, habían colocado más bancas, pase por Slausen's y vi a Gerald saliendo de ahí junto con Phoebi, la verdad me resulto bastante peculiar la escena por decirlo así, dude un segundo si interrumpirlos o no pues parecía que tenían una conversación muy amena.

– ¡Gerald! – _el susodicho se detuvo en seco dudando si voltear o no, poco a poco giro sobre su eje, su cara de sorpresa quedo muy grabada en mi memoria_ – que gusto me da verte de nuevo, veo que no has cambiado en nada.

– ¡¿Arnold?!, viejo no puedo creerlo, ¿Cuándo volviste, porque no nos avísate que regresarías? – _se acercó a mí para brindarme nuestro ya tradicional saludo de pulgares seguido de un abrazo._

– Quería darles una sorpresa – _me encogí de hombros ante tal obviedad_ – hola Phoebi ¿Cómo estás? – _saludé una vez que ella se acercó a nosotros, vaya que Phoebi había cambiado a como la recordaba, traía puesta una falda azul con unos leggins negros debajo y una blusa color celeste_.

– Que agradable sorpresa verte de nuevo Arnold – _dijo mostrando sinceridad en sus palabras y una sonrisa._

– No interrumpí su cita ¿verdad?

Ambos se pusieron rojos cual tomate ante mis palabras, parecía que mi intuición estaba correcta, ellos estaban en una cita y la verdad me sentí un poco culpable de interrumpirla.

– Am… no… nosotros… – _no pude evitar soltar una risita ante el nerviosismo de ambos._

– Tranquilos, no hay problema, supongo que es algo que veía venir después de todo recuerdo que en el festival del queso ustedes se habían ido juntos.

Después de un pequeño momento de silencio decidimos ir al parque para conversar más amenamente, mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino les platique todo lo que pase en San Lorenzo con mis padres cuando ellos se regresaron a Hillwood, todo lo que aprendí y viví con la gente de ojos verdes, una vez que llegamos creí que sería el momento adecuado para preguntar por Helga, después de todo Phoebi es su mejor amiga y quien mejor que ella para que pueda brindarme algo de información.

– ¡Cielos Viejo!, si que fueron aventuras emocionantes las que viviste allá, creí que tendrías días aburridos o algo por el estilo.

– Yo también lo creí al principio, pero me alegro de que al final no fuera así, y díganme ¿Cómo están los demás chicos?

– Bueno Arnold, todos están igual que cuando te fuiste excepto por el hecho de que no seguimos juntos en sexto grado, unos cambiaron de escuela y otros no llegaron del todo.

– Ya veo y amm… – _demonios no pensé que fuera a ponerme nervioso por el hecho de preguntar por el paradero de Helga_ – ¿Qué ha pasado con Helga?, le escribí una carta la primera semana que me quede en San Lorenzo, pero ella nunca respondió a ella.

– _Tanto Phoebi como Gerald se voltearon a ver y pude notar cierta preocupación en sus rostros, esto definitivamente no estaba bien–_ Arnold, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero… – _el semblante de Phoebi cambio repentinamente a uno triste, ¡¿Oh no, acaso le paso algo?! –_ hace dos años que no sabemos nada de Helga, la última vez que hable con ella menciono que iría el fin de semana con sus abuelos y desde entonces ella no volvió, sus padres si están aquí, pero ella nunca volvió.

– ¡¿Qué!? Pero Helga no pudo haber desaparecido, así como así, debió de haber dicho algo, tu eres su mejor amiga Phoebi, ¿no te dijo nada de nada?

Dios mío, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Phoebi me aseguro de que ella no sabía nada de Helga, como era posible que siendo su mejor amiga no tenga ni idea de su paradero, ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido con ella cuando estuve en San Lorenzo? Obviamente no me iba a quedar con la duda, averiguaría que fue de Helga y solo había un lugar donde me pudieran dar respuestas, en la casa de los Patakis, si lo que Phoebi dice es verdad, quiere decir que Bob y Miriam Pataki aún viven en Hillwood y nadie mejor que ellos para decirme que fue lo que ocurrió, me despedí de ellos argumentando que aún tenía algunos pendiente que hacer para instalarme completamente en la ciudad, nos despedimos y mi rumbo fue hacia la casa de los Patakis por respuestas.

Llegue a su casa y toque la puerta, nadie respondía, me asome por la ventana y los muebles estaban ahí así que insistí, después de un rato me di por vencido y me dirigí de vuelta a mi casa con la promesa de regresar al día siguiente con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien, una vez que llegue a la casa de huéspedes, me topé con mi abuelo quien sin sorprenderme nada se percató de que algo no estaba bien.

– ¿Qué sucede chaparrito, te vez desanimado?

– Me enteré de algo triste abuelo, es todo – _dije sin ánimo de seguir con la conversación, lo único que quería era ir a mi habitación para descansar._

– ¿Y se puede saber que es?, tal vez te pueda ayudar en algo.

– Me entere de que nadie sabe nada de Helga desde hace dos años.

– Oh, eso – _bien, ese tono peculiar de mi abuelo me indica que él sabe algo, aunque Bob Pataki nunca fue de su total agrado por algunas diferencias entre ellos, sé que al menos Helga no le es del todo indiferente –_ bueno Arnold, son muy pocos los que saben lo que le ocurrió a Helga, la verdad ni yo mismo se bien que paso, solo sé que ella se mudó con unos parientes, ella misma vino a despedirse de nosotros, ¿te comente que ella nos frecuentaba cada semana desde que te fuiste?

– _Eso si que fue una sorpresa, no me esperaba que Helga viniera a visitar a mis abuelos_ – no abuelo, no me lo comentaste.

– Bueno fueron encuentros casuales sin gran importancia, lo importante aquí es que ella vino y dijo que se iría unos días pero que estaría en contacto con nosotros y pues de eso ya hace bastante tiempo, ella nunca se comunicó con nosotros.

Mi abuelo se rascaba la parte trasera del cuello la cual de manera evidente era una señal de nerviosismo, opte por retirarme a mi habitación por el resto del día, obtuve mi respuesta de la persona quien realmente no me esperaba y nuevas preguntas surgieron sin respuesta ya que la única persona que podría responderlas tenía paradero desconocido, ¿Por qué Helga visitaría a mis abuelos cada semana?, ¿Cuáles fueron sus motivos para irse de viaje?, ¿Qué es lo que realmente abra pasado con ella? Poco a poco fui cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo con estas y un sin número de interrogantes más, necesitaba respuestas, ahora que regrese creí que sería más fácil que las cosas entre nosotros se dieran, después de todo no puedo ocultar el hecho de que estoy profundamente enamorado de Helga G Pataki y en este momento lo que más deseo es encontrarla.

…

 ** _Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien, antes que nada, quiero agradecerles el hecho de que lean mi historia, espero algún día se animen a escribir un review indicándome si les ha gustado y que es lo que esperan que les ocurran a nuestros personajes._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a ELISA LUCIA, RUKKIA Y TOBITAKA97 por seguir mi historia, espero no decepcionarlas con este capítulo. Se que este capítulo me quedo algo corto en comparación con los otros que he subido, espero compensarlo en el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _Ahora lo que sigue, a partir de este capítulo estaré mostrando la vida de Arnold después de que regresa de San Lorenzo, llegara un momento en el que nuestros protagonistas se volverán a encontrar, pero aún falta poquito para eso. Espero tengan una magnifica semana y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	5. ¿Dónde está Helga?

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.

…

Bueno esto realmente es decepcionante, he ido a casa de los Patakis toda una semana a distintas horas del día y nunca encuentro a nadie en casa lo cual me preocupa un poco, es decir, ¡en algún momento del día debe de haber un alma!, como no podía solo dedicarme a cazar a los Patakis toda la vida para saber que ocurrió con Helga, también estuve arreglando con mis padres la inscripción a mi nueva escuela ya como futuro estudiante de séptimo grado, en San Lorenzo debido a las obligaciones que teníamos no pude asistir a una escuela así que mis padres me educaron desde casa, estaría en la misma escuela que Gerald y tendríamos los mismos horarios por lo que realmente no me sentiría tan extraño estando solo en un lugar prácticamente nuevo para mí.

Llega el lunes por la mañana y me dirijo a la parada del autobús, al llegar Gerald ya se encontraba ahí por lo que me dirijo a su lugar.

– ¡Qué tal viejo!, ¿listo para tu primer día de clases en una escuela donde la vida social es más importante que cualquier otra cosa en este universo mundano?

– Creo que esa es una descripción un poco… no sé… exagerada – _me encojo de hombros_ – solo es un día normal en nuestra vida normal como estudiantes de séptimo grado normales.

– Mmmh… mmmh… mmmh… Arnold es más que claro que no tienes idea de a dónde vas.

– ¿A dónde voy? – _¿tan complicado puede ser la vida de un estudiante de secundaria?, la verdad siempre he creído que Gerald exagera demasiado con las cosas_ – ¿tan extraña es la escuela?

– Arnold, has estado ausente por dos años, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente y en secundaria lo único en realidad importante es en donde te ubicaras socialmente, es decir, aunque tú te reúses – _se acerca a mí colocando un brazo sobre mí cuello y con su brazo libre traza una especie de camino imaginario seguido de sus palabras_ – el destino te ubicara socialmente a tu perdición o a tu triunfo.

– Realmente creo que estas exagerando demasiado, la secundaría no puede ser tan…

– ¿Hueca?

– No era la palabra que tenía en mente, las personas no pueden ser tan superficiales.

– Créeme hermano, en cuanto lleguemos podrás verlo por ti mismo.

Pensé que Gerald exageraba demasiado, pero al llegar a la escuela pude ver a lo que se refería, de un momento a otro sentí las miradas de todo el mundo sobre mí, con forme me dirigía a mi casillero caminando por los pasillos, todos estaban observándome y cuchicheando sobre mí, aunque claro esto podría justificarlo ya que yo soy el alumno nuevo de la escuela este año, no quise darle más atención de la que merecía por lo que opte mejor por ignorar todo eso, llegamos a nuestros casilleros, el de Gerald estaba justo a un lado del mío, guarde los libros que no utilizaría en el primer periodo y nos dirigimos a nuestra primer clase; al llegar al salón de clase, fui recibido por una linda y campirana chica que jamás podría olvidar.

– ¡Oh Arnold! Así que era verdad que habías regresado, no sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte – _decía Lila con su ya habitual tono empalagoso y amable de voz, me sorprendí bastante pues Lila había cambiado a como la recordaba, había dejado de utilizar su vestido verde habitual, ahora llevaba una falda tableada color verde seguida por un top blanco, a mi parecer podría asegurar que Lila a seguido algunos consejos de moda, se ve linda, ni cómo negar ese hecho._

– Hola Lila, que gusto me da de volver a verte, ¿Cómo has estado?

– Ay Arnold, tan amable como siempre, pues he estado realmente bien, extrañándote mucho, ¿Cómo se encuentran tus padres?

– Ellos están muy bien Lila.

La verdad me resulto un poco incomodo el que Lila mencionara que me había extrañado pues siempre he sido solo un amigo ante sus ojos aunque a decir verdad después de lo que ocurrió en Industrias Futuro ella se ha querido acercar más a mí, no es que me moleste, pero ella siempre dejo en claro que solo me veía como un amigo y después de que toda la ciudad me viera con ojos de héroe bueno… es bastante obvio el porqué se acerca aunque para mí solo existe una chica que pueda ocupar ese lugar especial y aunque en estos momentos no se encuentre conmigo, no pienso traicionar ese sentimiento.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, las clases no eran del todo aburridas, pero si serían un poco pesadas si me descuidaba, llego la hora del almuerzo, Gerald y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban un poco alejadas del mundo, según Gerald cada una de las mesas tenían una etiqueta invisible que catalogaba a cada grupo de estudiantes de la escuela.

– Bueno Arnold, has comprobado con tus propios ojos como es hoy en día la secundaría, ahora dime, ¿has pensado a que club te unirás?

– Pues viendo las opciones que hay creo que me uniré al equipo de baloncesto, es una lástima que no tengan equipos de softball.

– Según escuche, eso se debe a que realmente no hay muchos estudiantes en la escuela interesados en ese deporte por lo cual el intento de hace dos años por formar oficialmente el equipo fracaso, de hecho, Arni puedo asegurarte de que si Pataki estuviera aquí ella habría hecho eso posible, era más terca que una mula y su terquedad hubiera servido en esta ocasión.

– ¿Acaso es eso un cumplido lo que estoy escuchando?, ¿el gran Gerald Johanssen le hace un cumplido a Helga Pataki?

– _Gerald se quedó asombrado por mi comentario que tardo un poco en reaccionar lo que me ocasiono un poco de diversión –_ no me mal entiendas hermano, Pataki nunca fue de mi agrado, pero debo de admitir que para el softball era una muy buena jugadora.

El escuchar a Gerald hablar de esa forma de Helga me causo un poco de nostalgia, siempre he creído que Helga era una persona maravillosa, aunque externamente no lo mostrara, como la extraño, es tan raro no tener a alguien que se la pase molestándote todo el día, claro que cuando pensaba en cómo serían las cosas cuando regresara no imagine que ella no estaría a mi lado viviendo esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, e incluso había imaginado el hecho de tener una cita con ella, riendo de cualquier cosa y pasándola bien, creo que después de todo tengo muy mala suerte con las chicas pues todas las que me han gustado hasta el momento han sido… bueno no ha sido una grata experiencia que digamos, el amor es complicado.

– ¿Y tú Gerald, a que club entraras?

– También voy a hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo de baloncesto, escuche por ahí que hoy en el gimnasio comenzaran, porque no vamos a dar una vuelta saliendo de clases para corroborar y en dado caso hacer la prueba.

– Me parece buena idea, por cierto, ¿dónde está Phoebi, no la he visto entrar a la cafetería?

– Ella tiene su hora del almuerzo en el siguiente periodo.

– ¿Almorzara ella sola? – _pregunto con un todo de preocupación, sin Helga me imagino que para Phoebi debe de ser muy difícil estar en la escuela sola._

– No, ella almuerza con algunas amigas, sin Pataki aquí absorbiéndola, Phoebi se adaptó rápidamente al cambio e hizo amigas en un santiamén.

– Es bueno escuchar eso.

Terminamos el almuerzo y nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase, la verdad a estas alturas ya me parecía bastante aburrida la escuela, estaba un poco impaciente por el hecho de hacer las pruebas para el equipo de baloncesto, aunque no me considero muy bueno, tampoco creo que juegue tan mal. Por fin termino el día, Gerald y yo nos dirigimos a nuestros casilleros para dejar nuestras cosas en lo que hacíamos las pruebas para el equipo de baloncesto; habían muchos chicos esperando su turno, mientras nosotros también esperábamos, no pude evitar pensar en lo difícil que podría ser ingresar, habían chicos muy buenos, la verdad ya me estaba poniendo nervioso, siguió el turno de Gerald, iría uno a uno con uno de los integrantes actuales del equipo, su meta era simple, solo tenía que encestar una canasta para quedar en el equipo, pero no se lo dejaron fácil a Gerald, el tipo era muy bueno y lo burlaba con una facilidad que dude por un segundo que Gerald pudiera encestar, sin embargo, juzgue muy rápido pues Gerald logro arrebatarle el balón con un movimiento bastante peculiar, desde una gran distancia logro encestar una canasta de tres puntos, me sentí aliviado por él, bien, ahora era mi turno y estaba más nervioso después de ver a Gerald jugar contra un miembro del equipo, para agregar más nerviosismo a mí me toco jugar contra el capitán del equipo, vaya suerte la mía, comencé a hacer ejercicios de respiración para calmar mi nerviosismo, inicio la partida con el lanzamiento del balón hacia arriba, logre arrebatar el saque y comencé a rodearlo, sentí que fue muy sencilla la obtención del balón por lo que en lugar de ir directo a encestar, permanecí en alerta, y como si fuera bastante obvia mi intención, mi oponente se me acerco con gran agilidad para intentar arrebatarme el balón pero logre burlarlo y así dirigirme a la canasta para encestar, cuando estaba por lanzar el balón me fue arrebatado, me gire y emprendo mi intento para recuperar el balón, el capitán si que era bueno, cambiaba de manos el balón a una velocidad que me era imposible recuperarlo y fue cuando recordé mi estancia en San Lorenzo, estaba jugando con algunos aldeanos con el balón y uno de ellos me enseño un movimiento para recuperar el balón, dude un poco en si sería buena idea utilizarlo pero recordé lo mucho que me encantaría estar en el equipo con Gerald que no lo dude más, me coloque en guardia, simule que le arrebataría el balón por el lado derecho girando mi cuerpo en sentido contrario tomándolo por el lado izquierdo rotando sobre el eje de mi contrincante me posicione detrás de él e hice un giro de 90° fingiendo que iba a lanzar, en cuanto este chico se giró para arrebatarme el balón, volví a girar en sentido contrario y lanzar el balón logrando que encestara.

– Esa fue una buena e inesperada jugada novato – _me dijo con una sonrisa y estirando su mano en forma de saludo_.

– _tomo su mano para devolverle el saludo con un amistoso apretón_ –Gracias, la verdad dude que fuera a funcionar.

– Bien, bueno a todos les damos las gracias por haber venido a realizar la prueba, el viernes publicaremos la lista de los que fueron aceptados en el equipo, mucha suerte a todos, pueden retirarse.

Nos dirigimos a las duchas para asearnos rápido y poder irnos a casa, la verdad estaba aún emocionado por la prueba e incluso a Gerald le pareció increíble la forma en como le arrebate el balón a mi contrincante y enceste ganando a si la partida uno a uno.

– Te lo digo viejo, fue increíble, debes mostrarme como hacer esa jugada.

– Ya te lo dije Gerald, no fue gran cosa, recuerdo que en San Lorenzo jugábamos mucho con un balón y pues… los chicos de ahí me enseñaron algunos trucos, la verdad no creí que fuera a funcionar o a hacérmela valida por no ser oficial del baloncesto, ya sabes.

– Sabes Arni, creo que tienes más trucos bajo la manga por lo cual no dudo que ambos quedemos en el equipo y así convertirnos en los jugadores estrella del equipo, si, ya nos visualicé.

– Gerald tienes una imaginación enorme y expectativas muy grandes – _no pude evitar reírme ante el comentario de mi amigo, la verdad es que, aunque Gerald no me lo dijera, sé que ansía ser uno de los populares de la escuela –_ por cierto, Gerald quería preguntarte algo.

– ¿No es acerca de Pataki verdad? Porque ya te había comentado que no tengo ni idea de que haya pasado con ella y, de hecho, puedo asegurar que Phoebi sabe algo y lo digo porque es su mejor amiga, dudo que Pataki se haya ido sin decirle nada a Phoebi.

– En realidad era de Lila de quien te iba a preguntar, pero gracias por la otra información, también siento que Phoebi sabe algo, pero no la puedo forzar a que me diga si ella no quiere.

– En eso tienes razón, bien y ¿que es lo que quieres preguntar de Lila?

– En la mañana no pude evitar cierto interés de su parte hacia mí y quería saber ¿qué fue de Lila en mi ausencia?, recuerdo que ella no pudo acompañarnos al viaje a San Lorenzo y como decidí quedarme con ellos, la verdad no tengo idea de que fue de ella en este tiempo.

– La verdad Arni, Lila desde que regresamos se ha juntado mucho con Ronda y pues se volvió un poco… ammm… superficial aunque nunca dejo de ser la niña dulce y tierna, hasta el momento no ha adoptado esa parte frívola que posee Ronda, cuando supo que encontraste a tus padres gracias a Sid y Stinky quienes le contaron de una forma un tanto exagerada como fue que encontraste a tus padres pues ha comentado que le hubiera encantado estar ahí para ti, según Phoebi en el mundo de las chicas eso es un punto atractivo, lo que quiere decir que en este momento eres un tanto atractivo para Lila.

– Bueno, eso me haría muy feliz si Lila me gustara, pero…

– Un momento ¡¿qué!?, ¿desde cuándo te dejo de gustar Lila?

– _Era verdad, a Gerald nunca le pude decir todo lo que había pasado con Helga después de que nos encontrará en pleno beso–_ Bueno Gerald, después de aquel momento en que nos encontraste… bueno… ammh… – _aun al recordarlo siento vergüenza a tal grado de no poder expresarlo con facilidad_ – dándonos un beso, pues, me di cuenta de que tenía sentimientos hacia Helga y que ella de igual forma sentía algo por mí.

– Espera ¡¿qué!? – _Pude ver la mirada de asombro en Gerald mezclada con incredulidad a lo que le estaba diciendo, creo que esto será algo complicado para él de procesar._

– Así es Gerald, no puedo darte muchos detalles ahorita, solo te puedo decir que Helga me gusta y mucho y yo, pues yo le gustaba, la verdad creí que entre nosotros podría pasar algo, pero no esperaba no encontrarla aquí así que digamos que lo nuestro se quedó pendiente, es por eso que no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos ahora ya que mi corazón le pertenece solo a Helga.

– Arnold, ¿éstas consiente de que Helga podría tardar mucho en volver o incluso no volver nunca, la esperarás de igual forma?

– _Eso no lo había pensado, Gerald tenía razón, ¿Qué tal que ella no volvía?_ – La verdad no lo había pensado de esa manera, siempre creí que ella volvería en determinado tiempo.

– Hermano, no es por desanimarte, pero eso no lo sabes, han pasado dos años desde que todos la volvimos a ver, sé que para ti no es fácil volver a la ciudad y no encontrar a tu eterno tormento, pero créeme, no deberías de detener tu vida por ella, tienes que seguir con tu vida, es más tal vez ahorita no lo veas, pero puede que encuentres a otra chica que ocupe tu corazón y así superar tu crush con Pataki.

No había considerado siquiera la opción de fijar mis ojos en alguien más pues creía que con mi regreso las cosas con Helga funcionarían, muchas noches soñé con ese encuentro romántico, ahora que regreso es ella la que no está, tal vez Gerald tenga razón y deba continuar con mi vida en lo que Helga regresa, pero tampoco creo que sea buena idea ignorar mis sentimientos, Helga siempre había estado enamorada de mi desde que estábamos en preescolar, han sido años de amor secreto, y yo, solo tengo dos años dedicando mi cabeza a descifrar estos sentimientos, no creo que sea justo para ella el simplemente ignorarlos y desecharlos solo porque ella no está a mi lado, quien sabe, tal vez cuando menos lo espere la encontrare nuevamente y así podríamos aclarar las cosas entre nosotros.

Me despedí de Gerald y entré a la casa de huéspedes, después de saludar a mis padres y a mis abuelos subí directamente a mi habitación, la verdad no quería hablar con nadie, solo recostarme y pensar en lo que me había dicho Gerald. Después de meditar un rato, salí de mi alcoba y me dirigí al teléfono que se encuentra en el pasillo, marque en automático y espere a que me contestarán del otro lado de la línea.

– ¿si diga? – _Se escuchaba la voz de una mujer._

– Buenas tardes, ¿disculpe se encuentra Helga?

– ¿Helga?, ¿quién habla?

– Soy un compañero de la escuela señora.

– ¿Qué compañero?

– Soy Arnold Shortman señora Pataki.

– Lo lamento querido, pero Helga ya no vive aquí.

– ¡Oh!, y podría darme su nueva dirección o teléfono donde pueda localizarla, la verdad es que me urge hablar con ella.

– Lo siento, pero eso será imposible, no tengo forma de comunicarme con ella, hasta luego.

¿Cómo que no tiene forma de comunicarse con ella, acaso no es su madre?, después de esta llamada había confirmado una cosa, Helga ya no reside en Hillwood y la única manera de conseguir información era con Phoebi, mañana en la escuela le preguntare, sé que los señores Patakis nunca fueron muy atentos con ella, ¿pero a tal grado de dejarla que se mudara y no tener información de su paradero? Definitivamente aquí ocurría algo muy extraño y tenía que averiguar que era.

…

 _ **Hola a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, espero les agrade el capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **ELISA LUCIA: Hola, te diré que MICHEL en algún momento se puede convertir en un amigo para Arnold, pero lo interesante es que ocurriría si se enterara que tiene ciertos sentimientos por una chica rubia, cuando llegue ese momento te aseguro que no podrás dormir de la emoción y expectativa, y el encuentro entre nuestros rubios puede llegar a darse de pura casualidad en los próximos capítulos, aunque lo del concurso tampoco sería mala idea, en el próximo capítulo les pondré un pequeño adelanto de la situación ;)**_

 _ **Olusum Annavi: Hola y muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero sea de tu agrado el nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Feliz inicio de semana a todos y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo :D**_


	6. ¿Geraldine?

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.

…

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que iniciaron las clases en la PS 119 middle school, no pude obtener información con Phoebi referente a Helga y su extraña desaparición y eso me tiene enloquecido por lo que después de reflexionarlo un poco y a las sugerencias tanto de Gerald como de mis padres, desistí de seguir con mi búsqueda por información de Helga; Gerald y yo logramos entrar al equipo de básquetbol, al principio fue un poco difícil ya que los entrenamientos fueron muy pesados y si a eso le sumamos los trabajos extras que nos dejaban los profesores pues… era natural morir de cansancio durante el día, logramos adaptarnos un poco a la rutina y que decir del repentino club de admiradoras que Gerald y yo tuvimos cuando les mostramos nuestras habilidades a todos los alumnos en un partido amistoso entre otra secundaria, este partido nos ayudaría mucho para el juego oficial de novatos que tendríamos dentro de unas semanas, debo decir que la actitud de Lila estos días ha sido incomoda, tan así que decidió unirse al equipo de porristas el cual era comandado por Ronda, era obvio que lo único que quería era obtener una oportunidad conmigo, cuando terminamos el entrenamiento era mi turno para guardar los balones en él almacén.

– Hola Arnold, podría hablar contigo un momento – _Gerald estaba ayudándome a guardar los balones cuando Lila nos interrumpio_ – te prometo que no te quito mucho tiempo.

– Claro Lila – _dije esto sin una pizca de emoción en mi voz y resignado pues sabía de antemano que Lila no era una persona fácil de evadir_ – te alcanzo en los vestidores Gerald.

– Seguro hermano y no te preocupes por los balones, yo los guardo en él almacén.

– Gracias Gerald – c _uando Gerald se alejó de nosotros, Lila se acercó a mí de forma coqueta–_ Arnold, he estado pensando en lo nuestro y creo que ya es tiempo para que lo retomemos no crees, yo sé que aun te gusto y tú me gustas mucho así que…

– Lila en primera no se dé donde sacas que tú me gustas ya que si mal no recuerdo, tú me habías dejado en claro que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar y remarco que eso fue hace mucho tiempo– _dije esto interrumpiéndola y dando un par de pasos hacia tras–_ lamento decirte las cosas de esta forma, pero tengo que ser sincero contigo, tu no me gustas como crees, no niego que en algún momento tenía un afecto hacia ti, pero el tiempo pasa y los sentimientos si no se corresponden o se superan o se olvidan y yo hace mucho tiempo que te supere, así que reitero la pregunta, ¿no sé de dónde sacas que tú me gustas?

– _Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa dándome a entender que ella no esperaba que le contestara de esa manera_ – Arnold yo… – _al principio bajo la mirada como dando indicio de que quería llorar lo cual no esperaba, pero después volvió a su mirada coqueta_ – sabes, te ves mucho más galante cuando hablas de esa manera tan ruda, no lo voy a negar Arnold, cuando íbamos en cuarto grado sentía cierta atracción por tu primo pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya sabes, lo de Industrias Futuro, me di cuenta de que estaba en un error y comencé a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo aquí – _dijo estando a muy pocos centímetros de distancia de mí y colocando su mano en mi pecho posicionándola en mi corazón, bien debía admitir que me estaba comenzando a poner nervioso por la cercanía de ella–_ y después de que en quinto grado Helga ganará el concurso de ensayos pensé que en ese viaje podría surgir un nosotros, pero como bien sabrás no pude ir por ustedes por cuestiones ajenas a mí y cuando regresaron los demás tú ya no estabas así que se puede decir que me entristeció mucho el que el profesor Simmons dijera que te ibas a quedar con tus padres aunque me alegre mucho de que los hayas encontrado.

– _Solo basto escuchar su nombre para reaccionar y apartarme de ella_ – Lo siento Lila, pero entre nosotros no puede haber nada por una simple y sencilla razón, mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra persona y no pienso traicionar este sentimiento ni por ti ni por nadie, si era todo lo que tenías que decirme, pues me retiro, nos vemos.

Me retire del lugar rumbo a los vestidores donde me estaría esperando Gerald con muchas preguntas acerca de mi conversación con Lila, una vez que termine de asearme y tomar mis cosas del casillero, puse a Gerald al tanto de la situación con Lila, de algo estábamos seguros, Lila sería un problema serio a partir de ahora.

– Te lo digo hermano, cuando una mujer tiene a una presa en la mira, no hay poder humano que la haga desistir hasta conseguir su objetivo y para tu desgracia tú te has convertido en la presa perfecta.

– Lo sé, no tienes por que recordármelo, no sé que voy a hacer para quitármela de encima, lo bueno de esto es que comparto solo una clase con ella, lo malo es que esta en el club de porristas y estas siempre van a todos los partidos de los equipos deportivos.

– Hermano, sabes que cuentas conmigo para no dejarte solo cuando tengamos que viajar a los torneos, pero si quieres una buena solución, no estaría demás que comenzaras a salir con otras chicas, de esa forma Lila se olvidaría de ti al verte en brazos de otra.

– ¡Gerald! – _le recrimine la idea, la cual me pareció absurda_ – tu sabes por que no puedo hacer eso, aunque quisiera hacerlo.

– Arni, ¿hasta cuándo albergaras tus sentimientos por Pataki? Ella ya no se encuentra en la ciudad y dudo mucho que después de dos largos años aparezca así de la nada como si nunca se hubiera ido.

– _La simple idea de que Helga regresara de la nada fue como una pequeña esperanza que aún no moría dentro de mi –_ no lo sé Gerald, ya entendí que el mundo avanzo cuando Helga se fue, pero esto es aún reciente para mí y no es fácil de aceptar, acabo de regresar de un largo viaje después de aceptar que estoy enamorado de mi bully personal para enterarme que la tierra se la trago y quedarme con estos sentimientos arraigados en mi interior, créeme no es fácil.

– Mmmh, mmmh, mmmh, y que lo digas hermano, puedo ver tu sufrimiento y yo agradezco a la vida por no apartar a mi pollita de mi lado, créeme, no sé que haría si Phoebi no estuviera conmigo.

– Hablando de Phoebi, el otro día hable con ella intentado obtener algo de información referente a Helga y… – _me desanime un poco–_ tenías razón, no me dijo nada.

– Te lo dije, cuando se trata de su mejor amiga, Phoebi es una tumba, si ella y Pataki tienen comunicación como creo que la tienen tal vez Helga ya sepa que estas de regreso y de ser así, le de autorización a Phoebi de decirte algo, pero te aclaro, esto es solo una suposición mía, ni a mí me dice nada de Pataki.

Después de una tarde que me parecía interminable, llegue a la casa de huéspedes, moría de hambre y cansancio, al entrar fui recibido por el olor a un delicioso estofado el cual me hipnotizo y me fui acercando poco a poco a la cocina cuando escuche voces en el pasillo de arriba donde estaba el teléfono.

– Claro que si pequeña, me da gusto saber que las cosas hayan salido bien para ti, tanto Pookie como yo teníamos el pendiente de que te hubiera pasado algo, después de todo no volviste a comunicarte desde ese día – _era la voz de mi abuelo –_ así es pequeña, regreso hace casi dos meses, todos están bien, Arnold está más guapo ahora – _de repente comenzó a reírse, me dio curiosidad saber con quién hablaba, tal parece que esa persona me conoce–_ chico de la selva, esa es buena, la aplicare un día de estos– _¿chico de la selva? Eso suena mucho a… no puede ser ¿Helga?, ¿acaso mi abuelo estaba hablando con Helga? –_ claro que si hermosa, de tu parte y no te preocupes por lo otro, está en buenas manos, adiós.

– ¿Abuelo? _– digo al ver que mi abuelo colgaba el teléfono acercándome hacia él, si mi abuelo mantiene comunicación con Helga, ¿Por qué no decírmelo? –_ ¿con quién hablabas?

– Ah, Arnold, no te escuche entrar.

– ¿Con quien estabas hablando abuelo?

– Ah, con nadie en especial, una vieja amiga de tu abuela que tú no conoces.

– ¿De casualidad esa amiga no era Helga?

– ¿Te refieres a tu amiga de una sola ceja que se fue de la ciudad y nunca volvió?, no Arnold, no era ella.

– ¿Y por que nunca antes había visto a la abuela habla do por teléfono con ella?

– _Lo tenía acorralado, nunca había visto a la abuela hablar por teléfono con nadie, por lo que es probable que ahora sí me diga la verdad y si ha tenido contacto con Helga es mejor que tenga una buena a explicación del porque no me dijo nada sabiendo que necesitaba saber algo de ella_ – bueno Arnold nunca has visto a tu abuela hablando por teléfono porque hace poco que volvió a encontrarse con ella, ¿sabias que cada año hacen convenciones de artes marciales?, Tu abuela va a ellas y en una de estas se la encontró.

– ¿y piensas que te voy a creer eso?, Vamos abuelo ¿por quien me tomas? Sé que la abuela tiene sus locuras, pero de ahí a que exista otra persona de su edad que comparte sus mismas locuras es tan imposible como que Abner se convierta en perro o algo parecido.

– _El abuelo me ve extrañado, supongo que no esperaba esa reacción de mi parte, en eso se acerca mi abuela cantando y lanza una especie de mirada de cómplice seguida de una sonrisa de triunfo_ – Pookie, Arnold no me cree que tienes una amiga que de vez en cuando te habla para saludar y que hace poco te encontraste en una de tus locas convenciones.

– Oh, ¿te refieres a Eleonor?, Si una mujer muy hermosa, me recuerda mucho a mí.

– _Alzó una ceja seguida de una mirada de incredulidad_ – ¿Eleonor? – _recuerdo que la abuela mencionaba mucho ese nombre, pero nunca la había visto hablar realmente con ella_ –Está bien, te creo, me voy a recostar un poco antes de la cena, estoy algo cansado por el entrenamiento de hoy.

A decir verdad, deseaba muy en el fondo que realmente fuera Helga con quien estaba hablando, a estas alturas creo que ya estoy obsesionado con ella a un extremo no muy sano, ¿Cómo poder sacármela de la cabeza si cada pequeño detalle me recuerda a ella?, no puedo comprender como lograba Helga guardar sus sentimientos por mí durante tanto tiempo, después de un rato baje a cenar, solo me limite a escuchar lo que todos decían, la verdad no tenía mucho interés en nada últimamente, sentía que realmente no era yo, desde que sé que Helga ya no está aquí, me falta algo, no puedo dejar de sentir este enorme vacío.

– Arnold, ¿te ocurre algo, has estado algo distraído el día de hoy? – _me pregunta mi madre con algo de preocupación._

– Si mamá, no te preocupes, solo estoy algo cansado por el entrenamiento, es todo.

– Dentro de poco será el gran partido verdad Arnold.

– Así es señor Hyun.

– Debes estar muy nervioso Arnold.

– No tanto seños Kokoshka.

– ¿Y contra quien jugarán?

– Creo que es East Side Middle School.

– ¡Cielos! He escuchado que esta escuela tiene un increíble equipo de baloncesto.

– ¿Qué esa no es la escuela de riquillos que está en Nueva York?, ¿acaso viajaran a Nueva York Arnold?

– No señor Kokoshka, el partido se realizará aquí en Hillwood.

– Bueno Arnold, iremos a animarte ese día, cuenta con ello.

– Muchas gracias abuelo, termine de comer, me iré a descansar a mi habitación, hasta mañana.

– Descansa cariño.

Me dirigí a mi habitación a descansar, este día sí que se había hecho largo, me puse mi pijama y me recosté en mi cama, poco a poco fui cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

PROV GENERAL

Arnold se encontraba subiendo las escaleras mientras los adultos seguían en la charla.

– Oye abuelo, esa escuela con la que Arnold va a competir ¿no es la escuela a la que va la niña rubia?

– _Tanto Stella como Miles se miraban el uno al otro –_ ¿niña rubia?

– ¿A que niña rubia se refieren papá? – _pregunta Miles con curiosidad._

– Bien hecho cabeza de chorlito – _reprocha molesto al señor Hyun, suspira resignado_ – se refieren a Helga.

– ¿Tu sabes dónde está?

– Así es, ella mantiene comunicación casi constante con Pookie y conmigo desde hace dos años.

– ¿Y por que no se lo dices a Arnold? Sabes lo importante que ha sido para el tener información sobre ella desde hace tiempo.

– Stella, Miles, es algo delicado, les parece bien si después de la cena platicamos.

Tanto Miles como Stella asintieron y la cena siguió en silencio, una vez todos terminaron de cenar, los inquilinos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones en lo que la familia Shortman se encontraba en la cocina lavando los platos de la cena y retomando el tema de Helga.

– Bien papá, ahora si dinos, ¿porque es un tema delicado? – _pregunta Miles quien se encontraba secando los platos mientras que Stella los lavaba._

– Bueno verán, Helga ya no vive con Bob ni con Miriam Pataki, fue adoptada por otra familia quien radica en Nueva York.

– ¿Adoptada? – _pregunta Stella quien al terminar de lavar los trastes toma asiento junto con Miles en la mesa para escuchar con atención._

– Verán – _voltea a ver a Pookie quien le brinda una sonrisa –_ hace dos años, cuando Arnold decidió quedarse en San Lorenzo con ustedes ella se encontraba en un estado de limbo, no reaccionaba a su entorno y siempre la veía saltar la cuerda en la acera de enfrente, supongo yo que lo hacía pensando en que Arnold saldría en cualquier momento, un día lluvioso la encontramos escondida detrás de los botes de basura que están aquí junto a la escalera de incendios, tanto Pookie como yo nos quedamos preocupados que hicimos que entrara en la casa para resguardarse de la lluvia, ella no dijo nada pero nosotros supusimos que había tenido algún problema serio en su casa, ella nunca nos dijo nada al principio, pero poco a poco se fue abriendo a nosotros hasta que un día ella exploto y soltó todo el dolor que tenía, desde el abandono de Arnold hasta sus problemas con su familia, en lugar de juzgarla le brindamos apoyo y le permitimos quedarse en la habitación de Arnold cuando ella no quisiera estar en su casa, un día pasando de casualidad por su casa escuche los gritos de Pataki con su esposa, ella salió de la casa con una bolsa de basura, cuando la vi fijamente no pude notar que estaba en un estado no muy apropiado que digamos.

– Quieres decir que ¿estaba ebria?

– Si, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que esa familia lo único que iba a conseguir seria destruir a esa pequeña, así que Pookie y yo decidimos hacer algo al respecto.

– ¿Qué hicieron?

– Denunciamos a los Patakis ante las autoridades por los maltratos que Helga había estado recibiendo desde hace años – _dijo Pookie en un tono serio junto con una actitud tranquila que muy pocas veces se veía en ella._

– ¡¿Qué!? – _dijeron al mismo tiempo Miles y Stella._

– Fuimos a pedir informes y nos hicieron la sugerencia de levantar una denuncia en las oficinas de servicio social donde también se encargan de asuntos familiares, así lo hicimos, aunque pedimos que fuera de forma anónima pues no queríamos que Helga lo tomara a mal, es un poco explosiva.

– Después de un largo y exhausto año para Helga, un juez determinó que los Patakis no eran aptos para la educación de la niña por lo que decidieron darla en adopción a una familia que se encargaría de ella en lo que los Patakis arreglaban sus asuntos ante el juez, Helga se vino a despedir de nosotros argumentando que iría a visitar a sus abuelos, aunque nosotros sabíamos la verdad.

– ¿Y ella sabe que ustedes…?

– No, de hecho nadie en todo Hillwood lo sabe, todo este proceso se llevó con mucha discreción por Helga, creo que la única persona que lo sabe es su amiguita china, nunca le hemos dicho a Helga que nosotros tuvimos algo que ver, después de unas semanas recibimos una carta donde ella nos contaba todo lo que paso y pidiéndonos que nunca se lo contáramos a Arnold, tanto Pookie como yo le respondimos prometiéndole que nosotros no le diríamos nada, pero que él se iba a enterar en algún momento por sus amigos al notar la ausencia de ella, en esa carta ella nos decía como era su nueva familia y su nueva escuela, sin darnos cuenta los inquilinos leyeron el nombre de la escuela a la que ella asiste a nueva york y los amenace con aumentar su renta si decían algo a alguien y hasta ahora han cumplido cerrando la boca.

– ¿Y dónde está esa carta?, su Arnold la ve podría enterarse.

– No te preocupes por eso, destruimos esa carta por órdenes de Eleonor para evitar futuros entrometidos.

– ¿Eleonor?

– Así es como Pookie le dice para evitar mencionar su nombre.

– Esta bien Phil, tanto Miles como yo no le diremos nada a Arnold respecto a lo que nos acabas de contar, solo espero que él pueda comprender por todo lo que Helga ha pasado, Arnold esperaba muy emocionado las cartas de sus amigos mientras estuvimos en San Lorenzo, pero por alguna razón Helga nunca le envió respuesta alguna y eso a él lo ponía siempre triste.

– Ella nunca nos ha mencionado el motivo que pudo tener para no responderle, eso es algo que solo le correspondería a ellos dos aclarar cuando llegue el momento.

Una vez terminada la pequeña conversación de los Shortmans se dirigieron cada uno a sus aposentos a descansar y prepararse para un nuevo día.

Pasaron los días los cuales se hicieron semanas dando así la llegada al tan esperado día por parte de la escuela PS 119, el gran juego de novatos, todos los jugadores se encontraban en los vestidores planeando las jugadas que utilizarían en el partido, todos los miembros del equipo estaban muy emocionados por este partido, si lo ganaban seria la apertura de una temporada llena de victorias, por otro lado Phoebi se dirigía al gimnasio cuando en el pasillo se escuchaban a dos personas conversando, al reconocer una de las voces se detuvo en seco.

– ¿Es enserio lo que me estás diciendo? Por favor, esta escuela está llena de perdedores, es obvio que ustedes ganaran, sin contar que tienes a Steve quien por cierto aun no puedo creer que no sea un miembro oficial del equipo.

– Ya te lo había dicho cariño, él no quiere formar parte de este asombroso equipo de guapuras además de que te quejas, tu estas feliz que este en tu equipo de porristas, te encanta que te esté manoseando cariño.

– Muy gracioso, te recuerdo que fue tu culpa el que terminara en ese equipo de cabezas huecas.

– Equipo que al final se convirtió en tu hermandad de travesuras y lo sabes.

– Que puedo decir, aún tengo el don de ser grandiosa.

– Claro, sabes realmente no creo que…

– ¿Helga? – _Interrumpe Phoebi al llegar a la escena donde los jóvenes se encontraban discutiendo._

– ¿Helga? – _preguntaba curioso Michael al mismo tiempo que Helga decía el nombre de su mejor amiga de la infancia._

– ¡¿Phoebi!? – _Preguntaba con mucha felicidad la pequeña rubia._

– No puedo creer que realmente seas tú, ¿Qué haces en Hillwood? – _preguntaba con lágrimas en los ojos de pura felicidad._

–Bueno, el equipo de baloncesto de mi escuela compite con los de esta escuela y como tengo a dos personas muy importantes para mí en el equipo tenía que venir a apoyarlos sin contar que en realidad ellos me obligaron.

– ¡Oh por dios!, le tengo que decir a Steve que Geraldine acaba de admitir que somos importantes para ella, creo que voy a llorar – _fingiendo limpiarse una lagrima._

– Muy gracioso tarado, bien los voy a presentar, ella es Phoebi Heyerdal, es mi mejor amiga desde preescolar y a pesar de la enorme distancia que nos separa, nunca he dejado de tener comunicación con ella, Phoebi él es Michael, va conmigo en el mismo grado, es un gran amigo y confidente.

– Mucho gusto, soy Phoebi – _alzando su mano para brindarle un apretón de manos amistoso._

– Igualmente, soy Michael, pero puedes decirme Mike, cualquier amigo de Geraldine, tiene la confianza de llamarme Mike – _correspondiendo al apretón de manos de Phoebi_ – ahora quisiera aclarar una cosa, ¿Helga, Enserio?

– Mike cariño, para ti Geraldine, Helga ya no existe y Phoebi, ese nombre nunca existió.

– _Mostrando una risita discreta_ – olvidando, realmente te he extrañado Hel… digo Geraldine.

– Lo sé, soy una persona entrañable, bueno Mike será mejor que regreses con los demás mientras que Phoebi y yo nos iremos a buscar lugares en las gradas, nos vemos cuando termine el partido y dile a Steve que más le vale esforzarse si no quiere tortura en el entrenamiento de porristas.

– De tu parte preciosa, nos vemos después – _se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla_ – mucho gusto Phoebi.

– Helga ¿acaso es tu novio? – _pregunta con curiosidad la oriental_.

– Soy Geraldine y no lo olvides, Helga Pataki quedo en el pasado cuando puse un pie fuera de esta ciudad, ahora soy Geraldine Anderson, y respecto a lo otro, es un tema que por el momento no quiero tocar Phoebs, vamos, busquemos un asiento.

Las chicas se dirigieron al gimnasio, lograron encontrar buenos lugares en las bancas de arriba, los chicos de ambos equipos ya se encontraban en la cancha calentando un poco antes del partido, cuando un sorprendido Gerald ve a la acompañante de su novia, no lo puede creer por lo que rápidamente se acerca a su amigo para informarle lo que sus ojos acaban de ver.

– Viejo, no quiero que te asustes, pero, quiero que voltees hacia el público y ubiques a Phoebi, está en la parte de centro de hasta arriba, no creerás quien esta con ella.

– _Arnold siguió las indicaciones buscando con la mirada a Phoebi cuando la ubico, poso sus ojos en su acompañante y ahí pudo verla, su eterno tormento, la fracción de su corazón faltante_ – ¿Helga?

…

 **Hola a todos, bueno pues aquí tienen otro capítulo más de nuestra historia en donde las cosas se pondrán un poco tensas y emocionantes para nuestros protagonistas, debo decir que tenía pensado cortarla en dos partes, pero conforme la iba escribiendo y leyendo vi que no era necesario, pero si se me ha ocurrido un divertido momento para el encuentro entre Helga y Arnold, si es que hay tal encuentro… muahahaha lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Debo aclarar una cosa sencilla, el encuentro que planeo para nuestros rubios tendría dos posibles salidas, una en donde Arnold enfrente a Helga y esta le diga toda la verdad de su desaparición o la segunda donde esta no le diga nada, es más ni siquiera que mantengan comunicación alguna y si la llegan a tener Helga termine huyendo del interrogatorio de Arnold, porque seamos sinceros, lo primero que hará Arnold es bombardearla de preguntas, pero eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **ELISA LUCIA: Hola, mi semana inicio bastante tranquila y espero que la tuya haya iniciado excelentemente y la termine un poco triste por una perdida familiar que tuve, pero seguimos con el ánimo de seguir adelante, espero que este capítulo te agrade.**

 **Un abrazo fuerte a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. El encuentro de Helga y Arnold

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.

…

Bien esto es fantástico, mi primer juego oficial en el equipo de basquetbol y soy un completo asco, tan solo basto una presencia para que perdiera toda mi concentración, cuando Gerald me pidió que observara a la acompañante de Phoebi, sinceramente creí que se trataba de mi club de admiradores la verdad nunca llegue a imaginar que mis ojos verían a Helga en las gradas, ¿acaso ya había regresado a la ciudad?, sé veía diferente, no parecía la misma chica de la que me despedí en San Lorenzo, ahora tenía su cabello sujeto por una coleta alta, ya no usaba su vestido rosa, a pesar de la distancia que se encontraba logré distinguir que utilizaba jeans y una polera blanca con una imagen la cual no logré distinguir bien, tenía que verla y hablar con ella, era una necesidad primordial para mí en este momento, el saber que paso con ella, por fin podría obtener las respuestas que tanto había estado buscando, terminó el primer tiempo el cual culmino con un patético marcador, nos iban ganando por ocho puntos y la verdad es gracias a Gerald y el resto del equipo que no estamos tan abajo, cada vez que me disponía a hacer una jugada instintivamente volteaba la mirada hacia Helga, mi deseo de impresionarla era más grande que mi atención al juego logrando así que el equipo contrario me robara el balón todas las veces, especialmente un jugador que se podría decir estaba siempre interponiéndose entre la canasta y yo, vaya que era buen jugador, nos dirigimos a las bancas, teníamos un descanso de cinco minutos y solo logre escuchar los gritos no solo del entrenador, también del capitán.

– ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza Shortman?, no puedo creer que estés mostrando una patética actuación, ¿Dónde está el chico con jugadas increíbles durante los entrenamientos?

– Yo lo siento John, no… sé que me paso allá afuera – _decía esto muy cabizbajo y deprimido, se suponía que este iba a ser mi gran oportunidad y ahora, parece mi gran fracaso._

– Yo sé lo que te paso, es una chica, ¿acaso pensabas que no iba a darme cuenta de que cada vez que tenías el balón en tu poder veías hacia el público? – _este comentario lo hizo Stephen, lo catalogaría como la mano derecha de John a pesar de ser un novato, se ganó su lugar sin dudar cuando habían comenzado las pruebas demostrándole tanto a John como al entrenador que era a una persona de confianza_ – ¿acaso tu novia esta entre el público?

– ¡¿Qué!? No… yo no…

– Suficiente, Shortman es obvio que tu cabeza no está en el juego por tal motivo tendré que sustituirte – _dijo el entrenador con algo de molestia_.

– ¡¿Qué!?, no por favor, deme una oportunidad, le mostrare que puedo hacerlo, por favor – _no podía permitir que me sacaran del juego, tenía que causar una muy buena impresión a todo el equipo y al entrenador, este juego será mi pase directo a los partidos oficiales de la temporada_ – solo una oportunidad más y le aseguro que no lo voy a defraudar – _suplique para que el entrenador no me sacará del juego, este era un partido valioso para cualquier jugador ya que nos daría un pase directo a los futuros partidos que habrá en la temporada y con ello podríamos llegar a obtener créditos a futuro para una buena universidad sin contar con alguna beca deportiva._

– Esta bien princesa, te daré una única oportunidad y espero sepas aprovecharla porque no habrá más oportunidades en ningún partido a futuro si no me demuestras que eres una pieza valiosa para el equipo – _le agradecí con un gesto asintiendo con la cabeza_ – bien, volviendo al partido, este equipo no juega nada mal, no por nada han sido los campeones por tres años seguidos, creo que es momento para la jugada "el confundido speedy" solo que habrá un cambio, Johanssen será quien reciba el balón en lugar de Shortman y encestara, Shortman tu cubrirás la parte de atrás y le harás el pase a Stephen ¿te queda claro? – _asentí con la cabeza, esa jugada era un poco complicada para mí aun y de los dos el único que hasta el momento la había dominado bien era Gerald por lo que no dude en estar de acuerdo con el cambio_ – si logramos ejecutarla solo estaríamos a cinco puntos de un empate y el resto se los dejaría a ustedes.

Todos asentimos y comenzamos a tomar nuestras posiciones en la cancha, esta vez no dejaría que nada me distrajera, teníamos que ganar, sonó el silbato del árbitro y este al lanzar el balón tanto el jugador del equipo contrario como yo saltamos para obtener el balón logrando así el pase para nuestro equipo, la jugada de "el confundido Speedy" consistía en un pase a dos jugadores laterales quienes simularían dar un pase al jugador central pero en realidad se le brindaría a otro jugador lateral quien se abriría a gran velocidad por la cancha para darle un pase al jugador que se encuentre a su mano derecha siendo esta una finta ya que en realidad el pase será para el jugador del lado izquierdo que en este caso sería Gerald y quien lograría encestar pues el equipo contrario no sabría ni que paso, desde la mitad de la cancha Gerald recibió el balón y logro encestar obteniendo así tres puntos, solo nos faltaban cinco para empatar, el equipo contrario saco el balón, logre interceptar un pase hacia un jugador, estuve evaluando la situación, vi una oportunidad de encestar pero antes de poder hacerlo, frente a mi se posiciono ese jugador que tantas dificultades me estaba causando, estaba marcado con el número 22, sin pensarlo ni desearlo se acababa de convertir en mi némesis, logré burlarlo y pasarle el balón a Stephen para que el así pudiera encestar consiguiendo otros tres puntos para el equipo, estábamos a escasos dos puntos, esto me animo más; los últimos minutos del partido fueron muy difíciles, el equipo contrario se defendía de una manera extraordinaria, nos costo trabajo poder obtener el balón en varias ocasiones, el tiempo se nos estaba terminando, quedaban escaso diez segundos, logré arrebatarle el balón al equipo contrario, estaba completamente libre, me posiciones para encestar cuando el balón me fue arrebatado de las manos, cuando volteo a ver quién fue él ya se encontraba encestando y con su canasta se escucha el silbatazo del árbitro dando así por terminado el juego estando a cuatro puntos de la victoria, y entonces ahí estaba él, mi ahora némesis se encontraba festejando con sus compañeros la victoria que había logrado obtener para su equipo, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– No juegan nada mal, fue un gran partido, mi nombre es Michael el capitán del equipo ESMS – _me decía dándome la mano en señal de amistad y un tono de cansancio._

– Yo soy Arnold, ustedes tampoco juegan mal, nos dificultaron mucho la obtención del balón – _dije con un poco de cansancio y una sincera sonrisa, el no parecía ser un mal chico a pesar de haberlo catalogado como mi némesis en el juego._

– Mike debemos ir a los vestidores, tu chica dijo que nos esperaría ahí – _decía un chico que se acababa de acercar a nosotros también integrante del equipo contrario._

– Claro Steve, no queremos que nuestra princesa se enoje o moriremos los dos, un placer Arnold, gran juego, adiós.

Así ambos chicos se fueron alejando junto con su equipo y de pronto una imagen llegó a mi mente, ¿Helga?, Voltee hacia las gradas en busca de ella pero ya no se encontraba ahí, Phoebi tendría mucho que explicar cuando la viera, vi a mis padres y a mis abuelos en las gradas, me sentí un poco mal por no haber notado su presencia anteriormente, el haber visto a Helga aquí me desconecto del mundo por un momento, me acerque a ellos y me felicitaron por el esfuerzo, les comente que probablemente saldría con los chicos a descargar los resultados del partido y que regresaría a casa más tarde, nos despedimos y me dirigí a los vestidores para encontrarme con el resto del equipo, cuando llegue el entrenador se encontraba dando un discurso por el esfuerzo en el partido argumentando que este equipo era muy fuerte a pesar de ser novatos tenían un gran capitán que los guiaba en todo momento y a decir verdad se notaba la sincronización que se tenían pues a mi ver parecía que se leían las mentes o algo así cuando tenía el balón en las manos.

Terminamos de arreglarnos, al salir de los vestidores ya se encontraba Phoebi esperándonos y por la mirada que tenía estaba seguro de que ya sabía que la iba a cuestionar por el paradero de Helga, pero en lugar de bombardearla con preguntas decidí esperar a que ella me dijera algo, era evidente que ambos sabíamos que no se podía evitar el cuestionamiento solo era cuestión de ver quién daba el primer paso.

– Gran juego chicos, para ser solo un juego de novatos amistoso no estuvo tan mal – _decía con total sinceridad, después de todo Phoebi asistía a la mayoría de nuestros entrenamientos y en ocasiones nos brindaba buenas estrategias de juego, claro que esto lo hacía a través de Gerald para que el entrenador no rechazara las ideas de Phoebi ya que eran excelentes ideas después de todo._

– Gracias Phoebi, por cierto, la chica que estaba sentada a tu lado era Helga ¿verdad? – _no dude en preguntar, tenía que saber si ya había vuelto y así tal vez obtener alguna respuesta por parte de ella._

– Si Arnold, era ella y antes de que pase algo más debo aclararte que ella no ha regresado, Helga solo me dijo que estaba de visita y que había venido a apoyar a dos amigos que iban a jugar en el partido.

– _Mi mente quedó en blanco, no pude evitar el pensar que vino a apoyarnos a Gerald y a mí, después de todo somos amigos desde hace tiempo… un momento, ¿cómo supo que estábamos en el equipo y lo más importante cómo supo la fecha del partido?_ \- ¿y donde está ella?

– No lo sé Arnold, terminando el partido se despidió de mí y se fue, la verdad no me dijo gran cosa.

– ¿Te dijo el porqué se fue de Hillwood?, ¿se lo preguntaste?

– Arnold no hagas esto, te lo dije, ella no me dijo gran cosa, solo que estaba bien y que había venido de visita, es todo, no me dijo cuanto tiempo se quedara, porque se fue, nada.

– ¡¿Qué?! Pero…

– ¡Basta Arnold!, escucha si tanto quieres saber de Helga porque no vas y la buscas, yo no soy intermediaria de nadie y si ella no se ha comunicado con nosotros sus razones tendrá, ya deberías saber tan bien como yo que a Helga G Pataki no se le cuestiona cuando se quieren obtener respuestas, me voy y felicitaciones por un gran partido, adiós.

Phoebi estaba bastante molesta, nunca la había visto reaccionar así, me siento culpable, ella tiene razón, debería dejar de acosarla para obtener información, Helga era su mejor amiga y quizá el hacerle preguntas causo que ella recordara su amistad y eso quizá la ponía triste, tendría que disculparme con ella después, le pedía Gerald que la alcanzara, no podía dejar que se fuera así, que nos reuniríamos otro día para festejar, el asintió y salió corriendo siguiente el camino que había tomado Phoebi, camine hacia la salida, pensé que lo mejor era regresar a la casa de huéspedes a descansar cuando mire al frente me congele por un segundo, ahí estaba ella, bebiendo agua de un bebedero, parecía un ángel que había bajado del cielo para deleitarnos con su presencia, se veía mucho más hermosa de cerca que de lejos, Helga estaba frente a mí, esta era mi oportunidad para obtener respuestas, comencé a acercarme, no pude evitar sentir miedo por las respuestas que obtendría, que tal si ella ya se olvidó de mí, después de todo han pasado ¡DOS AÑOS! Sin saber el uno del otro, ¿que le diría cuando me viera, me recordaría?, ¡AH DEMONIOS! Tantas preguntas juntas se forman en mi cabeza que no me dejan pensar con claridad, llegue y casi como un susurro mencione su nombre.

– ¿Hel… ga?

Ella levanto la mirada, parecía no existir un solo rastro de sorpresa en su mirada, más bien, sus ojos se veían tranquilos cual océano y sobre todo llenos de vida.

– Volviste yo… – _por inercia mi mano iba a tocar su rostro cuando alguien nos interrumpió._

– Oye preciosa ya estás lista para… ¿Arnold?, que gusto volver a verte, ¿creí que ya se habían ido todos de la escuela? – _me decía Michael._

– ¿Eh?, si, justo estaba por irme cuando me topé con ella – _dije apuntando a Helga_.

– cariño, ¿lo conoces?

– _¿cariño, ese sujeto le acaba de decir cariño?_ – Así es Mike, lo conozco – _su tono de voz sonó frío y distante_ – la última vez que lo vi fue cuando estábamos en un viaje en San Lorenzo y él había decidido quedarse a vivir con sus padres ahí.

– Oye preciosa, si quieres hablar con él Steve y yo podríamos esperarte afuera para que hablen tranquilos.

– ¡Mike, Geraldine! Disculpen la espera, no encontraba la salida del… gimnasio, ¿pasa algo? – _había llegado el mismo chico que estaba con Michael en el partido._

– No tengo ni idea, nuestra princesa no habla y parece que ellos se conocen – _decía Michael en voz baja_.

– Helga yo…

– ¡Mi nombre no es Helga! – _fueron las palabras de Helga en un tono con bastante molestia al interrumpirme_ – deja de llamarme así, Shortman.

– ¿Qué? Pero, ese es tu nombre, lo ha sido siempre, porque dices que…

– Mi nombre es Geraldine, y es bueno saber que regresaste a esta ciudad de perdedores Shortman, Mike, Steve, vámonos, aquí no hay nada que tenga que ver con nosotros.

– _Helga se volteó y comenzó a alejarse de mí, pero ¿que fue eso, que estaba pasando?, instintivamente la tome del brazo con fuerza lo que provocó que ella volteara hacia mí y soltara un ligero grito de dolor_ – ¿Pero que es lo que te sucede Helga, porque me tratas de esa manera explícame?

– ¡Suéltala inmediatamente Arnold! – _me dijo Michael al momento que me daba un empujón que consiguió así lograr separarme de Helga –_ ¿cariño estas bien?

– Si, descuida.

– ¿Quién es el Helga, porque te dice cariño? – _no podía controlarme, estaba molesto con esta nueva actitud de ella y más porque este tipo le hablaba con tanta confianza, ¿Quién se creía que era?_ – exijo una explicación.

– En primer lugar, tu a mí no me exiges nada, y en segundo no soy Helga así que deja de llamarme así.

– Escucha chico, Geraldine no está sola, nos tiene a Mike y a mí para defenderla y…

– Basta Steve, no tienes porque explicarle nada, tú y Mike espérenme afuera del edificio, tengo algo pendiente por resolver aquí – _le dijo Helga una vez que se acercó a él y lo tomo del brazo sin despegarme la mirada, la cual cambio a una fría_.

– Ni creas que te voy a dejar con él después de ver cómo te trato, princesa eso es algo que no estará a discusión – _le comento Mike quien ya se encontraba molesto y me brindaba una mirada de desafío._

– Oye – _lo tomo del rostro con ambas manos, pareciera que lo iba a besar, ¿acaso este tipo era su novio? –_ estaré bien, soy una mujer fuerte que sabe defenderse, no te preocupes por mí, no me hará daño, te lo garantizo.

– Esta bien, princesa mía, pero te daré solo cinco minutos, ni uno más, si en ese tiempo no vuelves entrare por ti – _tomo sus manos y las bajo, estaba que no lo creía, mi Helga ¿aceptando palabras dulces de este tipo?_

– Bien, gracias.

– No te preocupes preciosa, me asegurare que tu príncipe no entre corriendo antes de tiempo, pero tu asegúrate de aclarar tus asuntos pronto, ya lo conoces.

– Gracias Steve, lo tendré en mente.

Una vez que los dos tipos se fueron y nos quedamos solos comencé con mi interrogatorio para obtener información ahora no solo de porque se había ido sino también de porque me odia tanto.

– Helga ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?, ¿Por qué te fuiste así de Hillwood? y más importante ¿Quiénes son ellos?

– Escúchame claramente Arnold porque esto solo lo diré una vez, Helga G Pataki dejo de existir el día que puse un pie fuera de esta mugrosa ciudad, mi nombre es Geraldine, y ELLOS como tú les dices tienen nombre, Michael y Steven, son integrantes del equipo de básquetbol de la escuela a la cual asisto y a quienes les tengo un gran cariño, y lo que me ocurrió es algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo Arnold, tú te fuiste por dos años y ¿esperabas que mi vida se detuviera por ti? Que iluso eres.

– ¿Por qué nunca respondiste a ninguna de mis cartas?, creí que lo que había pasado entre nosotros significaba algo para ti.

– Arnold, no hay un nosotros y eso es evidente, si por nosotros te refieres al beso que nos dimos en San Lorenzo déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado, la razón por la que no quise responder a tus cartas es simple, no me dio la gana.

– ¿Y lo que decías sentir por mí que? ¿No significo nada para ti?

– Escucha bien cabeza de balón, ¡YO NO SIENTO NADA POR TI!, era solo una niña, los sentimientos si no se cultivan mueren o se superan y muy a tu pesar yo ya te he superado, no necesito más de tu lastima, tu compasión o de ti, simplemente he cambiado, la vida nos da muchas vueltas lo que nos hace cambiar.

– ¡No te creo Helga!, un sentimiento tan profundo como el que siempre me profesabas no desaparece de la noche a la mañana, la vida no funciona así y mucho menos el amor – _le reproche molesto, como era posible que ella siempre me sacara de quicio._

– ¿La vida no funciona así?, por Dios Arnold, la vida nunca es fácil, si fuera fácil sería muy aburrida e insípida y para que te lo sepas me tiene muy sin cuidado el que me creas o no, yo YA NO TE AMO, eso termino hace mucho tiempo, sigue con tu vida como lo has hecho hasta ahora y olvídate de mí.

– ¡¿En serio quieres que eso haga?!

– Tú puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, para mí no eres más que una persona de mi pasado el cual he superado y por fortuna no existe en mi presente y mucho menos en mi futuro, adiós.

Esta conversación no me la esperaba, ella no respondió directamente a ninguna de mis preguntas como yo esperaba, solo las cubrió de palabras sin sentido, ¿quién era esta mujer?, claramente no era la misma Helga que yo conocía, ella se fue alejando y poco a poco se perdió de mi vista, me tomo tiempo reaccionar y lo único que mi cuerpo supo hacer fue caer de rodillas y comenzar a derramar lágrimas, ella no era la chica de quien yo me había enamorado, era una completa desconocida, ¿acaso me había cambiado por ese chico?, después de unos leves momentos, me puse de pie, seque mis lágrimas y me dispuse a salir de la escuela rumbo a la casa, si lo que ella quería era que la olvidara, que así sea, si tanto quieres que borre tu existencia de mi vida, bien, lo hare, si Helga G Pataki murió hace dos años, en este momento Arnold P Shortman también ha muerto.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, nuevamente gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, esto se pone interesante, y ahora ¿Qué hará Arnold?, cuéntenme que piensan que ocurrirá en los próximos capítulos.**_

 _ **DavidC20OfficialWriter muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero que hasta el momento sea de tu agrado.**_

 _ **ELISA LUCIA pues si y no, en si Helga no respondió de una manera específica a las interrogantes de Arnold, así es nuestra rubia, pero lo que ella acaba de hacer es abrir o un cielo o un infierno para nuestro rubio, por lo otro me encuentro bien, una perdida siempre es dolorosa, aunque en mi opinión, depende mucho de la persona en cuestión, si se tenían lazos fuertes o no.**_

 _ **Espero que todos se encuentren excelente, que inicien su semana llena de energía y buena vibra, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, abrazos y besos.**_


	8. La Historia de Helga

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

…

 **PROVERBIO GENERAL**

Han pasado algunos meses desde el partido de novatos y era más que obvio que para los involucrados las cosas ya no serían igual, por un lado Arnold estaba más que destrozado por no obtener las respuestas que tanto buscaba de aquella hermosa joven rubia que por fin había vuelto a ver, lo único que su actitud provocó en él fue un corazón roto y el recordar a cada momento aquellas crueles palabras " _YA TE SUPERE_ ", aunque el profundamente confiaba que eran una vil falacia no podía ignorar el hecho de que tal vez, solo tal vez podrían ser verdaderas; por otro lado aquella joven rubia no dejaba de pensar en ese momento, era claro que estaba dolida, aunque intuía que podría existir la posibilidad de un posible encuentro, debía de admitir dos cosas, una de ellas era que no estaba lista para volverlo a ver y la otra era la forma en como ocurriría dicha conversación, definitivamente era diferente de como ella lo idealizaba en su cabeza a como realmente fue y es que en este tipo de escenarios las cosas nunca le salían como su imaginación le dictada y eso era un hecho; a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y la necesidad oculta de verse y hablarse, ambos siguieron con sus actividades cotidianas dejando en el olvido tal encuentro, él con sus entrenamiento del club de baloncesto y ella en el de porristas más sin embargo para ambos había algo diferente, tan sumergidos en su mente cada uno que sin ellos realmente desearlo causaron preocupación con sus allegados, unos comprendiendo la situación mientras que otros no tenían ni idea de lo que ocurría y peor aún es que no sabían como debían ayudar pues en ambas partes existía una regla, si sus amigos no decían nada ellos debían respetar el silencio evidente hasta que ellos estuvieran listos para hablar aunque muchas veces la desesperación nos llegue a ganar y perdamos la paciencia de esperar una respuesta.

La práctica del equipo de porristas había terminado, las chicas se encontraban charlando con la capitana del equipo ultimando algunas dudas con la rutina que practicaban mientras que una rubia se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su bolso de gimnasio.

– Geraldine, ¿Estarás libre esta tarde? – _preguntaba Steve quien era un miembro oficial del equipo de porristas al igual que mano derecha del capitán del equipo de básquetbol Michael, aunque el no era un miembro oficial de los equipos deportivos, siempre que le pedían apoyo en algún partido oficial el ayudaba siempre y cuando no se interpusiera con las competencias de porristas las cuales siempre eran su prioridad._

– Depende de lo que tengas planeado – _termino de guardar sus cosas y se giro para encargarlo._

– Preciosa, te aseguro que no es nada malo y si así fuera – _se acerca de manera seductora a ella_ – te apuesto a que te encantaría – _termino de decir guiñándole un ojo._

– Lo dudo mucho don juan eso tenlo por seguro – _respondió ella cruzándose de brazos_.

– Es verdad, solo el tarado de Mike puede lograr eso – _decía molesto y cruzado de brazos al igual que la rubia –_ sabes, a veces olvidó el hecho de qué estén juntos.

– _Acercándose a él de forma seductora colocando una mano en su pecho mientras que juega con uno de sus dedos haciendo círculos en este_ – No sabía que te ponías celoso, pero eso tiene solución querido.

– _Siguiéndole el juego coloca ambas manos en la cintura de la chica y la acerca hacia él –_ ¿de verdad?, Te escucho princesa.

– ¡Debo suponer que esto no es lo que parece verdad! – _les grita un chico acercándose lo más rápido a la pareja y separando los colocándose él en medio de_ ellos dos – sabes Steve no deberías de aprovecharte de mi hermosa Geraldine mientras yo estoy en el entrenamiento, bastante tengo con aguantar que la manosees durante sus piruetas, pero esto es el colmo.

– Oye hermano, tranquilo, ella ya se decidió por mi así que olvídate de ella – _decía triunfal colocándose aunado de la chica rubia y acomodando su brazo en los hombros de ella._

– Bien chicos antes de que se vayan a matar por mí lo cual sería un espectáculo de primera, les propongo un trío y así todos contentos no creen – _decía sin pena alguna provocando que ambos chicos solo se voltearan a ver estupefactos por lo que acababan de escuchar de boca de la rubia._

– ¡Geraldine!, eres una sucia y malvada persona por colocar en mi cabeza la imagen de Steve desnudo en mi cabeza – _contesto ofendido Mike por dicha idea._

– _Soltando una carcajada por escuchar tal comentario –_ no puedo creer que a estas alturas de la vida seas un puritano ofendido, acabas de perderme.

– Tus obscuros deseos quedarán grabados en mi cabeza y lo peor es que no habrá forma de sacarlos de ahí, muchas gracias Geraldine – _comento Steve cruzándose de brazos con un todo sarcástico_ – bueno, dejando las bromas de lado no me has respondido, ¿Estas ocupada hoy?

– Aguafiestas _– suspiro resignada imaginando el porqué le hacía tal pregunta Steve –_ no, estoy libre, ¿Cuál es el plan?

– Bien, estoy seguro de que ya sabes el porque te lo pregunto y esta vez no te salvaras, ya ha pasado un tiempo y tanto Mike como yo te hemos dado tu espacio, somos tus amigos y estamos muy preocupados por ti.

– Steve tiene razón, no deseamos incomodarte, pero está actitud tuya no es normal, al menos para la chica que nosotros conocemos.

– Chicos, les agradezco sus palabras – _respondió ella con un tono triste bajando la cabeza un poco para centrar su mirada en el suelo –_ la verdad ya había pensado en hablar con ustedes y si soy sincera, tengo miedo de sus reacciones ya que lo que les quiero contar tiene que ver con mi pasado y es… bueno es muy vergonzoso y delicado.

– Princesa, sabes que cuentas con nosotros y también sabes que nosotros somos incapaces de juzgarte o burlarnos de ti, si en estos momentos te presionamos para que nos cuentes es porque estamos preocupados por ti y no queremos que lo padezcas sola.

– Muchas gracias chicos, bien vamos a cambiarnos para que puedan llevarme a comer algo delicioso y hacer más amena esa conversación pendiente.

Tanto Helga como los chicos se dirigieron a los vestidores para asearse, terminando esto los tres se dirigen a sus respectivos casilleros para tomar sus libros y así poder ir a comer como solían hacerlo cuando sus respectivas actividades extracurriculares se los permitía.

– Si Hanna – _respondía la rubia quien se encontraba hablando por teléfono –_ Mike y Steve están conmigo y no te preocupes esta vez te garantizo que no llegaré tarde, solo charlaremos de algunas cosas… no se trata de eso, más bien tengo pensado contarles de mi pasado… si estoy segura, es algo que a ellos ya no les puedo seguir ocultando… si no te preocupes, te mandare un mensaje indicándote donde comeremos para que estés tranquila… bien adiós – _se despedía la rubia quien se quedó viendo por un momento la pantalla del teléfono y soltando una leve sonrisa_.

– ¿Tú mamá es un poco sobreprotectora no crees?, es decir, solo vamos a comer no a matar a Batman – _decía con un ligero tono de burla Steven._

– Si claro, no imagino porque se preocuparía por mi estando con ustedes, tienes razón, ella exagera – _comento cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y con notable sarcasmo soltando una mirada de incredulidad a Steve por dicho comentario._

– Bien, nos queda claro que tus padres jamás olvidarás lo que pasó la última vez que te llevamos a comer, pero en nuestra defensa… ammm… bien, no hay justificación.

– Gracias a ustedes mis padres me hacen un inmenso interrogatorio cuando salgo exclusivamente con ustedes.

– No querida, eso no es por nosotros, eres tan tierna y apachurrable que cualquiera te secuestraria para exhibirte en un circo – _termino diciendo Mike sin contener la risa al imaginarse dicha escena._

– En fin, vamos a la cafetería que está cerca de tu casa y así tus padres estarán tranquilos al saber que estás doblando la esquina.

– De acuerdo, pero no lo olviden, malteada suprema de chocolate como postre.

– ¡De acuerdo, golosa! – _comentaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo con un ligero tono de burla._

Los tres chicos se dirigían a la cafetería mientras conversan de trivialidades, Helga se sentía bastante cómoda con la amistad extraña y retorcida que tenía con los dos chicos, era incluso extraño para ella el tener una amistad de ese tipo ya que siempre se encargaba de que nadie se le acercara tanto por ningún motivo y con Phoebi a pesar de tener una amistad bastante transparente entre ellas, jamás se permitió el tener una relación con ese grado de confianza e ignoraba el porqué de eso; una vez que llegaron y se acomodaron en una mesa pidieron algo de comer, una vez que el mesero se retiró tanto Michael como Steven esperaban a que la rubia iniciara la conversación y solo se miraban entre ellos dándose una señal de que alguno debía preguntarle algo para romper el silencio.

– Creo que debo iniciar con darles mi nombre real – _decía Helga con la mirada puesta en la mesa_ – verán, antes de ser Geraldine Anderson, fui Helga Geraldine Pataki – _tanto Michael como Steven soltaron una expresión de sorpresa, pero no dijeron nada_ – Hannah y Deylan Anderson son mis padres adoptivos, mis verdaderos padres son Bob y Miriam Pataki quienes viven en Hillwood, desafortunadamente para mi ellos realmente nunca fueron unos padres para mi pues nunca me brindaron la atención que un padre le brindaría a un hijo, toda su atención se centraba en mi hermana mayor Olga quien siempre era perfecta en todo, con sus calificaciones perfectas, sus logros perfectos, todo era perfecto en ella y cuando llegaba de visita acaparaba la atención de mis padres y yo… pues yo seguía sin existir, siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria hasta hace un poco más de dos años cuando una persona levanto una denuncia ante las autoridades de servicio social que yo recibía maltrato por parte de mis padres, durante un año fui alejada de ellos viviendo un tiempo en un albergue y otro con mi psicóloga hasta que un juez encontró culpables a mis padres de los cargos e inicio un proceso de búsqueda en la cual me brindarían en adopción a una familia temporalmente en lo que mis padres se redimían ante la ley, después de unos meses difíciles para mí, me brindaron la noticia de la existencia de una familia que cumplía con todos los requisitos para cuidar de mí, esta familia es Hannah y Deylan, el día que nos presentaron arreglamos los papeles de la adopción e iniciamos un viaje a la que sería mi nueva vida aquí en Nueva York, una vez instalados, me mostraron los alrededores, buscamos una buena escuela para mí y henos aquí.

– ¿Qué paso con tus amigos de Hillwood?, ¿Alguien más sabe de esto? – _Pregunto Michael con un poco de preocupación y colocando una de sus manos sobre la de Helga._

– No, verán yo no solía comportarme en Hillwood como lo hago aquí, allá era una brabucona que se la pasaba molestando a todo el mundo, en especial a Arnold, mi única amiga allá es Phoebi, jamás entable un lazo de amistad como el que tengo con Phoebi y me encargue de que nadie se enterara de mi situación, cuando llegue a Nueva York le escribí una carta a Phoebi explicándole a detalles la situación, y obviamente le pedí que no le dijera a nadie, siempre temí a las burlas de mis compañeros si mostraba gentileza y bondad a cualquiera es por eso que me volví una brabucona.

– ¡Cielos, eso no me lo esperaba! – _comentaba Steven._

– Pero no me malentiendan, aunque siempre mostré mi lado más duro y cruel, siempre les ayudaba a todos sin que ellos pudieran siquiera saberlo, sobre todo a Arnold.

– ¿Arnold? – _preguntaron con tono curioso y al mismo tiempo ambos chicos._

– Si, Arnold ha sido mi primer amor desde los tres años, un día me dirigía a la escuela cuando tenía tres años y mis padres estaban muy ocupados con Olga mientras ella tocaba el piano, me fui sola ese día a la escuela y fue el peor día que había tenido, estaba lloviendo, un perro se había llevado mi lonchera con mi almuerzo, un auto me embarro de lodo cuando iba pasando en un cruce donde estaba haciendo alto, me encontraba cabizbaja en mi mundo hasta que deje de sentir la lluvia en mi cuerpo, cuando volteo ahí se encontraba el cubriéndome con su sombrilla y me dijo algo que se quedó en mi corazón por siempre – _soltó una sonrisa que reflejaba nostalgia y felicidad_ – "me gusta tu moño", yo no entendí lo que me dijo hasta que me lo aclaro él, "me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa" y entro a la escuela, nunca antes alguien me había puesto atención y el llego de la nada con su bondad y alegro mi día, fue en ese momento que mi corazón quedo flechado por él, desde ese entonces y siempre en las sombras ayudaba a Arnold en cualquier problema que tuviera, en una ocasión le confesé que estaba locamente enamorada de él y después me retracte debido a las circunstancias de la situación, tiempo después de eso gane un concurso de ensayos donde el primer lugar ganaría un viaje a centro américa, yo sabía que Arnold querría ganar para así poder ir a buscar a sus padres quienes estaban perdidos en San Lorenzo desde que él tenía un año, ganamos, viajamos y fue gracias a mí que él y sus padres están juntos.

– Geraldine, eso es increíble.

– Es verdad, has sido capaz de sacrificar tu propia felicidad e incluso tu vida por la persona a la que amas y eso no cualquier persona puede hacerlo.

– Querrás decir ame.

– ¡¿Qué?! – _dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo._

– Le he entregado tanto a Arnold y nunca pedí nada a cambio, cuando el tomo la decisión de quedarse con sus padres en San Lorenzo yo estaba destrozada pero feliz al mismo tiempo, por fin su sueño de tener a su familia se había cumplido, el me prometió que volvería por mí y que estaríamos juntos pero… la vida nos presenta desafíos los cuales debemos enfrentar solos aunque en ocasiones recibamos ayuda siempre ha sido mejor superarlos solos para que nos quede marcada una lección y así valorar lo que tenemos, yo viví tanto dolor y Arnold nunca estuvo conmigo para sobrellevarlo como yo con él, no lo culpo de nada pues él no tiene nada que ver con mi vida pero si tome una decisión cuando salí de Hillwood, iniciaría una nueva vida, dejaría el pasado atrás y construiría un mejor futuro para mí, atrás quedo Helga G Pataki y ahora solo existe Geraldine Anderson.

– Imagino lo difícil que es para ti el superar esto, ¿Qué ha pasado con tus padres biológicos, has tenido comunicación con ellos?

– No, tengo prohibido mantener comunicación con ellos hasta que ellos no demuestren mejoría como personas, la Dra. Bliss quien es mi psicóloga tiene el número de mi casa y me avisara cuando tenga autorización por parte de un juez para volver a ver a mis padres, pero…

– Tu no quieres volver a verlos ¿verdad?

– Así es – _en ese momento llega el mesero con sus órdenes, una vez que termina de colocar los pedidos en la mesa se retira del lugar._

– ¡¿Qué, pero por qué?!

– ¡Porque no es fácil olvidar el dolor, la soledad y la necesidad que viví durante siete largos años Mike!, no puedo perdonarlos así de fácil, aunque el gobierno los perdonara y me permitieran volver con ellos, yo nunca lo haría – _baja nuevamente la mirada al darse cuenta de su reacción_ – no puedo hacerle esto a Hannah y Deylan, además, me gusta mi vida como esta ahorita, ellos me brindan atención y se preocupan por mis cosas, jamás había vivido algo así y ahora que lo tengo no quiero perderlo.

– _Suelta un enorme suspiro seguido de un sorbo de su bebida_ – entiendo él porque no quieres que nadie se entere de esto y te juro que jamás diré ni una palabra al respecto y también quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo incondicional como siempre desde que nos conocimos en la cafetería Geraldine, somos tus amigos y siempre te vamos a proteger de cualquier persona, pero creo que lo correcto en el caso de Arnold es que él sepa lo que ocurrió contigo, porque estoy seguro que no le dijiste nada el día del partido ¿verdad?

– No, le dije que el motivo de mi ausencia en la ciudad era solo asunto mío y que él no era nadie para exigir nada, también le aclare que no existe un nosotros y que el siguiera con su vida, que yo ya no lo amaba.

– ¿Estas… segura que ya no lo amas? – _preguntaba con curiosidad Steven pues el sentía que les mentía en ese aspecto –_ sabes el amor no es un sentimiento que deje de existir de la noche a la mañana y si desde los tres años dices que lo amabas, dudo en ese caso que tu hayas dejado de amarlo, más bien pienso que aun estas dolida por el abandono de él, aunque sepas que no fue con mala intención.

– Chicos, no quiero mentirles ni ocultarles nada, pero…

– Entonces aun lo amas.

– No, lo que en este momento siento por él no es amor, es cariño, él durante tantos años fue mi todo, mi musa inspiradora pero, después de todo lo que paso mis sentimientos por él han cambiado, si el amor no lo cuidas este termina marchitándose, yo leí cada una de las cartas que Arnold me envió desde San Lorenzo y las respondí pero nunca las envié, nunca pude reunir el valor para poder mandárselas así que las guarde, aunque en ellas nunca mencione lo que me ocurría, preferí que él disfrutara de su nueva vida con sus padres a estar atado a un pasado que no tenía futuro.

– Geraldine.

Tanto Steven como Michael no quisieron preguntar más pues sabían que toda la información que habían recibido había sido muy difícil para ella expresar y aunque hayan forjado unos lazos de amistad muy fuertes desde que se conocieron, no querían presionar esa confianza que acababan de recibir al conocer el pasado de la chica, una vez terminada la plática cambiaron radicalmente de tema y comenzaron a comer; terminaron de comer y los chicos acompañaron a Helga a su casa, una vez que se aseguraron de que llegara a salvo ambos se dispusieron a salir del edificio y comenzar con su recorrido a sus respectivas casas, no sin antes aclarar unos puntos entre ellos.

– Michael, ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

– Con respecto a…

– A Geraldine, no me vas a negar que tienes sentimientos por ella ¿o sí?

– No, no te lo negare, te lo dije aquel día, es una chica especial.

– Lo sé, ahora sabes que ese chico es alguien importante de su vida o más bien fue, ¿seguirás esperando?

– Por supuesto que sí, ella acaba de terminar por así decirlo una relación, no quiero confundirla con mis sentimientos, esperare el momento adecuado para expresarle lo que en realidad siento y debo darte las gracias amigo mío.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por haber aceptado tener una relación amistosa medio retorcida con ella, hubiera sido incómodo para ella si solo yo le decía princesa, cariño y esas cosas.

– Oye no tienes nada que agradecer, saber que te apoyo con gusto en todo, además es divertido tener una amistad así, cuando un chico quiera pasarse de listo con ella, sabrán que ella esta con alguno de los dos, así como paso con ese chico, Arnold.

– Sí, fue divertido.

…

 **Hola a todos, muchas gracias por estar un capítulo más aquí, espero que este sea de su agrado y nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo, espero disfruten de su fin de semana, abrazos a todos.**


	9. El Plan de Phoebi y Gerald

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

…

Cuando has convivido tanto tiempo con una persona es natural que conozcas sus gustos, sus disgustos, sus problemas y sobre todo sus amores pasajeros o duraderos, pero también es natural que no siempre conozcas todo eso, incluso entre amigos existen secretos y por más que quieras descubrir cuales son, no podrás ya que para el ser humano siempre debe haber secretos para uno mismo, no siempre deseamos que otros se enteren de algo en específico ya sea por ser demasiado vergonzoso o por ser único el cual deseamos solo para nosotros; bueno, Arnold y yo somos de esos mejores amigos que siempre se cuentan todo o eso creía, después del partido de novatos Arnold comenzó a comportarse diferente, él siempre me había dicho que no saldría con ninguna chic que no fuera Helga G Pataki ya que, aunque la idea me retuerza horriblemente las entrañas, ha estado enamorado de ella desde no sé cuándo pero que apenas estando en San Lorenzo había confirmado dichos sentimientos. No me malentiendan, estoy feliz por el pero el que sea Pataki la afortunada, bueno aun no puedo asimilar la idea, es obvio que algo paso entre ellos ese día pues Arni ha estado coqueteando con cuanta chica linda y popular se le cruzara en el camino y no es una exageración mía, se ha esparcido el rumor de que Arnold es, bueno… un chico dotado si es que saben a lo que me refiero y a pesar de que estemos entrando en una etapa peligrosa hormonalmente, sé que mi mejor amigo nunca me ocultaría si se ha acostado con alguna chica por lo que esos rumores solo son eso, rumores que provocan que todas las chicas lo busquen para que las invite a salir.

Tanto Phoebi como yo nos hemos preocupado por él y a pesar de insistir con Pataki del tema, me asegura que ella no le ha contado nada y Arni al igual que Pataki, no ha querido decir nada, el otro día que estábamos en terminando el entrenamiento, nos dirigíamos a los vestidores y fue cuando Lila nos intercepto con una actitud evidente de que algo bueno no buscaba.

– Hola Arnold, espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra cita de esta noche, te prometo que te divertirás como nunca – _soltando un tono bastante coqueto y melodioso seguido de una sonrisa a mi parecer malvada mientras desliza su dedo en el pecho de mi amigo con evidente signo de coqueteo_.

– Descuida Lila, no lo he olvidado, te parece bien si paso por ti a las 7.

– Claro, te estaré esperando – _le guiña un ojo mientras emprende su retirada –_ hola Gerald.

– _aunque era evidente su saludo solo por compromiso, lo respondí de la manera más seca que pude, no me agradaba que ella estuviera todo el tiempo encima de mi amigo_ – Un gusto Lila.

Una vez que Lila estuvo fuera de nuestra vista, no pude aguantar más y comencé a decirle a Arnold lo que pensaba de toda esta situación.

– Hermano no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo diciéndome que no te interesaba Lila hayas terminado por caer en sus brazos y lo digo de forma figurada, simplemente no lo entiendo.

– Ya te lo dije Gerald, decidí seguir con mi vida y no seguir esperando algo que nunca pasará, es todo.

– Si eso dices tú, pero sé muy bien que no es todo, tú y Pataki conversaron de algo y ese algo fue lo que te perturbó de tal manera que ahora sales con cuanta cara bonita se te pone enfrente y lo sé porque hay rumores sobre ti y no son nada lindos – _exclame cruzándome de brazos ante tal afirmación_.

– ¡Gerald, basta!, no quiero recordar ni hablar de eso, ya es pasado.

– De acuerdo hermano, no insistiré pero si te diré algo que sé que no quieres escuchar, tú y Pataki se aman, han pasado por tanto juntos como para que ahora no decidan luchar por lo que sienten, ignoro lo que hablaste con Pataki y respeto tu silencio pero si de algo estoy seguro es que el salir con todas las chicas lindas de la escuela no es la solución para que la olvides, el único lastimado serias tu pues esas chicas solo quieren tu cuerpo o probar tus labios, ninguna tiene sentimientos reales por ti y eso es más que obvio y tú lo sabes, tu corazón le pertenece a Pataki y nada me daría más gusto que ambos estuvieran juntos, el amor es un sentimiento profundo Arnold, este no desaparece así como así créeme, no volveré a tocar el tema contigo pero si puedo garantizar que esta decisión tuya a mi parecer no es la correcta.

– ¡¿Entonces cual es Gerald!?, ella me dejo clara su postura y me aseguro de que ya no me ama, lo escuchas ¡YA NO ME AMA! – _esta era la primera vez que Arnold se veía molesto y me contestaba de esa forma._

– ¡Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes perfectamente! – _le conteste con el mismo tono que él._

– ¿¡Enserio?! – _me dijo con notable sarcasmo –_ escucha Gerald, este asunto es solo mío y te agradecería si no vuelves a mencionar el tema de Helga nunca más, ella tomo una decisión con o sin mí por lo que yo decidí respetarla y seguir con mi vida, así como ella lo hizo.

Era un hecho que Arnold estaba destrozado, él nunca se había alterado tanto por ningún tema, sé de antemano que el tema de Pataki es algo delicado y más cuando reaccione de una forma exageradamente sorprendido cuando me conto lo que ocurrió entre ellos, desde ese momento él se veía sonriente siempre, nunca estaba triste, pero justo ese día que la vio todo se puso extraño, Arnold dejo de sonreír, se veía triste, las chicas al notarlo de esta manera surgió en ellas un interés aún mayor en su persona a tal grado que comenzaron a invitarlo a salir y el siempre aceptaba, de ahí surgieron pésimos rumores en torno a Arnold, la verdad es lamentable esta situación, Phoebi está igual de preocupada que yo por Arnold y ha hecho todo lo posible por obtener información de Pataki pero hasta el momento el resultado ha sido negativo.

– ¿Crees que Arnold acepte? – _Me pregunta con curiosidad Phoebi después de contarle mi plan para reunir a esos dos y ayudarlos de alguna forma._

– Debe hacerlo, después de todo forma parte del equipo y aunque fue una suerte que estos dos eventos coincidieran en fecha y lugar, debemos asegurarnos de que solo estemos nosotros tres.

– Eso será un poco difícil, no olvides que las animadoras también tendrán su competencia ahí y Lila no se despegara de Arnold por ningún motivo.

– Eso es lo que me preocupa, si bien el equipo de animadoras ira en un autobús diferente, debemos asegurarnos de que tanto Arnold como Lila nunca se encuentren mientras estemos en Nueva York.

– Le comenté a Helga de mi visita a NY por el decatlón y aparte de obtener burlas porque su escuela ha obtenido buenos resultados y demás, dijo que iría a apoyarme ya que ninguno de sus conocidos participará ahí, pero si en el evento de porristas y obviamente básquetbol.

– Hablando de eso, ¿le preguntaste por la relación que tiene con esos dos tipos?

– Si y como te había dicho ella respondió que ese asunto aun no es de dominio público.

– ¿O sea que?

– En pocas palabras, no me dirá nada, al menos no aún.

– Diablos Pataki, esto complicara un poco la situación con Arni, él cree que alguno de esos dos es su novio y le apuesta más a ese chico Mike.

– La primera vez que habíamos conversado ella me aseguro de que solo tenía amigos, pero después fue evadiendo el tema por lo que creí necesario no insistir hasta que ella misma de dijera algo, Helga puede ser un poco… difícil con sus cosas.

– Lo imagino, bueno, esperemos que todo salga bien.

A Phoebi y a mí se nos ocurrió hacer una cita a ciegas por así decirlo con Arnold y Helga después de enterarnos que nuestro próximo partido sería en Nueva York y que Phoebi y su club de cerebritos tendría una competencia de decatlón que cada año se realiza en Nueva York, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para reunirnos los cuatro y dejar que Helga y Arnold resuelvan su problema para que al fin puedan estar juntos, pero surgió un problema cuando Lila le comento a Arnold que ella y su club de porristas también viajarían a Nueva York por la competencia que se realiza anualmente y la primer eliminatoria se realizaría en esa ciudad, esto cambiaba por completo nuestros planes ya que desde que Arnold le dio luz verde a Lila, esta no se ha despegado de él en ningún momento.

Conforme pasaban los días, Phoebi y yo trazábamos posibles trabas que pudieran surgir respecto a Lila los días que estuviéramos ahí, una de nuestras ventajas es que el lugar donde se realizaría la competencia de porristas estaría alejado del de básquetbol y el decatlón, pero nuestra desventaja es que el partido de básquetbol sería al día siguiente al de las porristas y el decatlón por lo que como buen novio que soy es obvio que yo asistiría a apoyar a mi chica y Arnold será sonsacado por mí para acompañarme como favor por todas esas veces en que le he ayudado, de esta forma no habrá oportunidad para que él y Lila se reúnan dándonos tiempo de arreglar sus asuntos con Pataki.

Por fin estábamos viajando rumbo a Nueva York, tuvimos la suerte de que nuestro transporte y el de Phoebi tuvieran lugares disponibles para salir juntos ya que las porristas tenían que esperar tres horas a que arribara otro, Lila estaba a punto de convencer a Arnold para que se quedara con él pero siendo miembro del club y estando en la mira del entrenador, le resultaba imposible complacerla, mientras Phoebi estaba con sus compañeros del club, yo trataba de hacer que Arnold no pensara en un posible encuentro con Pataki hasta que Phoebi y yo arregláramos el asunto y así ellos pudieran charlar.

– Estoy nervioso hermano, este juego es muy importante para nosotros y sin contar que es la primera vez que nosotros dos jugaremos fuera de nuestro campo de confort, bueno… no se tu Arni, pero esto me altera un poco.

– Y que lo digas Gerald, no he tenido tiempo de pensar en el juego con Lila trepada a mi todo el tiempo, me está sacando de quicio y agradezco la oportunidad de que ella y el club de porristas lleguen después que nosotros, eso me servirá para concentrarme y descansar un poco de ella.

– No quisiera decírtelo hermano, pero… te lo dije, esa mujer no te iba a dejar nada bueno y es gracias a ella que el entrenador no te deja tranquilo.

– ¡Lo sé, pero yo… no… agh!, olvídalo ya no tiene importancia.

– Lo que tú digas Arnold, por cierto, teniendo en cuenta que nuestro partido será un día después del concurso de Phoebi y como un magnifico novio que soy, obviamente estaré presente y la apoyare y siendo tu mi hermano, mi camarada y…

– ¡Olvídalo Gerald!, no pienso ir por dos razones, uno la competencia de Lila será ese mismo día y es probable que me obligue a ir y dos el entrenador no me dará permiso – _decía Arnold des pues de interrumpirme y con un tono de voz algo alterado._

– Escúchame hermano, eso ya está resuelto y lo sabrías si no me hubieras interrumpido de esa manera, incluso para ti eso fue cruel, has matado mi inspiración.

– Lo lamento, pero sabía por dónde ibas y decidí frenarte antes de que me involucraras en tus planes.

– Y yo te perdono y te recuerdo que YO tu gran y mejor amigo de toda la vida te ha hecho un sinfín de favores, los cuales te recuerdo nunca te cobre, pero si te recordé que algún día me devolverías, aunque sea un favor y ahora creo que es el momento adecuado por el cual te estoy cobrando dicho favor – _y para dar un mejor resultado a mi favor no pude evitar tirarle una mirada suplicante de las que yo sé que Arnold no rechaza jamás._

– Bueno si lo pones de esa manera… está bien – _comento con rendición total –_ te acompañare, pero te puedo asegurar a que nos vamos a aburrir mucho, esas competencias son de conocimientos generales y para nada entretenidas.

– Lo sé hermano, pero es mi chica, tu amiga, la que participara y quien obviamente te animara en el partido que tendremos al día siguiente.

Sin más remedio que rendirse, logre la primera parte del plan, ahora solo queda avisarle a Phoebi de forma sutil que era su turno de pasar a la siguiente etapa.

 _ **PROVERBIO PHOEBI**_

Dirigí mi vista lo más discreto posible hacia la ubicación de Gerald y Arnold obteniendo así la señal de que Gerald ya había cumplido con su parte del plan, ahora me tocaba a mí, sé que no será fácil que Helga aceptara, pero debía intentarlo todo, solo estaríamos por pocos días y Gerald y yo necesitábamos que se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos, más que nada por Arnold quien ha hecho tonterías por causa de su encuentro.

Aunque Helga no me diera los detalles, sé que entre ellos paso algo muy fuerte como para provocar en Arnold un descontrol emocional de esa magnitud, solo que la antigua Helga a quien podía sacarle información sutilmente pareciera ya no existir dentro de mi amiga, antes era fácil que ella me contara todas sus cosas, pero ahora, es más difícil que ella se abra a mí y esto sé que tiene mucho que ver con la forma en que ella se tuvo que mudar y por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

No puedo negar si alguien me pregunta si extraño a la vieja Helga, porque si la extraño y mucho aunque ahora sé que ella está mucho mejor de lo que estaba cuando vivía en Hillwood, me duele sentir que ya no formo parte de su vida como solía serlo antes, solo puedo esperar a que las cosas salgan lo mejor posible y que Arnold y Helga puedan aclarar sus asuntos, siendo honesta conmigo misma, duele ver a Arnold como todo un don Juan coqueteando con cuanta cara bonita se le pone enfrente y más sabiendo que esas chicas solo dañaran su corazón ya que dudo mucho que alguna de ellas tenga sentimientos reales hacia él.

Le mande un mensaje avisándole que competiría en el decatlón que se celebraría en NY por lo que estaría unos días ahí y obviamente me gustaría verla, no tardó mucho en responder a mi mensaje, al observar mi móvil vi su respuesta _"sé que ganaras pues eres un cerebrito sabelotodo pero también te aseguro a que tendrás dificultades, muero de ganas por verte, avísame cuando llegues a la ciudad para vernos aunque si vas con tu grupo de chupa libros dudo que te dejen respirar cinco minutos"_ , las cosas no pudieron salir mejor, claro que después me entro remordimiento por no decirle que Gerald y Arnold estarán conmigo pero como no deseo una negativa a nuestro encuentro, era necesario.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, nuevamente muchas gracias por leer mi historia, aquí hay otro capítulo más, es un poco corto a lo que normalmente escribo, pero preferí dedicarle un capitulo completo al encuentro de nuestros protagonistas (osease el próximo capítulo).**_

 _ **Lamento la demora en subirlo y espero poder actualizar este mismo fin de semana, espero se encuentren muy bien, que tengan un excelente fin de semana y mucho éxito a todos.**_


	10. Confesando Sentimientos

_**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**_

…

Llegamos a nuestro destino, el hotel donde nos hospedaremos parecía algo lúgubre como si habitaran fantasmas o demonios, daba algo de miedo, estaba seguro que a las porristas no les gustaría el lugar después de todo están comandados por Ronda, la nueva capitana del equipo y obviamente para ella solo puede existir lo mejor de lo mejor para su sequito de cabezas huecas, esto nos podría dar una ventaja, si a Ronda no le gustaba el lugar, era probable que buscara otro por sus medios y de esta forma no tendríamos problemas para llevar a cabo el plan "HxH", tendríamos que esperar a que llegaran para poder confirmar esta ventaja, cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación a desempacar, claro que Arnold y yo compartiríamos habitación y por fortuna Phoebi estaría en la habitación contigua a la nuestra, como las competencias iniciarían al día siguiente tendríamos parte de este día para conocer un poco de NY, tanto el entrenador como la profesora Smith nos había concedido el permiso de dar una vuelta a todos por los alrededores sin alejarnos mucho, esto nos serviría para relajarnos antes de nuestro gran día, según el itinerario que ellos tienen preparado, todo el equipo de básquetbol entrenaría en la mañana mientras el equipo de decatlón competía y en cuanto iniciara la competencia de porristas todo el equipo tendría que ir forzosamente a apoyar el equipo y claro está que la profesora Smith estuvo de acuerdo en que el equipo del decatlón también estuvieran presentes, claro está que Arnold y yo tenemos permiso para ir a apoyar al Phoebi y no tuvimos tanta suerte de evitar la competencia de porristas, esto deja en claro que los profesores son buenos para arruinar un buen viaje.

Aproveché el instante en el que Arnold se metió a la ducha y fui a la habitación de Phoebi para retocar algunos cabos sueltos de nuestro plan.

– ¿Dónde está Arnold? – _pregunta Phoebi en voz baja._

– Descuida está en la ducha, ¿hablaste con Pataki? – _le pregunte mientras iba ingresando a la habitación._

– Si, por desgracia dijo que tenía un compromiso que no podía quitarse de encima en estos momentos, pero que puede reunirse con nosotros en un café que está por central park dentro de dos horas.

– Es perfecto, convencemos a Arnold de que iremos al zoológico que está ahí cerca y justo cuando de la hora y claro esta Pataki te confirme que está en camino, le decimos que tenemos un poco de hambre y búala, nos encontramos en el café, ¿Qué te parece?

– Esta bien, le diré que me mande la ubicación del café con un mapa para así no perdernos.

– No olvides no mencionarme ni nada preciosa.

– descuida precioso – _soltó una leve risita la cual me encanta debo decir_ , ella no sabe que ustedes están aquí.

– Perfecto nena, bueno regresare a la habitación para comentarle a Arnold del plan, te parece si nos reunimos en 15, tengo que ponerme más guapo de lo que ya soy para causar una buena impresión a los neoyorquinos.

– Que gracioso Gerald – _dicho esto y después de una leve risita de Phoebi, nos despedimos con un leve beso y me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación viendo a Arnold completamente arreglado y tirado en la cama._

– No te pongas cómodo hermano, iremos al zoológico que está en central Park y no puedes despreciar la invitación, es el único momento que tendremos libres antes de ser prisioneros del entrenador.

– La verdad no tengo ganas de salir Gerald, pero viendo que no me das opciones creo que no tengo salida.

– Claro que no, bueno tomaré una ducha rápida para irnos.

Una vez que los tres estuvimos listos nos dirigimos a nuestro destino, viendo por el mapa que tenía Phoebi en su teléfono decidimos caminar pues no quedaba tan lejos, aunque después nos arrepentimos de eso, las manzanas aquí eran enormes, nos cansamos rápidamente de caminar que el tiempo se nos vino encima por lo que Phoebi me dio la señal de que Pataki estaba en camino así que tuvimos que cambiar drásticamente nuestro destino.

– Cielos de tanto caminar me dio hambre y aún falta para llegar al zoológico – _comenté aparentando cansancio para ser más efectiva la actuación del año._

– No falta tanto, según el mapa de Phoebi, la entrada está dando la vuelta a esa esquina – _comento Arnold tan positivamente como solía hacerlo._

– Miren ahí hay un café, podríamos comprar algo antes de entrar al zoológico, tengo un poco de hambre, a decir verdad.

– Está bien, no puedo interponerme entre dos estómagos hambrientos o terminaría siendo su cena y eso es algo que quiero evitar.

Entramos al café donde ocurriría la magia, nos acomodamos al final de la fila mientras veíamos el menú y decidíamos que pedir, Phoebi estuvo atenta a la entrada todo el tiempo por si veía a Pataki mientras yo me estaba asegurando de que Arnold no sé percatará de nada, de pronto sentí un jalón por parte de Phoebi, volteo discretamente y ahí estaba ella, por fortuna ha llegado sola lo cual era perfecto, dirigí mi vista rápidamente al menú para que no sé percatará de mi presencia y así Phoebi comenzaría con el plan, mi único miedo es que las cosas no salgan bien.

PROV ARNOLD

– ¡Oh por dios!, pero si son la pareja más adorable de todo Hillwood – _mi mente me estaba jugando una mala broma en este momento, esa voz era parecida a la de Helga por lo que instintivamente volteo al lugar de donde proviene y mi sorpresa es magistral cuando veo a Helga entrar al café, luce tan… tan… por dios es hermosa, su cabello suelto y brillante como el sol, su ropa deportiva ajustada la cual reafirma esas hermosas curvas que están tomando forma en el cuerpo de una jovencita, la última vez que la vi no aprecie tanto ese cuerpo de mujer que ahora estaba desarrollando, sin duda alguna Helga se convertiría en una hermosa mujer y a pesar de haber dicho que me olvidaría de ella, la verdad es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, ¿tal vez está sea una señal de que debo hablar con ella?_

– ¡Geraldine! Que agradable sorpresa.

– ¿Geraldine? – _tanto a Gerald como a mí nos sorprendió el nombre que Phoebi utilizo para dirigirse a Helga._

– Cielos Johanssen no puedo creer que sigas teniendo esa cara de tarado, la verdad no entiendo que fue lo que Phoebi vio en ti y Geraldine es mi segundo nombre por si tú diminuto cerebro no captó la información.

– Pataki te recuerdo que tú y yo no somos precisamente los mejores amigos como para que yo conozca esos datos.

– Tan lindo como siempre y para tu información ya no soy una Pataki, deje de serlo hace unos años.

– ¿De qué estás hablando Pataki?

– Luego te lo explico – _sus ojos se posaron en mí, por todos los cielos, esos hermosos ojos azules que me han visto tantas veces, no pude interpretar lo que trataban de decirme hasta que su voz me saco de mis pensamientos_ – Shortman, ha pasado tiempo.

– Hola Helga - _¿Es enserio, "hola Helga" fue todo lo que mi boca pudo articular?, Debo parecer un tonto para ella_.

– Y díganme chicos, ¿Ya saben que van a ordenar? – _pregunta dirigiendo su vista al menú._

– ¿Qué nos recomiendas Geraldine?

– Bueno pues les diré que el té chai con unos waffles es lo mejor que podrán consumir que no sean tan pesado.

– Pues si Pataki lo recomienda yo estoy de acuerdo.

– Igual yo, ¿Tu qué dices Arnold?

– Amh, si estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Una vez que llegó nuestro turno y realizamos nuestro pedido, nos dirigimos a una de las mesas que estaban en un rincón pegada a la ventana, tomamos asiento y comenzamos a charlar amenamente o mejor dicho ellos lo hicieron, yo no sabía que decir, debo admitir que estaba muy nervioso por la presencia de Helga y de mi boca no salía palabra alguna, me siento como un niño tonto en estos momentos, podría preguntarle sobre su vida o sus padres, pero en lugar de eso solo había una pregunta en mi mente la cual salió sin previo aviso.

– ¿A qué te refieres con que no eres una Pataki? – _silencio total, después de recapacitar me di cuenta de que los interrumpí de una forma muy grosera_ – oh yo… lamento haber interrumpido así.

– Descuida Shortman, nadie murió por eso.

– De verdad lo siento – _estaba que me moría de la pena._

– No te disculpes tanto y contestando a tu pregunta, fui adoptado por una pareja hace tres años, ahora mi nombre es Geraldine Anderson, Helga G Pataki murió hace tres años si lo quieren ver así, fin de la historia.

– ¿Qué, no nos darás detalles de porque te adoptaron?

– No es un asunto del que tenga que hablar con ustedes, y agradecería que no le dijeran a nadie, es muy complicado y legalmente aún no termina el proceso y remarcó, fin de la historia.

– Bien Helga… digo Geraldine necesito saber algo que no me aclaraste la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Por qué no me respondiste a mis cartas? _– Bien, era claro que mis labios y mi cerebro no estaban sincronizados, ¿Qué me estaba pasando?, No quiero dejar una mala impresión, me gusta tanto que ahora surge en mí el miedo de perderla y aún ni siquiera la tengo a mi lado oficialmente claro, un camarero nos trajo nuestra orden lo cual yo agradecí ya que sería una forma de cortar con esta conversación._

– Creo que Pataki… digo Anderson y tú tienen asuntos pendientes que aclarar por lo que Phoebi y yo nos sentaremos en esa mesa y cuando terminen su conversación nos hacen una señal, vamos cariño.

– _Genial, Gerald y Phoebi me traicionan y ahora tenía que quedarme solo con ella, la última vez que estuvimos solos no salió tan bien como quería –_ si no quieres responder está bien por mi Helga.

– Soy Geraldine, y estás equivocado, leí y respondo a todas tus cartas, pero nunca te las envié, él porque antes de que me preguntes era por decidía.

– ¿A que te refieres?

– Escucha Arnold, después de que regresamos de San Lorenzo las cosas para mí se transformaron en algo horrible lo cual no pienso detallarte ya que es muy personal, después de analizar la situación y leer tus cartas me di cuenta de que realmente no tenía sentido mantener una relación contigo de esta forma, distante por eso decidí no enviarte respuesta alguna para que te rindieran y dejaras de escribir lo cual eventualmente paso.

– ¿Acaso no tomabas en cuenta que yo si quería saber de ti y que no podía ser egoísta y regresar cuando había encontrado al fin a mis padres?

– Si lo hice y no te culpo por tu decisión, escúchame y por favor no me interrumpan de nuevo.

– Está bien, disculpa.

– Yo no podía ser egoísta contigo y pedirte regresar porque sé cuánto trabajo te costó encontrar a tus padres es por eso que cuándo me dijiste que te quedarías entendí que era lo correcto y jamás te lo iba a reprochar – _tomó un sorbo de su bebida_ – después para mí las cosas se tornaron complicadas tan es así que ahora pertenezco a otra familia a la cual he aprendido a querer y respeto mucho, cuando nos vimos en Hillwood yo te dije algo que no debo decirte de esa forma.

– Dijiste que – _quite mi mirada y la dirigí a la mesa, no quería recordarlo, pero esas palabras no habían dejado de resonar en mi cabeza desde ese día_ – ya no me amabas.

– Arnold – _tomó mi rostro con su mano levantando mi cabeza para que mi mirada y la suya pudieran encontrarse nuevamente_ – lo que te dije no fue mentira, realmente yo ya no te amo, al menos no de la misma forma, cuando un sentimiento como el amor no se cuida es lógico que este deje de ser amor para convertirse en cariño, el sentimiento que tenía por ti era hermoso y no te lo voy a negar pero ahora, tengo otra vida completamente diferente a como era en Hillwood, ya no necesito esconderme detrás de una máscara pues aquí todos me aceptan como soy.

– ¿Y que hay de mí?, Helga yo te amo, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, cuando me dijiste que no me amabas jure que te olvidaría y comencé a hacer tonterías, pero me di cuenta de que no puedo, estás justo en mi corazón y no soporto no tenerte a mi lado.

– Arnold – _me brinda una sonrisa melancólica, ¿Acaso esto será el fin de lo nuestro?_ – tus palabras de brindan felicidad, pero, no es lo que quiero en estos momentos.

– ¿es por él verdad?

– ¿A quién te refieres?

– A tu novio, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la ESMS.

– Su nombre es Mike y no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo y no, no es por él, es por mí, por primera vez en mi vida estoy experimentando felicidad plena de una familia verdadera que no estoy lista para una relación amorosa.

– Dame una oportunidad yo…

No lo dude ni un segundo, en mi desesperación me puse de pie y me acerque a ella, la tomé de la cintura y la bese, la bese como nunca podría besar a alguien, puedo sentir que ella me comienza a corresponder, este es el momento más feliz de mi vida y de repente siento un jalón de mi brazo izquierdo.

– Aléjate de ella maldito – _sentí un golpe en la cara, dirijo mi mano hacia la zona del golpe y abrí mis ojos para ver a mi agresor y ahí estaba él, Mike._

…

 _ **Hola a todos, bueno no subí el capítulo el fin de semana, pero si entre semana y lo dividiré en dos partes, espero les guste y nuevamente gracias por leerlo, espero que tod s tengan una magnifica semana y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	11. Primer Competencia: Decatlon

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados._

…

– Su nombre es Mike y no es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo y no, no es por él, es por mí, por primera vez en mi vida estoy experimentando felicidad plena de una familia verdadera por lo que no estoy lista para una relación amorosa.

– Dame una oportunidad yo…

No lo dude ni un segundo, en mi desesperación me puse de pie y me acerque a ella, la tomé de la cintura y la bese, la bese como nunca podría besar a alguien, puedo sentir que ella me comienza a corresponder, este es el momento más feliz de mi vida y de repente siento un jalón de mi brazo izquierdo.

– Aléjate de ella maldito – _sentí un golpe en la cara, dirijo mi mano hacia la zona del golpe y abrí mis ojos para ver a mi agresor y ahí estaba él, Mike._

…

– ¡¿Pero que te pasa estúpido?! – _le grite al mismo tiempo que me estaba poniendo de pie, quería regresarle el golpe, pero alguien me sujeto por detrás evitando que me le acercara –_ ¡suéltame, quiero darle una lección a este idiota!

– Arni, amigo, cálmate, no te dejare cometer el peor error de tu vida.

– ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Mike?, ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? – _le reclamo Helga mientras este tipo la tomaba de la mano._

– Tu y yo nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo – _le respondió furioso, por supuesto que no iba a permitir que se la llevara._

– Suéltala, ella no ira contigo a ningún lado.

– ¿Quieres ver?

La cargo entre sus brazos mientras ella objetaba tal acto y salieron del lugar, como pude me solté de Gerald y corrí para alcanzarlos, pero cuando me encontraba afuera volteé para ambos lados, pero ellos no estaban, desaparecieron, me sentí tan frustrado, no podía creer que este tipo apareciera de la nada a interrumpirnos, resignado volví a entrar y tanto Gerald como Phoebi ya me esperaban y por lo que pude apreciar no tenían una buena cara.

– ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando Arnold? – _me reclamo Phoebi evidentemente muy molesta_.

– Lo lamento Phoebi es solo que… no pude controlar mi deseo de tenerla en mis brazos y más después de todo lo que me dijo yo…

– Hermano, es evidente que no pensaste bien las cosas y reaccionaste de la forma equivocada, creo que nos equivocamos con esto Phoebi.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que se equivocaron Gerald? – _¿acaso ellos… planearon esta reunión desde el principio?_

– Escucha Arnold, Gerald y yo creemos que tú y Helga deberían de aclarar las cosas entre ustedes, después de todo ambos se tienen afecto y sé que morían por saber el uno del otro…

– …Y no podíamos dejar que destrozaras tu vida saliendo con cualquier chica si todos sabemos a quién quieres en verdad por lo que cuando Phoebi me conto que Helga vivía en esta ciudad y que nuestras competencias se realizarían aquí, pues pensamos en que un encuentro entre ustedes para arreglar las cosas sería una buena idea y sabía que si te decía te negarías por lo cual preferimos no decirte nada y ve, en un principio creímos que había sido una buena idea pero no esperábamos que te le aventaras y la besaras como lo hiciste.

– Es verdad, creo que ese impulso tuyo fue algo… innecesario.

No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo pensara en reunirme con el amor de mi vida y yo termine arruinando todo, si pienso detenidamente lo que ocurrió… pues… creo que tienen razón y ahora no tengo manera de como comunicarme con Helga para disculparme y saber si aquel estúpido no le hizo nada.

…

POV HELGA

– Puedes hacer el favor de soltarme animal, puedo caminar sola ¿sabías? – _no puedo creer todo lo que acababa de pasar y mucho menos puedo creer que Mike llegara y terminara golpeando a Arnold, ¿Quién se cree que es? Después de que me saco de la cafetería cargándome, doblo la esquina y me subió a su motocicleta y condujo hasta mi casa, una vez que se estacionara se bajó y justo en el momento en que me estaba bajando yo el muy tarado vuelve a cargarme y llevarme en brazos hasta la puerta de mi apartamento._

– Me puedes explicar ¿porqué te estabas besuqueando con ese tarado y más importante porque no me dijiste que te ibas a ver con él?

– En primera yo a ti no te debo explicaciones, en segunda a mí no me hablas de esa manera, te quedo claro.

– ¡Ah, Geraldine! – _se notaba que Mike estaba muy exaltado, nunca lo había visto así ni siquiera cuando el tarado de Mark me molestaba cuando recién había llegado a la escuela._

– ¡¿Qué!? Entiende algo, ¡no quiero hablar contigo en estos momentos así que lárgate! – _abrí la puesta de mi departamento e ingrese sin dejarle oportunidad de que me diga nada, me recibió María y me comento que mis padres habían salido de compras, le agradecí el recado y le dije que me avisara cuando llegaran, que estaría en mi habitación._

– No puedo creer que ese tarado haya interrumpido de esa manera y menos puedo creer lo que el estúpido cabeza de balón hizo.

Me encontraba tan alterada que sin pensarlo dos veces tome las almohadas de mi cama y las arroje al piso con una furia tremenda, hacía mucho tiempo que no me enfadaba de esta manera, termine por arrojarme hacía la cama y comencé a pensar en todo lo que paso, escucho como timbra mi móvil por lo que de mala gana me levanto y lo tomo para prender la pantalla y ahí estaba, había olvidado que lo tenía en modo de silencio por lo que era obvio que no lo había escuchado sonar y pude ver que tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de Mike desde antes del incidente en la cafetería, ahora podía entender un poco su molestia ya que siempre que me marcaba le contestaba, seguido de eso había un mensaje de Phoebi, decidí abrirlo y leer su contenido, mientras lo leía no pude dejar de sonreír, Phoebi siempre tan correcta, me pide disculpas por lo que ocurrió con Arnold y el no haberme dicho que estaba con ellos, le respondí que no importaba, al final de cuentas no podía esconderme de él y de los demás para siempre y tenía que enmendar de cierta forma las cosas con Arnold, después de todo la forma en como lo trate la última vez que nos vimos no fue la más adecuada, Phoebi me dijo que Arnold deseaba verme de nuevo, opte por marcarle a Phoebi, era más rápido una llamada que el texto en ciertos casos.

– Que tal Phoebs, ¿Cómo está todo con tu novio y su amigo?

– Pues Arnold se siente mal por lo que paso, aunque no se arrepiente del beso y Gerald está tratando de razonar con él, ambos nos sentimos mal contigo Hel… digo Geraldine, no pensamos que Arnold reaccionaria de esa forma, creímos que con la actitud que traía desde hace unos meses no le importaría, pero… creo que nos equivocamos.

– Descuida Phoebi, suponía que me os encontraría y ya que Mike me comento que una de las tantas escuelas que vendrían al juego era la tuya por ende Geraldo y Arnoldo también estarían aquí.

– Y ¿Cómo te fue con Mike? – _puedo detectar una voz de preocupación del otro lado, de alguna forma me alegraba que, a pesar de la distancia, ella aún se preocupaba por mí._

– No te preocupes por él, mañana antes de la competencia arreglare las cosas y listo.

– Me da gusto escucharte tan tranquila, por cierto, Geraldine, Arnold me pregunto si tenía forma de comunicarme contigo y…

– No te preocupes Phoebi, te autorizo que le des mi número al cabeza de balón, tampoco quiero que te agobie todo el tiempo preguntándote por noticias mías.

– Entiendo, bueno me dio gusto hablar un poco contigo y también me dio gusto verte hoy, debo irme, mañana es el día y mi equipo quiere estudiar un poco.

– De acuerdo, no te preocupes, por cierto Phoebs, no creo poder ir a tu competencia, verás… no quería decirte nada porque sonara increíble pero – _si no le decía a Phoebi que estaba en el club de porristas, de igual forma se iba a enterar así que mejor opte por revelar mi vergonzoso secreto de una vez_ – estoy en el club de porristas por más alucinante e increíble que suene, después te explicare como termine ahí, el caso es que mañana tengo competencia y debo estar en el entrenamiento antes del evento.

– ¡Cielos Geraldine, que sorpresa!, en ese caso debo prevenirte de algo, Ronda y Lila también están en el equipo de porristas de la escuela y justo en este momento llegaron y créeme, no son las mismas chicas que conociste en Hillwood.

– De Ronda no me extraña y de la señorita perfección… pues tampoco, sé que debe tener un obscuro motivo por el cual se haya unido al equipo y créeme lo averiguare mañana que me las encuentre, después de todo sigo pensando que le gusta hacerse la victima ante cualquier persona.

Mil ideas me venían a la mente mientras mi sonrisa traviesa se asomaba por mis labios, tenía tiempo que mi pequeña mente diabólica no salía a flote, y esto me hizo reflexionar de algo que no había querido ver, me despedí de Phoebi y colgué la llamada, me coloque frente al espejo y ahí estaba, una chica completamente desconocida para mí pero feliz, así es, a pesar de que ahora las cosas para mí son mejores, al ver mí reflejo puedo ver a una persona diferente a quien solía ser, poco a poco deje de ser la brabucona Pataki aunque debo decir que ahora no soy una dejada ni mucho menos, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora las personas me respetan por quien soy y no por el miedo que les puedo causar, por fin puedo ver a una chica relajada que no tiene que estarse presionando por ocultar quien realmente es y es algo que me agradezco tanto pues ahora no tengo que esconderme de nadie por miedo a que se burlen, pero no pude evitar el sentirme un poco nostálgica, debo admitir que extraño aunque sea un poco ser una bully.

Mis padres llegaron y nos dispusimos a cenar, les comente mis actividades del día ya que me gustaba compartir con ellos eso, algo que con Bob y Miriam nunca paso, ellos me escucharon y también me hicieron ver algo que yo ya intuía pero no quería confirmar, al menos no aun y eso era el hecho de que Mike tenía sentimientos por mí, la razón por la que no quería aceptarlos era simple, él es mi amigo y no me gustaría ilusionarlo o ilusionarme ya que aunque haya tomado mi decisión de olvidar a Arnold, en mi corazón aún hay un pequeño sentimiento por él y eso lo sé por el beso que me dio, estúpidamente me deje llevar y le correspondí siendo esta una indirecta de mi subconsciente que en mi corazón aún hay sentimientos por él; terminamos de cenar y me dirigí a mi alcoba para preparar mis cosas para el evento de mañana, sin duda alguna este sería un evento interesante, me acosté en mi cama y me deje abrazar por Morfeo cayendo en un profundo sueño.

PROV GENERAL

PRIMER COMPETENCIA: DECATLÓN

El público espectador estaba entrando y tomando lugar en los bancos que se encontraban en el auditorio, junto a la profesora Smith se encontraban Gerald y Arnold quien tenía esperanza de encontrarse a cierta chica rubia pues después de todo su mejor amiga estaría compitiendo, por más que busco no logro ubicarla por lo que opto por preguntar por su presencia.

– Oye Gerald, no veo a Helga por ninguna parte, ¿sabes si Phoebi le dijo de la competencia? – _le preguntaba a su amigo en un susurro para que no lo escuchara nadie más que él._

– Lo siento Arni, pero Phoebi me dijo que ella no podrá venir ya que tenía un compromiso o algo así.

– Ya veo, que lastima – _decía mientras bajaba su mirada._

Dio inicio la competencia, uno a uno fueron enfrentándose los equipos, aquellos que lograran una puntuación mayor pasarían a la siguiente ronda, aunque para Arnold la competencia era lo que menos le importaba, sentía que habían pasado demasiadas horas ahí encerrados y no podían irse hasta terminar la competencia pero lo que él no sabía o mejor dicho no había sentido era que ya había llegado a la última ronda, su atención se posó en el escenario cuando escucho que los equipos por competir en la final serían la PS. 119 y la ESMS, por primera vez puso atención a la competencia pues su escuela se enfrentaría a la de su ahora archi-enemigo Mike y muy en el fondo deseaba que la PS 119 ganara.

– Espero que Phoebi pueda derrotar a esos patanes de la ESMS – _decía con algo de molestia y cruzando sus brazos._

– ¡Vaya hermano!, no creía que pudieras guardar rencor por una escuela entera.

– No es eso Gerald, supongo que solo lo dije porque sé que el amigo de Helga asiste a esa escuela.

– Pues no sé si sepas esto o no pero también ex –Pataki también asiste a esa escuela – _comento Gerald como algo bastante obvio y sin darle importancia._

–¡¿QUÉ!? – _Replico Arnold con un volumen de voz bastante alto y poniéndose de pie –_ perdón – _sentándose nuevamente y algo avergonzado_ – lo dices en serio, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

– Porque me lo dijo Phoebi, ¿acaso creías que ex –Pataki se mudaría sin seguir estudiando?

– No, pero habiendo tantas escuelas ¿Por qué esa?

– Porque es la que está cerca de su casa o al menos eso me comento Phoebi.

– Ya veo.

– Joven Shortman, joven Johansen por favor guarden silencio, harán que los participantes pierdan la concentración, este es un momento crucial para ambas escuelas.

– Lo sentimos – _comentaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo._

Dio inicio la competencia entre ambas escuelas, la primera en obtener puntos fue la ESMS dejando en leve desventaja a la PS 119 lo que ocasiono que el equipo entero perdiera un poco la confianza, esto lo pudo notar su rival logrando incrementar la ventaja que ya tenían, después de unos minutos la PS 119 fue recuperando su postura alcanzando así a su rival, después de un duelo de aproximadamente veinte minutos se encontraban en un empate dejando todo a muerte súbita.

– Bien, hemos entrado a muerte súbita, ambos equipos deberán elegir a un integrante del equipo contrario para competir contra ellos, equipo ESMS ¿a quién eligen?

– _Después de debatir entre ellos –_ Elegimos a la participante Heyerdahl.

– Equipo de la PS 119, ¿a quién eligen ustedes?

– A la participante Williams – _comento Phoebi después de dialogar con sus compañeros._

– Bien, acérquense al centro por favor.

– _Ambas se colocan una frente a la otra –_ encuentren el límite de esta función.

– _De despliega una función en la pantalla, tanto Phoebi como la participante Williams estaban concentradas en la ecuación, sintiendo la presión pues cualquiera podría llevarse la victoria, Phoebi sentía mucha presión pues, aunque dominaba el tema algo en ella la hizo dudar, y fue en ese instante donde se escuchó el botón para responder la pregunta –_ ESMS.

– El límite no existe – _respondiendo segura de sí misma._

– Los campeones del decatlón de este año son los alumnos de ESMS.

Se comenzaron a escuchar gritos eufóricos por parte del público, tanto Phoebi como la chica se estrechan manos como señal de respeto, el equipo de la PS 119 se encontraba decepcionado pues estaban seguros de que ganarían.

– Chicos no se desanimen, lo hicieron muy bien – _les decía la profesora Smith para darles un poco de ánimo._

– A decir verdad, profesora Smith, yo me siento feliz pues fue una competencia interesante, a me había dicho una amiga que la ESMS eran los mejores cerebritos de Nueva York – _decía Phoebi al recordar las palabras de Helga_.

– Lo importante es que pudieron obtener un poco de experiencia y ahora ya tienen una idea de cómo son estas competencias, podrán prepararse mejor para el próximo año.

– ¡Sí! – _asintieron todos los integrantes del club._

Una vez terminada la premiación, el equipo entero de la PS 119 subió al autobús que los llevaría a la competencia de animadoras a la cual, gracias a la sugerencia del entrenador, el equipo de decatlón y básquetbol no podrá zafarse y tendrían que ir a apoyar a las chicas de la misma manera en que ellas los apoyan en sus partidos, el autobús llego a su destino, la profesora Smith logro divisar al entrenador quien se encontraba con el equipo de básquetbol y el de porristas dándoles unos consejos.

– Recuerden chicas, ustedes son las mejores y serán las campeonas este año.

– Obvio entrenador, no existe chica alguna que pueda con esta hermosura de equipo, hemos entrenado arduamente y le aseguro que ganaremos – _comento Ronda quien era la capitana de las porristas_.

– Así se habla señorita Lloyd, les deseo mucha suerte.

– ¿Y tú Arnold, no me desearas suerte? – _le preguntaba Lila con un tono empalagoso a Arnold mientras se acercaba a él_.

– Claro Lila, mucha suerte.

– Muchas gracias Arnold, estoy segura de que ganaremos y esta victoria te la dedicare a ti.

– ¿Antes de dedicar victorias no crees que primero debes obtenerlas?... señorita perfección.

Y como si fuera una invocación al mal, tanto Lila como Ronda tensaron sus cuerpos al escuchar aquella voz que tenía tiempo creían haber olvidado, todos se giraron hacia donde provenía esa voz la cual unos cuantos conocían muy bien.

– ¡No puedo creerlo, ¿tú qué haces aquí!? – _pregunto una muy asombrada pero igual molesta Ronda._

– ¿Tu qué crees princesa Lloyd?, he venido a competir, permíteme presentarme, soy Geraldine Anderson y ellas son mi escuadrón de porristas, juntas representamos al equipo de porristas de la East Side Middle School.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, por fin se encuentran Helga, Ronda y Lila, ¿Cómo creen que sea la competencia?, ¿Quién creen que gane?, el próximo capítulo será emocionante, no duden en dejarme un review con quien ustedes creen que ganara la competencia.**_

 _ **Se que tal vez a algunos no les haya gustado que el equipo de la PS 119 perdiera en el decatlón, pero hay otras dos competencias en las que tal vez puedan tener resultados positivos, eso lo descubriremos después.**_

 _ **ELISA LUCIA: Si, de tanto que le ayudaba Arnold a Eugene le pego su mala suerte, pero esperemos que pronto regrese su buena suerte, quien sabe, tal vez este si sea su día. Te mando un abrazo fuerte.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, excelente fin de semana para todos y muchas gracias a todos por leer y seguir esta historia, me hacen feliz.**_


	12. Segunda Competencia: Porristas parte 1

_**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**_

…

– ¿Y tú Arnold, no me desearás suerte? – _le preguntaba Lila con un tono empalagoso a Arnold mientras se acercaba a él_.

– Claro Lila, mucha suerte.

– Muchas gracias Arnold, estoy segura de que ganaremos y esta victoria te la dedicare a ti.

– ¿Antes de dedicar victorias no crees que primero debes obtenerlas?... señorita perfección.

Y como si fuera una invocación al mal, tanto Lila como Ronda tensaron sus cuerpos al escuchar aquella voz que tenía tiempo creían haber olvidado, todos se giraron hacia donde provenía esa voz la cual unos cuantos conocían muy bien.

– ¡No puedo creerlo, ¿tú qué haces aquí!? – _pregunto una muy asombrada pero igual molesta Ronda._

– ¿Tu qué crees princesa Lloyd?, he venido a competir, permíteme presentarme, soy Geraldine Anderson y ellas son mi escuadrón de porristas, juntas representamos al equipo de porristas de la East Side Middle School.

– ¿Geraldine Anderson? – _preguntaba una incrédula Ronda –_ por favor Helga, no es necesario que nos inventes un nombre, te conocemos perfectamente bien.

– No estoy inventando nada Lloyd y debo decir que tu equipo no tiene oportunidad de vencernos, hemos sido campeones durante tres años y este año no será la excepción.

– Ya lo veremos Pataki, este año la victoria será nuestra y cuando te derrotemos quedaras tan humillada que vendrás de rodillas a pedir perdón por tu osadía.

– _Helga se acerca a Ronda posicionándose frente a ella y comienza a reírse a carcajadas_ – Siempre fuiste tan graciosa Lloyd, sigue manteniendo tus esperanzas princesa, y nunca olvides sonreír, equipo es hora de retirarnos.

Helga se acerca a su equipo y juntos emprenden la retirada no sin antes dedicarles una sonrisa de confianza, tanto Lila como el resto del equipo se extrañó por el exceso de confianza que mostraba el equipo pero Ronda estaba muy molesta por tal actitud y aún más importante por la extraña forma en que Helga se presentó ante ellos.

– Phoebi, ¿me puedes explicar esto que acaba de ocurrir?

– ¿Qué quieres que te explique Ronda? Yo se lo mismo que tú, después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ella, la encuentro aquí y estoy igual de sorprendida que tu así que contestando tu pregunta, no, no puedo explicarte algo que no sé – _respondió Phoebi con un tono de desconcierto a lo que acababa de presenciar._

– Bien, te creo, pero no entiendo cómo Helga pertenece a una escuela que es exclusiva – _se preguntaba con incertidumbre y mucha curiosidad._

– ¿Has escuchado de la ESMS Ronda? – _preguntaba una curiosa Ronda._

– Claro que si querida, es una de las escuelas más exclusivas y privilegiadas de Nueva York, se encuentra ubicada en la zona donde solo las familias con dinero y una posición social alta habitan.

– Bien equipo, recuerden que deben mantener en alto el nombre de la PS 119 y llevar ese trofeo a casa – _comentaba un entusiasmado entrenador_.

– No se preocupe entrenador, como capitana del mejor equipo de porristas le aseguro que obtendremos la victoria – _una enorme y segura sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Ronda_.

– Eso espero, bien, los demás vamos a acomodarnos en las gradas.

Todos los invitados iban tomando asiento, los equipos de porristas realizaban estiramientos para no sufrir lesiones mientras una chica en particular no dejaba de observar a cierta chica rubia, por un lado sentía alegría de saber que su antigua compañera de la infancia se encontraba bien, pero por otro lado no estaba feliz de verla nuevamente hecha toda una hermosa adolescente, sobre todo porque estaba segura que cierto chico mostraría un interés en ella, después de todo quien no se fijaría en semejante belleza, ahora más que nunca tendría que lograr atrapar la atención de Arnold, después de todo ella había comenzado a tener un interés genuino en el chico cuando este regreso de su viaje y lucia más galante y fornido de lo que recordaba, después de todo a ella no le gustaban los rumores que había alrededor de Arnold y estaba segura que esto se debía a la ausencia de Helga pues aunque ella estaba segura que ella albergaba sentimientos por él, el jamás mostro interés en ella hasta que algo paso en San Lorenzo y eso lo supo después de que accidentalmente escucho una conversación entre Phoebi y Gerald, pero parecía que a él no le importaban esos rumores y ella no podía permitir que la reputación de Arnold cayera de esa manera por lo que decidió dejar de ser tan tímida y comenzó a seducirlo logrando así que él aceptara salir con ella aunque en el fondo ella tenía una ligera idea de que sería solo para olvidar a la chica rubia pero si con esto lograba cautivar su corazón, no le importaría mucho ser "usada".

Cada equipo de porristas veía la actuación de sus rivales y así estudiar sus probabilidades de éxito o fracaso, llegó el turno del equipo de la PS 119, antes de salir al escenario Ronda se acercó a la rubia quien a se encontraba junto con su equipo en la entrada para ver la rutina de Ronda y su sequito de cabezas huecas como ella lo llamaba.

– Observa bien querida porque nuestra rutina te va a robar el aliento – _decía con un tono soberbio y una sonrisa de satisfacción._

– No te preocupes QUERIDA, por muy elegante que sea tu rutina, la nuestra te destrozara y créeme cuando digo que no hay nadie que pueda superarla – _decía con sumo orgullo pues Helga tenía suma confianza en su equipo lo cual ella estaba segura de que Ronda no lo tenía en el de ella._

– Ya lo veremos Pataki.

– Es Anderson cabeza hueca, tú haces honor a la leyenda de que las porristas son unas tontas sin cerebro.

Todo el equipo de porristas de la ESMS comenzó a burlarse por el comentario tan atinado de la rubia provocando así la furia de la pelinegra, cada individuo tomo posición y comenzó a sonar la música y así dio inicio la rutina de la PS 119, ( _ **N/A: no conozco mucho del tema por lo que utilizare términos muy básicos de porristas**_ ) los elementos centrales inician con unos giros de una y media vuelta abriendo paso al escuadrón base quien comenzaba a lanzar a las voladoras quienes una vez estando en el aire realizaban giros de 180 grados y extendían sus brazos en forma de T en el aire, una vez que iban cayendo estaban siendo atrapadas por su base quienes las elevaron, dos chicas tomaron la posición de poste y lanzaron a Ronda al aire quien al obtener una buena altura se extendió y giro como una hélice de helicóptero la cual fue atrapada por el escuadrón base obteniendo así una mirada de asombro no solo de la audiencia, también de los equipos rivales.

– ¿Viste eso princesa Geraldine? – _comento Steve al tiempo que abrazaba a la rubia_.

– Si lo vi, nada mal para la princesa Lloyd, pero con esa rutina está muy lejos de ganarnos y no me digas princesa Steve, sabes que odio que tú y Mike me digan así – _dijo esto último al tiempo que quitaba el brazo de Steve de sus hombros._

– Hermosa no te enojes, sabes que me encanta cuando te enojas.

– No sé cómo soportas tener un trio con estos dos tarados – _decía una chica que se iba acercando a la rubia._

– Eli no seas injusta, no soy un tarado, soy una hermosa creación del universo – _decía elevando sus brazos para mostrar su musculatura captando así unas risitas tanto de Helga como de Eli._

– Tienes razón, son unos tarados – _todos comenzaron a reír_ – ¿así que ya termino el decatlón, como les fue?

– ¿Tú que crees? Obviamente le ganamos a la PS 119, fue sencillo mi rival no tuvo ni tiempo de evaluar la última ecuación que nos pusieron.

– Eso si me parece difícil de creer, Phoebi es la chica más inteligente que conozco en todo Hillwood, debió ser una batalla épica.

– Lo fue, pero no lo suficiente, bueno chicos, les deseo mucha suerte y si ganan les ofrezco como premio una mega fiesta en mi casa obviamente como tu mejor amiga, debo brindarte una premiación por tu esfuerzo el cual espero se convierta en victoria.

– Ya lo escucharon equipo, fiesta en casa de Eli, es hora de honrar el uniforme.

– ¡Sí! – _gritaron todos con mucho entusiasmo mientras se preparaban para su rutina._

El equipo de la PS 119 estaba por terminar su rutina, Lila se encontraba dando unos saltos aéreos finalizando con un salto elevado doble hacia atrás aterrizando en un Split lo cual concluye con la participación del equipo y dejando a una Ronda muy satisfecha creando así una sonrisa de victoria la cual inmediatamente dirigió a cierta chica rubia.

– ¡Cielos viejo!, el equipo de Ronda se lució con esas acrobacias – _decía un maravillado y entusiasta Gerald._

– Y que lo digas, no puedo creer que Lila se elevara tanto con ese último salto, creí por un segundo que no lo lograría.

– Estoy seguro de que nuestro equipo ganara este evento, no hay forma que alguien pueda mejorar esa rutina.

– No estés tan seguro Gerald, aunque suene mal decirlo, el siguiente equipo destrozara al de Ronda ya que tienen a un integrante secreto – _decía Phoebi con un tono de burla y complicidad sabiendo que su novio y su amigo no tenían ni idea que Helga estaba en el equipo de porristas, moría de ganas por ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de los chicos._

– Phoebi, ¿acaso estas apoyando a nuestros rivales de la ESMS? – _la cuestiono incrédulo él moreno._

– Aunque suene mal decirlo, sí, apoyo al equipo de la ESMS y ahora sabrás por qué.

Se anuncia la entrada del equipo de la ESMS quienes ingresan con mucho entusiasmo al escenario, justo en ese momento ingresa una chica rubia dando algunas piruetas, tanto Arnold como Gerald quedan asombrados con sus bocas abiertas a más no poder, era nada más y nada menos que…

– ¡HELGA! – _decían ambos rubios poniéndose de pie y sorprendidos, la chica rubia al ver a los chicos de pie opta por lanzarles un guiño seguido de un beso lo cual provoca que ambos chicos se sienten sonrojados por tal atrevimiento de la rubia._

– ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes Phoebi? – _pregunto un indignado y aun sonrojado moreno._

– Desde el día que nos encontramos a Geraldine, ella me dijo que no iba a poder asistir a mi competencia por tener practica con su equipo de porristas, pero me pidió que no les dijera para ver su cara de sorpresa y veo que funciono a la perfección, solo mírense, están más rojos que un tomate – _dijo soltando pequeñas risitas al ver a su novio y amigo sonrojándose aún más._

– No puedo creer esto, aunque… se ve preciosa – _decía un maravillado Arnold._

Cada integrante del escuadrón tomo sus respectivos lugares, dando así el indicativo de que ya estaban listos para iniciar con su rutina, inicia la música, el escuadrón central comienza con medios giros unos por el sentido izquierdo y los otros por el derecho, en la parte trasera el escuadrón base se prepara para levantar al escuadrón volador siendo estas lanzadas, ya en el aire ambas chicas hacen dos giros, aterrizan y son lanzadas nuevamente pero ahora al frente para ser atrapadas por el escuadrón base contrario, en la parte central se encuentra Steve quien iba dando giros de carrusel, una vez que llego al extremo tomo a Helga y la lanza hacía arriba… – ¿Con ese movimiento tan básico cree que puede ganarme, por dios, esperaba más de Pataki – _decía muy confiada Ronda al ver la rutina que estaba mostrando el escuadrón de Helga_ – estando Helga en el aire forma una sonrisa de satisfacción – Estoy segura que con esto se te borrara tu sonrisa Lloyd – _decía mentalmente al ver la sonrisa de Ronda formarse en su rostro–_ tomo impulso y realizo giros de 180 grados hacia atrás siendo atrapada por el escuadrón base que se encontraba en la parte de atrás y alzando una pierda a la altura de su cabeza – ¡IMPOSIBLE! – _decía Ronda completamente asombrada por tal acto ya que jamás había presenciado a una sola persona que se atreviera a realizar tal acrobacia de desplazamiento desde la parte frontal hasta la parte posterior del escenario –_ todo el auditorio se había quedado sorprendido por tal acrobacia, el equipo base formo una pirámide donde los centrales subían y daban piruetas en el aire aterrizando en la parte frontal del escenario, Steve volvió a tomar a la rubia de un brazo y una pierna lanzándola hacia arriba de la pirámide aterrizando con un giro y medio en la parte central mientras que dos voladoras aterrizaban en la parte superior de la pirámide y con una indicación de la rubia, la parte media de la pirámide se puso de pie saltando con giros para así dar por terminada la rutina con dos chicas sobre los hombros de dos chicos en la parte trasera del escenario, todo el público estaba estupefacto por lo que sus ojos acababan de ver y de un segundo a otro todos se pusieron de pie ovacionando la actuación del equipo de Helga, todo el equipo salió del escenario y una vez en los vestidores Helga fue interceptada por dos chicas.

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso Helga? – _pregunto una desafiante Ronda quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados._

– Con practica querida, mi equipo y yo no nos conformamos con rutinas aburridas y básicas, nosotros nos elevamos al nivel en el que estamos.

– Cielos Helga, eso fue increíble y también peligroso, pero estoy segura de que me da gusto de ver que estas bien.

– Gracias Lila, debo decirte que no esperaba ver que fueras parte del equipo de porristas, jamás te visualice como una chica de esa índole.

– Bueno Helga, con el paso del tiempo uno experimenta gustos distintos – _decía con su ya típico tono campirano y dulce que odiaba Helga._

– Si, eso veo, bien si me disculpan chicas, debo ir con mi equipo – _decía mientras les daba la espalda para dirigirse con sus compañeros_.

– ¡Espera, tu y yo no hemos terminado de hablar! – _decía Ronda mientras tomaba el brazo de Helga y la volteaba hasta quedar frente a frente._

Al haber hecho esto Ronda, todos los participantes que se encontraban ahí voltearon a ver lo que ocurría, el equipo de la ESMS no dudo en correr hasta donde se encontraba su compañera para ir en su ayuda.

– ¡Esta bien chicos, no necesitan acercarse más! – _decía la rubia mientras le indicaba con la mano a sus compañeros que se detuvieran_ – Quieres hablar, bien hablemos pues Ronda, se ve que tienes mucho que decir.

– En primera necesito que me expliques ¿qué haces tú con ellos? y quiero que me lo digas ahora – _exigió la pelinegra soltando a la rubia._

– En primera bájale a tu tono Ronda, ni tu ni nadie me habla de esa manera y en segunda no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida privada ni a ti ni a nadie, pero si tanto quiere tu curiosidad saber bien, te lo diré. Hace años deje Hillwood porque estaba asqueada de tanta porquería que ahí habitaba, me mude a Nueva York donde encontré justo lo que buscaba, gente autentica sin apariencias como tu bien comprenderás y más que nada donde se me acepta como soy, donde fui recibida por una de las familias más importantes de Nueva York y eso no puedes negarlo pues sé que conoces a todas las familias de la alta sociedad.

– Es imposible que pertenezcas a la familia Anderson, mientes.

– Que te quede claro algo Lloyd, yo no miento, pero es problema tuyo si no me crees, ya no soy la Helga Pataki que conociste en Hillwood, soy una persona distinta, alguien con un mejor y amplio futuro a comparación de otra personita que conozco.

– _Ronda se encontraba furiosa por las palabras de la chica por lo que peligrosamente encaro a la rubia_ – retráctate ahora mismo de tus palabras.

– Las palabras se las lleva el viento y solo hablan los hechos, adiós Lloyd, buena suerte para la próxima.

Dicho esto, la rubia da media vuelta y se dirige hacia donde se encuentran sus compañeros dejando a una pelinegra muy molesta y a una pelirroja muy asombrada.

– Si Helga ya no va a regresar a Hillwood significa que tengo a Arnold para mi sola – _se decía a si misma Lila mientras sonreía pues para ella la ausencia de Helga en Hillwood significaba un obstáculo menos para conquistar el corazón de Arnold._

Una vez estando lejos Steve se acerca a Helga quien tomaba asiento mientras bebía agua de una botella.

– ¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres? – _cuestionaba el chico mientras que tomaba asiento a un lado de la rubia._

– Escucha Steve, lo que Ronda Lloyd haga no me afecta, si le quiere divulgar a medio mundo lo que le dije por mi está bien, te lo dije el otro día, Hillwood es mi pasado y lo he superado, ahora solo me preocupa mi futuro y nada de lo que ella haga me va a afectar.

– Me gusta saber que estés tan segura de eso, pero me preocupa que no quieras decirme la verdad, yo no soy como Mike quien enseguida deduce cuando mientes, pero también sé que sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa y más si se trata de tu pasado.

– Gracias por tus palabras Steve.

Todos los equipos participantes regresaron al escenario para recibir la noticia de cual equipo sería el ganador después de que los jueces deliberaran y escogieran a los tres primeros lugares.

– Bien, después de una ardua revisión por parte de los jueces ya tenemos a los tres primeros lugares, el tercer lugar le pertenece al equipo de la AMHS, un aplauso por favor – _dos edecanes entregan un trofeo y un pequeño ramo de flores al escuadrón de la AMHS –_ bien y el equipo ganador de este año y por ende campeón es…

…

 _ **Hola a todos, antes que nada, me gustaría aclararles que no tengo conocimiento del tema y trate de ser lo suficientemente explicita con las acrobacias, espero que puedan imaginárselas. Muchas gracias como siempre por leer mi historia, espero siga siendo de su agrado.**_

 _ **Espero tengan una maravillosa mitad de semana y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	13. Segunda competencia: porristas parte 2

_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados._

…

 **PROV GENERAL**

Todos los equipos participantes regresaron al escenario para recibir la noticia de cual equipo sería el ganador después de que los jueces deliberaran y escogieran a los tres primeros lugares.

– Bien, después de una ardua revisión por parte de los jueces ya tenemos a los tres primeros lugares, el tercer lugar le pertenece al equipo de la AMHS, un aplauso por favor – _dos edecanes entregan un trofeo y un pequeño ramo de flores al escuadrón de la AMHS –_ bien y el equipo ganador de este año y por ende campeón es… el equipo local, ESMS son los nuevos campeones dejando a la PS 119 en segundo lugar, felicidades a todos los equipos por su gran trabajo.

 **PROV HELGA**

¡Sí! Hemos ganado, que felicidad, tenía mis dudas pues la rutina que estuvimos practicando por tanto tiempo fue muy difícil de ejecutar y no estábamos seguros que aceptaran nuestras acrobacias aunque todas ellas estaban consideradas bajo el reglamento por lo tanto ilegales no eran, cada uno de los chicos se encontraban saltando de felicidad y abrazándose, me acerque para recibir el trofeo de la victoria de manos de una edecán, al recibirlo no pude evitar ver la cara de Ronda quien no podía contener el coraje que guardaba hacia mí después de todo un performance como ese no es cualquier cosa, todos estábamos entrando al backstage para recoger nuestras cosas cuando veo a Eli acercándose a nosotros con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no es cualquier sonrisa, está llena de travesuras, eso solo significa una cosa…

– ¡escúchenme, todos aquí han trabajado muy duro para lograr llegar hasta aquí y como buenos anfitriones que somos en la ESMS, los invito a todos a una mega fiesta en honor a la culminación de esta competencia en mi casa, así que no sean tímidos y acérquense para darles indicaciones de cómo llegar.

Y ahí estaba, justo como lo suponía Eli invito a todo el mundo a su casa para una de sus típicas fiestas después de un encuentro deportivo, en la escuela Eli era muy conocida por sus fiestas locas después de una muy buena competencia y en donde hasta las más necesitadas o desesperadas queda mejor podían conseguir una cita y es gracias a esas fiestas que yo me he vuelto popular en la escuela y no tanto por ser una porrista como a la mayoría de las chicas les ha ocurrido, lo mío fue antes de ser una… cabeza hueca, no lo voy a negar, sigo pensando que las porristas son chicas superficiales aunque para mi sorpresa las porristas de m escuela podría catalogarlas como unas cerebritos matando el estereotipo común de chicas falsas interesadas únicamente en chicos, moda y fiestas, como Ronda.

– ¿Y bien Geraldine, que procede ahora? – _se acerca Steve cruzándose de brazos de forma acusatoria como si lo que Eli acabara de decir fuera idea mía._

– Créeme que no tenía ni idea que ella iba a hacer esto, bueno no de esta magnitud debo admitir – _Eli y yo en el pasado hemos hecho fiestas locas y admito el 90% de estas fiestas eran ideas mías, pero nadie podría culparme si estaba algo aburrida y necesitaba que Nueva York se ambientara a la nueva yo._

– Es tu mejor amiga y ¿no tenías ni idea de esto? A otro perro con ese hueso, las conozco a las dos y sé que cuando una planea algo, la otra la secunda – _comento Steve con un tono exagerado, bien no puedo culparlo por pensar así después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntas._

– Es verdad, pero te juro que esta vez yo no tengo nada que ver con esto – _solté con mi mejor voz de inocencia que tenía y no podían faltar los ojos de perrito triste obviamente._

– ¿No tienes nada que ver con que? – _se acerca a nosotros Eli con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

– No puedo creer que invitaras a desconocidos a tu casa a una fiesta de la cual no tienes permiso Eli, ¿qué van a decir tus padres de esto? – _le dije con los brazos cruzados y en un tono de evidente molestia a lo que ella me respondió con una sonrisa aún más grande y relajada._

– Ellos no tiene porque decir nada ya que la fiesta no será en mi casa principal, será en la casa de la pradera y ellos fueron los de la idea original, papá me dijo que después del decatlón y tu competencia de porristas, si llegáramos a ganar no nos quedáramos encerrados viendo películas como siempre lo hacemos y que celebráramos el triunfo, ya sabes todo lo acompaño de su ya famosa frase _son jóvenes como para que se la pasen encerrados, diviértanse un poco, vida solo hay una_ y bla, bla, bla – _dijo esto imitando a su padre y debo decir que lo hace casi tan perfecto como cuando yo imitaba a los zopencos de la PS118, que tiempos aquellos._

– Debo confesar que tu padre me da miedo con tanta libertad que te da y por otra parte lo agradezco tanto – _le dije con una sonrisa de complicidad, no podía evitar comenzar a planear "cosas" que se podrían hacer en esa fiesta, obviamente cosas divertidas._

– Lo sé, podrías aprovechar esta fiesta y no lo sé… conseguir novio – _dijo esto muy quitada de la pena y con tanta obviedad, como si yo necesitara realmente de un novio._

– ¿De que estas hablando? – _le cuestione levantando una de mis cejas ante tal comentario, no creo que lo estuviera diciendo enserio._

– Que puedes olvidarte un día de Mike y conocer a otros chicos, de eso hablo y no es por despreciar a tu amigo Steve, pero Mike últimamente está muy pero MUY posesivo con Geraldine y eso no es sano para ninguno de los dos, juraría que se comporta como si fuera su novio y hasta donde yo sé, solo son amigos, ¿verdad Geraldine?

– _atrapada, así me sentí cuando lanzo esto último con un tono de acusatorio como si confirmara que era verdad que entre Mike y yo había algo y no fui tan buena amiga para contárselo –_ oye no me hables con ese tono y esa mirada, tu sabes perfectamente que Mike es solo mi amigo, aunque parezca lo contrario y eso es algo que él y Steve se encargaron de divulgar con su actitud – _dicho esto le brindo un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Steve._

– ¡¿Oye por que la violencia?! Para que lo sepas tanto Mike como yo solo te estamos protegiendo de brabucones como Mark y antes de que lo digas no, tu sola no puedes contra él y su sequito.

– ¿Cuántas veces debo de repetirles que ese día me agarro un poco desprevenida porque era el primer día para mí y no conocía a nadie?, aunque en mi defensa debo decir que no me quede con la boca callada, le dije unas cuantas cosas que no cualquier chica le contestaría.

– Si y eso elevo más su interés por ti.

– Bueno chicos, no empiecen a discutir por el mismo tema, ya me fastidiaron con eso, mejor ayúdenme a preparar la casa de la pradera para la fiesta, tenemos muchas cosas que comprar y no te puedes negar Geraldine, no es por ser paranoica pero esa chica de la PS119 no te ha quitado la mirada de encima.

– _Giro mi cabeza y logro ubicar a Ronda quien no disimula ni un poco su molestia_ – no te preocupes por ella Eli, después de la humillación que hoy le dimos a su equipo dudo mucho que se atreva a hacer algo, Ronda Wellington Lloyd no es de las que atacan por la espalda, siempre ha tenido una imagen que mantener y una de traidora tramposa jamás ha sido una de ellas.

– Supongo por la forma en que lo dices que la conoces desde antes ¿no?

– Si, de cuando vivía en Hillwood, pero esa es historia vieja, vámonos chicos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de Eli para confirmarle a sus padres que íbamos a utilizar la otra casa que tienen en una pradera no muy lejos de la ciudad, cualquier persona estaría incrédula al saber que la familia de Eli tiene dos casas, pero la cosa no es tan asombrosa, la familia de Eli es una de las tantas familias que hay en NY más ricas que conozco por lo que cuando la conocí me sorprendió mucho el saber que tenía una muy buena posición ya que ella es demasiado sencilla en su forma de vestir a diferencia de Ronda a quien le encanta presumir, Eli jamás le restriega a nadie el hecho de tener dinero incluso ha ayudado a quienes lo necesitan, y eso es algo que admiro mucho de ella, Eli y yo nos conocimos mientras hacíamos un proyecto escolar el cual era en equipo, yo aún no hacia amigos ni nada por lo que creí que para mí sería un problema el encontrar con quien hacer equipo para ese trabajo hasta que Eli se acercó a mí para que formáramos equipo y a partir de ahí nos hicimos buenas amigas, a tal grado de desarrollar una confianza ciega donde podemos contar la una con la otra, realmente la amistad que tengo con Eli es algo que valoro tanto como la amistad que tengo con Phoebi quien a pesar de la distancia que existe entre nosotros siempre estamos al pendiente de lo que le ocurre a la otra.

Le envié un mensaje a Phoebi con indicaciones de donde seria la fiesta y que podía traer a Geraldo y Arnoldo si así lo quería, la respuesta de Phoebi fue algo que imagine llegaría a pasar y me lo acababa de confirmar, Lila les había comentado de la fiesta e incluso los había invitado, por lo que le respondí de inmediato que esta sería una fiesta divertida que sin duda nadie podría perderse, según la información que me había brindado Phoebi, Lila andaba de buscona con Arnold quien le dio luz verde lo que me pareció obvio después de la pequeña discusión que tuvimos, aunque mis sentimientos por Arnold no han desaparecido del todo, puedo decir que si han cambiado, no puedo seguir manteniendo una esperanza donde solo habrá dolor aunque sepa que él me corresponde, después de todo lo que viví es más que obvio que una relación a distancia no es lo que yo estaba buscando pues solo me traería dolor y pensamientos de traición aunque yo sepa que Arnold sería incapaz de hacer algo así, las relaciones a distancia no son funcionales aunque existan algunas excepciones.

Llegamos a un supermercado a comprar todo lo que necesitábamos para la fiesta, compramos suficientes frituras, bebidas, adornos sencillos y como en estas fiestas siempre meten alcohol de forma clandestina decidimos implementar una medida extrema ya que la mayoría de los invitados no eran de NY era obvio que no conocían el tipo de fiestas "sanas" que brinda Eli las cuales no tenían nada de alcohol y aun así todos se la pasaban increíble por lo que decidimos que le comentamos a los guardias de la entrada una vez que llegáramos a la casa que revisaran los bolsos de todos y se aseguraran de que nadie ingresara alcohol, sé que para algunos será una medida extrema pero debido a que aun somos menores de edad tanto Eli como sus padres quieren evitar incidentes graves que esto pueda provocar.

Una vez que terminamos de comprar todo lo necesario, nos dirigimos a la casa de Eli, les dimos indicaciones a los guardias y comenzamos a descargar todas las comprar, Steve y yo llenamos como cinco platos de diversas frituras mientras que Eli y Mike quien se nos unió en el supermercado hacían unos cuantos emparedados, una vez que terminamos, me senté en el sofá para descansar un poco.

– Sabes, me sigue pareciendo extraño que la familia de Eli no tenga más que muebles sin valor en esta casa – _comenta Steve mientras sigue observando los alrededores de la casa_.

– Y a mí me sigue sorprendiendo que seas un despistado olvidadizo y no recuerdes que esta casa solo la usan para fiestas donde saben que habrá incidentes, para que llenarla de cosas de valor que se pueden romper cuando puedes evitarlo.

– Buen punto, y bien hermosa criatura del infierno, dime algo ¿qué piensas hacer cuando ese chico Arnold se presente a la fiesta?, sabes que Mike y él no pueden verse ni en pintura.

– No pienso hacer nada, ¿Qué te hace pensar que actuare como una paranoica y no disfrutare de la fiesta?

– Pues en primer lugar porque sé que no te gustan los escándalos y en segunda porque creí que querías darles celos a ambos o algo por el estilo.

– Sabes Steve, no pienso hacer nada, toda mi vida había conseguido fastidiar las citas de Arnold y a decir verdad nunca disfrute mis momentos a solas por lo que en esta ocasión no voy a hacer nada, además Mike y yo no tenemos una relación y ya les había aclarado que no guardo sentimientos por Arnold.

– Escucha Geraldine, tu sabes tan bien como yo que Mike se muere por ti desde el primer día que te conoció y aunque nos has dicho cuáles son tus sentimientos actualmente, debes entender que eso no detendrá a Mike para conquistarte, sabes bien que en cuestiones del amor Mike ha sufrido mucho, y sé que has visto sus cicatrices…

– …Aun no puedo comprender como ese tarado pudo pensar en hacer una tontería como esa, es decir, todos hemos sufrido en algún momento por amor, pero el que Mike decidiera llevarlo a ese extremo me parece una locura absurda.

– Cada uno de nosotros vive la etapa del amor de distintas formas, nos cautiva de diferente manera, en el caso de Mike, fue su primer amor y era lógico que no supiera como manejar esa situación, aunque no hubo nada que lamentar, hasta ahora ha logrado superar ese dolor y todo es gracias a ti, desde que apareciste en su vida se ha vuelto más abierto con sus padres y conmigo y eso es algo que te agradeceremos siempre.

– No digas eso, yo no he hecho nada importante.

– Tal vez tu no lo veas así, pero nosotros si.

Steve me brindaba una cálida sonrisa, la cual correspondí de forma melancólica, cuando conocí a Steve creí que él y Mike tenían algo que ver por la forma en que se llevaban y un día le pregunte a Steve, fue ahí donde el me conto todo lo que le había ocurrido a Mike unos cinco meses atrás antes de que yo llegara a sus vidas, Mike había iniciado una relación con una chica, estaba más que feliz pero esta chica a pesar de que le decía que también sentía lo mismo por él, demostraba todo lo contrario, en público no dejaba que Mike le brindara demostraciones de afecto, un día ella hablo con él y lo termino, esto destrozo a Mike a tal grado que todas las noches iba a casa de esta chica y solo se quedaba ahí observando como todo un maniático acosador, cualquiera diría que era un obsesivo hasta que un día Mike no asistió a clases por lo que Steve fue a su casa para entregarle la tarea y ponerlo al corriente, toco varias veces pero nadie respondió, sintió que algo no estaba bien por lo que decidió entrar y su sorpresa fue enorme cuando al ingresar a la habitación de Mike lo encontró en una esquina con una navaja ensangrentada tirada cerca de él, se acercó más alarmado de lo que Mike pudo hacer y así fue como confirmo la idiotez que Mike hizo, se cortó la muñeca con la navaja, Steve lo llevo rápidamente a urgencias donde lo atendieron, después de unos días Mike le conto el porqué lo había hecho y el cómo se sentía después de lo que esa chica le había hecho.

Jamás había visto a Mike serio ni triste, siempre lo he visto sonreír y bromear, cualquier persona podría decir que alguien que se atreva atentar contra su vida es un estúpido pero nadie sabe el dolor que esa persona puede estar guardando en lo más profundo de su corazón, a pesar de yo no conocer su pasado, sin tener la mínima intención de ayudarlo siempre bromeaba con él, me hacía sentir muy bien el estar así con él, cuando me entere de todo esto sentí mucha tristeza y coraje, coraje por la tarada que se atrevió a lastimar el corazón de un chico tan dulce y divertido como Mike.

– ¿Terminaron chicos? – _preguntaba Eli al momento en que entraba al salón con una charola de pequeños sándwiches y Mike con otra charola igual._

– Claro, ¿acaso pensabas que íbamos a estar de flojos? – _pregunte con un tono divertido y con mis brazos cruzados._

– De hecho, querida, creí que tu estarías devorando las botanas mientras Steve hacia todo el trabajo, como si no supiera que eres una abusadora de lo peor.

– Ouch, eso dolió y mucho, punto para Eli, que responderás Geraldine – _comento divertido Steve._

– Ni que fuera tu querida o acaso has olvidado como abusaste de esos pobres e inocentes chicos de primer año diciéndoles que todos los alumnos habían terminado con su parte de la limpieza de la escuela y que no era justo que ellos no hicieran nada dejándolos limpiando todo el terreno de soccer que nadie usaba en siglos.

– ¡Oye! Para tu información ese terreno si necesitaba de una limpieza y no abuse de ellos, además nadie se dio cuenta que ellos seguían ahí limpiando inclusive cuando terminaron las clases.

– Eres perversa mujer – _reclama Mike quien de inmediato suelta una carcajada tras haber escuchado la locura de Eli y acto seguido Steve y yo nos unimos a las carcajadas._

– Bien, búrlense de la anfitriona, algún día sufrirán mi venganza.

Todos comenzamos a reír, habíamos terminado unas horas antes de la fiesta por lo que decidimos utilizar el tiempo restante para arreglarnos a dicho evento y por fortuna Eli siempre nos guardaba algo de ropa para estos casos de emergencia, una vez arreglados todos, comenzamos a ambientar el lugar y poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, en menos de una hora ya teníamos casa llena y justo cuando creí que habían llegado todos, escucho el timbre, me dispongo a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba él…

– A… Arnold.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal su semana? Espero que se encuentren bien, en el próximo episodio veremos un poco más de Arnold y Helga, pero ¿ustedes creen que puedan estar solos en esa fiesta y aclarar las cosas entre ellos? Eso lo vamos a averiguar en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecerle enormemente el apoyo a esta historia ha obtenido hasta el día de hoy 1700 views y para mí ha sido una enorme satisfacción pues realmente dude que fuera a ser del gusto de muchos pero gracias al universo se me ha comprobado lo contrario.**_

 _ **Espero y sigan disfrutando, tengan toda una maravillosa semana y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Saludos y un enorme abrazo.**_


	14. Arreglando las cosas: parte 1

**_Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados._**

…

Esto es fantástico y lo digo en sentido figurado, a pesar de que sabía que ellos vendrían a la fiesta, lo que no esperaba era sentirme de esta manera tan… infantil, es decir, si tomé la decisión de superar viejos sentimientos por Arnold Shortman entonces porque lo evitó como lo estoy haciendo en este momento, es decir, es TAAAN obvio, pero claro que mi pobre cabecita no entenderá nada si no me calmo y organizo mis ideas, bien empecemos desde el inicio de esta incómoda pesadilla, después de que creí que todos los invitados habían llegado, comencé a disfrutar de la fiesta y justo cuando iba a tomar una bebida suena el timbre, obviamente fue molesto pensar en el hecho de que las personas no conocen la puntualidad en estos días pero por otro lado, es una fiesta y quién rayos llega temprano a una fiesta ¿Cierto? Pues justo ese mi problema pues jamás me imaginé que mis antiguos compañeros de la infancia realmente llegarían, es decir, de la señorita "Una fiesta no es fiesta si Ronda Wellington Loyd no está presente" me podría esperar cualquier cosa, pero del buen samaritano y aguafiestas cabeza de balón Shortman no.

Les di la bienvenida como toda una buena anfitriona indicándole las mesas de las bebidas y botanas e incluso les dejé en claro que podían divertirse, se dan cuenta, yo la gran Helga diciendo algo como eso, obvio no, pero de Geraldine probablemente sí y es que aquí la situación es que ya no soy Helga G Pataki, ahora soy Geraldine Anderson una chica diferente a Helga pero que aún conserva algo de su esencia.

Bien, una vez que les di la bienvenida y antes de que iniciará el bombardeo desaparecí de sus vistas dirigiéndome hacia donde se encontraban mis amigos, después de un rato bailando, platicando y porque no venciendo a algunos de estos perdedores en un juego de vencidas olvidé por completo de quién huía por lo que justo en el momento en que me disponía a disfrutar de la frescura de la noche en el balcón, una voz atormenta mi tranquilidad en cuestión de segundos.

– Hola Helga, ¿Es una linda noche cierto? – _decía el dueño de esa voz con notable nerviosismo, bien el momento que menos quería vivir había llegado y no podía escapar de el por lo que era mejor enfrentarlo de una buena vez._

– Mi nombre no es Helga – _dije resignada y encarando al dueño de aquella tormentosa voz –_ Shortman, me llamo Geraldine Anderson ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? esa persona se quedó en Hillwood y quién tienes enfrente es alguien distinto.

– Está bien He… digo Geraldine, ¿Podemos platicar un momento?

– Escucha Arnold, realmente no tengo la más remota intención de platicar contigo, pero sé que no me dejaras tranquila hasta que esta "platica" no se lleve a cabo ¿cierto?

– Escucha Geraldine, realmente quiero aclarar las cosas contigo, me resulta difícil de entender porque no quieres simplemente hablar conmigo ¿acaso estas molesta conmigo por haberme quedado en San Lorenzo?

– Ya te dije que no estoy molesta contigo por eso, entiendo perfectamente por qué decidiste quedarte y créeme que jamás te reprochare eso, la verdadera razón es otra, ya te lo había dicho anteriormente, cuando regresamos de San Lorenzo pasaron cosas que me hicieron… madurar si así quieres verlo.

– ¿Por qué no me cuentas esas cosas? Geraldine, realmente quiero saber qué fue lo que te ocurrió durante mi ausencia, cuando llegue a Hillwood nadie sabía nada de ti, ni siquiera Phoebe y eso me resulto difícil de creer pues sé que Phoebe era tu mejor amiga.

– Corrección es, ella aun es mi mejor amiga y ella sabe perfectamente mi historia y si no te dijo nada fue porque yo se lo pedí.

– Que te parece si me cuentas lo que te ocurrió a ti cuando regresaste a Hillwood y yo te cuento todo lo que viví con mis padres en San Lorenzo.

– Arnold – _bien, ahora que hago con esta situación, realmente quiero terminar con esto, pero tampoco creo que realmente sea necesario contarle todo lo que me ha pasado, aun no me siento lista para que él sepa lo que me ocurrió, creo que lo mejor será resignarme y terminar con esto de una buena vez –_ está bien Arnold, escucha te contare todo lo que ha ocurrido, pero solo porque quiero terminar con este asunto no porque realmente me interese conocer tu historia de la jungla.

– Gracias Geraldine.

– Escucha, no quiero que me interrumpas para nada o dejare de contarte mi historia, si tienes preguntas hasta el final y aquí no podemos hablar, alguien podría interrumpirnos y es lo último que quiero así que sígueme zopenco.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Eli, le informe que utilizaría el estudio para charlar con Arnold pues tenía algo pendiente que discutir con él y no quería que nadie interrumpiera nuestra conversación, ella entendió y me dio las llaves para abrirlo, antes de irme le pedí de favor que si Mike o Steve preguntaban por mí les inventara cualquier cosa pero que no les dijera donde estaba, una vez hecho esto, nos dirigimos al estudio, una vez adentro cerré con llave asegurando con esto que nadie entraría a molestarnos.

– Toma asiento y escucha, cuando regresamos de San Lorenzo todos estaban siendo recibidos por sus padres excepto claro, Olga y yo pues a Bob y Miriam se les había olvidado que ese día regresaríamos a Hillwood lo cual me pareció absurdo pues les había hablado un día antes para avisarles que regresaríamos, Olga los justifico como siempre y yo no podía mantener mi boca cerrada así que le reproche que de haber sido ella quien les hubiera hablado estarían ahí sin falta, pero como les hable yo realmente no les importo, estaba muy molesta y no tenía ganas de discutir, Olga se ofreció a preparar algo de comer pero lo rechace argumentando que estaba muy cansada por el viaje y que me iría a dormir, sentí como si hubiese dormido por años pues al día siguiente que me desperté era muy tarde, baje a la cocina por algo de comer pero no había nada, sinceramente no me extrañaba mucho pues algo en el fondo me decía que esto era bastante normal en mi vida, encontré una nota en la mesa donde Bob y Miriam me explicaban que habían salido a comer con Olga y que como estaba muy dormida no consideraron pertinente despertarme lo cual debo decir me pareció una completa estupidez, ese día me morí de hambre, Olga termino acaparando la atención de mis padres como toda la vida lo había hecho, lo que yo menos quería era pasar tiempo en la casa, en esta ocasión ya no estabas tú en la ciudad para distraer mi pequeña cabeza de estos problemas, así es Arnold, las cosas en mi familia han sido siempre un asco, llena de problemas, pleitos y por supuesto falta de atención e interés en mi vida por parte de mis padres siempre que Olga estaba de visita, pero para mí siempre estabas tú, gracias a tu presencia podía olvidarme de mis problemas en casa, aunque nunca te lo decía siempre te ayudaba en las sombras, estaba tan ciegamente enamorada de ti desde los tres años que para mí fue fácil entregar mi vida entera a ti y a tus problemas, el día que perdiste tu gorra yo estuve todo el día en el basurero buscando tu gorra ya que no podía soportar el dolor que tenías al haber perdido tu gorra y mucho menos quería que te mantuvieras encerrado en tu habitación por tal motivo pero eso no fue lo único, también te ayude a que uno de los huéspedes encontrara a su hija, sé que el loco del ayuntamiento no te quiso ayudar por que no habías conseguido las botas Spumoni, botas que Miriam me había conseguido y que yo felizmente le entregue para que así pudiera buscar a esa persona y poder cumplir con su dichosa lista de regalos, y claro no puedes olvidar la ayuda que te di con el asunto de industrias futuro y donde claro está… te confesé mis sentimientos y después me retracté de ello no por gusto claro está.

– Helga yo…

– No interrumpas y no soy Helga, por última vez mi nombre es Geraldine – _me estaba comenzando a fastidiar que no pudiera recordar mi segundo nombre_ – enserio Arnoldo porque no puedes entenderlo – _dije esto último bastante molesta y triste pues pareciera que realmente no quería aceptar el hecho de que ya no era la misma y con el cambio de nombre solo se lo estaba confirmando una vez más que estaba tomando la decisión correcta después de todo, Arnold jamás aceptara a la nueva yo y eso era un hecho_ – bien, regresando a mi historia por ti era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por eso cuando comencé a sentir tu ausencia cada día más las cosas para si me volvieron más y más oscuras, primero estaban los pleitos entre Bob y Miriam seguidos por el problema de Miriam con… la bebida y quiero remarcar que no es algo que me enorgullezca, para evitar regresar a casa me la mantenía deambulando todo el tiempo por las calles pensando en mis cosas, ausente del mundo y por alguna extraña razón siempre terminaba en la casa de huéspedes, me quedaba solo observando por la ventana de tu habitación con la esperanza de verte siempre una vez más aunque eso nunca ocurría, en una ocasión choque con tus abuelos mientras ellos hacían compras e instintivamente mi mente me llevo a tu recuerdo pero después me di cuenta que no eras tú, ellos me ofrecieron algo que hacía tiempo nadie me había ofrecido, atención, en el transcurso de los días fui a visitar a tus abuelos, me entretenía mucho las historias que ellos me contaban de ti en la selva, claro que habían cosas que yo desconocía ya que tenía tiempo que había dejado de recibir tus cartas por lo que siempre me ponía feliz todo lo que me contaba tu abuelo aunque sé que algunas partes las inventaba pero debo admitir que eran divertidas, un día simplemente explote al escuchar otro pleito en casa de mis padres que termine en la casa de huéspedes por lo que termine de contarle todo a tus abuelos, cada uno de mis problemas, cosa que únicamente lo hacía con Phoebe, pero ya no podía soportarlo más tiempo, necesitaba sacar todo este dolor, el conservarlo por tanto tiempo me hizo explotar, como era posible que dos personas que se dicen ser padres podrían tratar de esa forma a su propia hija lo entiendes ¡SU HIJA! Maldición – _no pude evitar comenzar a exasperarme al recordar todo lo que me había ocurrido y así de simple comenzaron a salir lágrimas de mis ojos, odiaba que me vieran en este estado, pero era muy doloroso recordar todo lo que me había ocurrido_ – tanto Gertie como Phil me escucharon sin interrumpirme y me hicieron ver que las cosas no podían estar tan mal, que ellos realmente no sabían cómo expresar su cariño hacia mí, el caso es que a partir de ese día ellos me permitieron quedarme a dormir en tu habitación mientras las cosas se solucionaban o se ponían horribles en casa; un día cuando llegaba a casa había una mujer extraña en la casa, en cuanto entre tanto mis padres como esta mujer me estaban viendo de una forma muy rara como si fuera un marciano o algo parecido, la mujer se puso de pie y camino hacia mi diciendo _"todo estará bien"_ pero en realidad todo estuvo peor, resulta que esa mujer era una trabajadora social y que una persona hizo una denuncia donde decía que sufría maltrato por parte de mis padres, claro que en ese momento yo no lo entendía pero después me explicaron que existían diferentes tipos de maltratos y no sé qué tanto, el caso es que debido a esta denuncia las cosas para mí se tornaron en un completo infierno, me sacaron de casa de mis padres y me mandaron a un orfanato donde en lo que mi situación se solucionaba me mandarían con familias sustitutas, obviamente no duraba en esas familias porque eran unos idiotas; un año de tormento tuve que pasar en este infierno hasta que un juez encontró a Bob y Miriam culpables por lo que me mandarían con una familia de forma permanente hasta que Bob y Miriam arreglen sus asuntos, mi miedo era que me mandaran con una familia horrible que realmente me maltrataran de forma física, lo único que agradecía de Bob y Miriam era que nunca me golpeaban aunque jamás me pusieran atención, ellos nunca me levantaron la mano, al final gracias a la intervención de la doctora Bliss me mandaron con una familia muy linda, mis actuales padres, Hannah y Deylan Anderson a quienes poco a poco aprendí a querer, esta situación no era realmente lo que yo buscaba, quería que mis padres también me prestaran atención como lo hacían con Olga, pero eso jamás sucedió, al contrario ellos poco a poco me hicieron a un lado, no recuerdo un solo día en el que a ellos realmente les haya interesado mis cosas, tal vez mi vida hubiera sido otra si ellos no me hubieran ignorado como lo hicieron siempre, ahorita mi vida esta perfecta con mi nueva familia, tengo amigos quienes me aceptan como soy y que sé que jamás me traicionarían y yo tampoco a ellos, ahora mi vida esta perfecta, después de que llegamos al que sería mi nuevo hogar aquí en NY comencé a reflexionar en todo lo que fue mi vida, y eso te incluye a ti.

– ¡¿Qué?! – _sonaba sorprendido por lo último que había dicho, me fui secando las lágrimas que habían caído de mis ojos._

– Así es Arnold, estuve reflexionando todo lo que había hecho por ti, todo el tiempo que desperdicié dedicándote altares, cientos y cientos de poemas, adorándote, saboteando tus citas con cuanta cara bonita se te cruzaba enfrente, para mí era doloroso que te vieras con otras chicas y a mí nunca me veías, para ti siempre fui invisible, por eso decidí terminar con este dolor de una buena vez, no te voy a mentir Arnold, no ha sido fácil para mi corazón dejar de sentir esto por ti, pero si lo he intentado, como te lo dije en aquella ocasión, si el amor no se cuida este se transforma en cariño y tu jamás cuidaste del amor que yo te profese al contrario, te asustaste y lo único que causaste fue que me retractara de mis palabras y que enterrara cada vez más mis sentimientos en mi corazón, después de todo tu jamás sentirías lo mismo por mí, para ti no era más que tu brabucona personal incapaz de tener sentimientos a los cuales corresponder, para ti siempre fue mejor estar al pendiente de chicas lindas como Lila, Ruth o esa tal Summer, es por eso que decidí superarlos, decidí dejar de amarte pero tú simplemente tenías que reaparecer en mi vida y decirme que me amabas cuando yo ya había tomado una decisión respecto a mis sentimientos por ti, decisión que únicamente me compete a mí y a nadie más.

– ¡Estas equivocada!, también me involucra, es de nuestro futuro del que estamos hablando y no de cualquier otra cosa – _me dijo en un tono bastante alterado_.

– No hay un futuro para nosotros Arnold, solo existe un presente en el cual yo no visualizo un nosotros, fuiste muy importante en mi vida, no te lo voy a negar, pero en estos momentos tu presencia solo me confirma todo el dolor que me causas, aunque no sea voluntario, sé que crees que me amas, pero la verdad es que no es así, lo que sientes por mí es gratitud por que gracias a mi tú y tus padres están juntos nuevamente.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿eso es lo que piensas? ¿crees que no soy capaz de sentir algo más profundo por ti que gratitud? ¿crees que soy un ser carente de amor?

– No pongas palabras en mi boca Arnold, sé que eres perfectamente capaz de amar, pero no a mí – _cerré un momento mis ojos para respirar y poder calmarme, ambos estábamos alterados y derramando lágrimas –_ vamos a calmarnos Arnold o ambos podremos decir algo de lo que nos arrepentiremos después, escucha con atención, no dudo que tengas sentimientos por mí pero si de algo puedo estar segura es que esos sentimientos no son amor y esto lo sé porque uno por amor es capaz de hacer los más grandes sacrificios y las más grandes y maravillosas locuras que jamás puedas imaginar, ambas cosas las cuales yo he hecho siempre por ti y hasta donde mi memoria me lleva tu nunca has hecho algo parecido por mí.

– Escucha Helga, yo no pienso renunciar a ti solo porque tú me dices o mejor dicho piensas que yo no puedo sentir amor por ti cuando tu ni siquiera sabes que es lo que mi corazón siente, como bien lo dijiste él único que puede estar seguro de lo que mi corazón siente soy yo y estoy convencido de que esto es amor y no agradecimiento, puedo ver que has sufrido demasiado y parte de ese dolor se puede deber a mi ignorancia respecto a tus sentimientos pero créeme cuando te digo que jamás deje de pensar en ti ni un solo momento, cada día y noche tú estabas en mi cabeza, aquellos hermosos paisajes que siempre vi en San Lorenzo deseaba compartirlos contigo, no te imaginas el enorme dolor que sentí cuando el avión se estaba alejando y tú con él, dentro de mi corazón había una preocupación de que tal vez te llegaras a olvidar de mí y cuando te escribía siempre tenía la esperanza de recibir una respuesta tuya pero esta nunca llego, me has contado tu historia y ahora yo te contare la mía.

 **…**

 **Hola a todos, lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar esta historia, aparte de mis obligaciones personales, también existe otra razón por mi retraso y esta es simple, la verdad no recuerdo si les había comentado que estoy traduciendo esta historia por petición de otro usuario, bueno pues así es, me encontraba traduciendo en mis tiempos libres esta historia y apenas el pasado lunes termine de actualizar todos los capítulos restantes, esto con la finalidad de que ambas historias fueran actualizadas de manera simultánea.**

 **Bien pasando a otra cosa, con respecto a este capítulo la verdad es que tenía pensado una forma diferente de narrar la historia de Helga, pero conforme la había estado escribiendo otras ideas surgieron y este es el resultado, me gustaría que me dijeran que piensan de este capítulo, espero que tengan un gran día/semana y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**


	15. Arreglando las cosas: parte 2

_**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**_

 **N/A: Bien a estas alturas todos o la gran mayoría ha visto ya la película de la jungla, bueno mi historia no esta basada en esta versión que salió, esta basada en parte por el primer guion que todos conocíamos antes de que dieran luz verde a la película.**

…

– Antes de empezar debes saber que no tengo la mínima intención de llamarte Geraldine, no quiero que me malentiendas, es un nombre hermoso y no entiendo porque no te gusta pero algo en mi me impide que te llame así, tal vez sea por miedo, si dejara de decirte Helga esa esencia que te hace especial para mi corazón se perdería y en estos momentos es algo que no estoy dispuesto a tener, ya bastante difícil me es hacerme a la idea de que estamos distanciados por las circunstancias si así deseas verlo.

– Créeme que lo entiendo Arnold y aunque no quiera y me cueste trabajo lo respetare.

– Gracias Helga, sabes me resulta un poco extraño tener por fin la oportunidad de contarte todo lo que viví en San Lorenzo ya que había pensado en un ambiente más… romántico por así decirlo.

– ¿Romántico tú? Eso si es difícil de creer cabeza de balón – _me dijo en un tono sarcástico que me causo una sonrisa, tenia tanto que no la escuchaba hablarme con tanta confianza como cuando éramos niños._

– Lo que tú digas Helga, bueno para empezar cuando el avión de ustedes partió de regreso a Hillwood mis padres y yo tuvimos una plática y obviamente las preguntas no paraban, al menos por mi parte, creía que la razón por la que ellos no regresaban año tras año de su viaje era porque ya no me amaban y por un momento me moleste con ellos a que todo este tiempo estuvieron vivos y nunca se comunicaron con nosotros pero yo no tenia idea que su falta de comunicación era para protegerme a mi y a mis abuelos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con… proteger?

– De alguna forma La Sombra se entero de la ubicación de mis abuelos y la mía, después de todo yo… ya sabes… soy el niño milagro y para La Sombra era crucial que estuviera en San Lorenzo por lo que de alguna forma logro desarrollar un brote del mal del sueño aun más fuerte que afecto a toda la región y la misión de mis padres era hacer un antídoto aun más potente para poder salvarles la vida a los ojos verdes pero lo que La Sombra jamás espero fue que mis padres me dejaran a cargo de mis abuelos en Hillwood, cuando ellos llegaron a San Lorenzo lo primero que hicieron fue reunir todos los ingredientes para su antídoto, lo prepararon y lo esparcieron para que la gente de ojos verdes pudieran despertar, la diferencia era que ahora no iban a ser afectados por otro brote de este mal en el futuro, una vez que recibieron la gratitud de los ojos verdes, regresaron a la aldea donde se estaban quedando a preparar sus cosas para el viaje de regreso pero, de alguna extraña manera La Sombra logro ubicarlos y los amenazo con algo que el sabia que ellos no podrían rechazar proteger… a mí.

– ¡¿Qué?! Arnold no entiendo nada de lo que me estas diciendo, ¿La Sombra esperaba que tus padres te llevaran con ellos para ayudar así a los ojos verdes?

– Así es.

– Que idiota el pensar que cualquier padre podría exponer a sus hijos a semejante peligro, bueno si fuera Bob o los padres de Eugene lo entendería, claro que los padres de Eugene lo harían sin mala intención después de todo ese niño esta maldito.

– ¡Helga!

– ¿¡Qué?! Sabes que es verdad.

– _Solo rodé mis ojos ante la obviedad de Helga_ – como digas, regresando a la historia, La Sombra les dijo a mis padres que si no deseaban que me pasara algo ellos tendrían que entregarle el corazón de los ojos verdes a lo que obviamente mis padres se reusaron, La Sombra los encerró en unas celdas hasta conseguir pruebas suficientes para poder chantajear a mis padres, pasaron días y La sombra volvió a decirles a mis padres que tenían que ir por el corazón de los ojos verdes y entregárselos o algo muy malo me pasaría a mí y a mis abuelos y fue ahí cuando les mostro unas fotografías mías con mis abuelos, cuando mis padres las vieron no pudieron creerlo y no les quedo otra opción que aceptar, después de todo La Sombra era un hombre muy peligroso.

– Ni me lo recuerdes, ¿y qué paso?

– Mis padres iniciaron su búsqueda para conseguir el corazón, La Sombra les mostro un mapa donde estaría escondido pero que solo aquellos de corazón puro podían ingresar a los limites donde estaba oculto el corazón, cuando por fin dieron con el lugar les extraño que la entrada fuera una cueva, mi padre decidió marcar la entrada de la cueva por si ocurría algo, en la selva de San Lorenzo era bien sabido que los ojos verdes tenían laberintos para así protegerse de aquellos que deseaban hacerles daño, cuando entraron la cueva mostraba un solo camino el cual ellos siguieron, después de tanto avanzar por fin veían la luz de la salida pero cuando la cruzaron regresaron al inicio de la cueva y eso lo sabían por la marca que mi padre había hecho en la entrada, como ellos tenían la intención de robar el corazón aunque fueran obligados por La Sombra, su corazón estaba manchado de maldad y solo aquellos de corazón puro podían entrar, una vez que mis padres regresaron con La Sombra este los encerró durante años hasta que lograron escapar, una vez que se alejaron de La Sombra se refugiaron en un antiguo santuario que estaba oculto en lo más bajo de una cascada, de alguna forma lograron enviarle un mensaje a los ojos verdes disculpándose por lo que habían sido forzados a hacer y que se encontraban ocultos de La Sombra, duraron años ocultos en ese santuario hasta que se aseguraron que La Sombra ya no los estaba persiguiendo y fue cuando decidieron enviarme un paquete con detalles de todas las aventuras que habían vivido y parte de sus investigaciones fue justo ese día cuando Simons nos dijo del concurso y bueno, todo lo demás ya lo sabes.

– No es por ser paranoica Arnold, pero ¿no te resulto extraño que tus padres nunca tuvieran "oportunidad" para comunicarse contigo?, digo no me mal entiendas, estoy feliz de que se hayan reunido, pero si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar estaría molesta con ellos y jamás habría aceptado una justificación como esa.

– Sabes Helga, en el fondo cuando los volví a ver no te negare que, si me sentía molesto ya que estaban vivos, créeme que leí cada una de las cartas que estaban en ese paquete tratando de entender como es que les resulto fácil para ellos desprenderse de su hijo de esa manera pero sabes… no fue fácil para ellos tampoco, cuando uno es padre es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por los hijos y eso lo sé porque mi padre en su diario había mencionado como anhelaban verme crecer, es por eso que después de reflexionar me di cuenta que ellos jamás me habrían abandonado.

– Tienes mucha suerte Arnold – _esto me lo dijo con un tono claramente triste_ – a pesar de la distancia tus padres jamás dejaron de demostrarte todo el amor que tenían o mejor dicho tienen hacia ti, créeme que me hubiese gustado saber lo que se siente ya que como bien sabes jamás he conocido el amor de los padres – _claramente vi como se limpio una lagrima lo que causo que mi corazón se estrujara_ – te envidio Arnoldo.

– Helga… yo…

– No te preocupes, es cosa del pasado, continua por favor.

– Cuando los vi partir en el avión rumbo a Hillwood no pude dejar de pensar en el dolor que sentía mi corazón cuando poco a poco te alejabas de mí, el miedo comenzó a crecer pensando que tal vez podrías conocer a otro chico y así pudieras olvidarte de mí, cada día que pasaba imaginaba como era el ir a la escuela tomando tu mano, podía aun percibir tus labios sobre los míos, una semana después de que ustedes partieran, Eduardo nos llevó a una nueva misión recolectando algunas plantas medicinales para preparar algunas medicinas que hacían falta ahí, pero eso no fue todo, también fuimos a otra aldea que estaba a las afueras de San Lorenzo a realizar algunas entregas, ahí conocí a… una chica…

– Arnold, cualquiera que sea tu historia amorosa en San Lorenzo puedes contármela con toda confianza, después de todo ente nosotros no hubo nada más allá de unos besos y una promesa que hasta el momento solo quedo como eso, una promesa del pasado.

– _Estas ultimas palabras de Helga me dolieron, ¿acaso no significaba nada para ella entonces? –_ esta chica realmente no significo nada para mí Helga, de hecho fue gracias a que ella me pretendía que pude entender perfectamente mis sentimientos por ti, lo ciego y estúpido que había sido por no haberme dado cuenta del maravilloso tesoro que tenia a mi lado, fue entonces que decidí no rendirme contigo, a partir de ese momento cada semana te mandaba cartas donde siempre te contaba todo lo que me pasaba, esperaba ansioso tus respuestas las cuales… nunca llegaron, cuando vi que no me respondías comencé a desesperarme, deje de explicarte mis aventuras para cuestionarte el porque no me respondías, si acaso te había hecho algo para que me estuvieras evadiendo, entonces decidí escribirle a Gerald para preguntarle por ti pero él siempre me decía lo mismo, que tu estabas igual que siempre, molestando a medio mundo que no había nada diferente en ti, pero si eso era verdad entonces porque nunca me contestabas mis cartas, ¿Por qué jamás recibí respuesta? Acaso… ¿ya te habías olvidado de mí? – _comencé a exaltarme por lo que instintivamente me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la ventana donde vi su reflejo en el vidrio, lucía triste pero a la vez hermosa, sabia que no me respondería por lo que opte por calmarme un poco para poder seguir con mi historia –_ conforme paso el tiempo me fui olvidando de escribirte, tome la decisión de obtener respuestas tuyas personalmente, después de dos años conviviendo con diferentes culturas y de andar de aventura en aventura pues mi cuerpo fue agarrando condición por lo que me resultaba más fácil realizar las expediciones que Eduardo nos recomendaba, cierto día mis padres me dieron la noticia de que volveríamos a Hillwood ya que por fin habían terminado con todo lo que tenían pendiente en San Lorenzo, yo estaba más que feliz por esa noticia que no espere más y comencé a empacar todas mis cosas para salir lo antes posible, desde ese momento contaba los días para poder volver a verte, solo pensaba en ti, en como lucirías después de todo este tiempo sin verte, obviamente no le dije a nadie de mi regreso pues quería que fuera una gran sorpresa pero el sorprendido fui yo, una vez que nos instalamos en la casa de huéspedes y convivimos con mis abuelos y los inquilinos decidí ir a dar una vuelta y volver a recorrer las calles que me vieron crecer, por casualidad me tope con Gerald y Phoebe quienes estaban en una cita y después de unos intercambios de palabras me arme de valor y les pregunte por ti, fue ahí donde me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien pues las expresiones que tenían Gerald y Phoebe me hicieron pensar en lo peor, me dijeron que nadie sabia absolutamente nada de ti, que estabas desaparecida desde hace algún tiempo, al principio me resulto difícil de creer pero cuando regrese a la casa de huéspedes mi abuelo me lo conto todo, que te habías mudado con unos parientes pero que nadie sabia a donde, yo no lo creí… simplemente no podía creerlo por lo que fui a investigar a tu casa y encontré a tu mamá quien me dijo que ya no vivías con ellos y que no sabían donde localizarte, eso me hizo enfadar bastante, ¡eras su hija! ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera dónde estabas? o peor aun que no tuviera forma de localizarte.

– Arnold.

– Estaba triste porque nadie tenía razón tuya hasta ese día, en el juego de los novatos, cuando salimos a calentar Gerald me pidió que viera hacia donde estaba sentada Phoebe y fue cuando te vi, el ángel más hermoso estaba ahí, la chica de quien estoy locamente enamorado estaba sentada observándome, por estar pensando en ti no pude concentrarme del todo en el juego y pues como has de recordar perdimos, me sentí tan mal por ese fracaso, decepcione no solo al entrenador, al equipo o a mí, probablemente también a ti te había decepcionado y eso me dolió más, claro que todo lo que paso después ya lo sabes pero lo que no sabes fue lo que paso después de nuestro… encuentro.

– No conozco los detalles, pero si la parte superficial, no olvides que tengo mis informantes Shortman y debo decir que jamás imagine que tu fueras a… caer tan bajo.

– No es que me justifique pero me dolieron tus palabras y lo único que yo quería era olvidarte, no quería sentir este dolor y estúpidamente creí que saliendo con otras chicas podría olvidarte pero eso nunca paso, fue peor, cada una de esas chicas superficiales solo me hacían pensar más y más en ti, en que eras mucho mejor que ellas en todo sentido y entonces cometí la mayor idiotez de mi joven vida, acepte salir con Lila, desde ese momento todo fue peor pues Lila no me dejaba solo ni a sol ni a sombra, me estaba hartando y… lo siento tanto Helga, te traicione, traicione tu memoria, nuestra promesa.

– Arnold, tu no traicionaste nada, si alguien debería de disculparse aquí soy yo, conteste todas tus cartas pero siempre tuve miedo de enviártelas, jamás imagine todo el dolor que podía causarte pero quería que entendieras algo, Arnold, después de todo lo que me paso con mis padres lo único que quería para mi era un nuevo inicio, y para poder lograr eso tenia que olvidar mi pasado y eso incluía mis sentimientos por ti, después de tanto tiempo me rendí y creí que no ibas a volver nunca por eso me resigne con estos sentimientos y comencé a superarlos.

– Helga no quiero perderte – _la tome de su hermoso rostro forzándola a mirarme directamente a los ojos –_ te lo pido con el corazón en la mano, dame una oportunidad, es lo único que te pido

– Arnold yo… no…

– Helga… te amo.

La bese, con pasión, con amor, nos besamos como si no hubiese un mañana, necesitaba tanto sus labios sobre los míos, necesitaba sentirla nuevamente conmigo, poco a poco nuestro beso se fue intensificando, podía sentir como me correspondía, al fin podía decir que Helga ya era mía, poco a poco nos fuimos separando, sus hermosos ojos azules cual océano se veían tan llenos de vida, tan brillantes.

– Helga, te juro que mis sentimientos por ti son reales, sinceros, en mi corazón no existe nadie más que tú.

– Arnold… no puedo… ya no puedo negar esto que grita mi corazón, yo también te amo, he intentado superar este gran amor, pero… no puedo.

– Helga por favor, dame una oportunidad, se que tienes miedo, yo también tengo miedo, pero quiero luchar por lo nuestro.

– Arnold, suena hermoso todo lo que dices, pero olvidas un detalle muy importante, existe una gran distancia que nos separa y para ser honesta no quiero sufrir por una relación a distancia, se que tan popular eres con las chicas en Hillwood y tu mejor que nadie sabe lo…

– No digas nada – _coloqué mi dedo en sus labios y volví a besarla –_ no pienses en eso y escucha, si nuestro amor es tan grande podrá superar cualquier obstáculo solo… ten fe en nosotros, en nuestro amor.

– Arnold…

…

 _ **Hola a todos, han pasado semanas desde la ultima actualización he de decir que por fin he terminado con mis deberes universitarios por lo que ahora será más sencillo actualizar un poco más seguido, debo ser sincera con ustedes y decir que este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo ya que como todos sabrán o mejor dicho la mayoría ya sabe el pasado fin de semana se estreno la tan esperada película de la selva lo que provoco que varias teorías que se tenían respecto a los padres de Arnold cayeran, desde el inicio yo había enfocado esta historia con lo que se sabia del primer guion y con esa idea me seguiré quedando al menos en esta historia, claro esta que esto es solo una parte de mi imaginación por lo que las situaciones aquí presentadas son completamente distintas a lo que se sabia o se esperaba de la película.**_

 _ **Pasando a otra cosa, muchas gracias Elisa Aguilar por tu review, me alegro mucho saber que te ha encantado la historia hasta ahora y espero no decepcionarte en el futuro.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y sin más que agregar nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	16. Tercer Competencia: Juego de Basquetbol

_**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**_

…

Bueno que más podría pasar en mi vida aparte de haber aclarado las cosas con Arnold, la verdad resulto mejor de lo había imaginado exceptuando la parte donde simplemente me di por vencida y admití mis sentimientos, claro que jamás he dicho que sea algo malo pero era algo innecesario después de todo y ahora… debo seguir avanzando, Arnold me pidió una oportunidad pero no pude solo decirle que si y ya, ya no soy una niña ilusa que siempre imaginaba romances perfectos con su amado, aunque mi corazón llora por mi decisión se que fue la correcta, Arnold es mi primer amor y hasta el momento ha sido el único y aun así decidí rechazar su propuesta, me dolió en el alma decirle que no pero ya no quería seguir con esta falsa felicidad que siempre había tenido con respecto a Arnold, verlo a el siempre feliz me hizo querer formar parte de esa felicidad la cual jamás tuve, él comprendió perfectamente mis razones y las acepto, una relación a distancia jamás es fácil, siempre estarán los celos presentes y los malos pensamientos que jamás me dejarían vivir tranquila, ahora puedo gritarle a todo el mundo que finalmente soy feliz, que por fin hay luz en mi vida y aunque suene cruel, el haber aceptado una relación a distancia con Arnold solo habría opacado esa felicidad; después de que Arnold y yo terminamos de hablar regresamos a la fiesta, estuvimos un rato bailando y conversando hasta que Mike llego y debo decir que estaba muy molesto, me aparto de Arnold y me llevo al estudio donde comenzó a reclamarme mi larga ausencia, me estaba comenzando a fastidiar que estuviera tan posesivo conmigo aunque no era difícil saber el motivo, se que Mike tiene sentimientos hacia mi y eso es obvio pues su actuar me recuerda a cuando yo acosaba a Arnold por lo que reconozco los celos a kilómetros de distancia, creo que ese momento que no quería enfrentar llego y tuve que aclarar las cosas con Mike referente a sus sentimientos hacia mi…

 **FLASHBACK**

– Mike escucha, no eres mi niñero para estarme cuidando todo el tiempo de cuanto chico se me acerca, estuve conversando con Arnold de un asunto pendiente que tenía con él y hasta donde yo se eso no tiene nada de malo.

– Geraldine no quiero que estés sola con él entiende.

– No tu entiende, no eres nadie para prohibirme o exigirme nada, recuerda que eres mi AMIGO y nada más, yo jamás te he dado alas para que pienses otra cosa.

– ¿¡De qué estás hablando?! – _Me pregunto claramente alterado y muy molesto._

– Escucha – _respiré lo más profundo que pude para aclarar en mi cabeza la bomba que estaba por lanzarle –_ se que tienes sentimientos por mí, créeme que es bastante obvio ya que me recuerdas mucho a como solía ser yo hace algunos años, pero…

– No lo digas… por favor… no lo digas.

– Yo no te veo más que como un amigo.

– Te dije que no lo dijeras – _resignado toma asiento y coloca su rostro en las palmas de sus manos –_ desde cuando lo sabes o lo sospechas, mejor dicho.

– No puedo precisarlo, solo debes saber que lo sé.

– _comienza a reírse –_ sabes, siempre creí que el día que te confesara mis sentimientos sería muy romántico.

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere ser romántico conmigo? Yo odio el romanticismo y lo sabes – _digo indignada y me cruzo de brazos._

– Mentirosa – _se acerca a mi poco a poco_ – te encanta todo lo cursi y romántico, esta bien como veo que no tengo otra opción pues que así sea.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – _le pregunto curiosa y bajando mis brazos._

– Geraldine, me gustas desde el primer día que te vi en la cafetería cuando recién llegaste a nuestra escuela, creí que solo era por que eras la chica nueva pero conforme te fui tratando ese sentimiento fue creciendo y la verdad tenía miedo a que me rechazaras ya que… digamos que no había tenido mucha suerte en el amor anteriormente, por eso decidí pedirle a Steve que me cubriera tratándote cariñosamente – _toma mis manos con las suyas_ – Geraldine yo… te amo y realmente no puedo hacerme a la idea de perderte por eso cuando vi como Arnold te hablaba aquel día en el juego de novatos y como te beso en esa cafetería no pude contener mis celos, realmente no quería que nadie se te acercara de esa forma excepto yo.

– Mike, gracias por tu protección y por tus sentimientos, pero sabes mejor que nadie que mi corazón le pertenece a él y aun en estas extrañas circunstancias de la vida mis sentimientos no han cambiado, aunque te aclaro que no pienso en tener una relación con él.

– Eso significa que nosotros…

– Significa que no pienso tener una relación a distancia para que mi corazón siga sufriendo como lo ha hecho toda mi vida, no existe un nosotros y tampoco existe un Arnold y yo.

– Oh Geraldine – _me abraza con tanta fuerza y felicidad_ – es fantástico escucharte decir eso.

– ¿Disculpa?

– No me malentiendas, me da gusto escuchar que no quieres seguir el camino del dolor, pero no descarto que pueda existir una oportunidad entre nosotros.

– Oh créeme, puedes descartar esa idea – _su cara de incredulidad y tristeza me hizo sentir como la peor persona del mundo por jugar de esa manera con sus sentimientos_ – no me pongas esa cara… escucha, si algo he aprendido toda mi vida es no crear falsas ilusiones donde no las hay por eso no puedo darte esperanzas de una relación conmigo cuando se que mi corazón jamás dejara de amarlo a él.

– De acuerdo, pero… ¿puedo pedirte una ultima cosa para poder dejar este tema atrás?

– Mientras no sea dinero porque sabes que no tengo puedes pedir lo que sea.

– Un beso de despedida, siempre he imaginado el sabor de tus labios y aunque se que jamás los tendré al menos me gustaría probarlos una sola vez y con esto te prometo que avanzare, yo también he aprendido de mis anteriores relaciones a que no puedes forzar lo que nunca es para ti y créeme que lo aprendí de una mala manera.

– Esta bien Mike.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Mike y yo nos besamos y debo admitir que no besa nada mal pero si me siento mal por no corresponderle, en ese beso pude percibir todo su dolor y su amor, después de nuestra conversación regresamos a la fiesta y la disfrutamos bastante, como era de esperarse todos se quedaron hasta muy tarde pero como sabíamos que aun quedaba una competencia sutilmente los corrimos a todos para que así no nos culparan de sus derrotas en el partido de basquetbol; una vez que todos se fueron y terminamos de limpiar el desorden nos dispusimos a dormir el poco tiempo que quedaba pues Mike y Steve tendrían que estar en el campo una hora antes de la competencia.

Logramos llegar a tiempo para que el entrenador no se molestara, aunque toda la escuela sabe que Mike es el favorito del entrenador por todas las victorias que ha llevado a la escuela desde que ingreso al equipo por lo que siempre le perdonan todo, si me lo preguntan a mí es algo aburrido que nunca lo castiguen, algún día lograre que lo hagan, pero esa es otra historia para el futuro.

Todos los participantes se encontraban calentando mientras yo me encontraba situada en las gradas viendo como terminaban de acomodarse los espectadores y los jugadores calentaban, debo decir que el equipo del cabeza de balón es muy brusco en su calentamiento, pobre del cabeza de cepillo y del cabeza de balón, no puedo negar que realmente disfrutaba de la tortura que les daban a esos dos pero como todo lo bueno no dura, pronto dejaron de torturarlos para así dar inicio a los partidos, según me había dicho Mike el partido de ellos estaba programado a las 12 del medio día y aun faltaban dos horas, creo que fue un desperdicio llegar tan temprano si el partido iba a ser más tarde, podría haber dormido más tiempo pero no, tengo que estar aquí presente rodeada de perdedores y para mi buena suerte pude apreciar como se acercaban las porristas de la escuela de Arnold y tengo que remarcar la hermosa cara de Ronda Wellington Lloyd era una delicia para mí, era evidente que estaba molesta y con unas enormes ojeras que me hacen sospechar que no durmió lo suficiente y tampoco se tomó la molestia de cubrir sus imperfecciones cosa que realmente es extraño en ella; pero como si Ronda no fuera suficiente para mí también pude apreciar el rostro marchito y sin vida de la señorita perfección Lila Sawyer que a mi ver pareciera que estuvo llorando toda la noche, sus ojos estaban más hinchados que un Tarsius lleno de felicidad ( **N/A: Los Tarsius son animales con ojos grandes que habitan actualmente en Indonesia** ) debo decir que por un leve momento disfrute el verla así, después de todo mi odio infantil por aquella chica que se robo el corazón del amor de mi infancia aun prevalecía aunque solo sea de forma simbólica; todo el equipo de apoyo de Hillwood estaban tomando asiento en primera fila, logre ver a Phoebe y la saludé, ella no dudo ni un segundo en sentarse a mi lado lo cual me puso muy feliz.

– ¿Qué tal Phoebs? ¿Creí que te sentarías con toda la manada de Hillwood?

– Muy gracioso Geraldine, pero no, creo recordar que en una ocasión una sabia y vieja amiga me dijo que el país era libre por lo cual honrando sus palabras me pareció adecuado el sentarme en otro lugar que no me fuera asignado.

– Bien dicho hermana.

Las dos comenzamos a conversar de asuntos triviales en lo que iniciaba el torneo, una vez terminando de dar la bienvenida a todos los equipos participantes comenzó el juego, yo esperaba que el equipo de Mike y Arnold se enfrentaran en la primera ronda pero no fue así, a estas alturas estaba más que aburrida y no era porque no me gustara ver el juego, la razón era porque los participantes eran muy torpes, era muy absurdo que no pudieran arrebatarse el balón entre ellos, hasta mi abuela podría quitarles el balón y ganar sin un mínimo esfuerzo y ellos… bueno que puedo decir, estoy rodeada de tarados, los únicos juegos que si fueron entretenidos fueron los de Mike y Arnold aunque sus contrincantes parecían más perdidos era lógico que ganaran sin esfuerzo alguno lo que los llevo a enfrentarse en las finales y ese era un partido que si me interesaba presenciar después de todo las cosas no quedaron del todo cerradas en aquel partido de novatos donde Arnold mostro un desempeño muy pobre para ser sincera. Sonó el silbato para dar inicio al partido.

 **PROV ARNOLD**

No se como describir estos sentimientos que brotan en mi ser, había estado esperando competir contra el equipo de Mike no solo por lo que ocurrió en el partido de los novatos donde no pude concentrarme completamente en el juego sino que también por el hecho de que este sujeto pretende arrebatarme lo que más amo en este mundo, aunque Helga no haya aceptado una relación formal conmigo tampoco significa que quiera que otro llegue a robarse su corazón, jamás me daré por vencido con ella, gire mi cabeza hacia el publico para poder ver a la chica que se ha robado mi corazón, nuestros ojos se encontraron, me llenaron de felicidad, fuerza, esta vez no iba a mostrar una patética actuación con el balón, aunque mis ojos no pudieron evitar ver los de Lila, su mirada aun reflejaba tristeza y todo por causa mía, anoche tome valor y decidí ser sincero con Lila pero las cosas no salieron tan bien como yo creía pues ella no dejaba de decirme que me amaba y que yo solo estaba encaprichado por la ausencia de mi tormento, que mis sentimientos hacia Helga no eran reales lo cual ocasiono que me molestara pues ni ella ni nadie sabe que es lo que mi corazón realmente siente, le aclare que ella para mi solo podía ser una amiga y me disculpe por crearle una ilusión donde no la iba a haber y que mi corazón ya tenía a una persona a quien querer, Lila se descontrolo cuando comenzó a llorar desesperadamente diciendo que no le podía hacer esto, que todo el mundo se iba a reír de ella porque era la chica más popular, lo único que logro su escandalo fue hacer que sintiera pena por ella.

Todos tomamos posiciones, John por ser el capitán del equipo tomo la posición central para arrebatarle el balón al equipo contrario mientras que Gerald y yo cubriríamos los laterales, el árbitro sonó el silbato y lanzo el balón logrando que John se lo arrebatara a Mike, John hizo un pase hacia Stephen quien estaba libre, iba a realizar un lanzamiento cuando fue interceptado por el amigo de Mike, juraría que estos dos se leen las mentes pues al momento de arrebatarle el balón a Stephen en automático se lo pasa a Mike quien hace una finta de regresárselo a su amigo pero se lo pasa a otro chico quien encesta tres punto, por alguna extraña razón no puedo dejar de asombrarme por la forma tan sincronizada que el equipo de la ESMS juega, ni siquiera nuestro equipo tiene integrantes que se sincronicen de esa manera, ni Gerald ni yo hemos conseguido tal habilidad; el tiempo iba transcurriendo y el equipo contrario nos iba tomando ventaja poco a poco, Gerald había conseguido arrebatarles el balón y logrado encestar algunos puntos, John me hizo una seña marcándome la próxima jugada a realizar, sabía que no podía fallar en esta ocasión, me acerque hacía el chico que traía el balón con la intención de arrebatárselo, justo cuando él iba a pasar el balón hice un giro de 90 logrando arrebatarle el balón antes de que lo lanzara, comencé a acercarme a la canasta, logre apreciar con mi vista periférica que dos individuos se me acercaban por los lados, pretendí lanzar pero volví a girar mi cuerpo dándole un pase a John quien logro encestar el balón, poco a poco fuimos alcanzando los puntos que nos tenían de ventaja, el árbitro suena el silbato para dar por terminado el primer tiempo.

– Muy bien chicos, hemos logrado acercarnos al marcador con el equipo rival, ¿cómo ves la situación John? – _preguntaba el entrenador con algo de preocupación._

– Tienen una sincronización mental muy buena, no he visto que utilicen señas para comunicar alguna jugada que vayan a realizar lo que ocasiona un poco de conflicto el leer sus movimientos, podría decirte que su capitán podría ser nuestro objetivo, pero ellos utilizan a todos sus jugadores, no se han centrado solo en uno cosa contraria de nosotros que solo nos hemos centrado Stephen, Arnold, Gerald y yo.

– Eso es verdad.

– Entrenador tengo una idea – _comento Gerald con entusiasmo –_ He notado un pequeño hueco de distracción cuando los laterales poseen el balón, es como si se distrajeran volteando hacia la multitud, bueno no estoy seguro si sirva de algo ahora que lo pienso me parece algo… insignificante.

– Nada es insignificante Johanssen, tal vez parezca una oportunidad pequeña, pero será perfecta, tal vez si los presionamos más logremos hacer que cometan un error y así arrebatarles las oportunidades de encestar.

El entrenador nos explicaba como lograr presionar a los jugadores para así lograr que perdieran su concentración, debo decir que al principio no estaba del todo seguro que funcionara, pero deseche mi inseguridad por un momento, ¡vamos! Debo pensar positivamente, por esta ocasión quiero que el equipo gane.

Inicia el silbatazo del segundo tiempo, Mike logra arrebatarle el balón a John y hace un pase veloz hacia Stephen quien a su vez le hace un pase a otro jugador logrando así encestar dos puntos logrando empatar el juego, ahora era nuestra oportunidad de conseguir ventaja, Gerald tomo el balón y comenzó a avanzar por el lateral de la cancha, nos indico la señal de que el jugador que lo estaba cubriendo se estaba distrayendo la cual aprovechamos para que Gerald diera un giro y así pasarle el balón a otro jugador, sin embargo este se vio acorralado por Mike y su amigo quien le hizo un comentario.

– ¡Steve el ave mágica ahora!

Esto me desconcentro lo que ocasiono que Steve hiciera un salto aprovechado por Mike quien me arrebato el balón y se lo lanzo a Steve por la espalda logrando que el encestará el balón obteniendo así una ventaja mínima sobre nosotros.

– Nunca cantes victoria antes de tiempo Arnold.

Sus palabras causaron una furia descontrolada en mi interior, ¿quién se cree que es para decir eso? En los siguientes minutos ambos equipos íbamos encestando haciendo que este juego se volviera demasiado estresante para todos, justo antes de que se terminaran los últimos segundos del partido, recibí un pase y estuve apunto de encestar cuando un jugador del equipo contrario me hizo una falta haciéndome una zancadilla logrando que perdiera el control, esta falta me otorgo dos tiros libres los cuales si lograba conseguir con éxito obtendríamos la victoria, estábamos en un empate de 45 a 45, era necesario encestar en esta oportunidad que me brindaban; respire profundo, relaje mi cuerpo, lance y… falle el primer intento, la presión me estaba alcanzando, era ahora o nunca, cerré los ojos, exhale y mentalice el lanzamiento, lance y… ¡enceste! Logre desempatar el marcador dando así por terminado el partido 47 a 45 a favor nuestro, no podía creerlo, todos se volvieron locos, jugadores, auditorio, todos festejando nuestro triunfo, se acercan a mi Steve y Mike quien no traía una buena cara.

– Los felicito por su victoria, antes que nada, soy un profesional y no mezclo asuntos personales con lo académico o profesional – _me decía Mike estirando su brazo para estrechar mi mano._

– Muchas gracias, reitero lo que te había dicho hace un tiempo, ustedes no juegan nada mal, nos la pusieron difícil en esta ocasión _– le dije aceptando su mano._

– Ustedes tampoco lo hacen tan mal, escucha Arnold, seré directo contigo, se que entre Geraldine y tu existió un pasado en donde ella poseía sentimientos de afecto hacia ti, yo amo a Geraldine y voy a conquistar su corazón, mi ventaja sobre ti es que yo estoy aquí con ella y tu estas muy lejos de ella.

– El corazón de Helga ya me pertenece, por lo que tus amenazas no me afectan.

– Estas equivocado Arnold, no es una amenaza, es una promesa, mientras tu y Geraldine estén separados yo podre conquistar su corazón y así hacer que se olvide de ti, después de todo tú formas parte de su pasado y yo su presente.

Dicho esto tanto Mike como Steve se retiraron, al momento de voltear hacia el publico pude ver como Helga abrazaba a Mike muy cariñosamente, sé que Helga me ama, me lo demostró ayer, por más que este tipo quiera no podrá obtener su corazón ya que este solo tiene espacio para mí, esto seguro que no tengo que preocuparme de nada, eso creo.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, antes que nada, FELIZ NAVIDAD, espero que se la hayan pasado de lo mejor en compañía de todos sus seres queridos, se que ha pasado un mes exacto desde la ultima actualización y lamento la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero pronto poder actualizar otro capítulo esta misma semana, pero no prometo nada para no quedarles mal.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a SpKi, nalita34, hvivianairais por seguir la historia, espero siga siendo de su agrado, nos vemos para la próxima y en caso de no actualizar antes de 31 les deseo un FELIZ AÑO VIEJO Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, que todas sus metas, buenos deseos se realicen el próximo año y más que nada salud y bienestar para ustedes y toda su familia.**_


	17. Decision Tomada

_**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**_

…

Después de que terminara el torneo me despedí de Phoebe y los chicos pues ellos regresarían esa misma tarde a Hillwood, le entregue a Phoebe una nota para que se la diera a Arnold después, obviamente si se la entregaba yo directamente se habría armado un problema tanto con la enamorada de Arnold como con Mike quien aun no puede soportar a Arnold cerca de mí pero en algún momento se le ha de pasar, total, ansiaba estar a solas con mis amigos pues tenía algo que decirles que era de suma importancia y también delicado, no se como lo vayan a tomar ellos pero es algo que no puede esperar.

– Bien Geraldine, ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones de invierno? – _Pregunta Eli mientras le da un sorbo a su bebida._

– Bueno como bien sabes mis padres organizan una pequeña reunión con la familia y pasamos un momento divertido, pero…

– ¿Ocurre algo? Tu semblante se ve triste.

– Verán, hay algo que aun no les he dicho, regresaré a Hillwood en unas semanas y pasare todo el mes de diciembre con Bob y Miriam.

– ¿¡Qué?! – _gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo que me espantaron, juro que quedaría sorda si no me tapo los oídos._

– Antes de que inicien con preguntas les contaré, hace unos días recibí una llamada de la trabajadora social de Hillwood donde me informo que debo acudir a una audiencia donde me dirán el resultado de la investigación de Bob y Miriam, se supone que este proceso solo duraría un año y la adopción solo sería temporal por lo que regresaría a vivir con mis padres biológicos.

– ¿Hannah y Dylan lo saben?

– Claro que lo saben y me dolió mucho ver sus miradas tristes, no quiero que anulen la adopción, a pesar de las circunstancias yo amo a Hannah y Dylan, amo a mis padres adoptivos, me han dado todo el amor y la atención durante cinco años que Miriam y Bob jamás me dieron por diez años, no dudo que hayan cambiado, pero eso no significa que yo haya olvidado lo que me hicieron.

– Debe existir algún medio legal por el cual puedas quedarte con tus pad… bueno Hannah y Dylan.

– Eso no lo sabré hasta que no hable con el juez y sepa cuales son los resultados, pero tengan por seguros que, si me dan a elegir entre alguno de ellos, sin duda escogeré a los Anderson sobre los Pataki.

– Genial, esta reunión iba a ser para festejar y hacer planes en las vacaciones de invierno, pero termino siendo una reunión depresiva – _le lance una mirada dolida y de molestia a Eli como nunca –_ no me malentiendas, es bueno que nos hayas dicho la verdad, pero no imaginaba que no te vería lo que restaba del periodo de clases y menos que te fueras a perder el baile de invierno de este año.

– Tú sabes que jamás iría a ese baile ni, aunque estos dos tarados me secuestraran.

– ¡Oye! Me siento insultado por tal afirmación, sabes que jamás te secuestraríamos, de hecho, ni Mike ni yo habíamos pensado aun en una forma de hacerte ir al baile, pero creo que ahora eso no será necesario.

– Bueno basta de cosas tristes, estamos aquí por otra cosa, Geraldine deseo que tus asuntos en Hillwood se arreglen de la mejor forma, sabes que sin importar que pase aquí tienes a tres amigos que darían cualquier cosa por ti y que te esperaran el tiempo que sea necesario.

– Eli tiene razón, no importa que tan tarde sea o que tan lejos estés, cualquier cosa que necesites háblanos y nosotros te buscaremos hasta el fin del mundo.

– Muchas gracias chicos.

Después de pasar un rato con ellos me dirijo a mi casa a preparar todo para mi viaje a Hillwood, al llegar a casa soy recibida por mis padres y por María, los pongo al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió en el evento, una vez que termine de empacar tanto Hannah como Dylan hablaron conmigo referente a los posibles escenarios que pudieran existir con respecto a este viaje, les deje en claro que si llegara a haber una oportunidad de elegir con quien viviría, los elegiría a ellos y no por las cuestiones económicas, seria por el cariño que les tengo. Me dispuse a dormir temprano ya que mi vuelo a Hillwood saldría temprano y en esta ocasión mis padres adoptivos no podrían acompañarme a esta reunión, imagino que es para que su presencia no llegara a influir en mi decisión en caso de que esto llegara a ocurrir.

Los rayos del sol comienzan a golpear mi rostro, por alguna extraña razón siento algo fuera de lugar en este día y no puedo precisar que puede ser esta sensación, comienzo a arreglarme y me dispongo a reunirme con Hannah y Dylan para el desayuno, fue un momento triste y silencioso, una vez que los tres terminamos sin decir nada nos dirigimos a la salida para dirigirnos al aeropuerto, un viaje completamente en silencio, normalmente no me importa el silencio pero este me estaba comenzando a incomodar, se que para los tres es difícil y la verdad no tengo la menor idea de que decirles, de alguna extraña forma me siento tan mal con todo esto aunque se muy bien que esto no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros yo de alguna forma siento que es mi culpa por no saber ocultar bien mis problemas con los Patakis, si todo esto no se hubiese sabido, los Anderson no me abrían conocido y ahora no estarían sufriendo aunque yo seguiría siendo infeliz pero ya estaba acostumbrada de todos modos.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, después de unos minutos anunciaron mi vuelo, me despedí de mis padres prometiéndoles que les llamaría seguido si es que me lo permitían, ingrese a la sala de abordar, me coloque mis audífonos y cerré los ojos, la próxima vez que los abriría yo estaría de regreso en el infierno del que me alegro salir, aunque fuera temporalmente.

Una vez que sentí la turbulencia del aterrizaje me asome por la ventana y pude apreciar las calles de Hillwood, de alguna manera sentía que lucía diferente el lugar, pero después reflexione que yo era la que estaba diferente, la ciudad seguía estando igual a como a había dejado, vacía e insípida; al bajar por las escaleras pude ver a la dra. Bliss que me estaba esperando, no dude en abrazarla, ella es una de las pocas personas que me alegra volver a ver en esta ciudad, la dra. Bliss me dijo que la audiencia estaba programada para mañana y que pasaría lo que restaba del día con ella en su departamento lo cual realmente me pareció una gran idea pues no quería llegar a la casa de Bob y Miriam, eso si que sería incomodo y extraño; llegamos a la casa de la dra. Bliss y después de comer fui directamente a la cama y me avente a ella, estaba muerta del cansancio y no fue por el vuelo, más bien era cansancio emocional el cual a cualquiera en mi situación le afectaría de la misma forma, por alguna extraña razón me sentía intranquila de lo que pudiera pasar mañana, no sé cómo reaccionare después de ver a Bob y Miriam, tengo cinco años que no los veo y no se como pueda resultar todo esto, ¿qué tal si no han cambiado nada? pero ¿y si cambiaron? Demonios, tengo toda la cabeza enredada de tantas suposiciones, será mejor que deje de pensar en tarugadas y me duerma, mañana será el gran día del reencuentro familiar.

…

Bien, estuve tan inquieta toda la noche que no pude dormir nada, esta situación me esta haciendo llegar a un punto limite que no creí poseer a estas alturas de mi vida, aunque bien dicen que uno nunca termina de conocerse, después del desayuno nos dirigimos al juzgado, le hice el comentario a la dra. Bliss que entre más pronto terminemos con el suspenso era mejor para mi pues quería regresar a NY con los Anderson.

– Veo que les has tomado cariño Helga, debo decir que es un gran avance y para serte sincera no creí que realmente llegaras a estimarlos tanto, supuse que sentirías algo de afecto por ellos y…

– Si, si, si ya no lo repita, era obvio que la gran Helga G Pataki no era capaz de sentir amor por alguien más que no fuera ella misma o incluso Arnold, pero adivine que doc, he cambiado y claro que decidí abrirle mi corazón a estas personas.

– ¿Y que te hizo tomar esa decisión Helga?

– Sencillo, desde el primer momento que ellos hablaron conmigo y se sinceraron supe que se convertirían en un martirio lleno de miel por lo que decidí por una vez en mi vida ir en contra de mis instintos, en lugar de alejarme de ellos como lo hago siempre mejor preferí acercarme, mi vida estaba cambiando radicalmente y si realmente quería empezar desde cero con ellos lo mejor que podía hacer es un esfuerzo y aceptar el cariño que me ofrecieron desde el inicio lo cual he de admitir no fue nada sencillo.

– Puedo imaginarlo y quiero que sepas que me alegro mucho de que tomaras esa decisión, eso habla de la forma tan madura en que decidiste tomar las cosas que te estaban ocurriendo.

– Sabe doc., estaba completamente decidida a olvidar a Arnold, pero el destino se empeño en cruzarlo en mi camino un par de veces y… bueno para no hacerle el cuento tan largo, hace unos días hable con el sobre nuestros sentimientos, su ausencia y todo este asunto legal con mis padres biológicos, él me remarco que estaba profundamente enamorado de mí y quería una oportunidad conmigo, pero…

– ¿Tú no estabas segura de tus sentimientos por él?

– Ese es mi problema doc., mis sentimientos por él no han cambiado a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, no voy a negarle que tengo miedo a formalizar una relación y más si es a distancia, ¿Qué tal que las cosas no funcionan y termino nuevamente con el corazón destrozado como siempre?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que la relación podría llegar al fracaso si no lo has intentado?

– ¿Qué es lo que está insinuando doc.?

– No insinuó nada Helga, creo que deberías arriesgarte un poco, has podido abrirles tu corazón a dos desconocidos, ¿Por qué no darle la oportunidad a Arnold?, se que tener una relación a distancia no es nada fácil pero también se que ustedes dos son completamente honestos en sus sentimientos y que podrán superar cualquier obstáculo que se les presente.

El comentario que me hizo la doctora Bliss me dejo pensando si realmente valía la pena arriesgarme y darle una oportunidad a Arnold, llegamos al juzgado, al momento de entrar pude ver a Bob y Miriam sentados, lucían diferentes a como yo recordaba, si analizaba la situación ese cambio podría ser algo malo para mi pues indicaría que mis padres podrían obtener nuevamente mi custodia lo cual realmente es algo que no deseo en este momento, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me alejo de mis pensamientos, era el juez que llevaba mi caso entrando al estrado.

– Buen día para todos los presentes, abrimos la sesión para el caso 758049 caso de abuso infantil hacia la ciudadana Helga Geraldine Pataki quien lleva temporalmente el apellido Anderson debido a una adopción temporal por la pareja Hannah y Dylan Anderson quienes por los reportes que he recibido han hecho un magnifico trabajo educando y brindándole durante cinco años un hogar amoroso a la victima en cuestión, el estado ha estado analizando la situación de los señores Robert y Miriam Pataki y a quienes se les ha condicionado a algunas actividades para redimirse con la sociedad y así posiblemente poder tener de nuevo la custodia de su hija, bueno iniciemos con la parte acusada, abogado proceda por favor.

– Muchas gracias su señoría, bien como lo ha solicitado la corte se ha estado manteniendo una vigilancia constante a los señores Pataki la cual consiste en el caso de la señora Miriam Pataki visitas semanales a la asociación de AA para superar su problema de alcoholismo, tener un empleo estable con el cual pueda ayudar económicamente a su familia, y por ultimo el poder demostrar que es capaz de brindarle un apoyo emocional a su familia dando como resultado el cumplimiento de estas condiciones, en el caso del señor Robert Pataki se le ha solicitado un apoyo emocional a su familia al igual que un trato más humanizado hacia sus empleados así como una remuneración económica justa, también se le ha solicitado un trato más propio para sus vecinos y clientes lo cual ha sido completado de forma satisfactoria, como prueba de que han cumplido con estos requisitos para los acusados se les ha solicitado que escriban una carta hacía la afectada donde podrán expresar cualquier cosa que deseen informarles, cartas que han escrito de forma separada y que poseo en este momento en mi poder el cual si el abogado de la parte defensora me lo permite entregárselo a su destino directamente en sus manos.

El abogado se acercó a mí y me entrego las cartas que Bob y Miriam me habían escrito, no supe como reaccionar solo las tome por inercia y me les quede viendo fijamente, tenía mucho miedo en ese momento de lo que estas pudieran contener y a como todo esto iba marchando era muy probable que le regresaran mi custodia a los Pataki's.

– ¿Señorita Anderson, gusta tomarse un tiempo para leer el contenido de esas cartas?

– No… deseo continuar con esto para terminar lo más pronto posible esta bochornosa situación.

– Comprendo, prosigamos.

Pude ver las miradas de tristeza y decepción en Bob y Miriam, pero la verdad es que no estaba lista para leerlas y menos con todas estas personas observándome, Helga probablemente no las hubiese aceptado, pero Geraldine quiere cortar todo lo malo que existe en su vida para poder tener un futuro sin resentimientos y mucho menos arrepentimientos.

– Continuemos y debo decir que estoy satisfecho con la mejora y cumplimiento que han hecho los Pataki's, eso me dice que realmente tienen arrepentimiento por sus acciones hacia su hija, ¿la defensa tiene algo que agregar?

– Si su señoría, en el caso de la menor quien actualmente lleva el apellido Anderson, se le ha solicitado cero contacto con sus padres biológicos hasta que exista una resolución a esta situación la cual ha sido cumplida al igual que se le ha solicitado seguir en sesiones con un psicólogo de su preferencia y aquí remarco que mi cliente ha solicitado estas sesiones vía videollamada con la Dr. Elizabeth Bliss quien ha mandado reportes semanales del progreso de mi cliente, en relación con la familia que adopto a mi cliente, los Anderson han cumplido con todos los protocolos solicitados por el estado demostrando no solo interés en los asuntos de mi cliente, también le han brindado amor, un techo digno donde vivir y desarrollarse como persona, en los documentos que en este momento le estoy otorgando se encuentran todos los datos privados y económicos de estas personas donde se comprueba que son capaces de mantener a mi cliente no solo en el sentido económico, también en el emocional.

– Perfecto, bien todos de pie por favor, alguna de las dos partes tiene algo que agregar.

– Yo quiero decir algo – _Todos voltearon a verme, si antes se me dificultaba el pensar como diría esto, ahora con todas las miradas sobre mi pues… es peor –_ si me lo permite claro está.

– Adelante.

– Antes que nada Bob, Miriam, los felicito por la forma positiva en que han cambiado, no cabe duda que esto demuestra que realmente estaban interesados en mi bienestar aunque debo decirlo lamento de corazón que haya tenido que pasar esto para que ustedes notaran mi existencia; yo esperaba que esto se resolviera en un año máximo dos, pero han pasado cinco años y debo decir que amo a mis padres adoptivos y quiero quedarme con ellos – _pude escuchar el shock en todos por lo que acababa de decir y pude ver las lagrimas en los rostros de Bob y Miriam, esto me destrozaba pero tenía que decir lo que pensaba –_ no quiero que me malinterpreten, conforme paso el tiempo aprendí a sentir amor por estas dos increíbles personas quienes sin conocerme me abrieron no solo las puertas de su casa, también me abrieron su corazón y es algo que realmente atesoro de ellos, no me parece justo debido a todo esto que ellos quienes han tenido la ilusión de tener un hijo y no poder lograrlo, ahora que por fin han podido conseguir su más grande anhelo les sea arrebatado de una manera tan horrible, claro esta que también pienso en los Pataki's, probablemente Helga lo hubiera resuelto de una manera distinta y jamás les otorgaría el perdón y mucho menos una oportunidad de demostrar que han cambiado, pero ante ustedes se encuentra Geraldine Anderson quien a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido si es capaz de otorgar segundas oportunidades, para ser sincera tenia miedo a como terminaría todo esto pero ahora después de escuchar al abogado estoy segura que mi decisión será la correcta y la mejor para todos.

– ¿Y cuál es esa pequeña?

– Quiero que los Anderson tengan mi custodia completa y se me otorgue el permiso para convivir con los Pataki's, no puedo separar a ambas familias pues eso seria lo más cruel que un ser humano pueda otorgarle a otro, es por eso que le solicito señor juez, me permita convivir con mis padres biológicos, pero también quiero conservar a mis padres adoptivos.

– Señorita Helga Geraldine Pataki Anderson, debo decirle que sus palabras me han demostrado cuanto ha crecido usted como ser humano después de todo lo que ha pasado y el pensar en los sentimientos de ambas familias, puedo decir que sus cuatro padres estarían orgullosos de usted, ¿es su deseo desde el fondo de su corazón?

– Sí, lo es.

– Bien, en ese caso le otorgo custodia compartida a ambas familias involucradas, a partir de este momento la señorita Anderson podrá convivir con ambas familias en los horarios que ellos establezcan más convenientes sin que afecten en ningún sentido la educación y bienestar emocional de la involucrada, caso cerrado.

Se que parece una decisión algo poco común de tomar, pero si de algo estoy completamente segura es que fue la decisión más acertada que pude tomar, no podía permitir afectar a alguno de los dos, sin importar lo que ocurriera en el pasado entre nosotros, sigo pensando en mi futuro y como me lo remarco la doctora Bliss, si pude permitirles a dos completos extraños entrar a mi corazón por que no se los he de permitir a las personas que he conocido toda mi vida.

…

 **Feliz 2018 a todos, sé que soy la peor persona del mundo por tardar décadas en actualizar, pero acabo de iniciar con mi último año en la universidad y ahorita estoy mega ocupada con mi proyecto de tesis y bueno, literalmente no tengo nada de tiempo libre para dedicarle a fanfiction.**

 **Muchas gracias a LyzBH y a alexaquevedo por seguir la historia espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de todos ustedes, poco a poco estamos llegando al fin de esta historia, por un lado, no quisiera que terminara, pero por otro tengo proyectos personales que requieren todo mi tiempo y no quiero dejar esta historia inconclusa, también les anuncio que tengo en mi cabeza dos nuevas historias las cuales espero poder comenzar a escribir y publicar cuando termine con mis obligaciones personales.**

 **Que tengan un maravilloso día y magnifica semana, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo me esforzare por actualizar lo más pronto posible, no dejare esto tirado por nada del mundo así que no se preocupen.**

 **Gracias por todo, un abrazo fuerte.**


	18. Iniciando el Romance

_**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**_

…

Es increíble como unas palabras pueden hacer felices a otras personas aunque las menciones sin esa intención, después del juicio pude ver los rostros de felicidad de Bob y Miriam por la decisión que tomo la cual debo admitir que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, a pesar de todo lo que he vivido con ellos, yo no soy una persona vengativa y la mejor forma que tengo de superar mi pasado es perdonando aunque no sea sencillo olvidarlo, se que entre nosotros han pasado muchas cosas que una persona normal no perdonaría jamás pero ¿si no puedes perdonar entonces como puedes avanzar sin sentir rencor? Puedo reconocer que ese camino no es sencillo pero el vivir todo el tiempo con odio, recelo solo te hará una persona miserable cuyo único resultado será seguir siendo miserable no solo a si mismo, sino que también las personas que te rodean serán miserables por que en ese momento tu no conoces otro sentimiento; Bueno, no quiero que ese sea mi caso, logre perdonarlo aunque no lo olvide pero al menos se que tengo paz interior y que mi pasado ya no me esta atormentando como lo hacia al principio de aquel infierno.

Después de que el juicio terminara a Bob y a Miriam los mandaron a una habitación donde me imagino les entregaran algún tipo de documentación que los ampare ante la absolución del juez, mientras esperaba a que ellos terminaran, la Dra. Bliss me estuvo haciendo compañía y como era de esperarse ella se percató de mi inquietud.

– ¿Ocurre algo malo Helga?

– No… bueno… es solo que… estoy algo insegura con todo esto, supongo.

– ¿Insegura?

– Seamos realistas doc, no he visto a mis padres biológicos desde hace años y aunque se que dije que los perdonaba y todo eso, la verdad es que…

– Tienes miedo a que te desilusionen y en realidad te des cuenta de que todo sigue igual con ellos ¿verdad?

– Si, quiero creer en ellos, en que realmente cambiaron y que las cosas serán diferentes, pero hay una parte de mi que piensa que todo esto solo es una gran mentira para salvar su pellejo y que nada ha cambiado.

– Sabes Helga, no eres la única que piensa de ese modo.

– ¿A que se refiere con eso?

– Desafortunadamente para tus padres, corrieron rumores en toda la ciudad de que algo te habían hecho los Pataki's ya que nadie sabia nada de ti, para ellos no ha sido sencillo lidiar no solo con la mala cara de los ciudadanos, también el vivir día tras día con la consecuencia de sus actos y no hubo peor castigo que apartarte de su lado y arrebatarles toda la comunicación hacia ti.

– Puedo imaginar la pesadilla que vivieron y por una parte lamento que las cosas se dieran de esta manera, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido yo jamás le desee mal a ninguno de ellos, con todos sus errores y defectos ellos siguen siendo mis padres y aunque tal vez no me guste, les debo respeto por el hecho de darme la vida, aunque no me dieran cariño en su momento.

– Helga, me gustaría que intentaras lo mismo que hiciste con los Anderson's, inicia desde cero con tus padres, pero con el corazón abierto, deja que te demuestren todo lo que han cambiado en estos años de ausencia y no te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar.

– Gracias doc.

Una vez que salieron Bob y Miriam de esa habitación nos dirigimos a casa, mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando vi que la casa había cambiado a como yo la recordaba, los colores se veían más vivos, el jardín se veía mejor cuidado que cuando yo viví ahí, claramente todo se observaba mucho mejor por lo que tal vez, solo tal vez Bob y Miriam realmente cambiaron, el camino fue completamente en silencio, no se si fue porque ellos no tenían nada que decir o miedo a decir algo, en mi caso yo no sabia que decirles, fueron cinco años lejos de ellos, cambios constantes.

– Bueno jovencita llegamos, hogar dulce hogar.

El interior de la casa tampoco es el mismo que recordaba, todo se ve más… cálido, algo que si me desequilibro un poco fueron las fotografías colgadas por las paredes, ya no eran solo fotografías de Olga, también había fotografías mías de eventos que ni siquiera recordaba.

– Esperamos que no te molesten las fotografías Helga.

– No Miriam, no te preocupes – _me detuve en seco por unos segundos, enfrente de mi había una fotografía reciente mía, la tome don ambas manos y la mire fijamente, en esta fotografía me encontraba en Central Park con Hannah y Dylan, yo me encontraba sentada en una banca leyendo un libro en lo que ellos dos iban por algunas bebidas en un carito ambulante que estaba cerca, jamás me percate de cuando ellos me tomaron esa foto pero si estaba al tanto de su existencia._

– Esa fotografía nos la mandaron tus otros padres querida, es nuestra favorita.

– Es verdad, en ella te vez tan pacífica y feliz que… bueno nos hizo darnos cuenta de todo el daño que te habíamos hecho todo este tiempo y ehm…

– Esperamos que puedas perdonarnos Helga, fuimos unos pésimos padres que no supimos como criarte.

– Hace mucho tiempo que los perdone Miriam, se que realmente no querían tener otra hija después de Olga y lamento haberles arruinado su vida feliz, pero…

– No digas tonterías, tu no arruinaste nada, estábamos tan cegados por nuestro amor a Olga y obsesión a que fuera perfecta que nos olvidamos de lo más importante que fue darte amor y atención como lo hicimos con ella.

– Helga, tu también eres una gran bendición para nosotros.

No sabia que decir o cómo reaccionar, aunque suene extraño terminamos abrazados, jamás había sentido tanto calor y amor por parte de los Pataki's, esta nueva sensación me hizo muy feliz, después de dirigirme a mi habitación a desempacar y debo decir que el ver a Bob y Miriam ayudarme a hacer esto fue algo irreal, me recordó a la ocasión en que llegue a Nueva York y Hannah y Dylan hicieron lo mismo, después de este cursi momento de familia nos dirigimos a la sala donde les platique un poco de mi vida en NY, claro omitiendo algunos detalles que no venían al caso, ellos me platicaron de lo difícil que fue todo el proceso que pasaron y sobre todo el volver a tener la credibilidad de los ciudadanos de Hillwood pues después de mi extraña desaparición toda la ciudad creía que me habían hecho algo malo y por eso mi ausencia y el que ellos nunca dieran razón de mí.

– No puedo creer que la ciudad entera pensara que ustedes me habían asesinado, por Dios como si yo la gran Helga G Pataki hubiera permitido tal acción.

– Fue todo un escandalo querida, hasta salimos en el noticiero.

– Cielos, tendré que buscar en Internet esa información, por cierto, necesito hacer una llamada.

– Adelante cariño, esta es tu casa.

– Yo debo regresar a la oficina a terminar unos pendientes, regresare para la hora de la cena.

– Claro cariño, nos vemos después.

– ¿cariño? Jamás había escuchado que le hablaras a Bob de esa manera, es extraño y bastante incomodo escucharlo.

– Oh querida, han cambiado tantas cosas en todo este tiempo que hemos estado tan distanciadas, pero poco a poco te iras acostumbrando.

– Eso está por verse Miriam.

Después de una perturbadora escena romántica entre Bob y Miriam me dirigí al teléfono para realizar mi llamada, primero me puse en contacto con Hannah y Dylan para contarles todo lo que ocurrió y darles el número telefónico de los Pataki's para que puedan contactarme con mayor facilidad, Hannah y Dylan me dijeron que estaban orgullosos de la decisión que tome con respecto a vivir con ambas familias, sabía que ellos iban a comprenderme, después de todo lo habíamos platicado anteriormente en caso de que llegara a tomar esa decisión, después de hablar con ellos me iba a comunicar con Mike pero decidí dejarlo para más tarde, en lugar de eso le dije a Miriam que saldría a dar una vuelta y conocer de nuevo la ciudad a lo que ella me dijo que estaba bien.

Debo ser sincera conmigo misma y decir que me siento muy incómoda caminando por las calles de Hillwood, todos esos recuerdos de mi niñez vienen en flashback a cada paso que doy, unos buenos, otros no tanto, mi andar se detiene justo en el puente que se encontraba en el parque de la ciudad, decido dar media vuelta y ver mi reflejo en el agua, no sé si soy la persona más distraída del mundo pero apenas puedo darme cuenta de lo cambiada que estoy, me pongo a analizar todo lo que ha sido mi vida y puedo apreciar frente a mis ojos a una jovencita que ha pasado por muchas cosas y que finalmente posee un brillo de felicidad en su mirada, atrás quedo aquella sombría y huérfana niña de una sola ceja, ahora solo quedaba una bella señorita con grandes aspiraciones en la vida, comienzo a sonreír más para mí que para alguien más cuando mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una persona.

– ¿Helga?

– ¿Arnold?

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

– Antes que nada, Hola, ¿Qué no te enseñaron a saludar primero melenudo? Y segundo llegue ayer para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes que tenía con los Pataki.

– ¿Y cómo te fue?

– Bien, el juez concedió custodia compartida para los Pataki's y los Anderson, me quedare lo que queda del año aquí en Hillwood e iniciando el siguiente me regresare a NY.

– Me alegra que se pudieran resolver las cosas para ti Helga y bueno pues… ahora que sé que estarás un tiempo en la ciudad me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo e ir a ver una película.

– ¿Tú no pierdes el tiempo verdad? – _esto último lo dije con obvio sarcasmo –_ escucha Arnold, el que me encuentre viviendo aquí por una corta temporada no cambia en nada mi decisión, te lo dije en su momento y te lo repito no quiero una relación en la que mi corazón siga sufriendo, suponiendo que se diera el caso de iniciar un romance contigo, ese romance terminaría el día en el que yo tuviera que regresar a NY porque te aclaro desde ahorita que no pienso cambiarme de escuela, seguiré estudiando en la ESMS y aquí solo vendré en periodos vacacionales y…

– Helga basta, todo eso me queda claro, pero olvidas un pequeño detalle.

– ¿y cuál es ese melenudo?

– Mi amor por ti será eterno y el que estés en esta ciudad no me impedirá de alguna forma poder conquistarte y así poder ganarme tu confianza, te lo repetiré cuantas veces haga falta, Te Amo Helga y no voy a desperdiciar el tiempo para poder ganarme tu confianza.

– Arnold.

Creo que no hace falta decir que me quede sin palabras, Arnold sabe cómo dejarme callada cuando hace falta, el resto de la tarde nos la pasamos juntos caminando por la ciudad donde Arnold hacia el papel de un guía de turista, podría decirse que fue nuestra primera cita, ¿¡qué!? No voy a negar que este idiota me vuelve loca y que claro está estoy más que feliz por pasar tiempo con él, aunque no sea nada oficial y tampoco estoy diciendo que lo esté considerando; terminamos nuestro paseo en mi casa donde probablemente ya me estaría esperando para cenar.

– Gracias por la guía turística Arnold, me hubiera perdido sin ti para ayudarme – _nuevamente mi yo sarcástico sale a la luz._

– Lo sé querida, estarías realmente perdida sin mi – _¡pero qué demonios, este tarado me guiño el ojo y me dio un beso en la mano!_

– Tampoco te pases de listo zopenco.

– Helga, antes de que te vayas quiero preguntarte algo.

– Dime.

– Se que lo hablamos antes pero realmente quiero aprovechar que estamos en la misma ciudad para… tú sabes, salir y todo eso… lo que quiero decir es… ¿aceptarías darme una oportunidad de realmente intentar lo nuestro aceptando ser mi novia?

– Arnold… yo… yo…

…

 _ **Hola a todos, lo sé, lo sé… nuevamente tarde décadas en actualizar y este capítulo es tan corto a comparación con los que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero sé que les gustará el suspenso, no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en el próximo él cual también sé que les va a encantar, la buena noticia es que al parecer voy a alargar un poquito más la historia pues después de lo que ocurrió con la decisión de Helga no puedo dejar las cosas entre los Pataki's y los Anderson así por lo que… se avecina un interesante capítulo de infarto…**_

 _ **También lo sé, soy una exagerada, jajaja… En fin, gracias a Elisa Aguilar y a serenitymoon20 por seguir la historia, me da gusto saber que les gusta mucho y adelanto que Lila no ha terminado sus asuntos con Arnold, pero tendrán que esperar lo que tramará.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos, que tengan un magnifico día/noche y aprovechando también un espléndido fin de semana, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo el cual espero no tarde mucho en salir =D**_


	19. Arnold, Helga y Layla

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

…

Que tanto mal le puedes hacer al mundo para que te cobre de una manera tan dura y con lo que más amas en el mundo, el amor de tu vida; hace unas semanas que Helga llego de sorpresa a Hillwood y acepto ser mi novia, todo iba tan bien, pudo arreglar sus problemas con sus padres y ahora vive con ellos de forma pacífica, claro que ella sigue argumentando lo difícil e incomodo que es volver a convivir con ellos después de tanto tiempo, pero hasta ahora lo está logrando, sin embargo cuando creía que las cosas iban a estar más que perfectas aparece Lila y destruye todo mi esfuerzo.

 **FLASH BACK**

– Oh vamos cabeza de balón, será divertido o ¿acaso tienes miedo?

– Por supuesto que no tengo miedo Helga, ¿de dónde sacas esa idea?

– Pues de donde más, de tu falta de interés de subir a esa montaña rusa, vamos Arnoldo, llevo toda la semana deseando venir a este nuevo parque de diversiones como para que TÚ, mi novio no quiera subirse a una simple e insignificante montaña rusa por miedo.

– ¡¿Acaso estás ciega, no ves la altura de esa cosa!?

– No seas exagerado, solo son 150m no creo que mueras por subir y bajar de un juego mecánico.

– ¡150 m!, yo creo que no.

– Hazlo por mi… ¡siiii!... amor.

– Odio cuando usas ese método en mí, está bien, subamos, pero desde ahora te digo que no quiero comentarios sarcásticos cuando termine y hablo enserio Helga.

– Eres un llorón, pero así me gustas.

Acababa de llegar una nueva feria a la ciudad con atracciones realmente interesantes y claro está que cuando Helga se entero me estuvo insistiendo todos los días de ir pero con mis ocupaciones en la escuela no había oportunidad hasta el viernes, todo transcurrió normal en la escuela hasta la hora del almuerzo donde Lila se sentó en la misma mesa en la que estábamos Gerald y yo, cosa que nos extraño pues Lila no me había dirigido la palabra después de que volvimos de NY y menos cuando toda la escuela saco el rumor de que yo tenía novia, claro que ella fue un poco más discreta en averiguar quien era la afortunada a comparación de Ronda que siempre que tenía oportunidad me hacía preguntas sobre ella pero yo procuraba sacarle la vuelta, tampoco me entusiasmaba mucho que supieran quien era pues sabía que después del encuentro entre porristas en NY las cosas con las chicas no habían quedado del todo bien aunque Ronda no mostraba molestia ni nada, por alguna extraña razón estaba muy interesada en contactar a Helga y obviamente yo no quería ser el intermediario.

– Buen día Arnold, Gerald.

– Hola Lila, ¿Cómo estás?

– Estoy segura de que me encuentro perfectamente el día de hoy Arnold, muchas gracias por preguntar.

– Lila no es por ser grosero, pero puedo preguntar a que se debe tu presencia aquí.

– Oh Gerald, no quería incomodarlos, solo me gustaría platicar un poco con ustedes, saben escuche que llego una feria a la ciudad y el equipo de porristas junto con el de basquetbol van a ir juntos y vine a preguntarles si ¿ustedes también van a venir con todos?

– No lo creo Lila, Gerald y yo ya quedamos con otras personas para ir.

– Oh – _No estoy seguro si fue idea mía pero claramente vi como los ojos de Lila se oscurecieron un poco lo cual me causo incertidumbre_ – ¿puedo preguntar con quienes irán?, es obvio que Gerald ira con Phoebe, pero ¿y tú Arnold?

– Yo iré con mi novia.

– Así que los rumores eran ciertos, estás saliendo con alguien – _Lila reflejo un poco de tristeza lo que causo que me sintiera mal pues yo al termine ilusionando cuando Helga y yo discutimos el día del partido de novatos._

De la nada el ambiente se tornó bastante incomodo lo que ocasiono que Gerald se retirará de la mesa dejándome solo con Lila, realmente lo maldije por dentro pues el maldito me había dejado solo con ella y esto no pintaba nada bien.

– Sí Lila, estoy saliendo con alguien.

– ¿Puedo saber quien es?, nunca te he visto en la escuela con alguien que no sea Gerald.

– Ella no estudia en esta escuela, lo siento Lila pero no quiero que nadie más ajeno a mis amistades cercanas sepan quién es.

– Entiendo, Arnold… ¿Qué sientes por mí? – _su pregunta me sorprendió mucho pues no la esperaba._

– Lila yo…

– Es que no entiendo que ocurrió, fuiste tu quien inicialmente me pidió una oportunidad y después de lo que ocurrió en NY de la nada te apartas de mi sin siquiera decirme nada, creí que eras un caballero, pero resultaste como todos los demás, solo jugaste con mi corazón Arnold, jamás lo creí de ti.

– _Lila comenzó a llorar, esto no podía ser peor, ahora todos en la cafetería nos estaban mirando, no sabia que hacer –_ escucha Lila, lamento si te cause ilusiones, pero, la verdad no esperaba que las cosas sucedieran… pues de esta forma, créeme cuando te digo que mi intención nunca fue lastimarte, yo realmente quería intentar algo serio contigo pero… si te soy sincero cuando volví a ver a Helga me di cuenta que…

– ¿Aún sientes algo por ella verdad?

– No te lo voy a negar, la amo como jamás creí que amaría a alguien, ella está muy clavada en mi corazón y por desgracia no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, se que ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí, pero tengo la esperanza de que vuelva y podamos estar juntos, es por eso por lo que no puedo darte una oportunidad Lila, realmente lamento si te ilusione y espero puedas comprender mis razones y perdonarme.

– Arnold… no puedes pedirme eso… crees que soy una especie de juguete, puedo entender que tu corazón nunca fue mío pues ya me habías dicho que te gustaba ella, pero… ¿cómo quieres que te perdone después de lo que me hiciste?

– Lila yo…

– ¡JAMÁS TE LO VOY A PERDONAR, ERES UN DESGRACIADO ARNOLD SHORTMAN! – _Lila se puso toda histérica y de la nada me soltó una bofetada, todos en la cafetería se quedaron en silencio y estaban mirando hacia donde nos encontrábamos Lila y yo, quería que me tragara la tierra, fue el momento más incómodo, decidí mejor salir de ahí no sin antes escuchar los murmullos de todos preguntándose que había ocurrido, estaba seguro de que esta sería la peor semana y que ahora los rumores serían de otro tipo._

– Hermano ¿te encuentras bien?

– Gracias por abandonarme con Lila, de verdad eres un gran amigo Gerald – _le dije con todo el sarcasmo del mundo pues si el no sé hubiese ido tal vez Lila no hubiera hecho el escándalo que hizo._

– Lo siento Arnie, pero algo me decía que ustedes tenían cosas que aclarar a solas, no era correcto que yo me quedara a escuchar y sin contar que era bastante incomodo todo.

– Lo sé, descuida puedo entender perfectamente, ahora mi problema serán los nuevos rumores que saldrán después de esto, será una semana muy difícil la que me espera.

– Ve el lado positivo de todo esto, Pataki no está aquí para matarte.

– ¡Gerald!

– ¡Qué!, es verdad y tú lo sabes.

Por una parte Gerald tenía razón, Helga es muy celosa y se que ella hubiera interpretado de mala forma lo que ocurrió en la cafetería, el resto del día transcurrió sin mayores problemas, Gerald y yo quedamos de ir a la feria en la tarde por lo que pasaríamos por las chicas después del entrenamiento a casa de Phoebe, jamás creí que ansiaría tanto a que terminara la práctica como ese día, estábamos practicando las jugadas nuevas que utilizaríamos para los próximos partidos; el entrenador estuvo corrigiendo algunos movimientos cuando es interrumpido por Lila, después de entablar algunas palabras ella se retira y minutos después el entrenador da por finalizada la práctica, por una parte estoy aliviado ya que podremos pasar más temprano por las chicas pero por otra parte el que Lila haya llegado de la nada a entablar una conversación con el entrenador me daba muy mala espina, por alguna extraña razón sentí que algo malo pasaría.

Después de arreglarnos un poco llegamos a la residencia Heyerdahl y esperamos a que las chicas salieran y debo decir que el no ver a Helga en todo el día valió la pena pues ella lucia hermosa, siempre ha sido hermosa pero hoy lucia radiante, llevaba unos jeans azules ajustados y una ombliguera rosa con una calavera en el centro, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, lucia tan fresca y natural, sin duda alguna ella era el ser más hermoso que jamás he visto; una vez que las saludamos nos dirigimos hacia la feria, le conté a Helga todo lo que había ocurrido en la escuela y también lo que ocurrió con Lila, estaba seguro que si no le decía era muy probable que me trajera problemas con ella y lo que yo deseaba era evitar esos problemas.

– Escucha Arnoldo, tu no tienes la culpa de que la tonta de Lila creyera que te ibas a enamorar de ella a la primera, el amor no funciona de esa forma, el amor se cultiva, se cuida para que crezca, no llega así de la nada y menos por despecho.

– Yo… no me siento de esa forma Helga, realmente me siento culpable por haberla ilusionado como lo hice.

– Por dios cabeza de balón, entiende una cosa, si la ilusionaste al decirle que saldrías con ella, pero jamás le dijiste que seria tu novia y mucho menos que la amarías, solo le dijiste que se darían una oportunidad, eso fue todo.

– Si, pero…

– Escucha idiota, tu no controlas lo que siente tu corazón, si esta estúpida porrista cabeza hueca no es capaz de entender que los sentimientos no pueden ser controlados pues déjame decirte que la del problema es ella, no tú, deja de sentirte culpable Arnold por que no eres culpable de nada.

– Gracias Helga, tus palabras siempre me reconfortan.

– Lo sé, es por eso por lo que a partir de hoy te cobrare una cuota y no puedes negarte a eso.

– Lo que tú digas Helga.

Llegamos a la feria, nos subimos a algunos juegos pequeños, compramos comida para dejar los juegos más aterradores y grandes para casi el final cuando las filas fueran más cortas, curiosamente no nos topamos con ninguno de los chicos del equipo de basquetbol y tampoco con las porristas y eso que Lila nos había dicho que hoy vendrían a la feria, aunque esto me agrada más, de esa forma podremos disfrutar mejor de los juegos y no tendré que preocuparme de que Lila estropee las cosas o eso creía.

– ¡Arnold cariño! – _escuché que alguien me hablaba, pero no lograba ubicar de donde provenía esa voz hasta que… –_ por fin te encontré amor.

– ¡¿Lila!?

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar mi amor, te estuve esperando por horas?

– ¿Qué, pero de que estas hablando?

– ejem… ¿interrumpimos algo?

– Vaya, vaya, mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí, pero si es la mismísima Helga Pataki o mejor dicho Anderson.

– Que tal Ronda, es un gusto verte.

– Pues, aunque no lo creas a mi también me da gusto verte y debo decir que me encuentro algo molesta por no recibir la noticia que estabas en la ciudad.

– Lo siento querida, no me gusta acaparar tus apariciones en los espectaculares o en los diarios con una noticia tan simple como mi llegada a Hillwood, Lila es bueno ver que te recuperaste rápido después de lo de NY.

– Oh Helga, me da gusto verte de nuevo y no tienes por que preocuparte por mí, estoy segura de que me encuentro mucho mejor ahora que Arnold y yo estamos juntos.

– ¡QUÉ!

…

 **Hola a todos, lo sé, han pasado décadas desde la última actualización que tuve y por eso les pido una enorme disculpa, han sido unos meses difíciles, profesionalmente hablando pues como les había comunicado anteriormente, estoy por concluir mi licenciatura y la elaboración de mi investigación esta consumiendo todo mi tiempo sin contar que tenia dos trabajos y nada de tiempo libre, pero espero que ahora que ya tengo un poco de tiempo libre pueda terminar esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que aun la leen y que la siguen, espero no defraudar a nadie con los próximos acontecimientos que ocurrirán y les puedo garantizar que esta historia tiene MUCHO más que dar. Sin nada más que agregar, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.**


	20. Una inesperada venganza

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

…

No podía creer lo que Lila estaba diciendo, como se le pudo ocurrir decirle a Helga que estábamos juntos si eso no era verdad, pero lo que más me preocupaba era la reacción de Helga, estaba seguro de que se podría furiosa, después de todo Helga siempre fue posesiva y celosa cuando las chicas me rodeaban.

– Ay querida, no es por romper tu burbuja de ilusiones, pero creo que mal entendiste las cosas, veras Lila – _Helga me aparta de Lila y se coloca frente a mí como protegiéndome con su cuerpo de ella –_ el cabeza de balón aquí presente ya tiene una relación formal con otra chica y ¿qué creer querida?, no eres tú.

– ¿De que estas hablando Helga?

– Ronda querida, siendo tu la reina del chisme ¿no estabas enterada de que Arnold tiene novia? Esa sí que es una novedad – _decía la rubia con notable sarcasmo y sorpresa fingida._

– Claro que lo sabe Helga, pues la novia de Arnold soy yo, como has estado tanto tiempo fuera de la ciudad es natural que no sepas estas cosas, pero…

– Te equivocas Sawyer – _interrumpió la rubia abruptamente –_ la novia oficial de Arnold Shortman soy yo – _todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos por lo que les había comunicado Helga, después de todo era algo que yo no había revelado a nadie más que a Gerald y naturalmente a Phoebe –_ te contare como ocurrió todo, veras querida, hace unas semanas que llegue a la ciudad para tratar algunos temas delicados y por cosas del destino Arnold y yo nos encontramos y nos pusimos al día, antes de que pudiera yo regresar a mi casa, el cabeza de balón aquí presente se me confeso y yo naturalmente le dije que si después de pensar bien las cosas.

– ¿Nos estas diciendo que tú y Arnold están saliendo hace semanas y nadie de los que estaba en cuarto grado lo supo hasta el día de hoy?

– Así es querida, tal parece que ya no eres la reina del chisme, ¿Cómo sete pudo escapar una información tan jugosa como esa Ronda? – _comento Helga con indignada y fingida sorpresa._

– Bueno y si nos disculpan, mi novia, mis amigos y yo vinimos a divertirnos, espero que ustedes también se diviertan, nos vemos.

Nos pasamos a retirar del lugar, después de habernos subido a la montaña rusa más alta, le comenté a Gerald que acompañaría a Helga hasta su casa y que él se podía adelantar con Phoebe, después de que se retiraran hubo un silencio muy incómodo, estaba seguro de que Helga estaba molesta pero no sabia si era por lo que dijo Lila o lo que hizo.

– ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

– Sabes Arnold, estoy muy acostumbrada a verte en los brazos de otras chicas, siempre te ibas con aquella que tuviera una cara bonita y te rompía el corazón, sin embargo esta vez es diferente, no estoy molesta contigo, después de todo tu no hiciste nada malo y era claro que ella fue quien hizo todo el espectáculo, lo que me tiene molesta fue la actitud de arrastrada que tiene Lila, estoy segura que no dejara de buscarte y puedes estar tranquilo de una cosa, yo no pienso hacerte una escena de celos pues se que tus sentimientos por mi son reales, pero si hay una cosa que no te pienso perdonar, claro está, si la llegaras a cometer.

– ¿Puedo saber qué es?

– Es más que obvio que Lila seguirá molestándote y es algo que no podrás evitar, se que tan persistente puede llegar a ser una mujer cuando se lo propone, lo que no quiero es que te involucres en una escena que pueda ser malinterpretada, yo podría creerte inocente pero de la misma forma podría creer que eres culpable, lo que quiero decir con esto es que si te encuentras en una situación comprometedora, será más difícil para mí creer en ti.

– ¿¡Qué?! Pero soy tu novio, ¿Por qué no creerías en mí?

– Simple, no seria la primera vez que me romperías el corazón, solo te prevengo de algo que podría pasar por la forma en que se dieron las cosas en el parque con tus amigos.

Tuche, Helga tenia un punto a su favor, después de todo lo que la lastime, con que cara puedo pedirle perdón cuando se suscite algo que, siendo honesto, no pase nunca.

No puedo creer que Lila, de una forma indirecta, sembrará la semilla de la duda en Helga, con un simple acto y unas cuantas palabras destruyó todo lo que construí con ella con mucho esfuerzo, no pude hacer otra cosa que maldecir hacia mis adentros, pero al mismo tiempo me prometí a mi mismo que no caería en ninguna de las trampas de Lila y con la ayuda de Gerald evitaría quedarme a solas con ella.

Pasaron semanas después del incidente en el parque de diversiones y Lila no había vuelto a molestarnos, lo cual es bueno para mi pues he disfrutado mucho de estos días con Helga, la lleve a la casa a petición de mis abuelos para invitarla a comer, ella gustosa acepto y la verdad jamás imagine que mis abuelos y Helga se llevaran tan bien.

– Te lo digo yo pequeña, nadie hubiera ganado esa batalla si yo no hubiera estado ahí presente.

– ¡Oh claro que si Phil! de eso no me cabe la menor duda.

– Así que no me crees, bien te lo probare.

– Abuelo, no creo que sea necesario.

– Por cierto, Phil, hay algo que hace tiempo quería decirte y no había tenido la oportunidad.

– ¿Ah sí, qué cosa?

– Gracias.

– _Todos nos quedamos extrañados por el agradecimiento de Helga hacia mi abuelo_ – ¿Por qué me agradeces pequeña?

– Probablemente pienses que yo no estoy al tanto, pero sé que tu y Gertie fueron los que levantaron la denuncia en contra de Bob y Miriam, ustedes fueron los únicos a los que les había contado todo, nadie más sabia de la falta de atención que ellos me brindaban más que Phoebe y ustedes y sé que ella no lo habría hecho si yo no se lo pidiera por lo que estaba muy segura que ustedes habían iniciado todo esto.

– _Todos nos quedamos estupefactos ante las palabras de Helga, pero cuando volteé a ver a mis padres y a mis abuelos pude percatarme de que ninguno estaba sorprendido por lo que eso solo significaba… –_ mamá, papá ¿ustedes lo sabían?

– Si, tus abuelos nos habían contado todo después de que Oscar cometiera la indiscreción de mencionar el tema.

– Disculpa si no te dijimos nada campeón, pero tus abuelos nos pidieron guardar el secreto por petición de Helga.

– Helga, lamentamos mucho todo el dolor que pasaste estos años, la verdad queríamos que fueras feliz y jamás imaginamos que el proceso durara tanto tiempo.

– Saben, desde el principio supe que fueron ustedes, no voy a negarles que fue muy doloroso todo el proceso pero, gracias a eso conocí a los mejores padres y fui feliz durante mi estancia en NY ya que por primera vez experimente lo que era el amor y la preocupación de los padres hacia sus hijos, amo a Hannah y Dylan, y también me siento feliz de que las cosas con Miriam y Bob por fin estén funcionando como deben, de verdad les agradezco que me dieran un camino diferente al que estaba destinado para mi desde el inicio, lleno de dolor.

– No tienes que agradecer nada pequeña, Phil y yo te apreciamos puesto que siempre has cuidado de Arnold en las sombras.

– Sabemos que tienes tu carácter pequeña, pero gracias a que siempre has estado al pendiente de lo que ocurre alrededor de Arnold es que ha logrado incontables propósitos en su vida.

– Helga, nosotros también te agradecemos mucho las preocupaciones que has tenido hacia Arnold, ya te lo habíamos comentado cuando nos conocimos, pero nunca dejaremos de agradecer todo lo que has hecho por él por nosotros.

– Entonces es un agradecimiento mutuo entre los Shortman y los Anderson-Pataki.

Todos nos reímos ante la ocurrencia de Helga, fue un momento muy hermoso, jamás creí que Helga fuera tan perspicaz como para saber desde el inicio quien fue la persona que la separo de sus padres y le dio un nuevo comienzo, creo que ahora puedo comprender porque nunca me dijeron nada, debía ser ella quien me contara las cosas si ese era su deseo y no forzarla, al final de cuentas todo resulto bien para ambos.

Después de la comida nos pusimos a jugar, nos la pasamos muy bien, fue algo increíble, después de pasar un rato con mi familia, la acompañe a su casa, el trayecto fue silencioso sin ser incomodo, realmente disfruto mucho estar al lado de ella, es increíble como este sentimiento esta creciendo tanto, realmente quiero que sea feliz a mi lado.

 **HELGA PROV**

Soy inmensamente feliz, a pesar del miedo que sentía iniciar una relación con Arnold por la distancia, ahora se que tome la decisión correcta, él es simplemente maravilloso, todo un caballero como siempre lo fue desde que éramos niños, lo mejor de todo es que mis sentimientos son correspondidos y ya no debo preocuparme por ellos, hoy fue el último día de clases de Arnold, por fin podre verlo más de un ratito en las tardes; después de despedirnos con un tierno beso me dispuse a descansar, había sido un gran día y realmente me estaba muriendo del cansancio, sin contar que estamos en vísperas navideñas y tengo tantas cosas que preparar para esos días.

Los días pasaban y Arnold nunca se aparto de mi lado, me acompaño a comprar los regalos para mis cuatro padres, lo mejor de esta cena es que podré tener a mis dos familias juntas por lo que esta sería la navidad más especial e importante de toda mi existencia, después de navidad los compañeros de equipo de Arnold y Gerald darían una fiesta no solo por la víspera de navidad, sino que también para despedir los fracasos de este año para el equipo y dar la bienvenida a las victorias del próximo año.

– ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir Helga?

– Claro que estoy segura zopenco, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

– Sin contar con el hecho de que también las porristas estarán ahí y eso incluye a Lila y Ronda, no creo que sea del todo divertido.

– Escúchame bien Arnoldo, la presencia de Lila y Ronda me tienen muy sin cuidado, no pienso huir de ella, ese no es mi estilo y tú lo sabes, además porque habría de esconderme si yo no les he hecho nada malo.

– El haber ganado el concurso de porristas ¿no te parece suficiente?, iba a ser el primer premio para Ronda como capitana del equipo de porristas.

– Pues lamento que mi equipo sea mejor que el de tu escuela, pero esa para mi no es excusa para que quiera buscar venganza, además Ronda ya hablo conmigo cuando me vio en la feria.

– ¿Enserio?

– Si, no te comenté nada porque no es relevante para mí.

– ¿Crees que puedas contarme de que hablaron?

– Realmente no es nada importante, me pidió que le ayuda para su equipo de porristas, le impresiono la pirueta que hice en el concurso y me estuvo cuestionando mis métodos para realizar ese tipo de acrobacias.

– ¿Y tú le dijiste que…?

– Obviamente le dije que no, no iba a traicionar a mi equipo por una vieja conocida además yo no tengo nada que enseñarle a Ronda.

– Sabes que no te dejará tranquila y que te seguirá insistiendo ¿verdad?

– Lo sé, pero yo también puedo ser testaruda cuando me lo propongo.

– No tienes ni que decírmelo, te conozco perfectamente, por cierto, que te dijeron tus padres con respecto a Hannah y Dylan, no me has contado.

– Al principio no estaban seguros, pues como bien te imaginaras, la situación es bastante incomoda para todos, pero después de meditarlo aceptaron, inclusive hablamos por teléfono con ellos para ajustar todo, en unos días vendrán a la ciudad, se quedarán en la habitación de Olga.

– ¿Y Olga donde dormirá?

– Aunque te resulte difícil de creer, ella dormirá en mi habitación conmigo.

– Eso significa que Olga ya no te irrita tanto ¿verdad?

– No, a veces es desesperantes pero, después de todo lo que paso, ella se ha vuelto más fácil de tratar, se ha vuelto menos vanidosa y créeme que es algo que agradezco mucho, cuando Olga y Lila estaban en el programa de la hermana mayor y menor yo… pues sentía un poco de envidia porque ellas hacían cosas que Olga y yo jamás hicimos, cuando nos separamos pude notar algo diferente en mí, aunque Olga nunca estuvo conmigo como suele hacerlo las hermanas mayores, me di cuenta de que me hacia falta algo así, tener un vinculo cercano con ella, después de que llegue nuevamente a la casa de los Pataki's, ella se sentó a platicar conmigo y arreglamos las cosas.

– Me encanta que hayas cambiado tanto, ahora abres tu corazón tan fácilmente, me encantas Helga – _Arnold deposito un beso en mi mejilla, lo que ocasiono que me sonrojara._

– Ah… ya… ya cállate tonto.

– Lo que tú digas hermosa.

– Por cierto, Arnoldo con respecto a la fiesta…

– Helga, entiendo si no quieres ir, la verdad es que…

– Claro que quiero ir, pero no entiendo porque hacen una fiesta de despedida a sus fracasos, eso me parece muy tonto.

– Ese es solo un pretexto, las porristas hacen la fiesta para… tu sabes… ligarse a los chicos populares – _me decía todo avergonzado._

– Típico de las populares – _suelto con notable desagrado._

– Tú también eres popular en tu escuela ¿no es así?

– No compares Arnoldo, yo fui puesta ahí por… accidente.

– No me has contado la historia de como terminaste en el club de porristas cuando tu odias ese mundo.

– Arnoldo esa información no es de dominio público.

– ¡Oh vamos Helga! Me encantaría saber cómo ocurrió todo.

– Si debes saber, te lo contaré otro día.

– Bien, como quieras, y con respecto a la fiesta, adelantaron la fecha para la fiesta.

– ¿Enserio, para cuándo?

– Para el viernes.

– Bien ¿cuál es el problema?

– ¿Ese día no llegaban tus padres para pasar navidad contigo y tus otros padres?

– Así es genio, pero la fiesta es en la noche por lo cual puedo pasar un rato con ellos y después nosotros nos vamos a la fiesta, no veo cual sea el problema a eso.

Pasaron los días y por fin llego el viernes, el vuelo de Hannah y Dylan llegaría al medio día lo que significaba que podríamos comer todos juntos y ponernos al día, me encontraba con Bob y Miriam esperando a que salieran de la sala de abordaje y obviamente estaba que me moría de los nervios, esta situación de pronto se volvió muy incómoda.

– Tranquilízate un poco querida, estoy segura de que no tardan en aparecer.

– Lo sé Miriam, es solo que estoy muy nerviosa por este rencuentro.

– Escucha niña, se que es algo incomodo esta situación, pero no somos unos monstruos, sabemos como agradecer el que ellos te hayan cuidado por tanto tiempo y respetamos el cariño que les tienes.

– Cielos, no… esperaba esas palabras de ti Bob, gracias.

– ¡Geraldine!

Escuché a lo lejos como gritaban mi nombre, me volteé para ver de donde provenía cuando unos brazos me rodean brindándome una calidez que no sentía desde hace un mes.

– ¡Mamá, papá!, dios santo, los extrañe tanto.

– Nosotros a ti hermosa, tu mamá no dejaba de admirar tus fotografías y preguntarse como te estaba yendo en la ciudad.

– Pues todo esta perfectamente por aquí, pero después nos ponemos al tanto, déjenme que les presente a mis padres biológicos, ellos son Miriam y Bob Pataki, mamá, papá, ellos son Hannah y Dylan Anderson.

– Mucho gusto en conocerlos, Helga nos ha platicado mucho de ustedes.

– Es verdad y antes que nada queremos agradecerles el que hayan cuidado de nuestra pequeña todo este tiempo, estamos conscientes de que no fuimos los mejores padres para ella, pero… estamos mejorando mucho por el bienestar de Helga.

– Nosotros no somos nadie para juzgarlos, al contrario, nos da mucho gusto sabes que se están esforzando para ser mejores personas no solo por ella, sino también por ustedes mismos.

Esto realmente fue muy incómodo, tengo reunidos a mis cuatro padres y el ver que no existe rencor en ninguno de ellos por las circunstancias en que se dieron las cosas me hace sentir… en otra dimensión, pero me agrada lo que ven mis ojos; después de haber guardado sus maletas en el auto nos dirigimos a un restaurante para comer algo, mientras esperábamos nuestra comida nos pusimos al día con todo y también estuvimos contando varias anécdotas que viví con los cuatro, claro que esto me avergonzó mucho pero fue muy lindo ver como los cuatro se llevaban bien, esta es una imagen que voy a tener siempre en mis pensamientos, después de tanto sufrir por fin tengo una familia real, llena de amor y felicidad, este ha sido sin duda el mejor regalo de la navidad que pudo haberme dado la vida; al terminar de comer nos dirigimos a la casa donde pasamos horas y horas platicando, sin darme cuenta nos cayó la noche y alguien toco el timbre, fui a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Arnold, había olvidado por completo la dichosa fiesta, lo invite a pasar, le volví a presentar a mis padres pero esta vez como mi novio y lo deje con ellos en lo que yo me arreglaba, una vez lista baje nuevamente a la sala y me despedí de todos mientras jaloneaba a Arnold para irnos aunque fuimos detenidos por Bob quien saco su sermón de padre protector pidiéndole a Arnold que regresara temprano y bla, bla, bla… obviamente fue secundado por Dylan y cuando ellos dos se unen… pufff se vuelve bochornoso el amor de padres, pero de cierta forma me gusta que se preocupen por mí.

– Tienes mucha suerte de tener unos padres que te amen tanto Helga.

– Lo sé, no seas meloso cabeza de balón, aun puedo sentir toda la miel y bochorno de su amor.

– oh vamos, no me digas que no te gusta que te demuestren su cariño.

– Claro que me gusta, pero es extraño recibirlo de Bob y más si esta junto con Dylan y Hannah, aun no puedo acostumbrarme a las muestras de cariño, aunque ya haya pasado un tiempo.

Llegamos al lugar donde sería la fiesta, como tenía mucho tiempo de ya no vivir en Hillwood, me costo mucho trabajo reconocer en donde me encontraba, hasta que me percate de la insignia familiar que estaba de adorno junto a la puerta.

– ¿Está es la casa de Ronda?

– Así es Helga, ¿no la reconoces?

– Es que… se ve muy diferente a como yo la recordaba.

– Debido a que yo vengo muy de vez en cuando no le noto diferencia a comparación de ti.

– Como sea, entremos.

Tocamos el timbre y fuimos recibidos por Ronda, quien nos indico la mesa de bocadillos y bebidas, no fue difícil ver que las bebidas que ofrecía Ronda tenían alcohol ya que se veía que ella estaba un poco tomada pero claro sin perder ese estilo característico de la princesa Lloyd; una vez adentro de la fiesta comenzamos a buscar entre la gente si veíamos a Gerald y Phoebe pero no tuvimos suerte, Arnold se ofreció a ir por unas bebidas en lo que yo esperaba cerca del balcón, vaya que Ronda sabia hacer una fiesta, todo el lugar estaba bien ambientado y se veía que todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo, saque mi celular y comencé a grabar un poco para mostrarle a mis amigos en NY el tipo de fiestas que hacían aquí, claro esta que si le mandaba el video ahorita estarían fastidiando toda la noche y lo que yo quería era disfrutar un poco del lugar; llego Arnold con las bebidas, como vimos que Gerald y Phoebe tardaban en llegar decidimos divertirnos un poco sin ellos, bailamos un buen rato, no lo voy a negar, ver a Arnold bailar de una forma tan desincronizada y divirtiéndose me causo ternura y un poco de gracia, era un tonto, pero era mi tonto, definitivamente estaba enamorada de él y deseaba tanto recordar esto por el resto de mi vida, de entre la multitud aparecieron Phoebe y Gerald, decidimos acercarnos a ellos y conforme avanzábamos pude ver que Lila y otras chicas estaban con ellos, algo que naturalmente no me agrado del todo, por alguna extraña razón sentía una vibra muy extraña aunque también podría ser sugestión mía después de lo que paso con Lila en la feria.

– Arnold… yo…

– ¿Qué ocurre Helga?

– No me da buena espina que Lila este con el cabeza de cepillo.

– Oh vamos Helga, es una fiesta, probablemente solo se detuvo a saludar, te recuerdo que Gerald también está en el equipo y es natural que socialicen en esos eventos.

– Eso lo sé, pero…

– Vamos cariño, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

– Tan ingenuo como siempre, solo espero que tengas razón, no confió mucho en Lila.

– No te preocupes amor.

Y así de la nada fue como Arnold me dio un beso en los labios, algo que realmente no me esperaba, nos acercamos a Phoebe y Gerald, cuando nos colocamos al lado de ellos Lila saludo a Arnold de forma muy efusiva ignorando por completo mi presencia.

– Oh Arnold, que gusto me da verte, creí que no ibas a venir.

– Que gusto Lila, pero no vine solo, estoy aquí con mi novia.

– Ah hola, Helga, también me da gusto verte.

– Lo mismo digo Sawyer.

– Acaso no están tomando nada, eso no esta bien, esta es una fiesta, déjenme traerles algo de beber.

–No es necesario Lila, estamos bien así.

– Pero que dices Arnold, no me cuesta nada, enseguida vuelvo.

Lila desapareció de nuestra vista, una vez fuera del mapa logré relajarme un poco y volví a disfrutar del ambiente ahora acompañada de Phoebe y Gerald, pasaron las horas y nosotros nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho, me había olvidado completamente de Lila hasta que volvió a aparecer con unas bebidas.

– Oh chicos, lamento la demora, pero se había terminado el ponche y tuvimos que preparar más, aquí tienen – _entregándonos las bebidas a Arnold y a mí._

– Dime una cosa Sawyer, ¿esto tiene alcohol?

– Pero que dices Helga, por supuesto que no, es solo un poco de ponche de frutas.

– Lo siento querida, pero yo paso – _le regrese la bebida._

– Helga, te juro que no tiene nada de malo, es solo una bebida normal.

– Vamos Helga, no te pongas así, no pasa nada, mira – _Arnold se tomó todo el vaso de un solo trago–_ vez, estoy bien.

– Lo siento, pero mantengo mi postura, no gracias.

– Como gustes Helga, con permiso.

Lila se retiro un poco cabizbaja, no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal por mi rudeza, después de todo Arnold se veía bien, los demás chicos del equipo de basquetbol se acercaron a ellos y se los llevaron dejándonos a Phoebe y a mí completamente solas, lo cual no me molesto, después de todo esta era una fiesta para el equipo de Arnold y el como miembro también debía de pasar tiempo con ellos.

Phoebe y yo nos pusimos al tanto de las actividades de esta semana, después de un buen rato, poco a poco se fue vaciando el lugar dando indicio de que la fiesta estaba terminando, tenia un muy buen rato que no veía a Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe se encontraban bailando por lo que yo decidí ir a buscarlo, cruce por entre la multitud y no lograba divisarlo, vi a los chicos del equipo de basquetbol por lo que decidí preguntarles por él pero ninguno me supo dar razón; le di la vuelta a toda la casa y ni un rastro de Arnold cuando se me acerca una chica a preguntarme si necesitaba algo, le comente que estaba buscando a mi novio y lo que me dijo no me gusto para nada.

– ¿Te refieres a Arnold Shortman del equipo de basquetbol?

– Si, lo has visto.

– Si, hace un buen rato que lo vi subir al segundo piso, creo que estaba buscando a alguien…

– Oh, muchas gracias – _la interrumpí y me dirigí al segundo piso, pues ya quería irme a mi casa y me urgía encontrarlo._

– ¡Pero no creo que sea buena idea que lo interrumpas, esta en una fiesta privada con una chica!

" _Fiesta privada con una chica"_ pero de que rayos estaba hablando, me apresuré lo más que pude, mientras caminaba por el pasillo no pude evitar escuchar ciertos ruidos incomodos que venían de los cuartos, me resultaba increíble que Ronda prestara su casa para este tipo de cosas, me detuve frente a una puerta cuando escuche una voz bastante familiar, me acerque a ella, tome la manija y comencé a girarla, poco a poco se abrió la puerta cuando diviso el dolor más grande que una persona puede tener…

– ¡ARNOLD!

…

 **Hola a todos, que les parece la sorpresa, un nuevo capitulo en menos de una semana, lo sé, bastante cliché la escena, pero era necesaria, más adelante sabrán por qué.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, por favor díganme que les parecieron los dos últimos capítulos que les he subido, probablemente el capitulo 19 lo modifique ya que no estoy 100% convencida de él, pero eso lo veré después y en caso de modificarlo se los notificare.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, espero siga siendo de su agrado, este capitulo esta un poco más largo y eso es una compensación de mi parte por el abandono que le di a la historia.**

 **Que tengan una gran semana y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	21. El Poder de la Verdad y el Amor

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene lenguaje no apto para personas sensibles.**

…

No puedo creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, Arnold estaba en la cama con nada más y nada menos que Lila, el coraje se apodero de mi cuerpo y lo único que pude hacer fue sacar mi teléfono y mensajear a Phoebe para que trajera a Gerald hasta aquí.

– Helga, no te parece de mala educación entrar a una habitación sin anunciarte, ¿Qué no puedes ver que estamos MUY ocupados?

– No te equivoques querida, aquí la única ocupada eres tú.

– ¡Helga! ¿Dónde está Arno…? ¿Lila?

– _Llegan Phoebe y Gerald justo a tiempo e igual de sorprendidos como lo estaba yo_ – Gerald, saca a Arnold de aquí, evidentemente no esta en sus cinco sentidos.

– Claro, no te preocupes Helga.

– _Gerald se acerco a Arnold y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, él se encontraba completamente vestido por lo que dude que el estuviera consciente de lo que ocurría en cambio Lila estaba completamente desnuda y en este momento solo se cubría con la sabana –_ Vamos hermano, hay que sacarte de aquí.

– _Conforme Gerald se acercaba a la puerta con Arnold, Lila reacciono levantándose de la cama para detener a Gerald, no pude evitar mi impulso y la abofeteé con fuerza y furia –_ ¡Ten un poco de dignidad maldita zorra descarada!

– ¡Helga! – _Phoebe logro detenerme antes de que me le lanzara de nuevo a esta maldita zorra –_ No puedo creer lo bajo que has caído, claro como Arnold no te hacia caso tenias que drogarlo para poder acostarte con él.

– Te equivocas Helga, él fue el que vino a mis brazos y me lo pidió, además no tienes porque estar celosa, Arnold me eligió a mi en lugar de ti y yo…

– ¡No seas pendeja!, ¿tú crees que Arnold elegiría a una zorra como tú? Por favor, mírate, se nota que no conoces a Arnold, él jamás se fijaría en una persona tan superficial como en la que te convertiste, ¿no pudiste soportar que él prefiriera estar conmigo después de estarte rogando por tanto tiempo?, vaya que eres una idiota en pensar eso. ¿Sabes porque Arnold jamás te hizo caso después de que yo lo rechace cuando nos volvimos a ver?

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Arnold nunca dejo de pensar en mí, aunque yo lo rechace, aunque pensará que Mike creyó que era mi novio, aunque el tiempo nos haya separado tanto tiempo, aun así, yo soy quien ocupa SIEMPRE sus pensamientos, si Arnold realmente hubiera querido acostarse contigo lo hubiese hecho estando en sus cinco sentidos y no drogado o alcoholizado, podrías haber tenido su cuerpo, pero JAMÁS tendrás su corazón porque este ya tiene dueña y esa mujer soy yo.

– ¡Ay por favor, te mueres de envidia porque el estuvo en mis brazos antes que en los tuyos!

– ¿¡Envidia!? No te equivoques mujer, él jamás fue tuyo porque yo pude llegar a tiempo para evitar que tus garras envenenaran su cuerpo, yo jamás le tendría envidia a una persona que juega sucio, que engaña y lastima a quien dice amar, YO NO TE TENGO ENVIDIA.

En ese momento se comenzaron a juntar más personas puesto que nuestra pequeña discusión estaba algo subida de tono y volumen, fue en ese momento que sentí vergüenza por Lila pues ella aún seguía desnuda, decidí dejar las cosas como estaban y comencé a retirarme, una vez abajo le dije a Gerald que se llevara a Arnold a su casa.

– Helga por favor, déjame llevarte a tu casa.

– Gerald, no pienso ir en el mismo auto en el que se encuentra Arnold, se que el no tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió ahí, pero aun así me dolió lo que mis ojos vieron, cuando lo dejes en su casa podrías explicarles a sus padres lo ocurrido, no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien.

– ¿Estas segura Helga?, yo podría acompañarte y…

– No te preocupes Phoebe, les mandare un mensaje cuando me encuentre en mi casa – _mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, al ver la pantalla me sentí aliviada pues ya tenía resuelto el cómo volvería a casa_ – ya no deben de preocuparse por mí, es mi papá – _respondí a la llamada–_ hola, si papá no te preocupes, estoy bien, si perdón se que es tarde pero podrías venir a buscarme, la verdad paso algo y mis amigos no quieren que me vaya sola en taxi, aquí te explico lo que ocurrió, si, Bob te puede ayudar, solo dile que estoy en la casa de los Lloyd, el sabrá cómo llegar, si adiós.

– ¿Estas segura que quieres estar aquí sola Helga? Podríamos esperar a que lleguen por ti.

– No te preocupes Phoebs, será mejor que ustedes se retiren y descansen, yo estaré bien.

– Esta bien, como gustes.

Phoebe y Gerald se retiraron junto con Arnold, no voy a negar que me quedé preocupada, pero después de lo que vi era evidente que no quería hablar con él, pese a que se que no es culpable de lo que ocurrió, necesito saber como fue que llego a ese estado, no podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades cuando mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

– Vaya que le diste una enorme y humillante lección a Lila querida.

– Lamento si eso causo un espectáculo en tu fiesta princesa.

– No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es saber ¿cómo te encuentras tu?

– ¿De cuando acá te interesa el bienestar de tus rivales Ronda?

– Aunque no me lo creas querida, a pesar de lo que ocurrió en el evento en NY, bueno pues tengo cierta estimación por ti, después de todo nos conocemos desde hace años y aunque nuestros destinos se separaron y no fuimos las grandes amigas, bueno me preocupas.

– No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy perfectamente bien.

– Helga, es evidente que no estas bien, escucha, pese a que Lila forma parte del equipo de porristas, no significa que seamos amigas, solo somos compañeras de club, además Lila es una zorra que se mete con cualquier hombre que se le cruce enfrente.

– Imagino que lo dices por experiencia.

– Aunque no me guste admitirlo, en efecto, pero esa historia no viene al caso en este momento, lo importante es el como te vas a vengar de esta humillación.

– No pienso vengarme de nada puesto que no pasó nada.

– ¿Estás segura?

– Se lo que vi Ronda.

– Tu lo acabas de decir, lo que TÚ viste, pero los demás se dejaran influenciar por lo que pocos vieron, a Lila desnuda y a Arnold saliendo de la habitación en donde se encontraban inconsciente, unos dirán que también estaba desnudo y otros dirán otras cosas, es por eso…

– … y es por eso por lo que quieres intervenir, ¿Por qué querría Ronda Wellington Lloyd ayudarnos?

– Simple, aunque tu no busques venganza, yo sí, tengo mis motivos los cuales no son relevantes, pero eso no quiere decir que no desee que tú y Arnold estén juntos.

– Disculpa que sea directa pero no creo en tu buena voluntad Ronda.

– Es natural, después de todo entre nosotras dos hay una historia

Justo en ese momento somos interrumpidas por el claxon del auto de Bob, me acerco a ellos, justo cuando estoy por cerrar la puerta, Ronda me dice una última cosa.

– Escucha Helga, yo me encargare de que se sepa la verdad de lo que ocurrió el día de hoy para detener las habladurías que puedan haber entorno a tu relación con Arnold, y te demostrare que no soy como Lila.

– Como sea, nos vemos.

Me subí al coche y nos dirigimos a la casa, en el camino mis dos padres me preguntaron que había ocurrido, siendo sincera, solo quería contárselo a Dylan ya que Bob es… difícil en ese aspecto, pero sorpresivamente Bob estuvo tranquilo, y lo que jamás me imagine fue que él estuviera del lado de Arnold, cuando ni siquiera sabía quién era, me agrada este nuevo Bob comprensivo, ambos me dijeron que no juzgara a Arnold sin conocer su parte de la historia y aunque evidentemente todos concluimos que entre ellos no paso nada, lo mejor era que me tomara un poco de tiempo para no decirle algo que no sintiera o no quisiera por simple impulso o molestia.

Llegamos a casa y tal como le había prometido a Phoebs le mande un mensaje a ella y a Geraldo de mi llegada a casa, una vez adentro me dirigí a mi habitación y me dispuse a descansar; los rayos del sol golpearon mi ventana, junto con ellos la voz de Hannah quien me indicaba que ya estaba preparado el desayuno, después de indicarle que bajaba enseguida tome un pequeño reloj que tenia en mi buro y observe que eran las diez de la mañana, ni muy temprano y tampoco muy tarde, lo primero que hice fue revisar mi móvil y sorpresivamente tenia como veinte llamadas perdidas de Arnold, justo en ese momento recordé que odiaba el sonido del móvil por las madrugadas por lo que lo había puesto en silencio, también tenía mensajes de Phoebe, decidí responderle a Phoebs primero y arreglarme para bajar a desayunar, una vez abajo y después de saludar a todo el mundo, nos dispusimos a comer, el desayuno fue preparado por Miriam y Hannah y debo decir que se veía delicioso, mientras degustábamos los puse al tanto de lo que ocurrió ayer y les pedí de favor que si Arnold llegaba a buscarme le dijeran que no me encontraba ya que aún no me sentía lista para hablar con él.

– Esta bien hermanita bebe, pero te pido que no seas injusta con Arnold, no lo puedes dejar para siempre con la incertidumbre de saber de ti, estoy segura de que el está igual de afectado o peor que tú.

– Eso puedo entenderlo Olga, pero es solo que… tengo miedo a mi reacción.

– Tranquila cariño, sabes que cuentas con todos nosotros.

– Gracias, realmente me hace muy feliz contar con algo de apoyo en esta situación, pero bueno, por cierto, ya tenemos planes para navidad y yo… quería proponerles algo para año nuevo.

– ¿Qué cosa cariño?

– Qué les parece si…

 **PROV ARNOLD**

Le estuve marcando a Helga prácticamente todo el día, no estaba seguro si estaba evitando mis llamadas o que era lo que estaba pasando, estaba tan confundido, no supe como es que termine en mi casa, de hecho después de que estuve un rato con los jugadores en la fiesta de Ronda, no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió pero para mi desgracia mis padres me pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido basándose en lo que Gerald les conto, no se imaginan el horror reflejado en mi rostro, no era posible que lastimara a Helga de esa manera, era por ese motivo que necesitaba hablar con ella, la mente de Helga es tan compleja cuando de otras chicas se trata que… no quería que mi relación con ella se terminara cuando todo estaba tan perfectamente bien.

Decidí rendirme al marcarle y preferí salir rumbo a su casa, pero fui detenido en la puerta por quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

– ¿¡LILA, Qué demonios haces aquí?!

– Arnold, cariño me da gusto verte, yo venía a…

– ¡QUITATE DE MI VISTA MALDITA ESCORIA! – _No tolere que me dijera cariño, después de lo que me hizo creyó que le iba a abrir los brazos, estaba muy equivocada._

– ¿Arnold, por qué me hablas de esa manera?

– ¡Y todavía lo preguntas!

– Arnold, ¿cariño que ocurre?

– _Mi madre se coloca detrás de mi logrando así percibir su rostro extrañado por mis gritos –_ Mamá podrías decirle a esta maldita zorra que deje de molestarme, debo ir a buscar a mi novia.

– ¡¿ARNOLD?!

Solo alcance a escuchar que tanto mi madre como Lila decían mi nombre, ambas con tonos sorprendidos, ¿Cómo esperaba que le dijera a esa maldita después del daño que acababa de cometer?, sin mirar atrás me dirigí a casa de Helga rezando porque pudiera recibirme.

Al llegar a su casa note que estaba en silencio, me preocupo de que no estuviera en casa por lo que decidí tocar con la esperanza de que ella se encontrara ahí, después de un rato pude escuchar una voz que se acercaba diciendo "Ya voy", al abrirse la puerta pude ver el hermoso rostro de mi ángel guardián.

– ¿Arnold? – _Sus hermosos ojos llenos de sorpresa pronto se apagaron al verme y se inundaron de tristeza, fue ahí cuando intuí el porque no contestaba mis llamadas._

– Helga, tenemos que hablar por favor, te he estado marcando y has evitado mis llamadas, quiero que sepas que yo no…

– Detente ahí Arnold, no quiero escucharte.

– Pero Helga, necesito explicarte que…

– ¡CALLATE, QUE NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE TE DIJE!

– Helga – _¿acaso no me daría la oportunidad de explicarle? Aunque… no sabia que decir pues no sabía lo que había pasado._

– Arnold escucha – _respiro profundamente y ya estando un poco más tranquila, prosiguió –_ tu no debes explicarme nada, se perfectamente lo que ocurrió, lo vi con mis propios ojos.

– Quiero que sepas que yo…

– ¡Deja de interrumpirme con un demonio y escucha cabeza de balón! – _bien, era evidente que tenia que dejar de irritarla si quería solucionar esto, decidí cerrar mi boca hasta que ella terminara de decirme lo que fuera a decir –_ se perfectamente que Lila quiso aprovecharse de ti al estar ebrio o drogado, cuando los encontré en esa habitación ella estaba completamente desnuda pero… tu estabas semi-inconsciente por lo que era claro que ella te había hecho algo, no te voy a ocultar que me dolió lo que vi, pero después de analizar la escena me di cuenta de la realidad de las cosas, yo confió en que tus sentimientos hacia mí son verdaderos, es por eso que creo en tu inocencia.

– Helga… yo…

– Arnold, la razón por la que no he querido hablar contigo es porque estaba aún alterada, de hecho, aun lo estoy y no quería lastimarte diciéndote algo que no sintiera realmente.

– _No podía creer lo afortunado que era_ – Te amo Helga, jamás te lastimaría de esa forma, soy un tonto, por favor perdóname – _la bese, dulcemente, intensamente, el mejor beso que he tenido, tan lleno de amor, era… el sabor más dulce y maravilloso que podría tener._

– No tengo nada que perdonarte Arnold, tu no has hecho nada malo, yo confió en ti, si hubiera sido otra la situación no te habría dirigido siquiera la palabra.

– Soy tan afortunado por tenerte a mi lado.

– Me alegra escuchar eso, por cierto, tengo que decirte algo importante.

– _Su rostro reflejo tristeza, eso no era para nada bueno_ – ¿ocurre algo?

– Regreso a NY con mis padres en dos días.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, ya llego un nuevo capitulo el cual espero que sea de su agrado… lo sé, fui una malvada por lo que ocurrió entre Arnold y Lila, pero ¿no les pareció un justo castigo el que recibió Lila? Aunque ella no se detendrá aquí pero bueno.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus palabras de apoyo, me causa una felicidad enorme saber que les gusta mi historia, estoy planeando algo hermoso para nuestra parejita que espero sea de su fascinación; sin más que agregar nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, tengan un magnifico día/noche y nos leemos para la próxima.**_


	22. Layla

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

…

En muchas ocasiones nos ponemos a idealizar un amor perfecto, nos aferramos a la idea de que en algún momento de nuestras vidas, llegará ese hombre o esa mujer que solo nos otorgará felicidad pura, con quien tendrás peleas por pequeños detalles bastante tontos cuando lo analizas con más calma, pero que a pesar de todos los malos ratos tendrás enormes recompensas, momentos mágicos que no cambiarias por nada, que no vivirías con nadie más, es en ese justo momento que sabrás que esa persona permanecerá a tu lado "para siempre" pero… ¿qué ocurre cuando nuestro camino es otro? Si en lugar de experimentar la felicidad pura en un inicio, experimentas el sufrimiento y el dolor, el desprecio y la no aceptación por esa persona especial, justo ahí te comienzas a preguntar "¿qué hice para merecer este dolor?

La mayoría de nuestras fortunas o desgracias son respuesta de nuestras acciones, sean buenas o malas, KARMA dirían algunos; yo en una ocasión tuve la dicha de tener el amor en mis manos, pero lo deje ir por tonta, ahora quiero volver a tenerlo a la fuerza y para mi desgracia eso, ya no es posible.

Desafortunadamente los humanos no conocemos el "No" como respuesta, no sabemos aceptar la decisión de los demás y eso siempre es porque no nos gusta ese resultado, bueno está es la primera vez que recibo un no como respuesta, es la primera vez que he sido rechazada, y lo peor de todo es que ahora soy juzgada por todo el mundo de la peor manera y esto a causa de recuperar lo que es mío.

Cuando era niña, tuve que mudarme con mi padre a está ciudad a causa del repentino fallecimiento de mi madre, en ese momento mi mayor anhelo era hacer amigos, en un principio todo estaba mal ya que recibía maltratos debido a los celos de mis compañeras, pero me reconfortaba que los chicos siempre fueran amables conmigo, un día mientras regresaba a casa, unas amigas y yo vimos un mensaje en la pared, fue ese mensaje lo que inicio todo esto, yo me ilusione con ese mensaje creyendo que era verdad y pase cada momento al lado de ese chico hasta que él… me dijo que yo no le gustaba de la forma en que yo creía, ese día me la pase toda la noche llorando y lo recuerdo bien porque fue mi primer ilusión amorosa, conforme iba analizando todo me di cuenta de que ese niño no me gustaba de esa forma tampoco, solo me agradaba por su amabilidad y eso lo confundí con un sentimiento más grande, claro que a los nueve años uno no puede decir realmente lo que es el amor.

Pero después ese chico me dijo que yo le gustaba más allá de una amistad, eso me sorprendió ya que fue él quien al inicio me dijo lo contrario y no quería ilusionarlo de la misma forma que yo me ilusione, por tal razón lo rechace, una y otra vez lo rechazaba, pero de alguna forma me parecía lindo de su parte que siempre se fijara en mí, tener un admirador es algo muy lindo.

Hubo un problema en la ciudad, en una ocasión un hombre quiso destruir parte del vecindario donde yo vivo para construir un enorme centro comercial pero, gracias a este chico eso jamás paso, fue justo ahí que me di cuenta de lo valiente que era, del enorme amor que le tenía al vecindario, fue justo ahí que inicio un sentimiento el cual no quería admitir por respeto a una amiga que tuve, ella me confeso el amor que le tenía a ese chico en aquel entonces y como buena amiga que era, no podía arrebatarle esa oportunidad que pudo tener con él, después llego la oportunidad de realizar un viaje, muchas veces me sentí mal por no poder ir a ese viaje, no culpo más que a las necesidades que puede tener el destino para nosotros, el como juega con nuestros problemas, caminos, decisiones… tuve que visitar a unos familiares de la granja que vivían en Pleasentville de donde soy originaria, cuando regrese me entere de que él encontró a sus padres en ese viaje a la selva gracias a la ayuda de nuestros compañeros, pero sobre todo a la ayuda de ella, mi corazón se estrujo al enterarme que fue gracias a ese viaje que surgieron sentimientos de afecto entre ellos, fue en ese momento donde a pesar de mi felicidad hacia ella por poder ser correspondida, me sentí triste porque yo ya no tendría una oportunidad con él.

Es un poco curioso como cambian las cosas de un momento a otro y el como siempre creemos que la vida no nos puede dar más bendiciones de las que ya nos ha entregado, mi gran amor tuvo que irse a vivir con sus padres para poder ayudar a la gente que les habría brindado ayuda a ellos, no existía fecha de regreso, pero si una promesa de que algún día regresaría y de que todos estaríamos en contacto como buenos amigos que éramos; tiempo después ella dejo la ciudad, nadie supo cual fue el motivo, sus padres nunca dijeron nada y su mejor amiga no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido, paso el tiempo sin que se supiera nada de ellos dos; un día él regresa a la ciudad, tuve la fortuna de compartir la mayoría de mis clases con él y aunque fueron muy pocos los momentos en los que pudimos realmente conversar, fueron los mejores, no cambio en nada, era el mismo caballero que se preocupaba por los demás, con la misma cálida y hermosa sonrisa, un poco más alto y algo fornido, todo un galán para aquellas chicas que aún no lo conocían y claro está, querían tener su oportunidad con él, era bastante obvio que ella no tendrían eso, pero… en el fondo yo también anhelaba esa oportunidad, mis sentimientos seguían ahí, no habían cambiado en nada pero… y los sentimientos que él tiene hacia ella ¿habrán cambiado?

Agradecí tanto estar en el equipo de porristas, él ingreso al equipo de basquetbol, los entrenamientos de ambos equipos era en el mismo lugar por lo que nos veíamos todos los días después de clases, en varias ocasiones salimos en grupos a tomar algo, aunque esto era algo común entre jugadores y porristas, a él parecía no interesarle mucho la interacción con los demás jugadores, pude aprovechar y preguntarle sigilosamente sobre su vida en la selva, siempre me maravillaba las aventuras que había tenido con sus padres en ese lugar, poco a poco me fui enamorando más y más de él. Comencé a ser más "aventada" con él invitándolo a salir y el aceptaba en pocas ocasiones.

Mi mayor esperanza era volver a tener una oportunidad con él y lo logré, durante el partido de novatos, obtuve mi oportunidad, por alguna extraña razón él no estaba del todo concentrado en el juego, le fue realmente mal lo cual fue extraño pues en los entrenamientos era bastante bueno, pero después comprendí porque, ella estaba ahí, no supe cuando regreso, ni cual fue el motivo de su regreso pero su presencia fue una distracción para él, perdieron el juego y minutos después cuando voy a buscarlo me lo encuentro bastante molesto, de la nada me invita a salir lo cual acepte gustosa y debo decir que fue la mejor cita que tuve con él hasta ese momento, me dijo que nos diéramos una oportunidad y retomáramos lo que una vez tuvimos, yo estaba encantada con su decisión por lo que acepte.

Fui la envidia de muchas chicas que anhelaban salir con él, aunque no tuvimos mucho tiempo para salir ya que se acercaba la competencia masiva que tendríamos en NY las porristas y los jugadores por lo que nuestros entrenamientos eran cada vez más largos y duros, pero yo estaba más que feliz de estar con él.

Pero después él comenzó a actuar de forma muy extraña, comenzaba a evadirme, yo no comprendí porque, muchas veces intente hablar con él pero siempre me ponía de excusa los entrenamientos o algunas tareas que tenía que realizar con su mejor amigo, sin embargo todo se clarifico en NY, ahí fue cuando me entere que su comportamiento se debió a ella, el equipo de porristas no pudo viajar en el mismo bus que el equipo de basquetbol y el decatlón por lo que nosotros arribamos horas después que ellos pero para mi fortuna estuvimos todos en el mismo hotel, lo cual estuvo apunto de no ocurrir por nuestra capitana quien solo busca lugares de categoría superior, cuando llegamos al hotel lo busque y él me pidió que habláramos a lo cual yo estuve más que feliz pero poco me duro esa felicidad, el solo deseaba hablar conmigo para terminar nuestra corta relación, su argumento fue que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por mí.

En ese momento no comprendí bien hasta que iniciaron las competencias, durante la competencia de porristas nos encontramos con el equipo locatario del cual ella era miembro estrella de su equipo de porristas, no sabía que ella radicaba en esa ciudad y menos que tenía interés en formar parte de un grupo para chicas siendo bien conocido que ella odia esas cosas.

Después de nuestro encuentro en el cual perdimos, una de sus amigas anunció que daría una fiesta por motivo de clausura de las competencias, era más que claro que nuestra capitana nos pediría ir solo para saldar cuentas con ella, yo lo vi como una oportunidad perfecta para regresar con él, después de todo era más que obvio que ella era mucho para él por lo que jamás tendría una oportunidad con ella siendo esta una ventaja para mí, durante la fiesta lo estuve buscando pero nunca pude encontrarlo, me desanime un poco pensando que tal vez el jamás se habría aparecido por ahí, decidí regresar al hotel pensando que tal vez él se encontraría ahí y en efecto eso ocurrió, le solicite que habláramos un momento a lo cual él acepto, comencé por expresarle mis más sinceros sentimientos pero el su rostro solo vi reflejado culpa, lo cual no comprendía que se debía, él comenzó a sincerarse conmigo respecto a sus sentimientos, los cuales le pertenecían a ella, al escuchar esas palabras estalle en cólera y no medí mis palabras, le dije que sus sentimientos no eran reales, que solo eran un capricho por no tener a su lado a quien fue su abusadora personal, que el no podía jugar con mis sentimientos ilusionándome un día para al siguiente desecharme como basura, que yo realmente lo amaba y que esto no era justo; su reacción fue una sorpresa pues me dijo que ni yo ni nadie podía juzgar sus sentimientos ya que él era el único que sabia lo que su corazón sentía y que por mí solo existía un sentimiento de amistad pidiéndome una disculpa por haber provocado que me ilusionara, mi descontrol fue enorme que no pude contener mis lagrimas y le grite que por culpa suya sería el hazmerreír de todos ya que yo era una chica popular con la cual habían jugado cruelmente, él no me dijo nada más, corrí hacia mi habitación y llore toda la noche, esto sería el fin de mi mundo ahora que el amor de mi vida me había rechazado, si no hubiera sido tan tonta cuando éramos niños, probablemente seguiríamos juntos como pareja.

Después de la competencia, las cosas en la escuela fueron difíciles para mí, todos se enteraron de que él había terminado conmigo por una chica mucho más hermosa que yo, esto me causo un enfado descomunal, jamás creí que llegaría a experimentar este sentimiento y fue justo cuando se me ocurrió una idea brillante, deje pasar unos días antes de volver a insistirle a Arnold por decirlo de alguna forma, lo saludaba cuando lo veía, le pedía ayuda en algunas asignaturas que teníamos juntos, entre otras cosas, todo esto para que él volviera a tener confianza en mí, sin embargo el resultado no fue el que yo esperaba, su comportamiento siempre fue cortante, en los pasillos se rumoraba que él tenía novia y que no era de está escuela, que varios chicos los habían visto juntos.

Esto me puso en alerta, pero él jamás me confirmo ni me negó nada, conforme pasaron los días llego la noticia de que iba a arribar a la ciudad una feria, el equipo de porristas nos organizamos con el equipo de basquetbol para ir todos juntos, durante el almuerzo me acerque a la mesa donde se encontraban Arnold y Gerald para cerciorarme de que irían a la feria junto con el equipo de basquetbol pero la respuesta fue negativa, me dijeron que irían con otras personas y fue justo ahí donde él me dijo que esa maldita ya era su novia, comenzamos a discutir nuevamente todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, mi alteración fue tal que de la nada le solté una bofetada, después de meditar todo lo que ocurrió en ese momento, desarrolle un plan que estaba segura no fallaría para separar a esos dos y así Arnold se quedara conmigo.

Llego el día acordado para ir a la feria y no pude localizar a mis presas, estuve a punto de resignarme hasta que logre divisarlos, no dude ni un segundo en correr a sus brazos, me porte lo más cariñosa que pude con él como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros, no pude evitar anunciar que Arnold yo estábamos juntos para causar un pleito entre ellos pero esto no ocurrió pues ella me confirmo lo que él ya e había dicho, que Arnold estaba con ella desde hacía semanas, esto fue algo que no esperaba pues ella siempre fue demasiado reservada con sus cosas personales.

Creí que todo se había venido abajo, pero se presento otra oportunidad, una que sin duda alguna me entregaría lo que tanto quería, en una fiesta de adolescentes cualquier cosa puede pasar, debido a las hormonas, los chicos se pueden descontrolar y hacer… cosas inconscientemente, esta seria mi oportunidad perfecta para quedarme con Arnold, planee todo meticulosamente para que no hubiera error alguno, cuando llego el día de la fiesta los vigile a la distancia hasta encontrar el momento adecuado, le insinué a los chicos del equipo de baloncesto que Arnold ya había arribado, causando que ellos lo distrajeran un momento, después de un tiempo prudente, le ofrecí una bebida adulterada la cual causaría que el no estuviera consciente de sus actividades, nos divertimos un rato hasta que el efecto comenzó a notarse, fue en ese momento que nos dirigimos a una de las habitaciones de arriba, no sin antes hacerle el comentario a una chica que si alguien buscaba a Arnold le dijera que estábamos ocupados, cuando llegamos a la habitación Arnold estaba aún semiconsciente, comencé a desvestirme, conforme me quitaba alguna prenda lo iba besando y colocaba sus manos en mi cuerpo para llamar su atención, una vez que estaba completamente desnudo me dispuse a desabrochar los pantalones de Arnold cuando fuimos interrumpidos antes de lo que esperaba por ella, no pude evitar mi sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su rostro horrorizado por lo que veía pero las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba, llegaron Gerald y Phoebe para llevarse a Arnold, cuando estuve apunto de detenerlos la muy estúpida de Helga me abofeteo con mucha fuerza catalogándome de zorra y remarcándome que Arnold jamás había dejado de pensar en ella, que yo no tenía dignidad alguna pues estaba lastimando a la persona que amaba, debido a nuestra discusión muchas personas se comenzaron a juntar en la puerta, fue justo en ese momento que reaccione, yo aun me encontraba desnuda siendo vista y fotografiada por todos los presentes, Helga se retiro sin agregar nada más cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, jamás me había sentido tan humillada como en ese momento.

¿Acaso el querer recuperar lo que fue mío es un error? Mis sentimientos por Arnold son reales y aunque estoy actuando de una forma egoísta ante los ojos de los demás, no significa que realmente quiera lastimarlo, ¿será acaso que debo cambiar mi estrategia o deberé de olvidarme de él?

…

 _ **Hola a todos, ¿Cómo pinta su inicio de semana?, espero que les guste este capitulo exclusivo de Lila, conocimos su versión de como ocurrieron las cosas y cuáles son sus sentimientos, ¿creen que realmente merece tanto dolor? Bueno pues uno cosecha lo que siembra y veremos que le depara el futuro.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer mi historia y a todas aquellas personas que están siguiendo mi historia; nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo, espero tengan una magnifica semana.**_


	23. Nuestra Promesa

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

 **A/N: Escuchen la canción de Ricky Martin, No Importa la distancia de la película Disney de Hércules como ambientación, debo agregar que los derechos de esta canción no me corresponden a mí.**

…

En muchas ocasiones, nosotros decidimos como reaccionaremos a nuestro entorno y esto nos genera un resultado positivo o negativo, pero ¿podremos realmente catalogar este resultado como tal?, en mi poca experiencia mis decisiones no han sido del todo negativas para mí, aunque para mi entorno sí, es en ese caso que debería etiquetarlo como "egoísta", no sé si realmente sea válida esta categoría, pero al menos para mí han sido las decisiones más felices de mi vida.

Hace unas horas Helga me dio la noticia de que ella y su familia regresarían a NY antes de lo planeado y que los Pataki's los alcanzarían allá para festejar la despedida de año, esto me tomo por sorpresa ya que yo había planeado algo especial para nosotros dos, pero no contaba con que se desatarán los eventos que nos distanciaron, aunque ella no se molesto por lo que ocurrió con Lila, y es algo que me sorprendió a decir verdad pues Helga es bastante celosa, pero aún así no tenía previsto esto y ahora no sé cómo reaccionar ante esta separación.

Al llegar a Sunset Arms inicio un interrogatorio por parte de mis padres y abuelos pues llegue bastante cabizbajo y no quería hablar con nadie del asunto, pero con una familia como la mía es algo que no puedes hacer fácilmente; una vez que hable con ellos de lo acontecido y recibir sus consejos me fui directo a mi habitación, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza que no quise cenar. Llegue y me deje caer en la cama, encendí la radio para tratar de distraer mis pensamientos, comienzo a escuchar una canción cuya tonada me resultaba conocida, cuando presto más atención a la letra de la canción, transmitía exactamente mi situación.

 _Un día llegare_

 _No importa la distancia_

 _El rumbo encontrare_

 _Y tendré valor_

 _Paso a paso iré_

 _Y persistiré_

 _A cualquier distancia_

 _Yo el amor alcanzare_

Sonreí al ver la imagen de Helga en mi cabeza, me incorpore y fije mi vista en la radio que seguía transmitiendo esa canción.

 _Una vez te vi_

 _Era todo irreal_

 _Y aunque fuese un sueño_

 _Te sentía junto a mi_

 _Se que estás ahí_

 _Que te encontrare_

 _Aunque tarde una vida_

 _Yo jamás renunciare_

Como un golpe en la cabeza fue que me di cuenta, Helga y yo hemos atravesado por mucho y aunque nunca pude realmente verla, el solo pensar en todo el camino que recorrí para alcanzarla, lo que ella recorrió para que yo la notará, lo que vivimos juntos en San Lorenzo, realmente fue una distancia muy grande y fue cuando llego de golpe…

 _Un día llegare_

 _No importa la distancia_

 _Junto a ti estaré_

 _Con tu resplandor_

 _Paso a paso iré Y persistiré_

 _A cualquier distancia_

 _Yo tu vida y tu amor tendré_

Era verdad, algún día Helga y yo estaremos juntos siempre, y sin importar lo que pase mientras estemos distanciados yo tendré su amor y ella tendrá el mío, que tonto soy, una canción tenía que recordarme estos pequeños detalles que por un momento había olvidado, con una idea en la cabeza me dispuse a descansar, mañana sería un gran día.

Al despertar, pude sentirme más relajado, sé que no puedo ser egoísta y pedirle a Helga que abandone a su familia, ella a deseado tanto tener una familia amorosa, yo no puedo quitarle eso, por eso decidí hablar con ella, se que tiene muchas cosas que preparar para su viaje, pero no quería por ningún motivo que se fuera sin que escuchara lo que tengo que decir. Me vestí rápido y Sali rumbo a casa de los Pataki, una vez que llegue, toque el timbre y fue precisamente ella quien me abrió la puerta.

– ¡Arnold!, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

– Helga… ammm… podemos hablar un momento.

– Claro, dame un segundo – _Helga cierra la puerta y escucho como se aleja de ella_.

Que tonto debí escucharme, y por la expresión de miedo en su rostro, ha de pensar que quiero terminar con ella, soy un idiota insensible.

– Listo, ¿ocurre algo malo? – _logro distinguir miedo y preocupación en su tono de voz._

– ¡¿Qué?!, no, para nada, es solo que soy un tonto, perdón por asustarte.

– Descuida, ¿y qué es lo que quieres decirme?

– Escucha, yo no puedo impedir que vivas feliz con tu familia, lo mereces después de todo lo que has sufrido, pero tampoco te quiero mentir, no quiero que te regreses a NY, se que es un pensamiento egoísta de mi parte y yo…

– Arnold yo no… – _me interrumpe de repente agachando su cabella mirando el suelo._

– Por favor no me interrumpas, escucha todo lo que tengo que decirte – _le digo al colocar mi dedo en sus labios en señal de silencio–_ Helga, no importa la distancia que tengamos, tu corazón me pertenece y el mío a ti, hemos pasado por tantas cosas, más tu que has experimentado mis fracasos en el amor, pero eso no nos detendrá, yo confió en lo nuestro y, aunque se que no será fácil, estoy seguro que podremos superar este pequeño obstáculo.

Helga mostraba unos ojos llenos de asombro, se veía tan hermosa, en un impulso la abrace tan fuerte, como si no existiera un mañana.

– Arnold, se que mi amor por ti puede resistir cualquier tempestad, lo ha hecho por tanto años, pero ¿y el tuyo podrá resistir?

– Claro que sí, jamás le permitiré acceso a mi corazón a otra chica que no seas tú, te amo Helga.

Y así fue como nos fundimos en un maravilloso y tierno beso, nuestro ultimo beso en un periodo de tiempo desconocido, la disfruto tanto, sé que será difícil este tiempo sin ella, pero también se que nuestro rencuentro será mágico.

– _Muy a mi pesar comienzo a separarme de ella –_ Quiero que no te preocupes por esta partida, disfruta mucho a tu familia, te llamaré periódicamente y si las cosas se arreglan de forma satisfactoria tal vez te pueda ir a visitar antes de que inicien las clases.

– Eso sería perfecto Arnoldo, no te negaré que te echaré de menos, y agradezco tu comprensión, realmente no esperabas que tomaras las cosas de esta manera.

– Es mi turno ser comprensivo contigo, así como tu lo has sido conmigo todos estos años, ¿no crees?

– Obviamente cabeza de balón.

– _Me encanta como se ríe de forma tan delicada, soy tan afortunado por tener a una chica como ella_ – debo irme, solo quería venir a decirte esto, además, me dijiste que estarías ocupada preparando el viaje, iré a despedirte al aeropuerto mañana, ¿a que hora sale tu vuelo?

– De hecho, me voy en unas horas, debido a que se están saturando los vuelos, Dylan logro conseguirnos boletos para hoy, partiré en tres horas.

– ¿Tan pronto?, me temo que no podré acompañarte al aeropuerto, tengo planes con mis padres desde hace un tiempo para este día.

– Descuida, puedo entender.

– Pero lo que te dije es cierto, te hablare todos los días para que no te olvides de mí, mi guerrera.

– Eso espero cabezón.

Nos despedimos con un tierno beso, una vez que regrese a Sunset Arms, salude a todos y nos dispusimos a desayunar sin tantos problemas aparte de los típicos con los inquilinos, hoy mis padres habían agendado una conferencia sobre la cultura en San Lorenzo y me había comprometido con ellos a acompañarlos, me dolió no poder ir al aeropuerto para despedir a Helga, pero se que ella comprende perfectamente bien esta situación.

– ¿Ocurre algo campeón?

– ¿Acaso tuviste una pelea con Helga?

– No, es solo que el día de hoy Helga y su familia regresan a Nueva York y yo… estoy un poco desanimado por eso, es todo.

– Oh Arnold, nos lo hubieras dicho, pudimos haber cambiado la fecha para otro día.

– Esta bien mamá gracias, le explique a Helga el porque no podía ir a despedirla, además su regreso a NY fue repentino, ni ella sabía que regresaría tan pronto.

– Arnold, se que para ustedes debe ser difícil todo esto, sé que llevan poco tiempo juntos, pero también sé que ustedes lograrán superar esto sin problemas.

– ¿Enserio?, ¿cómo lo sabes?

– Arnold, cuando una persona te ama de una forma tan profunda y sincera, puedes ver en su mirada un brillo especial, es esa mirada la que logra superar lo insuperable, es ese sentimiento arraigado en nuestro corazón el que nos logra brindar calma cuando sentimos que no la hay porque el amor verdadero es fuerza, confianza, seguridad pero sobre todo es tener Fe, ustedes han tenido un sinfín de aventuras y es claro que sin importar los obstáculos que se presenten, ustedes podrán sobrellevarlos.

– Gracias mamá.

Las palabras de mis padres me brindaron una calma tan necesaria, no podía explicarme como es que los demás lograban ver tanta fuerza en el amor que Helga y yo nos tenemos y yo aún tenga dudas, pero algo si es seguro, yo también debo tener esa confianza y esa fe para que esto funcione, no debo dejarlo todo en manos de Helga, después de todo una relación se construye por dos personas, no solo una.

…

 **PROV HELGA**

Arnold llego muy temprano a la casa, dijo que quería hablar conmigo y no pude evitar temer lo peor, lo cual es que el de por terminada la relación que acabamos de iniciar, pero por fortuna no fue así, sino todo lo contrario, vino a decirme cuanto me ama, a recordarme todo lo que hemos vivido juntos y que sin importar cuan lejos este, que nuestro amor nos ayudara a sobre llevar la distancia, sus palabras fueron tan hermosas, tan… románticas, tan llenas de esperanza y fe, jamás he dudado de mis sentimientos por él, jamás he dudado de que lo nuestro es fuerte y que puede resistir cualquier tempestad, si logro sobrevivir la trampa de Lila, una distancia no significaría nada para nosotros.

Dylan logro conseguir un vuelo para nosotros y Bob consiguió otro fechado dos días después, será muy extraño tener a mi familia en estas festividades, por años creí que no volvería a verlos, por una parte me alegro que las cosas se resolvieran, se que tome la decisión más acertada al solicitar la custodia compartida, después de todo, nadie nace sabiendo ser padres y aunque no justifico el trato de los Pataki's, puedo comprender un poco que las cosas no salieran como ellos lo deseaban en su momento, si soy sincera con mi corazón, yo los perdone hace mucho tiempo, y realmente me siento tranquila conmigo misma, esta fortaleza que he obtenido de esta situación me ayudará a sobrellevar la ausencia de Arnold.

El vuelo estaba programado para partir en unas cuantas horas, ya teníamos todo el equipaje listo, me despedí de Bob y Miriam, despedirme de Olga fue tan… normal por ponerle alguna etiqueta, no se puso a llorar como una magdalena como en situaciones anteriores, se veía tan… extraño diría yo; nos dirigimos al aeropuerto para esperar nuestro vuelo y aprovechamos para comer algo en la cafetería en lo que anunciaban los próximos vuelos a salir.

– Dinos quería, ¿Cómo te sientes con la visita de tus padres a NY?

– Para ser honesta, me siento un poco nerviosa, después de tantos años lejos de ellos, es extraño volverlos a tener en mi vida y más en esta época ya que… ellos realmente no eran tan amorosos conmigo que digamos.

– Pero eso esta por cambiar, ellos han demostrado en estos días lo arrepentidos que están por todo lo que ha pasado, tal vez sea un poco bizarro para ti, pero también puede ser algo bueno, después de todo has logrado ver que te aman.

– Es verdad, suena cursi y todo, pero creo que esta separación era necesaria para que todos nos diéramos cuenta de cuanto nos necesitábamos los unos a los otros.

– Me alegra tanto que pienses de esa forma Geraldine, si te comparo ahora con la pequeña que conocimos, digamos que Helga jamás habría aceptado que necesitaba a sus padres a su lado para ser una persona de éxito.

– Es verdad, mi antigua yo jamás habría aceptado ante los demás sus sentimientos, pero bueno, yo quería comentarles otra cosa.

– ¿Qué es querida?

– Hable con Arnold sobre, ya saben, el incidente.

Hannah y Dylan se quedaron sorprendidos, supongo que fue muy pronto para ellos pues yo había dejado en claro que no quería hablar con Arnold después de lo que ocurrió.

– ¿Y como te sientes al respecto querida?

– La verdad, relajada y feliz, desde un principio supe que Arnold era inocente y todo había sido tramado por Lila, pero no quería hablar con él aún porque sentía que era muy pronto, sin contar que conociendo lo directa que puedo ser en ocasiones, temía decirle algo que realmente no quería, pero el muy estúpido cabeza de balón tenia que venir a verme y…

– … cariño, tranquila.

– El caso es, que aclaramos las cosas y como no quería ocultarle nada, le dije que regresaríamos a NY, él se sorprendió mucho y se regreso a su casa cabizbajo, de hecho, yo creí que ya no lo iba a ver, pero hoy en la mañana apareció muy temprano y me dijo algo que me dejo muy tranquila.

– querida eso es fantástico, me alegra que las cosas entre ustedes ya se encuentren mucho mejor.

– ¿se puede saber que fue lo que te dijo?

– No importa la distancia que nos separe, el amor mutuo que nos tenemos es más fuerte, hemos superado demasiadas adversidades como para dejar que este pequeño obstáculo se interponga entre nosotros, bueno algo similar a eso.

– No cabe duda de que Arnold es un gran chico, me alegra mucho que te haga feliz.

– Se siente muy extraño contarles todo esto papá, realmente imaginaba una reacción diferente a esta.

– ¿Creías que seria un ogro o algo parecido?

– Bueno, solo había visto la parte furiosa de un padre durante años, y aunque las cosas con ustedes son muy, pero muy diferentes, algo muy dentro de mí imaginaba que en cuestiones… ya saben, amorosas aparecería un segundo Bob.

– Querida, nos encanta que te encuentres en nuestra vida y créeme cuando te digo que jamás te diríamos algo que te lastime, después de todo lo que hemos pasado todos, lo mejor que podemos hacer como padres es comprenderte y sobre todo procurar entender tus facetas.

– Así es, nosotros al igual que tus otros padres solo deseamos que seas feliz a partir de ahora y si Arnold es esa felicidad, nosotros apoyaremos su relación.

Me provoca un sentimiento tan extraño, por una parte, estoy feliz porque mis padres me comprenden y me apoyan, algo que creí que nunca experimentaría, mientras continuábamos platicando anunciaron nuestro vuelo, nos preparamos para abordar, me siento nerviosa por el hecho de que Bob y Miriam van a ver mi nuevo mundo por así decirlo, y no sé como reaccionarán, ellos ya saben que Hannah y Dylan son millonarios, Bob siempre deseo tener mucho dinero y ahora que yo lo tengo de alguna forma, temo que el cariño de Bob se base en eso.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, hace décadas que no publico nada y me disculpo por ello, pero aquí tienen un capitulo nuevo y debo decir que este capitulo estaba casi listo hace dos meses, pero por falta de tiempo tarde en subirlo y sin contar que le hice algunas modificaciones, espero sea de su agrado, y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y por seguirla, espero estar cumpliendo con un buen papel. Nos vemos para la próxima y espero no tardar en actualizar.**_


	24. Los Pataki en Nueva York

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nikelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

…

Muchas veces uno como padre cree que siempre tiene la razón y que todo el tiempo lo que hacemos siempre es "por nuestros hijos", pero la vida nos demuestra lo equivocados que estamos, por años desprecie a una de mis hijas e internamente la culpe de mis desgracias cuando ella… era inocente, no voy a negar que fui feliz al saber que sería padre por primera vez, estaba siempre atento a mi familia, cuando llego la noticia de que llegaría un segundo bebé, desee con todo el corazón que fuera niño para que se encargara de los negocios familiares pero, nos dieron la noticia de que sería otra niña y yo no reaccione muy bien ante eso.

Mi pobre Helga, tantos años olvidándome de ella, posando mis ojos solo en Olga, pero tuvieron que apartarla de mi lado para poder apreciar el maravilloso tesoro que tenía enfrente de mí, Helga heredo mi carácter y eso mismo creo en mi la falsa idea de que ella no me necesitaba porque era mucho más fuerte que Olga, pero que equivocado estaba.

Después de todo lo que paso con Helga, pude darme cuenta de la falta que me hacia esa pequeña, su mal genio, su inteligencia, todo de ella me hacía falta, era yo quien la necesitaba, cuando recibí la noticia de que otra familia la adoptaría me sentí fuera de lugar, devastado, solo pedía que esta nueva familia la trataran mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hice, obviamente nos prohibieron tener contacto con ella hasta que este problema no fuera resuelto, jamás creí que esto tardaría cinco años en solucionarse, ahora que he vuelto a ver a mi hija, pude observar la hermosa dama en la que se ha convertido y lo que me hace aún más feliz es que ella nos ha perdonado.

Cuando Helga le dijo al juez que deseaba estar con ambas familias, me entró un poco de temor de que sus padres adoptivos no quieran que nos acercáramos a ella por todo lo que ocurrió, pero, nos sorprendimos mucho al ver que eran una pareja joven y muy amables, convivimos con ellos y la pequeña, son realmente personas simpáticas y lo mejor es que son gente de negocios lo cual me alegro que tuviéramos en común, de esta forma no sería una relación tan incómoda para mí, Dylan es dueño de una gran empresa en NY y su esposa es una decoradora de interiores, Dylan y yo pudimos entablar una buena relación.

Pasaron unos días de que llegaron los Anderson a la ciudad, Helga tenia planes de salir con su amiguito Alfred en la noche, por lo que nosotros jugaríamos un poco de póker para pasar el rato, unas horas después llego la niña a la sala con su amigo que resulto ser su novio, jamás creí que Helga tendría la confianza para presentarme al chico que le gusta, si hubiésemos vuelto el tiempo atrás, ella hubiese negado ese hecho sin dudarlo, me alegra formar parte nuevamente de su vida y que sienta esa confianza de contarnos un poco sus cosas, los chicos se fueron y nosotros seguimos en el juego, pasaron las horas y me percate que era muy tarde y Helga aún no llegaba por lo que optamos por marcarle para ver que todo estuviera bien.

– Hola cariño ¿estás bien?, ya es tarde y nos prometiste llegar temprano – _comento Dylan bastante sereno_ – entiendo, claro que si princesa, casa de los Lloyd, de acuerdo yo le diré a Bob, adiós.

– ¿Le ocurrió algo a la niña?

– Al parecer si, no me dio detalles por teléfono, pero me pidió que fuéramos a recogerla a la casa de los Lloyd.

– Cielos, espero que ese Alfred no le haya hecho nada malo.

Nos dirigimos a la residencia Lloyd, un millón de ideas se estuvieron plantando en mi cabeza, a lo lejos logro divisar la residencia, nos detenemos en la entrada del porche y esperamos a que nos abrieran las rejas, cuando se abrieron en su totalidad pudimos divisar a Helga platicando con la chica Lloyd por lo que toque el claxon para que supiera que habíamos llegado, una vez que la pequeña se subió, arranque el auto de vuelta a casa.

– ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta? – _le pregunto Dylan a la pequeña, a través del retrovisor pude ver lo incomoda que se sentía._

– ¿Por qué no está contigo Alfred?

– Es Arnold papá, y la fiesta estuvo regular.

– Nos vas a decir que fue lo que ocurrió.

– _luego de un profundo suspiro, Helga comenzó a hablar_ – verán, Arnold se encontraba con los chicos del equipo de baloncesto platicando y bebiendo un poco mientras que yo estaba con Phoebe, llego un momento en el que Arnold ya no estaba con sus amigos del equipo por lo que opté por ir a buscarlo, estuve preguntando por él y una persona me dice que estaba "ocupado" divirtiéndose en privado, obviamente supe a lo que se refería con privado, me dirigí a la habitación que me habían señalado y ahí estaba él, en la cama con la estúpida de Lila desnuda encima de él.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que Arnold te dijo?

– Nada, estaba drogado, lo único que pude hacer es decirle a Gerald que sacara a Arnold de ese lugar, Lila se iba a interponer y la abofeteé sin desmeritar que le dije zorra y otras cosas.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer con Arnold, cariño?

– Por lo pronto no quiero hablar con él, estoy muy dolida por lo ocurrido.

– No creo que Arnold sea culpable de nada Helga – _dije sin quitar mis ojos del camino –_ tu misma lo has dicho, Arnold no estaba consciente de lo que hacia y por lo que describes, parece que esa chica Lili planeo todo para que ustedes terminaran en pleito, se que no soy el mejor en temas amorosos, pero puedo decirte que cuando un hombre quiere de verdad a una mujer, este no la lastimaría.

– Concuerdo con Bob querida, necesitas hablar con Arnold para escuchar su versión de los hechos.

– Escucha Helga, conozco a los Shortman y se que son una familia con valores y se que esos ancianos criaron bien a ese chico, por eso te sugiero que no saques conclusiones sin antes hablar con él, como tu dijiste, el estaba vestido por lo que entre él y esa chica no pasó nada.

Llegamos a la casa, Helga subió a su habitación y no salió hasta la mañana siguiente, todos nos encontrábamos desayunando y platicando de los planes que tendríamos para la víspera de navidad y año nuevo.

– Gracias, realmente me hace muy feliz contar con algo de apoyo en esta situación, pero bueno, por cierto, ya tenemos planes para navidad y yo… quería pedirles algo.

– ¿Qué cosa cariño?

– Qué les parece si hacemos la fiesta en nuestra casa de Nueva York, después de todo me gustaría que Bob, Miriam y Olga conocieran mi vida allá.

– Oh querida, eso me parece una gran idea – _comento Miriam muy entusiasmada._

– Hermanita bebe, no se te habrá ocurrido esa idea por Arnold ¿cierto?

– Claro que no Olga, escucha hablaré con Arnold de lo ocurrido ayer en su momento, yo realmente quiero que conozcan mi nuevo mundo.

– Oh! Hermanita, me encanta tu idea, podemos pasear por toda la ciudad e ir al _Time Square_ – _Olga estaba tan emocionada por la idea, debo decir que no esperaba que Helga propusiera eso, pero me hace muy feliz que lo hiciera._

– Bueno si todos están de acuerdo entonces creo que deberíamos de ir reservando los vuelos cuanto antes, en esta temporada se vuelve algo difícil conseguir vuelos libres.

– Oye papá, por que no le dices a Kevin que te consiga los boletos, después de todo el trabaja en una aerolínea.

– Buena idea Geraldine, le marcare ahora mismo.

Dylan se alejo de la mesa para poder comunicarse con su amigo, espero que realmente pueda conseguir algo, y más si el destino es NY ya que sus vuelos siempre suelen cancelarse por el mal clima de invierno que en ocasiones tienen por aquellos rumbos.

– Bueno familia, Kevin dice que hay tes boletos disponibles en dos días y otros tres en tres días, por lo que le pedí que nos los reservarán, nosotros partiremos en dos días a primera hora y arreglaremos todos en lo que el vuelo de los Pataki's sale al día siguiente a primera hora.

– Eso me parece fantástico, ¿tu qué piensas hermanita bebe?

– Creo que es fantástico que no hubieran tantos días de distancia, por lo general los vuelos de NY se saturan en instantes, estoy feliz por celebrar con mis dos familias estas fiestas.

Sus palabras fueron tan dulces y sinceras, después de desayunar decidimos ir de compras para preparar todo para el viaje, la niña quiso quedarse en la casa, por lo que respetamos su decisión y la dejamos sola, puedo comprender que su corazón ahorita este herido y quisiera apoyarla, pero la conozco y sé que ella preferiría en este momento estar sola, no quiero presionarla, después de todos estos años separados, quiero irme ganando su confianza, quiero recuperar todo este tiempo perdido con ella.

Nos encontrábamos terminando nuestras compras, cuando Dylan recibió una llamada.

– ¿Si diga?, que tal Kevin ¿Cómo te encuentras?, si todo bien – _de repente la mirada de Dylan se mostraba llena de sorpresa, al parecer algo ocurría y me daba algo de pendiente que fuera malo_ – ¿lo dices enserio?, eso es perfecto, si de esa forma esta perfecto, muchas gracias y que tengas una feliz navidad, me saludas a tu familia.

– ¿Ocurre algo cariño?

– Kevin acaba de avisarme que se desocuparon tres boletos para el vuelo de mañana a Nueva York, así que nos reservo a nosotros esos boletos, cambiando de fecha los otros.

– ¿Es enserio?

– Si Bob, mañana a primera hora saldremos nosotros y ustedes tomarán el vuelo del siguiente día también a primera hora.

– Eso es increíble, debemos ir a decirle a Helga, se pondrá feliz de saber que pasaremos la víspera de navidad juntos.

Partimos rumbo a la casa, una vez que llegamos, le dimos la noticia a la pequeña, se sorprendió mucho, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en un instante y temo que es por ese chico Alfred.

– ¿Ocurre algo Helga?

– Arnold estuvo aquí, vino a disculparse por lo que había ocurrido, en resumen, arreglamos las cosas.

– Eso es fantástico hermanita bebe, pero a que se debe tu carita triste entonces.

– A que le dije a Arnold que en dos días regresaríamos a Nueva York y ahora resulta que regresamos mañana, pensará que estoy huyendo de él nuevamente.

– Deberías de ir a su casa y explicarle todo cariño.

– No puedo, me dijo que saldría con sus padres, mañana temprano le hablare por teléfono y le explicare las cosas.

Nos pusimos a empacar, aunque nosotros saldríamos en dos días, queríamos tener todo listo, después de todo, estaríamos juntos como familia, quiero recuperar todos estos años alejados de mi hija, quiero conocer su nuevo mundo, como es con su familia, como vive, quiero saber todo sin que esto aumente el dolor de haber cometido tan grave error como ignorar a mi propia sangre por tantos años, siempre que veo a Helga y lo fuerte que es, me hace recordar a como yo era de joven, lleno de tenacidad, no dejando que nadie me gobierne, ese probablemente fue mi error más grande, asumir que ella era tan fuerte que no me necesitaba cuando en realidad era muy frágil y termine quebrándola.

Sin percatarnos, nos agarro la noche, decidimos ir a cenar todos juntos y al terminar descansar un poco pues el vuelo era muy temprano. A la mañana siguiente nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, las niñas estaban muy emocionadas por todo lo que harían cuando se reunieran en Nueva York, todos los lugares a los que querían ir, como dos hermanas cercanas, una vez que arribamos al aeropuerto, los Anderson fueron a registrar su equipaje, una vez terminado eso, nos dirigimos a una cafetería a esperar que anunciaran su vuelo.

– Bien, nosotros los iremos a recoger al aeropuerto mañana que arribe su vuelo a NY, quiero agradecer la hospitalidad que han tenido con nosotros, se que toda esta situación fue difícil e incomoda para todos, pero me da gusto saber que las cosas se arreglaron de la mejor manera.

– Somos nosotros quien deberían de agradecerles por brindarle a nuestra hija el amor que nosotros no supimos expresarle, Dylan tú y tú esposa son buenas personas.

– Gracias a ti Bob, Geraldine ha sido la hija que siempre habíamos querido tener, gracias a ella pudimos conocer ese mundo que creíamos jamás experimentaríamos, sabemos que ser padres nunca es fácil, pero realmente estamos agradecidos por permitirnos conocer a un ser tan especial y fantástico como lo es Geraldine.

– Ya cállense los dos, me están avergonzando, pero quiero que sepan que a los cinco los quiero por igual, no hay persona más bendecida que yo por tener dos padres, dos madres y una hermana mayor.

Todos nos pusimos de pie y nos fundimos en un abrazo, ahora éramos familia, sin duda la vida sabe en que momento brindarte segundas oportunidades cuando te las ganas de corazón con tus buenas acciones, he podido recuperar a mi hija y no la abandonare jamás; el vuelo hacia NY fue anunciado, nos despedimos por ahora y vimos como ellos se alejaban para abordar el avión, una vez que los perdimos de vista nosotros regresamos a la casa para terminar de empacar.

– Helga tiene suerte, le toco una gran familia, se nota que la quieren mucho.

– Tienes toda la razón Olga, me da mucho gusto que podamos volver a convivir con Helga, todos estos años lejos de ella me ha hecho comprender tantas cosas.

– Mami, Papi dejemos de lamentarnos por lo que ocurrió en el pasado, a partir de ahora solo concentrémonos en el futuro que podemos tener con ella, en el tiempo que pasaremos juntos como la familia que somos.

Olga tenía razón, solo debemos ver hacia adelante y dejar el pasado en el pasado, llegando a la casa, nos dispusimos a terminar de empacar nuestras cosas, apenas comenzó mi cuerpo a sentir nerviosismo por conocer como es la vida de mi hija en su nuevo hogar, se que los Anderson son una familia de dinero, pero no todos los edificios de NY son lujosos, por lo que ellos nos han comentado, se que se encuentran en una zona donde la mayoría de sus residentes son familias de buena posición económica y social, sé que Helga jamás ha sido una niña interesada pero no puedo evitar sentir miedo, por fortuna mi imperio de localizadores nos ha dado una buena vida, aunque no fuésemos ricos, pero eso no se compara con el estatus que poseen los Anderson.

Las horas pasaron, no pude conciliar el sueño, nos arreglamos y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, desafortunadamente los nervios no se fueron, al contrario, se hicieron más grande, pareciera que me daba pánico la idea de volar en un avión, una vez que registramos nuestro equipaje, nos dirigimos a la puerta de abordaje, mis nervios me estaban controlando a tal grado que ni siquiera pude colocarme el cinturón de seguridad.

– Bob ¿te encuentras bien?

– Claro que no Míriam, este estúpido cinturón no quiere embonar.

– ¿Acaso estas nervioso por el vuelo papi?

– Claro que no Olga, que tonterías dices.

– Entonces estas nervioso por ver como es la vida de Helga allá ¿verdad?

– ¡¿Qué?! No… bueno si… bueno no, no sé porque estoy tan nervioso.

– Bob, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que todo estará bien, tu tranquilo.

– Es fácil decirlo.

– Yo también estoy un poco nerviosa y ansiosa por conocer el mundo de mi hermanita bebe, no eres el único papi.

Las palabras de Olga y Míriam no me ayudaron mucho, pero tenían razón, debía calmarme, el avión comenzó a despegar, ya no hay vuelta atrás, en unas horas llegaremos a NY y todo estará bien, conforme iba pasando el tiempo, mi cuerpo se fue relajando y mi mente fue viajando a los primeros momentos de Helga cuando llego al mundo, era tan hermosa, tan frágil, siempre quise tener un hijo barón, cuando Helga llego al mundo sentí algo tan fuerte en mi corazón que por mi decepción de que mi segundo hijo no fuera un varón lo ignore, pero ahora comienzo a recordar que me prometí a mí mismo que protegería a esta criatura de cualquiera que la lastimara, es irónico pensar que de quien debí protegerla fue de mí desde el principio, sin embargo, ahora estoy aquí para protegerla de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño y eso me incluye a mi también, no volveré a lastimar a mi hija como lo hice antes.

El vuelo aterrizo, desembarcamos y fuimos a recoger nuestro equipaje, cuando salimos logre divisar a Helga y sus padres.

– Bueno familia, los Pataki's han llegado a Nueva York.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, feliz 2019 espero que este inicio de año, sus vidas se llenen de salud, bendiciones y alegría, sé que tarde décadas en actualizar y me disculpo por ello, pero este capitulo era imposible de escribir, quise hacer una perspectiva de la situación viéndola por el lado de Bob, pero me costo trabajo por dos razones, primera, yo no tengo hijos aún por lo que no puedo posicionarme en el lado paterno para describir las sensación de separarse de un hijo, por lo que espero al menos poder describirla de forma adecuada, segunda, el carácter de Bob es explosivo y nada expresivo por lo que imaginarlo con un lado humano era difícil, espero que les guste este capítulo, les deseo una fantástica semana y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias como siempre por leer mi historia y por agregarla/seguirla, me hace feliz saber que les sigue gustando mucho.**_


	25. Preparativos para Navidad

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

…

Estaba feliz de tener a toda mi familia reunida en estas fechas, para mí la navidad jamás ha sido una fecha linda pues en mi niñez siempre fue lo mismo, Olga me esclavizaba para ayudarla a cocinar, Bob se la mantenía viendo televisión y Míriam dormida, cuando nos sentábamos a la mesa a comer, solo hablaban de ellos mismos o los logros de Olga, pero yo no existía para ninguno de ellos, siempre era lo mismo, pero con los Anderson era diferente, ellos siempre trabajaban en equipo preparando la cena, bromeando, juntos jugábamos a diferentes juegos de mesa, el ambiente siempre fue tan acogedor, en ocasiones venían amigos de ellos a festejar con nosotros o Eli y su familia también se presentaban, esas si eran días de felicidad que me hacían siempre anhelar esta fecha por todo un año, ahora todo será diferente, en primera Bob, Míriam y Olga pasarán navidad con nosotros aquí en nueva york, invite a Eli, Mike y Steve junto con sus familias para que pasarán este día con nosotros, quiero que conozcan a mis padres y viceversa, me siento feliz y a la vez ansiosa por todo esto.

Después de que recogimos a mis padres y hermana del aeropuerto, los llevamos a la casa, obviamente Olga no dejo de fastidiar con tanto alardeo de que estaba ansiosa por conocer ni casa, mi cuarto, a mis amigos y todo eso, me estaba volviendo loca, por un momento me entro la nostalgia a cuando aún pasábamos tiempo juntas, definitivamente no soporto a Olga cuando se pone así, pero me alegro mucho de que aun este en mi vida; les mostré mi habitación y el cuarto en donde dormirían, yo compartiría mi habitación con Olga y mis padres dormirían en la habitación de huéspedes, les presentamos a María, nuestra ama de llaves, le ayude a Olga a desempacar, estábamos hablando de como fue mi reencuentro con Phoebe cuando mi teléfono me alerto de una llamada.

– Apenas te avise ayer que regrese y justo ahora respondes, eres una maldita inconsciente, jamás te vuelvo a dar noticias de mi existencia.

– ¡Hey, eso no es justo! Mis padres me castigaron el teléfono por haber golpeado a Steve y haberle roto sin querer la nariz – _logre escuchar por el auricular a una indignada Eli_.

– Wow, ¿Qué te hizo para que eso ocurriera?, no espera, no me des detalles, eso lo dejaremos para después.

– Obviamente acompañadas de palomitas y refrescos.

– No olvides las películas, y esta vez elige unas mejores, las ultimas que escogiste estuvieron de flojera.

– Bien, como sea, ¿ya llegaron tus otros padres?

– No lo digas así, pareciera que estoy en el mundo de Coraline y me pondrán botones en los ojos.

– Llorona.

– Abusadora, y respondiendo a tu pregunta si, de hecho, mi hermana Olga y yo teníamos pensado salir a pasear en cuanto termináramos de acomodar sus cosas.

– Awww, una salida de hermanas, que ternurita eres – _decía Eli con un tono de voz chillante y chiple como si fuera una niña chiquita, la odio por usar ese tono de voz._

– Basta, sabes que odio ese tono de voz tuyo, no es mi culpa que te mueras de envidia por que no estoy a tu lado.

– ¡¿Qué?! Me siento ofendida por tu comentario, retráctate.

– Eso jamás y no necesitas rogarme tanto por acompañarnos.

– ¡Oh! Mi pobre corazón acaba de sentir otro puñal clavado por tu segunda ofensa.

– Exagerada – _digo rodando los ojos y con un obvio tono sarcástico_.

– Bien, suficiente, me aburres, le diré a los chicos que nos invitarás las hamburguesas y que tendrás niñera.

– De acuerdo, pero yo no les invitare nada, ellos pagarán todo.

– Eso está por verse, ¿nos vemos en una hora entonces?

– De acuerdo, en el lugar de siempre.

Colgué mi llamada con Eli, en cuanto guardé mi teléfono la mirada de Olga fue indescifrable.

– Supongo que era una de tus amigas, me recordaste a las veces que interactuabas con Phoebe, aunque jamás de esa manera tan… tú.

– Mi relación con Eli es diferente a la que tengo con Phoebe, Eli es quien me complementa, como si fuera mi gemela en pensamientos, Phoebe siempre fue mi confidente, con ella jamás tenia secretos, siempre me apoyaba en todo, le confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo, claro que eso no significa que a una le tenga más cariño que a otra, a las dos las quiero por igual.

– Me da gusto escuchar eso, me siento tan feliz de ver tu autentica sonrisa hermanita bebe.

– Gracias Olga, realmente soy muy feliz en estos momentos, mi vida se ha ido arreglando poco a poco.

Realmente me siento muy feliz por todo lo bueno que esta llegando a mi vida, tengo una familia unida llena de amor, recupere a mis padres biológicos y a mi hermana aunque en ocasiones sea un fastidio lidiarla, tengo grandes amigos con los que se que puedo apoyarme en cualquier momento, tengo un novio fantástico que a pesar de que estemos distanciados, se que nos las arreglaremos para tener una relación llena de hermosos recuerdos los cuales sin duda le contaré a mis hijos o nietos.

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del departamento, en el camino le fui mostrando a Olga cada rincón por el que me gustaba pasear sola o con mis amigos, nos detuvimos en la cafetería que esta al doblar la esquina y me compre una malteada de chocolate y mi hermana un capuchino, una vez que arribamos al centro comercial, como por arte de magia recibí un mensaje de texto de Eli notificándome que ya se encontraba en nuestro lugar favorito, decidí apresurar el paso respondiéndole que me estaba acercando ahí; subimos al segundo piso y logre divisar a Eli y a Mike riéndose a carcajadas, estuve apunto de llamarles por su nombre para hacer notar mi presencia cuando mis ojos se clavaron en Steve, una enorme carcajada salió sin planearlo de mis labios pues la cara de Steve no tenia precio, tenia una venda que cubría su nariz alrededor de su cara, por dios, parecía una momia con vendaje solo en el centro del rostro, se veía tan gracioso.

– Si, tu rostro también me causa gracia Geraldine, no quiero escuchar ni un solo comentario al respecto, estoy tratando de superar esta crisis existencial.

– Por dios, eres un exagerado.

– Geraldine tiene razón, no es una crisis existencial… las momias no tienen crisis, están muertas.

– _Todos soltamos unas carcajadas a tal grado que termine en lágrimas_ – bueno, gracias por este recibimiento tan… inesperado.

– Para ti lo que sea preciosa.

– Te tomare la palabra en eso, bueno chicos, les presento a mi hermana mayor, ella es Olga Pataki, Olga ellos son Eli, Mike y Steve, mis mejores amigos aquí en nueva york.

– Mucho gusto chicos, les agradezco tanto que cuidaran de mi hermanita bebe todos estos años.

– ¿hermanita bebe? – _oh no, los ojos de Eli y Mike se acaban de iluminar, esto no puede ser bueno_ – oh por dios Mike.

– ¿Dime Eli? – _con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estos dos malditos me van a hacer trizas con esto, eso sin duda alguna._

– Tenemos a una pechocha bebita con nosotros – _con su maldita voz chiple comenzó a estirar mis mejillas y a hablarme como si fuera una bebe tonta._

– ¿Quiere sentarse la bebe hermosa? ¿quieres tu biberón?

– Será mejor que no sigan o me las pagarán.

– Chicos Geraldine tiene razón.

– Cielos Steve, gracias por el apoyo, eso no me lo esperaba de ti.

– No tienes que agradecer Geraldine, por cierto, olvide traerte algo.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¡Tú pañal extragrande!

Todos comenzaron a reírse, yo estaba fúrica ante el comentario de Steve, sin querer le di un puñetazo en el brazo tan fuerte que se cayo de la silla, todos se detuvieron por un segundo y comenzamos a reírnos nuevamente, los había extrañado, todos se pusieron de pie y nos dimos un abrazo grupal.

– Lo siento Olga, pero así de pesado nos llevamos los cuatro, no te sorprendas, mucho gusto en conocerte – _decía Eli limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos, tendré que pensar en una forma de torturarlos por esto._

– Descuiden, creo que podré adaptarme a esto.

– Tienes que contarnos todas las historias vergonzosas de Geraldine, estoy seguro de que son fascinantes.

– Yo no diría fascinantes, pero si exquisitas, ¿verdad Eli?

– Concuerdo contigo Mike.

Comenzamos a charlar de todo lo que nos hemos perdido, de mi reencuentro con mis padres, con mis antiguos compañeros, ellos me contaron de todo lo que hicieron en mi ausencia y de lo que ocurrió en el festival de invierno al que no pude asistir, pasamos todo el día de un lado a otro, fuimos al cine, a los videojuegos, fue el mejor día que he tenido hasta el momento.

– Chicos, ha sido un día magnifico, pero creo que Helga y yo debemos regresar a casa, no quiero preocupar a mis padres.

– Descuida Olga, las acompañamos, así nos aseguraremos de que estas bellas damas lleguen a su destino sanas y salvas.

– Cielos Mike, eres todo un caballero.

– Para mi princesa hago todo lo que sea, se merece lo mejor.

– Eres un exagerado Mike, por dios.

– Oh vamos Geraldine, no me dirás que no te encanta que este cerca de ti, así bien juntitos los dos – _de repente me abraza y pega su mejilla a la mía, todo un novio empalagoso si me lo preguntan._

– ¡Hey! Dame espacio quieres, no puedo respirar.

– Aguarden, ¿ustedes dos son novios? – _pegunta Olga con una cara de espanto, después de todo para ella yo Arnold es mi novio._

– ¡No! – ¡Sí! – _respondimos Mike y yo al mismo tiempo._

– No comprendo.

– En realidad solo somos amigos, pero a Mike le gusta fingir que es mi novio para espantarme las moscas.

– Pero que frio corazón tienes Geraldine, acabas de apuñalarme – _contesta Mike todo dramático._

– ¿Es eso verdad Helga?

– ¿Helga?, ah es verdad, ese es tu otro nombre, lo olvide, suena chistoso – _comenzó a reírse Steve seguido de Eli._

– Si Olga, Geraldine y yo solo somos amigos, se que su corazón le pertenece a otro chico, Steve y yo solo nos encargamos de cuidarla para que ningún brabucón la lastime, aunque debo decir que esta dama no necesita protección.

– Ya veo, que buenos amigos tienes hermanita.

– Si, los mejores – _digo con obvio sarcasmo._

Llegamos a la casa, nos despedimos de los chicos, aun había un asunto que tenía que decirle a los chicos y esto tenia que ser en privado por lo que Olga comprendió y entro primero al departamento.

– Bien Geraldine, ¿qué es lo que debes decirnos?

– Durante mi estancia en Hillwood ocurrió algo que no esperaba, quiero decírselos yo y que no terminen enterándose por otro lado.

– ¿Es algo malo?

– Amh, no necesariamente, creo que es algo bueno, al menos para mí lo es.

– Dilo entonces, estoy segura de que te comprenderemos y no dudes en que te apoyaremos, sea lo que sea.

– Verán, Arnold y yo arreglamos algunos asuntos que teníamos pendientes y como se lo imaginarán estuvimos saliendo unos días y pues…

– ¿Son novios verdad? – _pregunto Mike directamente sin quitarme la vista de encima, pude ver un poco de resignación y tristeza en sus ojos._

– Si, hace unos días me dijo que me amaba y que él estaba dispuesto a intentar que esta relación funcione.

– ¿Mantendrás una relación a distancia con ese chico? ¿pero tu siempre has odiado las relaciones a distancia? – _pregunto Eli cruzándose de brazos, comencé a sentir miedo hacia donde iba esta conversación, ¿y si ellos no me apoyaban en esto?_

– Lo sé Eli, pero debo al menos intentarlo, ¿me apoyarán?

– Geraldine, sabes que te apoyaremos en todo, eres nuestra amiga y aunque no este del todo feliz porque otro hombre te tendrá en sus brazos, si tu eres feliz yo también.

– Mike – _quede asombrada por las palabras de Mike, no creí que fuera a aceptar todo tan tranquilamente._

– Mike tiene razón, somos amigos, es más somos como tus hermanos y siempre veremos por tu bienestar, aunque no estemos de acuerdo con una relación a distancia, respetaremos tu decisión, después de todo es tuya.

– Steve, muchas gracias chicos, los amo tanto.

– Nosotros a ti Geraldine.

Nos fundimos en una gran abrazo, no puedo creer que tenga a unos amigos tan increíbles como ellos, por un momento creí que no me apoyarían, sobre todo Mike, después de todo él está enamorado de mí y se que ese sentimiento no se desvanece de la noche a la mañana.

– Bueno chicos, basta de cursilerías, debo entrar a mi casa, nos veremos en la cena de navidad ¿verdad?

– Cuenta con ello.

– Nos vemos Geraldine, nos saludas a tus padres.

– Cuídate preciosa y no olvides soñar conmigo.

– Eres un estúpido Mike, nos vemos chicos.

Me sentí libre, poder contarles a mis amigos todo lo que me pasa sin que me juzguen o no me comprendan es increíble, valoro tanto la amistad que ellos me han brindado desde que llegue a esta ciudad, no sé cómo podría sobrellevar una vida sin ellos; al entrar a la casa mi familia estaba discutiendo el menú que tendríamos para noche buena, me encanta lo que mis ojos ven, un hermoso cuadro de una familia amorosa que a pesar de las dificultades me aman y se que siempre estarán ahí para mí.

– Hola cariño, ¿Cómo se encuentran los chicos?

– Muy bien, se nota que me extrañaron, les mandan saludos.

– Estupendo, ¿vendrán a la cena querida?

– Si mamá, los tres están confirmados, ¿y ya pensaron en las actividades que vamos a hacer?

– Bueno Helga, creemos que unos juegos de mesa serían divertidos, pero Olga dice que eso aburrirá a tus amigos.

– En realidad Bob eso no ocurrirá, los amigos de Geraldine son… diferentes a los chicos comunes.

– Es verdad, cualquier juego de mesa que les pongamos en frente será una guerra sin cuartel, son muy competitivos.

– Es verdad, esos tontos son muy… extremistas, pero creo que se cuáles podrían ser los juegos perfectos, podríamos jugar un poco de Jenga extremo, ya saben con castigos y todo eso, seguido por un juego de twister extremo y para calmar las aguas tal vez un juego de palabras o mímica, ¿qué piensan?

– Eso suena divertido, pero en esta ocasión no quiero incendios o personas corriendo desnudas por la calle, Geraldine.

– De acuerdo, le pondré una correa a esos perros papá – _por dios, una sola ocasión en que los castigos fueron extremos en donde accidentalmente Eli incendio el sofá sin querer y ya creen que ocurrirá de nuevo, aunque siendo honesta también pienso que podría pasar, tal vez deba pensar en algunas reglas._

– El menú para la cena será pierna de pavo ahumada, el tradicional pavo relleno, un puré de papas, una pequeña ensalada al estilo Olga Pataki y un delicioso postre sorpresa, ¿qué te parece hermanita bebe?

– Siento que es mucha comida, pero como seremos muchas personas, me parece una deliciosa idea.

– Bien, como ya decidimos lo que comeremos, nosotras iremos de compras las cosas para la cena con María y ustedes pueden decorar la casa, todo lo que necesitan está en el armario.

– Claro Míriam, si encuentran un porta retrato ¿podrían comprarlo por mí?, bueno en realidad dos, tengo una fotografía que quiero enmarcar para Phoebe y dársela como regalo de navidad y el otro lo quiero para mi habitación.

– Claro cariño, enseguida volvemos.

Mientras yo me dirigía a mi habitación para guardar mi abrigo y ponerme una sudadera mas cómoda, Bob y Dylan comenzaron a sacar los adornos navideños que teníamos guardados, al llegar a la sala, comencé a imaginar donde se vería mejor el árbol de navidad, así que me dirigí a la esquina y comencé a mover la mesita de estar que se encontraba ahí cambiándola al lado contrario, una vez teniendo ese espacio libre, le dije a Bob que ahí pondríamos el árbol, Dylan acerco la caja del árbol, los tres decidimos que ese seria lo ultimo que pondríamos, por ahora comenzamos a colocar los adornos en las ventanas, las puertas, y todos los demás accesorios, a pesar de que el departamento es muy grande, no contamos con tantos adornos colgantes pues el lugar es de un solo piso, lo más impresionante siempre fue el árbol, este si tenía muchos adornos.

Una vez que terminamos, comenzamos a armar el árbol, yo me encargue de colocar la base mientras que Bob y Dylan armaban la parte superior, poco a poco fuimos llenándolo de luces, esferas, listones y moños, mientras nos encargábamos de vestir el árbol, platicábamos de cosas triviales, sobre todo de mis planes para la universidad, les comente de aquellas que me parecían interesantes por su programa de literatura y tal vez una segunda opción en caso de que no pueda ingresar a mi primer elección.

– Parece que has investigado mu buenas opciones, eso me parece fantástico Helga, sabes, siempre quise que tu hermana o tu se hicieran cargo del emporio de localizadores, por lo que siempre quise que estudiaran administración de empresas, pero, aunque no me lo creas, respetare tu decisión si te inclinas por alguna otra carrera, es tu vida después de todo.

– Muchas gracias papá, significa mucho para mí escucharte decir eso.

– Bob tiene razón amor, cualquiera que sea tu decisión, será respetada y contaras con todo nuestro apoyo.

– Además, estábamos pensando Miriam y yo en vender el emporio, nos han llegado muy buenas ofertas ahora que el negocio a crecido estos últimos años.

– ¿Qué?, pero Bob, ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes, ¿cómo obtendrán dinero?

– No te preocupes por eso Helga, ya está solucionado eso.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

– Veras cariño, Bob y yo seremos socios, ¿recuerdas el nuevo negocio para la patente de telefonía que estaba desarrollando?

– Sí.

– Bueno, le ofrecí a Bob una alianza como un nuevo inversionista.

– ¿Lo dices enserio?

– Si cariño.

Esto no me lo esperaba, jamás creí que Bob tuviera la convicción de vender su amado emporio de localizadores, pero me alegra saber que esta dispuesto a realizar una inversión en algo nuevo, aceptémoslo, hoy en día nadie utiliza localizadores, esos pasaron de moda hace unos años y no creo que vuelvan.

En cuanto terminamos de decorar el árbol, comenzamos a guardar todos los empaques, justo en ese momento llegaron Hanna, Míriam, Olga y María de hacer las compras.

– ¡Cielos! El lugar les quedo increíble.

– Todo se ve hermoso, sobre todo el árbol, es fantástico.

– Muchas gracias, la verdad hacemos un gran equipo.

– Bueno pues ya esta todo listo para nuestra fiesta navideña.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, ¿Qué les parece la sorpresa? Dos capítulos seguidos, increíble ¿no?, es una forma de compensar la larga espera en la actualización, bueno pues realmente espero que les guste este capítulo, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo, les deseo un excelente fin de semana, muchas gracias como siempre por leer/seguir mi historia, me alegra de corazón saber que les gusta tanto; Nos vemos.**_


	26. Navidad Perfecta

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

 **...**

La mañana iniciaba con un delicioso aroma a cocoa caliente, unos hot cakes bañados en miel, risas y sonrisas por donde sea que mires, una pequeña nevada que no había visto en mucho tiempo con un sentimiento de añoranza, hoy sin duda alguna sería un gran día, la mejor navidad de muchas que habrá en el futuro, no todos tienen la bendición de tener a sus familias juntas en esta época, muchas veces hay discusiones que por cuestiones de orgullo nos impide celebrar unidos con aquellos que amamos, o en el peor de los casos, sufrimos de perdidas que evitan estar juntos, aunque no impide que los recordemos siempre; no puedo imaginar el dolor que puede sentir una persona por perder a un padre, madre, hijo, hermano en época navideña, el vacío que tiene tu corazón por esa ausencia, el saber que las cosas ya no serán igual, y por más que pase el tiempo, siempre añoras a ese ser amado a tu lado.

Yo, sin embargo, puedo decir que soy afortunada, me separaron mi familia hace unos pocos años por una tontería legal, pero me fue brindada otra familia "temporal" la cual me lleno de amor paternal, un sentimiento que creía que jamás llegaría a conocer, debo admitir que, el carecer de atención por parte de mis padres biológicos se volvió algo tan monótono en mi vida, que para mí exterior no fue tan importante mostrar esta necesidad de tener padres reales como lo gritaba mí interior. Cuando comencé a sentir calidez, no supe cómo reaccionar, no estaba acostumbrada a esto que, me quede en blanco.

Todos esos sentimientos malos que experimente cuando tenía nueve años quedan únicamente en mi recuerdo, los conozco, siempre formarán parte de mí. Siempre me caractericé por ser una niña independiente, fuerte, grosera en ocasiones, valiente en otras, jamás dejaba que nadie me pisoteara, pero eso no quita que siempre tuve un frágil interior, uno que nadie más conocía.

Salgo de mi habitación, me aproximo a la cocina, mis ojos se deleitan con una imagen que atesorare por un largo tiempo, dos familia conviviendo juntas, riendo, bromeando, es como si estuviera viendo a dos hermanos que hace tiempo no estaban en contacto; sonrió, podría acostumbrarme a esto fácilmente, me acerco a ellos brindándoles los buenos días, ellos me responden con sus enormes sonrisas, miradas llenas de felicidad se posan en mis ojos brillantes y expectantes por una inolvidable y hermosa convivencia, sin duda alguna esta será la navidad perfecta.

– ¿Qué tal descansaste querida? – _pregunta una sonriente, feliz y estable Míriam._

– Bien mamá, por cierto, cual será nuestro itinerario de hoy, me muero por saber.

– Míriam, Olga y yo iniciaremos con los preparativos de la cena, tus padres envolverán algunos regalos que quedaron pendientes, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer a ti cariño?

– Creo que le ayudare a Bob y Dylan con los regalos, tengo algunos que quiero envolver para los chicos, después podría ayudarles con la comida.

– De acuerdo cariño, también podrías preparar los juegos que tendremos en la noche, sabes que tus amigos son algo… especiales en cuanto a juegos se trata, y como te lo comenté ayer, no quiero "sorpresitas" cariño.

– Descuida mamá, ayer le dije a Steve y Mike que hoy no podrán hacer diabluras, aunque en mi defensa, yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que ellos hicieron, soy inocente – _le comento a Hannah mientras me cruzo de brazos ofendida por tal acusación._

– Confiare en ti querida – _me dice otorgándome una sonrisa, lo cual puedo agregar que expresaba un notable "no te creo"._

Desayunamos con mucho ánimo, termine confesándole a los Pataki todas las diabluras que hice con mis amigos en años anteriores y el porque Hannah y Dylan no confían tanto en nosotros, puedo decir que fue un momento bastante agradable, puras risas, buenas memorias, está felicidad es tan increíble, lo único que me falta para estar completa es tener al cabeza de balón a mi lado, eso haría la escena perfecta; al terminar de comer, opte primero por llamarle a Arnold, se que los dos acordamos llevar esta relación lo mejor posible y sobre todo confiar el uno en el otro, yo confió plenamente en él, de eso no hay duda, esto no será fácil y sería bastante aburrido si no tuviéramos algunos obstáculos que superar en el camino, tampoco es como que me muera por tener una relación tan cotidiana con él, obviamente tampoco espero una relación de película con ataques ninjas o intentos de dominio del mundo donde siempre tenga que estar rescatando a ese estúpido cabeza de balón, como en aquel loco sueño que tuve una vez, aunque pensándolo bien, ese tipo de situaciones no ocurren en la vida real, solo en las películas y en algunos sueños locos.

– ¿Si, diga?

– ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy abuelo?

– ¡Oh que sorpresa pequeña!, estoy tan fuerte y sano como un roble, apuesto a que estas buscando a Arnold cierto.

– Acertó, ¿se encuentra en casa?

– Sí claro, aunque debo advertirte que hoy se levantó de mal humor.

– Eso es muy extraño del cabeza de balón – _comento con notable sarcasmo –_ y ¿cómo están las cosas en la casa de huéspedes?

– Todo sigue igual, excepto que hay algunos inquilinos que ya no se encuentran con nosotros, ¿sabías que Kokoshka por fin se mudó de aquí?

– ¿De verdad?

– Si, ese bueno para nada se mudó después de que Susie ascendió de puesto y tuvieron que cambiar de domicilio, por fin me libre de esa peste.

– Bueno, eso es bueno abuelo, ya no tendrá que lidiar con una carga como Oscar.

– Y que lo digas, ese vago era un…

– ¿Con quién hablas abuelo? – _logro escuchar a alguien a lo lejos por la bocina del teléfono_ – con tu novia, le estaba platicando que Kokoshka por fin se había ido de aquí y…

– ¿Helga está al teléfono? _– desde acá escuche los gritos de Arnold._

– Si, bueno pequeña te dejo, Arnold me quiere comer con la mirada, me dio mucho gusto saludarte, haber cuando nos visitas de nuevo.

– Cuenta con ello Phil, en una oportunidad que tenga les daré la magnífica sorpresa.

– Eso espero, te comunico con Arnold.

– ¿Helga?

– Que tal cabeza de balón, ¿cómo estás?

– Bien, ¿ocurre algo? – _me lanza con notable preocupación._

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?, ¿acaso no puedo marcarte para saludarte?

– Claro que sí, es solo que no esperaba tu llamada, me sorprendió un poco, es todo.

– Eres un zopenco, eso significa que no me extrañas ni un poco.

– ¡Por supuesto que te extraño Helga! – _me responde Arnold alzando su voz, sentí que me quedaba sorda por sus gritos._

– ¡A mí no me estés gritando, y como veo que no estas de humor, mejor colgare el teléfono – _le respondí fingiendo indignación ante su actitud poco cortes._

– ¡NO, ESPERA!

– ¿Sí?

– Lo siento, no quise gritarte, es solo que, las cosas están algo… aburridas sin ti.

– Descuida Arnoldo, puedo entender, ¿y que hará tu familia para la cena?

– Lo tradicional, pavo al horno, puré y ensalada, aunque mi mamá está preparando un nuevo postre que le enseñaron en San Lorenzo.

– Todo se escucha fantástico y delicioso.

– ¿Qué harán en tu casa?

– El menú es un misterio, Hannah, Míriam y Olga se encargarán del menú mientras que Bob y Dylan envolverán los regalos restantes, pienso ayudarles con algunos ya que yo también tengo que envolver unos que tengo por ahí arrumbados.

– Me gustaría estar contigo en estos momentos – _puedo escuchar como la voz de Arnold se vuelve melancólica, puedo imaginarlo sonriendo y con la mirada en el suelo._

– A mí también me gustaría eso.

– ¿Aún tardaras bastante en volver a la ciudad?

– Sí, estaré devuelta para las vacaciones de verano.

– Falta demasiado para eso, será una tortura, aunque te estaré marcando diariamente para molestarte.

– Que mentiroso eres, desde que me fui no he recibido ninguna llamada tuya, es más si yo no te marco ahorita, tu quien sabe hasta cuando me estarías hablando.

– Pero que dices, yo si te marque, pero… amm… bien – _escucho como exhala en tono de rendición –_ olvide marcarte estos últimos dos días, pero fue porque creí que estarías ocupada con tus padres y los preparativos y todo eso.

Siempre me encantaba como lo hacía sentirse culpable por cualquier cosa tan insignificante, me fascina torturarlo, es como mi medicina diaria para estar tranquila, mi elixir de vida; seguimos conversando por un rato más de diversas cosas triviales, escuche que tocaban el timbre por lo que me despedí de Arnold y me dirigí a la puerta.

– _Al abrir la puerta me extraño ver un enorme oso de peluche –_ ¿Pero qué rayos?

– ¡Sorpresa! – _Mike se estaba asomando a un lado del enorme oso sonriéndome con picardía._

– ¿Es en serio? ¿un oso de felpa? – _me cruzo de brazos con una expresión de incredulidad._

– Oye no me juzgues, siempre quisiste uno así de grande y santa se equivoco de casa y me lo envió a mí por error.

– Patrañas, yo JAMÁS he pedido un regalo de este tipo.

– ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o no? esto está muy pesado.

– Si no tengo otra opción – _me hago a un lado para que pueda entrar, pero el oso es enorme que termino siendo aplastada_ – deja de aplastarme con eso o te arrepentirás; el oso puedes ponerlo en mi habitación para que no estorbe.

– Por fin, chicos ayúdenme con lo demás – _les ordenaba Mike a sus acompañantes desde adentro de la casa._

– Te juro que no entiendo porque siempre eres tan extremista con tus regalos, ahora nosotros tenemos que cargar tus sobras, hola Geraldine.

– Tu gemelo tiene razón, es inaudito este nivel de esclavitud, hola gemela del mal.

– _Eran Steve y Eli quienes venían con Mike cargando una caja enorme de regalos cada uno_ – ¿no creen que es muy temprano, acaso asaltaron a Santa? – _pregunte con un tono de voz de fastidio._

– Bueno pues este año Santa fue un poco más generoso con nosotros y claro, con tu familia también, además es una forma de compensar la ausencia.

– ¿compensar la ausencia? – _le pregunte a Eli mientras cerraba la puerta y me dirigía a la sala con ellos._

– Verás, nuestros padres no podrán asistir a la fiesta, mis padres tuvieron que salir con unos parientes de mi madre, los padres de Steve y Mike ganaron unos pases para un crucero de dos semanas los cuales iniciaban justamente hoy, irónico y pues estando solos los tres, creímos que sería mejor si llegábamos temprano para ayudar en lo que sea necesario.

– ¿Están conscientes que esto es consecuencia de su mal comportamiento? ¡Están ahuyentando a sus propios padres! – _es divertido sonar paranoica ante tal comentario, después de todo, soy la causante de este caos un 80% diría yo, mi facilidad por crear problemas aun me preside._

– Sabes perfectamente que mis padres este año no han podido ver a los parientes de mi mamá y según me contó, parece que mi abuela esta algo enferma, después del incidente con la hermana de mi madre, preferí no ir con ellos, además ya tenía planes contigo; ¿Por qué lo haces sonar tan mal?

– De corazón, espero que lo de tu abuela no sea nada grave.

– Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea y ella tiene razón, ¿Por qué haces que suene como si fuéramos malos hijos?

– No es mi culpa que en dos ocasiones incendiarán la casa de campo de Eli, corrieran desnudos en una fiesta navideña de sus padres, y por si fuera poco, terminarán en la estación de policía.

– ¡Inocente de todos los cargos! – _dicen los tres levantando las manos, soltamos unas carcajadas._

Se perfectamente que Eli ama a su abuela y lo mal que se debe sentir por no estar con ella en estos momentos; mientras Olga, Hannah y Míriam preparaban la cena, los chicos se pusieron a jugar un poco con algunos juegos de mesa, en lo que yo terminaba de envolver algunos regalos.

Después de un rato, Bob, Dylan y yo nos unimos a ellos en los juegos, nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto, me sorprendió bastante como Bob se estuvo llevando con Steven y Mike, demasiado sarcástico, bromista, por más que intento recordar algún momento en el que Big Bob Pataki se comportará de forma sarcástica mientras vivía con ellos, mi mente se queda en blanco, parece que realmente esta disfrutando de la compañía de mis amigos, algo que siendo completamente honesta, no creí llegar a ver; estuvimos jugando monopolio un muy pero muy buen rato, tanto Bob como Mike no querían ceder sus propiedades mientras que la mayoría estaba casi en bancarrota, si de negocios se trata Big Bob es un buen manipulador, pero Mike es un obsesivo en querer ganar siempre en este juego, se podría decir que estuvimos casi tres horas viendo como Bob negociaba por una propiedad hotelera con Mike argumentando que podría llegar a expandir otros terrenos si se la vendía, Mike tenía una cara de meditación y análisis de la situación inolvidable, hasta pareciera que le estaba vendiendo oro, al final termino cediendo a las palabras de Bob, dándole de esta forma la victoria, por dios, Mike acepto su derrota con palabras bonitas de Bob Pataki, cielos, jamás olvidare este momento.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, y la comida estaba casi lista, solo faltaba que el pavo se terminara de cocinar y eso ocurriría en unas dos horas según Olga, mientras esperábamos decidimos todos ponernos a jugar un poco de mímica, algo que realmente fue… doloroso y gracioso; nos dividimos en tres equipos completamente al azar, pusimos en un pequeño frasco nuestros nombres y los sorteamos, más que nada para que fuera un juego justo, el tema eran películas, cualquier genero y de cualquier año. Fue doloroso porque Mike tuvo a Bob y Olga en su equipo, debo decir que ellos dos son pésimos para este juego, no tenían idea de como interpretar el titulo de la película; Steve y Míriam estuvieron con Hannah y no estuvo nada mal, pero el mejor equipo fuimos Eli, Dylan y yo, quienes a pesar de ser tener títulos muy difíciles, pudimos con los siete, claro que el equipo de Steve casi nos ganaba por un punto, pero Eli es muy buena actuando, sin contar que nuestros cerebros están unidos por una fuerza mística, la cual nos permite estar en sincronización.

Después de unas horas de diversión, nos dispusimos a cenar, todos riendo, comentando historias vergonzosas, realmente se estaba volviendo una velada increíble; al terminar de cenar, nos acomodamos para jugar a los regalos de broma, este juego consiste en colocar los regalos al centro, estos pueden ser cualquier tipo de regalo barato, por ejemplo fibras para limpiar trastes, guantes de cocina, dentífrico, etc., para jugar se usa un dado, al salir número par se toma un regalo del centro, al salir número non se puede robar un regalo a otro compañero, al salir númer en el dado se deberá devolver un regalo al centro, nosotros habíamos comprado unos cuantos y los chicos compraron otros, eran muchos los que teníamos en el centro, Steve, Mike y Míriam eran los que más regalos tenían, mientras que Olga, Hannah, Bob y Dylan tenían tres a su disposición, yo era la de la mala suerte, siempre que lograba obtener dos o tres, me salía un 1 y tenía que devolverlo, al final termine sin regalos mientras que los demás estaban a manos llenas; los regalos fueron variados, lo mejor del juego eran las caras de todos cuando les tocaba abrir los regalos, realmente no se los esperaban; una vez que terminamos con el juego, nos dimos cuenta que era muy tarde, sin planearlo se nos fue la velada con ese juego.

Nos dispusimos todos a ir a dormir, Steve y Mike se quedarían en uno de los cuartos de servicio, mientras que Eli se quedaría en mi habitación con Olga y conmigo, fue un día bastante divertido, ver a todos disfrutando de la compañía de los otros, sin distinción por lo ocurrido tiempo atrás, me hacen reflexionar, obviamente estos años no han sido fácil para ninguno de nosotros, y el poder ver como los hemos sobrellevado en este poco tiempo compartiendo juntos, me hace feliz, sin duda esta ha sido mi navidad perfecta.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Debo anunciarles que, en estos días (posiblemente semanas) estaré reescribiendo los capítulos anteriores, esto debido a alguno errores gramaticales y ortográficos que los capítulos poseen, y también estaré revisando la concordancia de algunas situaciones, esta historia la comencé hace casi dos años y no me gustaría que hubiese alguna discrepancia de eventos entre los capítulos pasados con los actuales.**_

 _ **Sin nada más que agregar, les agradezco por seguir mi historia y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**_


	27. La cita perfecta

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

 **...**

Nunca antes había estado tan nervioso, hasta ahora, estaba planeando la mejor cita como un regalo pre-navideño para Phoebe, obviamente le pedí ayuda a mi mejor amigo y hermano del alma, pero… no se nos ocurría nada, prácticamente había recorrido cada rincón romántico de esta ciudad en estos cuatro años de relación que tengo con Phoebe, la lleve a restaurantes, picnics en el parque, en el muelle, la playa, se me estaban terminando las locaciones, no tenía ni idea que hacer; ¿el motivo para que esta sea la más especial de todas?, este sería nuestro cuarto aniversario; lo sé, nadie dura tanto tiempo con una persona, que puedo decir, esta chica me vuelve loco, no puedo permitir que esta linda pollita sea atrapada por alguien más que no la valore, la respete y sobre todo la quiera tanto como lo hago yo.

Debo decir que, en todo este tiempo juntos, jamás le he dicho… bueno, ustedes saben, la "frase", no me mal interpreten, si la amo, como no creí que llegaría a amar a alguien a mi corta edad, pero no es tan fácil decirlo, cuando lo he intentado entro en pánico, tampoco quiero que sea algo común, si se lo quiero decir, necesito que ella sienta que es especial, único, un momento difícil de olvidar. Me reuní con Arnold en su casa para seguir planeando la cita especial.

– Arnold, estoy desesperado, se me han terminado las ideas – _le digo al tirarme por quinta vez a la cama._

– Eso puedo notarlo Gerald, pero no te preocupes, he consultado con una experta en el tema.

– ¿En serio? – _le pregunto al levantar un poco mi cabeza_ – ¿Quién? – _termino de incorporarme en la cama._

– Lo consulte con…

– No me digas que le dijiste a Pataki – _le comente interrumpiéndolo_.

– Helga – _me respondió con una sonrisa._

– Te dije que no me dijeras – _me volví a tirar a la cama_ – hermano, lo último que quiero es que Pataki se burle de mi por ser romántico con su mejor amiga.

– Gerald, ella jamás se burlaría de ti – _levante mi cabeza lanzándole una mirada de incredulidad la cual decía claramente "¿es en serio?"_ bueno, tal vez sí, pero esta vez no dijo na… nada.

– Dudaste ahí, ¿Qué tanto se burló?, no sabes que, no quiero saber.

– Me dio algunas ideas que podrían funcionarte, la primera era que la llevarás al planetario que acababa de abrir, segundo…

– ¿Cómo supo Pataki de eso? – _cuestione volviendo a interrumpir a mi amigo, era curioso que ella supiera de estas cosas si ni siquiera se encontraba en la ciudad._

– No lo sé, tal vez Phoebe se lo comentó.

– Bien, continua.

– Después, podrías llevarla por algún postre, nada llenador, tiene que tener espacio para la cena especial que le realizarás en la caballa que se encuentra pasando la torre de agua.

– Espera, ¿caballa?, ¿la misma torre de agua que hicimos pasar por un ovni en noche de brujas?

– Sí, Helga me comento que había una caballa oculta pasando esa torre, dentro del bosque, en ocasiones ella y Phoebe hacían reuniones ahí, la verdad no me quiso dar muchos detalles al respecto.

– Entiendo, pero ¿qué tiene una caballa de especial que no pueda tener un restaurante?

– ¡Gerald!, ¿vas a seguir cuestionando todo o me dejaras explicarte el plan? – _se notaba que Arnold estaba exasperado por mi constante interrupción por lo que opte por cerrar la boca y dejar que el terminara de contarme el plan_ – bien, como te decía, Helga me mando por correo una imagen de como deberá quedar la decoración del lugar, mientras tú y Phoebe están en el planetario, yo me encargaré de decorar el lugar, con ayuda de mis padres, ellos te proporcionaran el menú de la velada, obviamente será sorpresa para ustedes dos.

– No te ofendas amigo, pero, es increíble que Pataki pueda planear algo así estando tan lejos.

– Es su mejor amiga Gerald, obviamente quiere lo mejor para ella, sin contar de que se siente feliz porque te estés esforzando en un trato especial y me dijo que te mostrará algo.

En eso Arnold saca su teléfono y me muestra un video de Pataki diciendo " _más te vale que valores este enorme favor que te estoy haciendo y si haces sufrir a Phoebs, te la verás con Betsy y los cinco vengadores, ¿te quedo claro pelos de espagueti?"_ ; eso fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que me entrara un miedo descomunal por mi futuro, no quería admitirlo y de hecho no se lo dije a Arnold, pero estaba realmente agradecido con Pataki, a mí no se me hubiese ocurrido algo como esto, tal vez solo la hubiese llevado a cenar y listo, pero esto, es otro nivel de romanticismo.

Una vez que ajustamos detalles, decidí marcharme, Arnold me recomendó comprar los boletos para el planetario antes, ese lugar últimamente tiene filas enormes y no quería pasar todo el día esperando en la fila y arruinar el plan; una vez que obtuve los boletos, me dirigí a mi casa, le marqué a Phoebe para comentarle el plan.

– ¿En serio conseguiste boletos para el planetario?, he intentado comprarlo toda la semana, pero siempre se agotan.

– No tienes de que preocuparte cariño, tu hombre tiene sus influencias y puede conseguir lo que sea.

– ¿Mi hombre?, ¿lo que sea?, esas son palabras mayores Gerald.

– Oh vamos Phoebe, ¿qué tan extrema puede ser tu petición?

– No lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo después.

– Estaré esperando tu deseo para que sea concedido.

– _Logré escuchar una pequeña risita de Phoebe, no pude evitar imaginar cómo se veía, me encantaba cuando se reía de esa forma_ – ¿y a qué hora nos veremos entonces?

– La función es a las once, puedo pasar por ti a las diez, ¿te parece?

– De acuerdo, nos veremos el viernes a las diez.

– Es una cita, linda pollita.

– Por dios, ya deja esa frase, es muy anticuada Gerald.

Después de dialogar con Phoebe por esa frase, colgamos el teléfono, me recosté en mi cama y comencé a imaginar lo perfecto que sería ese día, el mejor para decirle a esa chica especial que la amas, Arnold me platico de su experiencia con Pataki, dijo que fue un momento difícil porque ella es una persona complicada, pero que en realidad las palabras fluyeron de sus labios como el viento, su corazón palpito como loco, lo cual debo decir que concuerdo, las pocas veces que lo había intentado mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de mi cuerpo, sin darme cuenta caí rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

La semana se me hizo eterna, estos últimos tres días, Arnold y yo nos la pasamos consiguiendo todos los adornos que nos pidió Pataki para la cabaña, poco a poco me fui percatando de que el momento se estaba acercando y comencé a entrar en pánico y tener dudas de que era lo correcto de hacer, ¿qué tal y no le gustaba?, ¿y si me rechaza? O peor aún, ¿Qué tal si ella no me ama como yo la amo a ella?; eran demasiadas dudas las que iban consumiendo mi mente.

Por fin había llegado el día, me puse mi mejor vestimenta, nada formal, pero tampoco algo tan casual, una camisa color beige, unos jeans azul rey y en lugar de mis clásicos tenis, decidí optar por unos zapatos casuales; llegue a la casa de Phoebe, toque el timbre, poco después fue recibida por mi chica y, ¡WOW!, que recibimiento, lucía un hermoso vestido color azul pastel con un estampado de flores alrededor de la falda, su cabellera iba suelta pero con unos cuantos caireles, maquillaje muy discreto, después de todo, Phoebe no es de las que usan una plasta de maquillaje y eso me encanta, se ve tan natural y hermosa; le ofrecí mi brazo como todo un caballero, y comenzamos nuestro camino hacia el planetario, estaba a unos 30 minutos en autobús desde la casa de Phoebe, por lo cual tendríamos el tiempo justo para llegar y tener buenos lugares.

– Muchas gracias por traerme aquí Gerald, tenía muchas ganas de venir desde que lo abrieron.

– No tienes nada que agradecer, yo daría cualquier cosa por verte sonreír, y hablando de dar, aquí tienes.

– _Saque una cajita del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, era pequeña, se la coloque en las manos y comenzó a abrirla, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de la sorpresa_ – es hermoso, muchas gracias Gerald.

– Tu eres mucho más hermosa, deja te lo pongo – _era una pequeña pulsera bañada en plata con un dije de corazón colgando, tenía las iniciales P & G impresas junto con la fecha de nuestro aniversario_ – Feliz aniversario – _le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla a lo que ella se sonrojo un poco._

– Se ve hermosa, gracias, feliz aniversario, yo también te tengo algo, aunque si lo comparo con el tuyo, lo mío es algo sencillo, aquí tienes.

– _abro el pequeño sobre, son dos pases para el partido de basquetbol que habrá el próximo año de mi equipo favorito, pero no son cualquier par de boletos, son en primera fila_ – por dios, ¿Cómo los conseguiste? Arnold y yo hemos intentado adquirirlos desde que se anunció la fecha.

– Yo también tengo contactos, hermoso pollito.

– _obviando el hecho de que se robó mi frase, le di un enorme beso en la mejilla y un abrazo_ – muchas gracias, es perfecto.

– Espero que tú y Arnold puedan disfrutar del juego, sé que los dos se mueren por ir.

Estaba tan feliz, Phoebe no suele acompañarme a estos juegos no por falta de interés, sino porque, siempre tiene reuniones académicas a las cuales no puede faltar, estas reuniones le ayudan con el ingreso a la universidad, aunque aún nos falta un tiempo para decidirnos por alguna y comenzar a mandar solicitudes y demás, ella ya tomo su decisión, se ira a la universidad de Harvard, el accesar a esa universidad es casi imposible para un mortal, pero no para ella, estoy seguro de que será aceptada; llegamos a nuestro destino, ya había una fila enorme para adquirir los boletos, por suerte tome el consejo de Arnold y los compre antes, por lo cual, nosotros no hicimos fila, simplemente nos dirigimos a la entrada y entregamos nuestros boletos. Una vez adentro quedamos maravillados, por fuera el edificio se veía sencillo y pequeño, peo por dentro era enorme; había planetas que colgaban del techo, el cual se encontraba pintado como una vía láctea, las paredes tenían una combinación de colores negro, azul y algo de violeta, lo cual le daba un efecto al lugar como si realmente estuvieras flotando en el espacio, era increíble, Phoebe y yo estábamos maravillados por el lugar, decidimos acercarnos al pequeño local que vendía suvenires, Phoebe compro un llavero con forma del planeta júpiter y yo compre una pequeña pelota que tenía la forma del sol; accesamos a la sala, tomamos asiento en la mitad de la sala, desde esta perspectiva se vería todo increíble, a los pocos minutos inicio el show.

Fue increíble, la proyección de como ocurrió el big bang, la extinción de los dinosaurios, la evolución del hombre, todo se veía increíble, salimos maravillados, definitivamente debo agradecerle a Pataki por esta idea, Phoebe quedo enamorada del espectáculo; nos dirigimos a Slausen's para tomar unas malteadas, todo iba saliendo muy bien, realmente Phoebe y yo estábamos disfrutando mucho de este día, el cual a pesar de ser bastante frio, de alguna manera nos sentíamos algo cálidos.

Le envíe un mensaje a Arnold, comentando que ya estábamos saliendo de Slausen's para asegurarme de que todo estuviera listo y pudiéramos llegar a nuestro destino final, al poco tiempo recibí respuesta de Arnold, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para terminar, recibido esto, opte por llevar un momento a Phoebe al parque para así darle tiempo a Arnold de terminar con los preparativos; después de un rato de darle la vuelta al parque, recibí un mensaje de Arnold, avisando que ya estaba todo listo.

– Phoebe, te tengo una última sorpresa.

– ¿de qué se trata Gerald?

– Si te digo, deja de ser sorpresa, ven, te llevare a un lugar muy especial.

Dicho esto, nos dirigimos rumbo a la caballa, como estaba algo retirado de donde nos encontrábamos, tomamos un taxi, llegamos a nuestro destino, le pague al taxi y Phoebe tenía una mirada algo extrañada.

– ¿Está es tu sorpresa Gerald?

– No, es más adelante, pero antes debo vendarte los ojos.

– ¿¡Qué!? – _dijo extrañada por mi petición._

– Confía en mí, sé que te va a encantar.

– De acuerdo, confió en ti.

Le vende los ojos y comencé a guiarla rumbo a la caballa, una vez que arribamos, abrí la puerta y encendí las luces, la tome de las manos y la introduje al lugar, me coloque detrás de ella listo para quitarle el vendaje de los ojos.

– ¿Lista?

– Por supuesto – _le quite el vendaje, sus ojos volvieron a mostrar ese hermoso brillo por segunda vez, estaba girando para ver el lugar, Arnold se lució con la decoración, las paredes estaban rodeadas de globos en forma de corazón, atadas por listones, la mesa tenía un pequeño letrero que decía "LOVE", contaba con velas y dos copas, decidí apagar las luces para que se viera más romántico –_ Gerald, es hermoso.

– Tu eres hermosa, me permite bella señorita – _con lágrimas en los ojos, Phoebe acepto mi mano y la dirigí a la mesa, le acerque el asiento, yo tome el asiento contrario, frente a ella_ – todo esto lo hice para demostrarte cuán importante eres para mí Phoebe.

Destapamos los domos que se encontraban frente a nosotros cubriendo nuestros platillos, se veía exquisito, Stella se había lucido con el menú, pasta al estilo Alfredo, con camarones a su alrededor en forma de corazón, exquisito; nos dispusimos a comer, chalamos de tantas cosas mientras degustábamos de nuestra comida, definitivamente tendría que agradecerle a Pataki por esto, era perfecto, jamás se me habría ocurrido algo igual, una vez que terminamos, me puse de pie, me hinque ante ella y le mostré una pequeña caja la cual abrí poco a poco.

– Phoebe, llevamos juntos cuatro años, nos conocemos desde niños y aunque aún somos un tanto jóvenes, eso no quita que lo que mi corazón siente por ti sea tan real, como lo somos tu y yo, es por eso que, con este anillo, te prometo que sin importar lo que nos depare el futuro, estoy dispuesto a compartir mi vida a tu lado, este anillo simboliza mi amor por ti, mi promesa por nuestro futuro, una promesa por un futuro matrimonio, ¿aceptarías compartir tu vida conmigo?

– Gerald…

– Phoebe Heyerdal, te amo como jamás creí que llegaría amar a una chica, mis ojos solo pueden verte a ti, mi mente solo puede pensar en ti, mi alma solo te pertenece a ti, mis labios siempre serán para ti.

– Yo… – _comenzaron a fluir lágrimas en sus ojos_ – te amo tanto, acepto compartir mi vida contigo en un futuro, acepto ser tu alma gemela, acepto tu amor.

Le coloque el anillo en su dedo, este anillo simboliza una promesa, en un futuro, cuando tengamos la edad adecuada, le pediré matrimonio, ella es sin duda la chica, la mujer de mis futuros hijos, mi alma gemela, mi compañía, mi mundo; una vez colocado el anillo nos fundimos en un beso, aquel maravilloso beso que sella esta promesa de amor, un amor que será eterno como la expansión del universo, un amor que siempre superara cualquier obstáculo, un amor tan puro, como lo es su alma.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, quise dedicarle un espacio muy especial a Phoebe y Gerald, con esto ellos consolidan su relación, obviamente no es una propuesta de matrimonio, es una promesa de amor, tal vez en algún momento (con el paso de los años) Gerald pueda proponerle matrimonio a Phoebe, pero por ahora, son aún muy jóvenes para esa responsabilidad tan grande, deben disfrutar sus etapas poco a poco.**_

 _ **Con respecto al futuro de nuestros personajes, debo decir que es… incierto, a partir de aquí, mostrare el cómo sobrellevan su relación a distancia Arnold y Helga, será un reto transmitir lo difícil que es una relación a distancia y esto es basado en experiencia propia, pero eso se los contare con la historia.**_

 _ **Que tengan un/a excelente día/semana, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y sobre todo por sus reviews, me hace tan feliz saber que no los he decepcionado, gracias infinitas por su apoyo, nos vemos.**_


	28. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

 _ **N/A: Esté capítulo está ubicado antes de la competencia de porristas en Nueva York.**_

 **...**

– Detente ahí sabandija, me debes una explicación.

– ¿No crees que es muy temprano para discutir OTRA VEZ por lo mismo?

– No, creo que es el tiempo perfecto, ahora habla.

– Escucha, no quiero discutir contigo, lo que te dijo Lila no es verdad.

– ¿Qué ocurrió Thaddeus?

– _mostraba signos de frustración, suspiro rendido ante una posible discusión con su acompañante_ – Estaba camino a nuestro punto de reunión, en el camino me encontré con Lila, ella me vio y nos saludamos, le comenté que debía irme pues tenía un compromiso y me estaban esperando.

– ¿Le dijiste que te verías conmigo?

– No, aunque si me lo pregunto, pero no le respondí, me aleje de ella y seguí con mi camino, cuando doble la esquina por inercia volteé hacia atrás y me percate que me estaba siguiendo, decidí esperarme a que se acercara escondiéndome un poco, en el callejón que estaba ahí cerca.

– Que conveniente – _mostraba un rostro molesto y con poca credulidad a lo que su acompañante le estaba narrando_ – continua.

– Cuando se adelantó un poco, salí de mi escondite y la encaré cuestionándole el porque me estaba siguiendo, su simple respuesta fue que tenía curiosidad de con quien me vería, obviamente le respondí que ese no sería asunto suyo, de la nada su mirada se dirigió a algo que estaba a mis espaldas, iba a voltear cuando se me lanza y… bueno, conoces el resto.

– ¡La besaste! ¿Tienes idea de lo que las personas van a decir de mi después de esto?

– ¿Acaso es lo único que te importa?, ¿el qué dirán?, ¿Qué hay de mis sentimientos? Además, nadie dirá nada de ti porque nadie sabe que hay un NOSOTROS.

– _Se mostraba impaciente, era evidente que esta conversación no la llevaría a ningún lado, ¿desde cuando Rhonda Wellington Lloyd debía dar explicaciones?_ – escucha gusano, no solo me importa lo que los demás digan por ahí de mí, me importa lo que digan de ti, no quiero ser el hazmereír de toda la escuela por culpa de una zorra como Lila; ¿qué si me importan tus sentimientos? Claro que me importan, ¿Por qué rayos estaría a tu lado si no me importarán?

– Sabes, sería lindo que me lo demostrarás, ya me cansé de ocultar nuestra relación solo por tu estúpida reputación.

– ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme con eso?

– Qué esto se acabó, necesitamos un tiempo, no quiero que me busques a menos que realmente estés dispuesta a intentar una relación oficial conmigo – _sin decir más comenzó a marcharse._

– ¡Thaddeus!... ¡Curly vuelve acá!

No podía creerlo, en que momento su vida perfecta se comenzaba a derrumbar, una tragedia tras otra la perseguían, claro que solo ella lo veía de esa manera, sin embargo, la pregunta estaba en el aire, ¿Por qué Rhonda saldría con un chico como Curly? Su mente comenzó a vagar por los recuerdos.

Después de que llegaron de San Lorenzo, ella se tomó unas vacaciones con su familia en el extranjero para tranquilizarse después de aquella aventura, a su regreso se topo con la sorpresa de que la pubertad, muy a su pesar, le estaba haciendo justicia a ese pequeño y escuálido niño loco que, a la vista de todo el mundo, estaba enfermizamente enamorado de ella, pero… obviamente las cosas ya no fueron las mismas, cuando iniciaron las clases Curly dejo de prestarle atención, cosa que ella noto y aunque le costo admitir, no le gustó nada.

Rhonda siempre debía ser el centro de atención, no podía concebir el hecho de que fuera ignorada por el chico, su único admirador desde preescolar, pero tampoco quería darle la importancia que era necesaria, por lo cual, decidió seguir con su vida como si nada hubiese cambiado; Rhonda tenía una meta fijada en su vida, entrando el nuevo ciclo escolar, debía hacer las pruebas para entrar al nuevo equipo de porristas que se acababa de formar, pero no solo ser parte del equipo, ser la capitana era su objetivo principal.

Se anunciaron las fechas para las pruebas para el equipo de porristas, Rhonda se encontraba practicando sin cesar para realizar una audición que todos recordarían y con el paso de las generaciones, se volvería leyenda en el equipo de esa escuela; el día de la audición llego, estaba más que lista para su audición, con nostalgia recordó como había estado buscando la canción perfecta para ella, pero no quería que fuera la misma que todo el mundo elije, esta vez, quería algo nuevo, recordó como un día navegando por internet, encontró una canción que se convirtió en trending topic, pero en un idioma el cual, claramente ella no hablaba ni mucho menos conocía, busco una traducción a dicha canción, la letra le gusto, ¡ESA ERA LA CANCIÓN PARA ELLA!, busco la coreografía, le hizo algunos ajustes, recordó cada uno de los movimientos; cuando regreso a la realidad, se colocó en posición, dio la señal para que iniciara la pista, era ahora o nunca ( **N/A: La coreografía pueden checarla en el video de practica del grupo coreano BLAKPINK, la canción se llama As if it's your last).**

Conocía las reglas de la audición, tenía permitido un máximo de cinco minutos, si la detenían antes significaba que no había pasado la prueba, pero, si lograba terminar, existía la posibilidad de ser aceptada; la pista inicio, ella inicio con su coreografía, hasta el momento no la habían detenido, por un momento dirigió su vista a sus evaluadoras, no se veían impresionadas, cuando se dispuso a girar para ver a los pocos espectadores que se encontraban ahí, lo vio, ahí se encontraba él, hasta la parte más alta de las gradas, sonrió para si misma, al volver a dar otro giro, se impulso dando dos giros en el aire a una altura considerable para no caer mal y arruinar su avance, era el momento de mostrar las habilidades que poseía, se encontraba a la mitad de su coreografía, se volvió a preparar para dar unas vueltas en carrusel, las cuales por lo general meten las manos para tomarse como apoyo, ella no lo hizo, logró dar dos piruetas de carrusel sin utilizar sus manos, eso llamo la atención de los jueces, no cualquier persona tiene la habilidad de ejecutar con éxito esa pirueta, Rhonda lo consiguió; la música termino, su coreografía también, se notaba exhausta pero satisfecha, estaba segura que lograría entrar, no solo por el hecho de realizar sin error alguno, una ejecución formidable, también para él, por medio de esa canción, le lanzo indirectas a él y solo a él, sabia que él poseía la inteligencia como para descifrar sus mensajes, con eso esperaba que las cosas se tornarán a su favor y así volver a tener a su admirador loco a su lado nuevamente.

Después de que su mente regreso de aquellos recuerdos, fue invadida por otros, no se explica como llego hasta el parque, sonrió para sí misma, se dirigió a una de las bancas que se encontraban ahí y se dejó llevar en los recuerdos nuevamente. Recordó el momento en el que ya se encontraba en una practica formal del equipo de porristas, se encontraban practicando sus rutinas en el campo de fútbol americano, al mismo tiempo, se encontraban los chicos de dicho club entrenando, Rhonda jamás se había interesado por la vida de sus demás compañeros, solo le interesaba su mundo, su sorpresa fue grata cuando vio que uno de los jugadores era Harold, pero no era el mismo que ella conocía, se había convertido en un chico con una condición física envidiable para algunos, aunque su personalidad seguía siendo la misma, solo que ahora era admirado por las chicas y aunque él no poseía ningún interés en ellas, no dejaba de sentirse bien ser elogiado por las mismas.

Rhonda creyó que conseguirse a un chico del equipo de fútbol e iniciar una relación sería una puerta fácil para su ascenso a para la popularidad como ella lo deseaba.

– Que tonta soy – _se dijo a sí misma con una sonrisa nostálgica ante el recuerdo._

– ¿Rhonda?

– _volteo su mirada a aquella persona que la veía con una sonrisa_ – Lorenzo, que gusto verte por aquí.

– Lo mismo digo, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?

– Nada importante, solo recordando viejos tiempos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Sí, ¿y tú qué haces por aquí?

– Todas las noches vengo a correr un poco, me sirve para librar el estrés acumulado del día.

– _No le había prestado atención al atuendo del chico hasta que él lo menciono, llevaba puesto un pantalón en color negro y una camisa sin mangas en color gris oscuro, se podía distinguir un poco la condición atlética del chico, si seguía entrenando, cuando llegara a una edad adulta, sería muy atractivo_ – ya veo.

– Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero, si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes contar conmigo, se que no somos los mejores amigos, pero aquí estoy por si lo requieres.

– Muchas gracias, eres muy amable – _le sonrió con sinceridad, Rhonda Lloyd no es de las personas que cuentan sus problemas a extraños, exceptuando Nadine, le parecía curioso como en ese aspecto se parecía a ella, a Helga Pataki, odio la idea por un momento_ – de hecho, quisiera una opinión distinta por una vez.

– Claro, dime.

Le contó su pequeño pleito con Curly y el reclamo a esconder su relación, obviando algunos detalles innecesarios, una vez que termino, Lorenzo se encontraba reflexionando lo que acababa de escuchar, suspiro y le respondió.

– Puedo entender la frustración de Curly al querer "presumir" la relación que tienen, lo que no puedo creer es que tu no veas el motivo, el cual, está a simple vista.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Si mi memoria no me falla, Curly siempre estuvo aislado, mostrando una obsesión contigo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando entramos a sexto grado, su actitud cambio, debo decir que para bien, y aunque tu no lo notaras, el aun te observaba aunque ya no de una forma desquiciada, se alejo de ti, pero eso no significo que no se preocupara por ti y que en un futuro deseara estar a tu lado, como tu novio.

– Ya veo, no lo había pensado de esa forma.

– Ahora que todos estamos en secundaria, sus intereses eran otros, se dieron la oportunidad de salir e intentarlo, pero realmente tu no lo intentaste, lo escondiste en lugar de sentirte orgullosa de su relación, ¿crees que Curly es atractivo?

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? _– cuestiono indignada._

– Eso, una pregunta.

– No pienso responder eso – _finalizo._

– Es por eso por lo que Curly se cansó de ti, no eres capaz de aceptar la realidad, tus sentimientos por él, ahora te pregunto ¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste que Charly y Lila estuvieron juntos? El era tu novio en ese entonces.

– Eso es historia, la verdad Lila me hizo un favor.

– Estas evadiendo la pregunta, ¿Qué sentiste? _– soltó un suspiro de frustración, esto no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado si la chica no cooperaba_ – escucha, dijiste que querías escuchar otra opinión distinta, si realmente quieres arreglar las cosas con Curly, te sugiero que te deshagas de tu orgullo y admitas tus sentimientos reales.

– Pero por supuesto que los admito.

– Si eso fuera verdad, responderías las preguntas sin evadirlas.

– _Lo medito por un momento_ – debo decir que esto no es fácil de admitir para mí, pero tienes razón. Si, creo que Curly es muy guapo, la adolescencia le hizo justicia a es fenómeno, y nada, no sentí nada cuando me pusieron el cuerno con Lila la primera vez, pero ahora es distinto.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque existen sentimientos de por medio, no es amor, pero si me gusta mucho Thaddeus, es por eso por lo que cuando lo vi besándose con Lila, no lo soporte, ya me lo hicieron una vez y fui el hazmerreír de toda la escuela, una segunda vez no podría soportar como mi reputación se va al diablo y menos por esa mal agradecida campirana.

– Entonces sabes que hacer, todo estará bien, se que tú y Curly arreglarán las cosas, solo debes perder el miedo al que dirán, créeme que estarás más tranquila cuando dejes de prestarle atención a los demás, debo irme.

– Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

– Claro, cuando quieras, solo, no escondas tu relación, siéntete orgullosa de eso.

Ella observo como el se iba corriendo, sabía que tenía razón, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, ahora podía comprender un poco a Helga, la admiraba pues ella jamás se veía afectada por lo que otros pensaran de su persona, ahora tenía que meditar que es lo que haría, no quería que las cosas se quedaran así.

Se puso de pie y comenzó su trayecto devuelta a casa, su mente seguía preguntándose que era lo mejor que debía hacer, sin planearlo, choco con una persona y antes de que esta tocara el suelo, fue sujetada por el individuo con quien se topó.

– Lo lamento mucho, no estaba prestando aten…

– Me alegra encontrarte Rhonda, justo iba para tu casa.

– Thaddeus, ¿para qué me buscabas?

– Quería hablar contigo de…

– Escucha _– lo interrumpió_ _colocando su dedo índice en sus labios_ – lamento todo lo que paso, tienes razón, no debí ocultar nuestra relación ante los demás, y también se que tu no tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió, todo es culpa de la zorra de Lila, pero quisiera que lo nuestro funcionara, yo… tengo… ammm…

– ¿acaso estás enamorada de mí? _– cuestiono al apartar su mano de sus labios._

– _Un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas_ – no puedo precisar si es amor, pero, si siento… cosas por ti, es por eso por lo que quisiera saber si… ¿quieres tener una relación formal conmigo?

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

– Sí, completa y positivamente lo digo en serio.

– Rhonda, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, si realmente estás dispuesta a intentarlo, acepto tener una relación formal contigo, princesa mía.

– En ese caso, ven y dale a mamá un poco de azúcar.

Con un tierno beso, sellan el inicio de su relación, claro que el miedo estaba comenzando a apoderarse de ella, pero quería que las cosas volvieran a su estado natural, no quería ser la solterona de toda la secundaría, pronto comenzarían su ultimo año y quería iniciarlo bien por lo cual, concluir este año ganando la competencia de porristas que se realizaría en Nueva York, sería la mejor manera de tener estabilidad con el Karma por así decirlo, al obtener ese trofeo ahora que ella era la nueva capitana por la graduación de su predecesora, demostraría que seguía siendo la mejor en todos los aspectos, pero ella jamás idealizo que en aquella ciudad estaba su némesis y que le impediría que se cumpliera su deseo.

 **...**

 _ **Hola a todos, como se encuentran, pues yo aquí con un nuevo capítulo, aquí decidí enfocarme un poco en Rhonda, claro que, sin entrar mucho en detalles de su vida escolar, esto debido a que los próximos capítulos serán solo de Hillwood. Una sorpresa les espera cuando termine esta mini-saga de Hillwood, pero no diré nada más.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, ahorita me encuentro corrigiendo el capitulo 29 para publicarlo hoy mismo, aunque no prometo nada, espero que tengan un magnifico/ca día/semana, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	29. Hillwood

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

…

Sin importar cuan dulce quisiera seguir actuando, simplemente no le nacía, ella tenía una fijación por lo prohibido, por los hombres prohibidos, ser la chica buena comenzaba a aburrirle, sin contar que, el chico que la admiraba, dejo de hacerlo, poso sus ojos en otra chica, ella no podía aceptarlo así de fácil, por eso necesitaba conseguir la atención de otros chicos, estaba tan acostumbrada a ello que, ahora le resultaba aburrido.

El día que se enteró que Rhonda se integraría al equipo de porristas, sintió curiosidad, la estuvo espiando, observo cuando le entregaban su uniforme por lo que asumió que la habían aceptado, se veía muy lindo, ella también lo quería, pero ¿cómo ingresar al equipo cuando las pruebas ya habían terminado? No tuvo opción más que rogarle al entrenador del equipo; argumentó que no se encontraba disponible esos días, pidió la oportunidad para audicionar y así ganarse su lugar, obviamente el entrenador y la capitana del equipo, quién también se encontraba ahí, no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero accedieron a la petición con una pequeña restricción, solo tendría un minuto a diferencia de las demás chicas que si se presentaron a tiempo.

Esto no le agrado del todo, pero tuvo que aceptar de buena manera, realizo su audición a la mañana siguiente, a diferencia de la capitana que no estuvo convencida ni sorprendida del pobre desempeño que Lila mostraba, el entrenador si quedo satisfecho, claro, no podía ser de otra manera si Lila llevaba puesta ropa muy provocativa y aunque su cuerpo no estaba MUY desarrollado como la mayoría de las chicas de su edad, se podía defender, al obtener una negativa por parte del equipo, el cual era representado por la capitana, se sintió devastada pues sabía que la capitana era la máxima ley en el escuadrón y si ella estaba en su contra, no lo pasaría nada bien con las demás integrantes; por fortuna, el entrenador la acepto, pero le dejo en claro que estará a prueba por tiempo indefinido, si no mostraba mejoría en sus acrobacias, se podría considerar fuera del equipo.

Una decisión justa según les informo, ese día tendría práctica, cuando las demás integrantes del equipo se enteraron, no estaban de acuerdo y con justa razón, ¿cómo podían permitir el acceso a más miembros fuera de la fecha de audiciones?, ¿qué derecho tenía ella para ser aceptada?, jamás obtuvieron respuesta, Lila pronto se integró, mostraba un avance en los ejercicios conforme pasaba el tiempo. Pronto ella al lado de Rhonda se convirtieron en chicas populares, claro que Rhonda ya era popular por su inigualable belleza sin contar su estatus económico; en cambio Lila trabajo mucho por esa popularidad, es por tal motivo que, no podía entender como era posible que a Rhonda la siguieran los chicos con tanta facilidad que a ella, claro que no dejaba de coquetear con Arnold pues siempre le pareció un chico atractivo, aunque el le remarcara que sus ojos, su corazón, todo su ser le pertenecía a otra chica.

Pronto corrió la noticia, Rhonda se convertiría en la nueva capitana del equipo de porristas, después de la graduación de Charlotte, la actual capitana del equipo y quien la había rechazado cuando pidió ingresar fuera de tiempo, Rhonda sería quien llevaría al equipo a la victoria en las futuras competencias, esto molesto a Lila, ella creía que debería de haber una competencia o alguna votación para elegir a la capitana de manera justa, ella se había esforzado mucho, pero su opinión fue rechazada.

– Escucha Sawyer, no voy a negar que has mejorado mucho en este año, pero no le llegas ni a los talones a Wellington, sin contar de que careces de creatividad, este equipo necesita a una capitana que tenga creatividad al momento de crear nuevas rutinas, no solo tener una cara y cuerpo bonito.

Esto le molesto de sobremanera pero como siempre daba una apariencia dulce y comprensiva, solo le quedo asentir y aceptar los comentarios de su superior. Era bien conocido que las porristas los viernes salían a comer con los jugadores del equipo de fútbol americano, entre los jugadores iba Harold Berman, quien se integro al equipo cuando ingresaron a esa secundaria, él jamás fue atractivo a los ojos de ella, pero veía como Rhonda y él se llevaban por lo que pensó que tal vez había algo entre ellos, cuan equivocada estaba, en realidad eran puras apariencias pues quien realmente estaba saliendo con Rhonda era Charly, el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, cuando Lila se entero al verlos juntos besándose en la parte trasera del restaurante que siempre visitaban, formulo una idea, si Rhonda le quito la oportunidad de subir a la cima, ¿por qué ella no podría quitarle a su nueva conquista?

Lila comenzó a seducir al capitán del equipo con "encuentros casuales", hasta que cayo en sus brazos, primero fueron besos robados a escondidas, después él comenzó a cancelarle a Rhonda sus salidas argumentando reuniones con el director y el entrenador para futuros partidos, reuniones que ocurrían realmente pero en las mañanas, a pesar de tener en ese momento trece años, ella estaba dispuesta a llegar a donde sea para cumplir con su venganza con Rhonda, incluso acostarse con Charly de ser necesario, ¿Quién experimenta su primer relación sexual a los trece años? Por fortuna para Lila eso no tuvo que ocurrir, en una pequeña fiesta, hizo todo lo posible para emborrachar a Charly, el estaba tan "prendido" por su compañía que lo arrastro a una habitación, a la vista de todos se estuvieron besando mientras se dirigían a su destino, cuando llegaron, el se apresuro a deshacerse de su estorbosa ropa, y ella solo se limito a quitarse su blusa, cuando el estuvo listo, se recostó en la cama… se quedo dormido cuando la toco, su plan funciono, se volvió a colocar su blusa, lo cubrió a él con el edredón de la cama para aparentar que si ocurrió algo, se despeino un poco para verse convincente y salió de la habitación después de un tiempo considerable; justo Rhonda estaba ingresando a esa fiesta, justo sus amigas le estaban informando del espectáculo que su novio estaba haciendo en su ausencia, y justo cuando iba a comprobarlo subiendo las escaleras, la vio saliendo de una habitación con el cabello revuelto, abotonando su blusa, se quedaron viendo mutuamente, una con notable molestia, la otra con fingida sorpresa.

La música se detuvo, todos dejaron de bailar en cuanto escucharon los gritos, maldiciones acompañados de insultos y por último, snack, una bofetada le fue lanzada a Lila, nadie quería quedarse con la curiosidad, subieron los que pudieron para presenciar mejor el espectáculo, obviamente no llegaron a tiempo, Rhonda salió de ese lugar indignada, ofendida y dolida ante las miradas de los espectadores, a partir de este momento, Lila fue etiquetada como una zorra quita novios, aunque esto suene una locura, a ella le encanto, no el hecho de que la llamaran zorra, pero si el que los hombres por querer comprobar que tan buena era en la cama, obtuvieron su atención; después de la fiesta, todos le preguntaban a Charly que tan buena era Lila en la cama, él no respondía, argumentando que era un caballero, pero la realidad era que no se acordaba de nada, cuando Rhonda hizo publico su rompimiento con él en la cafetería, se dirigió con la susodicha para aclarar lo ocurrido, a lo cual, solo recibió un "estuviste increíble" como respuesta.

Paso el tiempo, llego el momento más esperado por los directivos de la institución, las competencias en Nueva York, la P.S.119 solo obtuvo como victoria el partido de basquetbol, sin embargo, no desmeritaron el esfuerzo del equipo del decatlón y el equipo de porristas, como compensación, decidieron otorgarle un pequeño baile de victoria a la escuela entera para honorar al equipo ganador, todos estaban nerviosos, felices y claro está, orgullosos por la victoria de su equipo, todos los alumnos asistieron si excepción, la fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, sin incidentes graves, y por graves se refiere a incendios causados por estudiantes o incluso intoxicaciones.

Rhonda había mantenido al margen su relación con Curly en un principio, pero después lo divulgó al mundo lo felices que estaban, Lila intento muchas veces separarlos, y aunque solo lo había logrado una vez al besarlo cerca de aquel callejón, después de haber vuelto de Nueva York y de que Helga le diera una cachetada tachándola de zorra frente a todos los alumnos, decidió dejarlo morir por la paz, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, las palabras que le dijo Helga le dolieron, más en su orgullo que en otra cosa, los alumnos de la P.S. 119 que fueron testigos lo divulgaron, muy pocos que cursaron en la P.S. 118 recordaban a Helga G. Pataki, por lo cual, no fue sorpresa que escucharan que el demonio Pataki puso a alguien en su lugar y menos que existiera una relación con Arnold Shortman, eso aunque no era noticia nueva, si era una sorpresa pues para todos ellos, el terror Pataki odiaba a Arnold, que ironías de la vida.

Transcurrió todo un año, el regreso a clases fue anunciado, y con ello, las nuevas aventuras de los alumnos, estando a unos meses de ingresar a la preparatoria, tendrías que comenzar a pensar en su futuro, ¿Qué carrera estudiarían?, ¿Qué universidad será la más adecuada? Sin embargo, sus mentes estaban siendo gobernadas por LA GRAN pregunta… ¿Quién será su cita para el baile de graduación?

– ¿En qué piensas viejo?

– No sé con quien ir al baile de graduación.

– No dijiste que le pedirías a Helga que asistiera contigo.

– Sí, es complicado.

– ¿En qué sentido?

– Los costos del viaje, su hospedaje, el tiempo que tendría para arreglarse…

– Aguarda, lo del costo no te lo creo, ella ahora es millonaria o, mejor dicho, su nueva familia lo es, ¿el hospedaje? Se puede quedar en casa de los Pataki.

– ¡Gerald! – _le recrimino ante tales comentarios._

– ¿Qué?

– Olvidalo, además hay otra cosa, la fiesta de graduación de ella casualmente es el mismo día, no podría pedirle que falte a su graduación solo para venir a la mía.

– Mmmm… mmmm… mmmm… no cabe duda de que el amor los ha segado, por dios Arni, llevan saliendo todo un año y, aunque aún no se como lograron mantener su relación viva a pesar de la distancia que los separa, el que no puedan sacrificarse un poco solo para verse me parece increíble.

– Sí, yo tampoco puedo creer que haya pasado todo un año – _sonreía con notable nostalgia._

– Por cierto, ya decidiste si te quedaras aquí en Hillwood a estudiar la preparatoria con nosotros o…

– Por más que quisiera decirte, aun no he recibido respuesta de aquella escuela.

Arnold había estado platicando con sus padres de la posibilidad de estudiar en la misma preparatoria a la que Helga iría, aunque ellos no estaban del todo convencidos, le brindaron su apoyo por lo cual investigo todos los requisitos que debía cumplir para ser aceptado, realizo su examen de ingreso desde Hillwood, el cual fue enviado a las oficinas directivas en Nueva York, estaba nervioso y ansioso por saber si sería aceptado, aunque también estaba triste, pues de ser aceptado, se tendría que despedir de sus amigos y su familia en Hillwood.

– Imagino que tú iras con Phoebe.

– Correcto, de hecho, tal vez tenga resuelto tu problema con la graduación.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, veras, la prima de Phoebe estará estos días en la ciudad de visita, podrías ir con ella, de esa forma Helga no se molestaría contigo pensando que estas con… bueno ya sabes.

– Tienes razón, lo consultare con Phoebe más tarde.

Al ser esta su ultima semana de clases, los alumnos por graduarse casi no tenían clases, solo entrega de proyectos, exámenes finales, aunque uno pensaría que estaban algo relajados, la realidad era todo lo contrario, nunca se había visto a una manada de alumnos tan estresados como lo estaban ellos. Los periodos fueron avanzando rápidamente, llego la hora del almuerzo, al ingresar, Arnold y Gerald se encontraron con la típica escena romántica de toda la secundaria, Curly y Rhonda mostrando su amor puro y sincero, aunque en un principio le resulto extraño que ellos dos hubiesen terminado juntos, lo comprendió pues de cierta manera le recordaba a él y Helga, se sentía realmente feliz por ellos dos, tomo su charola, pago su almuerzo y se dispuso a buscar una mesa en lo que Gerald terminaba de pagar su almuerzo.

– Hey Arnold.

– Hola Sid, Stinky.

– Escuchaste la buena nueva.

– ¿no, de que se trata?

– El equipo de fútbol americano gano las finales contra el equipo de la preparatoria de Wolfgang.

– ¿En serio? – _pregunto con genuino asombro._

– Sí, Harold no ha parado de alardear del asunto.

– ¿Cuál asunto? – _preguntaba Gerald acompañado de Phoebe quienes se estaban sentando en la mesa con sus respectivos almuerzos._

– Harold venció a Wolfgang en el partido de fútbol.

– Cielos, eso suena increíble.

– Lo es Phoebe.

– Ahora que Wolfgang cursará la universidad, Harold será el nuevo rey de la preparatoria y eso que aun no hemos ingresado a ella.

– Espera… ¿Wolfgang irá a la universidad?

– Sí, bueno eso dicen.

– Mmmm… mmmm… mmmm… hasta no ver, no creer, ese tipo nunca fue brillante cuando estuvimos en la P.S.118, me sorprende que haya llegado hasta la preparatoria.

– Lo mismo podrías decir de Harold.

Todos comenzaron a reír ante tal idea, y aunque es verdad que Harold nunca fue mu listo, cuando ingresaron a sexto grado, las cosas cambiaron, el comenzó a esforzarse realmente por sus estudios, aún y cuando no es primero de su clase, logra permanecer en su estándar, de igual forma se ha logrado conservar una muy buena condición física, logrando así ser aceptado en el equipo de fútbol.

La mayoría de los estudiantes estaban aprovechando el cambio de clases para conseguir sus citas para el baile de graduación, de igual forma el comité que estaba encargado de la decoración ha estado realizando un trabajo formidable, pero, tenían un pequeño problema, necesitaban más fondos para terminar con sus planes; no era sorpresa para nadie saber que Phoebe formaba parte del comité, no tanto por su conocimiento en decoración y estilo, más bien, por su increíble control ante situaciones de estrés y organización, lo que si fue sorpresa para todos fue saber que Rhonda no estaba interesada en el comité, su justificación fue su deseo por disfrutar tranquila de su etapa, ella conocía perfectamente el estrés que se vivía organizando esta clase de eventos y por primera vez en su vida, no quería vivir en el estrés.

Para la entrada, el comité había diseñado un arco de globos acompañados con dos cortinas brillantes, rodeadas de luces, para el resto del salón, todos estaban de acuerdo en que unas velas se verían increíbles colgando dentro de unas tiras de tela, dando un efecto de estrellas en el cielo, las mesas que se encontrarían rodeando la pista de baile, tendrían centros de mesa con globos; Phoebe sugirió colocar una mesa con diferentes dulces y postres. Todo quedo planeado, uno de los miembros del comité, sugirió realizar una venta o lavar coches para recaudar el dinero que les hace falta, todos estuvieron considerando la idea.

– Creo que es una gran idea, podríamos dividirnos en dos grupos, uno realiza una venta de postres o algo parecido, y el otro grupo puede lavar algunos autos, trabajando juntos, creo que podríamos juntar el dinero más rápido.

– Alan tiene razón, ¿Cómo lo ves tu Phoebe?

– Bueno, analizando la situación, creo que seria mejor si los chicos lavaran los autos, y las chicas pueden preparar galletas o muffins para venderlos; unas ventas pueden ser aquí en la escuela y otras pueden ser en las residencias que estén por aquí cerca.

– ¿Crees que podamos tener el dinero a tiempo?

– Aún nos quedan dos semanas, podemos dedicar esta semana para las ventas, contamos las ganancias que obtengamos la tarde del viernes y comenzar las decoraciones el lunes.

– Eso parece un buen plan, no sé que habríamos hecho sin tu ayuda Phoebe.

– No es nada chicos, bueno, le comentare al director y a la señorita Smith lo que hemos planeado para recaudar los fondos que nos hacen falta.

Phoebe se dirigió a la oficina de maestros para comentarle a la profesora Smith los planes que tenían, durante su camino, se encontró a Gerald quien aprovecho la oportunidad para preguntar por el baile.

– Y dime Phoebs, tu prima aún estará en la ciudad durante esta semana, ¿verdad?

– Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?

– Bueno, hemos estado hablando Arnold y yo sobre el baile de graduación, tú iras conmigo por supuesto.

– Por supuesto – _mostrando una sonrisa en sus labios._

– Y como Arnold no tiene pareja debido a que Pataki está en Nueva York, bueno pensamos que tal vez si le pedimos a tu prima que sea la pareja de Arnold, ella acepte y claro, le evite un problema a Arnold con Pataki.

– Bueno, en eso tienes razón, aunque Helga sabe que solo será un baile, no creo que le moleste si Arnold invita a una chica, que no sea Lila.

– Pero, si le dices que quien acompañara a su novio al baile es tu prima, quien estoy segura es del agrado de ella, no se pondrá toda loca.

– ¡Gerald!, ella no esta loca, le comentaré a mi prima, pero creo que Arnold debería de decirle del plan que tienen, aunque mi prima y ella se lleven bien, eso no quita que ella deba saberlo por boca de Arnold y no una tercera persona.

Phoebe tenia razón, conociendo el carácter de Helga, es claro que ella no iba a estar feliz si se enteraba que Arnold iría al baile con una chica y no decirle quien era.

Al otro lado de la escuela, Arnold se encontraba en la biblioteca conversando por teléfono con su novia para ponerse al día.

– No puedo creer eso cabeza de balón.

– Te lo juro Helga, Rhonda simplemente se hizo a un lado y decidió no participar en el comité.

– Y ya decidiste a ¿quién llevaras al baile de graduación?

– Ah, si… ammm… yo… – _mostrando un tono de voz muy nervioso el cual, no fue desapercibido por la chica rubia._

– ¿Por qué tan nervioso Arnoldo?

– Hay algo que debo decirte y no se como lo vas a tomar.

– Desembucha.

– Yo… ammm…

– ¿Me vas a decir o no camarón con pelos? No tengo todo el día.

– _soltando un profundo suspiro de resignación –_ Tenía pensalo pedirle a la prima de Phoebe si me acompañaba al baile, la verdad no quería ir con ninguna chica de la escuela.

– ¿Ayumi está en la ciudad? _– pregunto sorprendida._

– Si, Phoebe dice que se quedara unas semanas de visita.

– Mmmm… no lo sé Arnold, es tu baile de graduación debe ser especial para ti.

– Sería especial si mi pareja de baile fuera mi novia, pero se que es imposible para ti estar aquí cuando tu baile es el mismo día.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Con quién iras al baile tú?

– Eso tú ya lo sabes, iré con Mike, Steven y Eli irán juntos, aunque obviamente los cuatro estaremos juntos, no es como si fuéramos pareja ni nada de eso.

– Ya veo, espero que te diviertas mucho en tu noche Helga.

– Lo mismo digo cabezón, escucha, debo irme, casi es la hora de mi práctica.

– Si, yo también debo irme, pero antes, ¿no estás molesta por que llevare a la prima de Phoebe?

– Claro que no Arnoldo, y aunque fueras con otra niña de la escuela, yo confió en ti, no tendría porque molestarme, solo es un estúpido baile cabeza de balón.

– Gracias Helga, yo también confió en ti.

Al terminar su llamada, Arnold se dirigió de regreso a su salón para así poder concluir con sus clases restantes. Los días pasaban, el comité se estaba realmente esforzando por conseguir más ingresos con sus actividades de recaudación, cuando su día limite llego, estaban muy felices al escuchar de boca de Phoebe que, habían logrado recaudar lo suficiente para las decoraciones que les hacían falta, ahora solo debían de preocuparse tener todo listo para el día del baile; cada día que pasaba, se veía a los alumnos correr de un lado a otro, unos tratando de conseguir pareja de ultimo minuto, otros entregando proyectos finales, y otros cuantos con decoraciones en la mano para el evento principal; de esa forma termino la semana con la ceremonia de graduación, escuchando el clásico discurso del director animándoles a seguir siempre adelante, el discurso del mejor alumno de la generación quien obviamente fue Phoebe, todos estaban tan felices y emocionados, cuando Phoebe termino con su discurso, todos los alumnos aventaron su birrete de felicidad, habían logrado concluir su nivel de secundaria, ahora todos cursarían la preparatoria y aunque algunos se irían a escuelas diferentes, otros aun permanecerían en la ciudad, todo estaba listo para el baile, todos con sus parejas definidas, ahora solo quedaba alistarse para el baile y recordar este día como el mejor de sus jóvenes vidas.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, como lo comenté el día de ayer, aquí tienen otro capítulo, después de tanto tiempo, por fin he podido entregarles un capitulo arriba de 3 mil palabras, ya me hacia falta explayarme un poco en ellos.**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado, como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, por apoyarla, esta historia la estoy publicando de igual manera en wattpad, me encuentran bajo el seudónimo de DarkAyase, en esta cuenta estaré publicando otras historias en el futuro, las cuales iniciarán cuando esta termine, nunca he sido muy fan de escribir múltiples historias al mismo tiempo, y menos con el poco tiempo que tengo libre.**_

 _ **Que tengan un magnifico fin de semana, nos veremos la próxima vez, aún sigo editando los capítulos anteriores, espero que estos nuevos capítulos se encuentren mejor redactados y con mejor gramática y ortografía. De nuevo, muchas gracias.**_


	30. La graduación y el futuro

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

…

Para cualquier adolescente, un baile de graduación es un acontecimiento IMPORTANTE, pero no cualquier acontecimiento, es EL acontecimiento, te tomas tu tiempo para buscar tu vestido perfecto, en el caso de las mujeres, en el caso de los hombres, buscas un traje que resalte tu personalidad, pero, también que haga juego con tu pareja. Siempre recordarás este día, observarás las fotografías que te tomaste con tus amigos, con esa chica que te gusta, quien es la afortunada de acompañarte.

Sin embargo, esta el otro lado de la moneda, aquellas personas que asisten solas al baile, porque no lograron conseguir pareja o, incluso por que no son "populares" o "deportistas", son los ignorados, los antisociales, los nerds, ¿ellos que clase de recuerdos guardan? Obviamente no los más felices, como la mayoría de los demás estudiantes, pero si, unos aceptables para ellos mismos.

El gran día de la P.S. 119 había llegado, el baile de graduación, el más feliz de sus jóvenes vidas, la mayoría ya había recibido una respuesta de las preparatorias a las que iban a asistir, otros decidieron ir a la preparatoria de la ciudad, y otros cuantos, migrar a otras ciudades para cumplir sus metas, a partir de ahora, solo podían imaginarse su futuro, que carreras elegirán que los haga felices.

 **PROV PHOEBE**

Terminé de ajustar mi cabello, decidí hacer un peinado que pudiera aprovechar un poco el largo de mi cabello, tome tres mechones de mi lado derecho, los enrolle y los pase al lado izquierdo, en el lado izquierdo de mi cabello, un mechón lo dividí en dos partes, cada una de ellas enrolladas en forma de caracol, en el centro de ellas coloque una pequeña estrella, mientras la parte suelta de mi cabello la hice en rizos pequeños, me gusto mucho como se veía, comencé a colocarme mi vestido, opte por un diseño entallado, de mangas largas, con un corte a un lado de la pierna, en la parte central tenía un ligero corte discreto en medio de mis pechos que llegaba un poco arriba de mi ombligo, el color del vestido me había fascinado desde el primer momento en el que lo vi, era un azul rey brillante, con adornos de color dorado en la parte frontal, espalda y brazos, como diría Helga, estuvo hecho para mí.

Una vez que estuve lista, fui a la habitación de mi prima, haber si ella también ya se había arreglado, el vestido de Ayumi era precioso, era de color azul pastel, la parte de arriba es un corsé con cristales como detalles en la parte central y en los tirantes, la falda completamente lisa; su cabello estaba suelto con pequeños risos en las puntas, algunos de sus mechones de cabello estaban acompañados por pequeños cristales incrustados.

– ¡Cielos, te ves hermosa Ayu!

– Muchas gracias, tu también te ves preciosa, estoy segura de que tu novio se morirá en cuanto te vea – _me dijo apenada y con una risita ante el comentario de Gerald._

– No creo que sea para tanto, por cierto, quiero agradecerte el que aceptarás ser la cita de Arnold para el baile.

– No tienes nada que agradecer, tu amigo es muy agradable, además de que será una noche divertida, sabes que en Japón las cosas son… diferentes, será un recuerdo memorable para todos.

– Tienes razón, vamos, los chicos deben de estar por llegar.

Nos dispusimos a bajar, mis padres ya nos estaban esperando, nos tomaron unas cuantas fotografías para el recuerdo; el timbre de la puerta sonó, eran Arnold y Gerald, en cuanto Gerald me vio, se quedo en shock, no pude evitar reírme un poco ante su reacción, Arnold como todo un caballero, alago a mi prima, claro que con el debido respeto, pues él ya tiene a una personita especial en su vida, nos tomamos las ultimas fotografías a petición de mis padres y nos dispusimos a ir al baile.

Llegamos, el lugar era hermoso, nos quedo increíble la decoración; la puerta recibía a los graduados con un arco de globos en color negro y blanco, acompañado de cortinas con luces, se veía elegante y sofisticado, el gimnasio tenía velas leds colgando con telas, todo un ambiente romántico para las parejas del lugar; habíamos colocado una mesa con diferentes postres, como cupcakes, chocolates pequeños, churros cubiertos de chocolate, ponche y no podía faltar la fuente de chocolate.

– Debo decir nena, el lugar les quedo increíble – _me dijo Gerald al momento en que me da un beso en la mejilla._

– Muchas gracias – _no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco._

– ¿Qué tal chicos?

– Rhonda, un gusto verte – _comento Arnold tan amable como siempre._

– _Rhonda lucia muy elegante, su vestido era en color negro, con una abertura entre la pierna, la parte de arriba tenía una abertura en V con diseños en flores, las mangas tenían un diseño de pequeñas curvas acompañadas de pequeñas mariposas_ – Phoebe, debo decir que la decoración te quedo fantástica, digna de mi gusto personal, felicidades.

– Muchas gracias Rhonda.

– Chicos ¿qué planes tienen para la preparatoria?

– ¿Se quedarán en la ciudad como los demás?

– Mandamos aplicaciones a otras opciones, estamos esperando respuesta, en caso de fallar, la preparatoria de Hillwood tampoco está mal.

– ¿Y ustedes Curly?

– Muy amable de tu parte el preguntar Arnold, mi reina y yo iremos a la preparatoria de Nueva York, ya hemos recibido nuestras cartas de aceptación.

– Y antes de que nos pregunten, no, no será la misma a la que asiste su amiga Helga, aunque no lo crean, me gusta tener rivales dignas en mi campo de batalla, como lo es el equipo de porristas, y como se que Helga aun formara parte del equipo, seguiremos compitiendo, aunque ahora más cerca.

– ¿A que te refieres con que Helga seguirá en el club de porristas?, ella no nos ha comentado nada.

– ¿Acaso no sabían que la escuela de Helga también es preparatoria?, ella permanecerá ahí hasta que se gradué.

– La graduación que de seguro está teniendo, es solo para promoverla de grado, pero seguirá en la misma escuela.

– Si, lo sabíamos – _comentaba Gerald para no parecer un ignorante ante Curly y Rhonda._

– Fue un gusto verte Rhonda, Curly, iremos a disfrutar de la fiesta, con permiso.

Nos dirigimos a una de las mesas, comenzamos a platicar de cosas triviales, poco a poco se iba llenando el lugar, Gerald y yo decidimos salir a bailar, mientras que Ayu y Arnold seguían platicando en la mesa.

 **PROV ARNOLD**

Ayu me estuvo contando muchas cosas del lugar donde vive, sonaba un lugar divertido, pero fuimos interrumpidos por una persona a quien realmente no esperaba toparme en toda la noche.

– Hola Arnold.

– Que tal Lila – _su vestido era de color negro, corte enfrente con una cola por la parte de atrás, la parte de arriba tenia un corte en forma de corazón con dos tirantes que estaban un poco debajo de sus hombros._

– ¿Ella es tu nueva novia? Es muy linda.

– Arnold y yo no somos novios, solo somo amigos, ¿acaso te da envidia que él este pasando su tiempo conmigo y no contigo?

– _La mirada de Lila fue de sorpresa, supongo que no esperaba que una chica desconocida le respondiera de esa manera –_ te aclaro niña, que yo no tengo envidia de nada, Arnold y yo somos amigos, ¿porqué te tendría envidia? – _esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono desafiante._

– Probablemente se deba a que una "amiga" no le haría lo que TÚ le hiciste a él, debiste de tenerte respeto a ti misma, no por querer tener a un hombre a tu lado, signifique que debas faltarte al respeto a ti.

– Creo que deberías de irte Lila, la verdad yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Lila se va con notable disgusto, no podía creer que Ayumi le dijera todo eso sin conocerla, no estaba seguro de que tanto le habría contado Phoebe, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo, por lo menos estaría tranquilo durante la velada sin que Lila nos estuviera molestando.

Nos dispusimos a bailar, la verdad me estaba divirtiendo mucho, se que si Helga hubiese estado aquí, estaría planeando algo para hacerlo más divertido aún; después de una horas, anunciaron al rey y a la reina del baile, quien no fue sorpresa el saber que Curly y Rhonda habían ganado la corona, no fue sorpresa para nadie pues, después de que Rhonda anunciara su relación con Curly, todos habían apostado a que no durarían y ya llevan arriba de un año creo, siempre se les veía juntos, respetándose mutuamente, realmente fue agradable ver, por primera vez, a Rhonda tratar a Curly de una manera apropiada a como lo hacía en cuarto grado.

Después del baile, llevamos a las chicas a su casa, Gerald y yo nos despedimos, en cuanto llegue a mi casa, saque mi móvil y vi que tenía unos mensajes de Helga, al abrirlos, eran fotografías que me había mandado Helga, se veía que estaba disfrutando de la velada con sus amigos, me hubiese encantado haber estado ahí, sin darme cuenta se fueron cerrando mis ojos, poco a poco hasta quedar completamente dormido.

…

– Buenos días cariño, ¿dormiste bien? – _preguntó Stella mientras ingresaba a la habitación de Arnold con una bandeja llena de comida._

– _Con un poco de pesadez fui despertando, agitando mis ojos para deshacerme de la pereza_ – buenos días mamá, fue una noche divertida y, creo que termine muy cansado.

– Eso me queda claro, es medio día y tú apenas te estas despertando, te traje tu almuerzo y este pequeño sobre que llegó en la mañana.

– ¿Acaso es?

– Eso lo sabrás cuando lo habrás cariño.

– _Arnold con ojos llenos de curiosidad, miedo y porque no, un poco de ansiedad comenzó a abrir el sobre, comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta_ – no puede ser.

– ¿Malas noticias cariño?

– Fui aceptado en la preparatoria _– comenzó a saltar arriba de la cama de la emoción_ – me iré a Nueva York, esto es increíble, por fin podre ir a la misma preparatoria de Helga.

– Que buena noticia cariño, bueno, en cuanto termines tu comida baja para que podamos organizar tú viaje, le daré la buena noticia a tu padre y a tus abuelos.

Arnold de manera inmediata le envió un mensaje a Gerald para darle la noticia, unos los pocos segundos después recibió una respuesta, tomo un bocado del almuerzo que le había hecho su madre, el cual constaba de unos hot cakes con tocino y huevo revuelto con jamón y un vaso de leche.

– Es increíble viejo, Phoebe me acaba de mensajear por lo mismo, tanto ella como yo hemos sido aceptados también, parece que los tres estaremos con Pataki en Nueva York, ¿aún no le has dicho nada?, ¿verdad?

– Claro que no, habíamos quedado que sería una sorpresa, mis padres y yo veremos la posibilidad de buscar una casa cerca de la escuela, aunque dicen que necesitas un año de anticipación para sacar una cita – _le escribió a Gerald mientras terminaba su comida._

– Phoebe dice que, los padres adoptivos de Helga tuvieron suerte en conseguir ese departamento, que es muy difícil incluso para las familias adineradas conseguir buenas residencias, Phoebe ya hablo con sus padres y están de acuerdo en dejarla disfrutar de esta experiencia sola, ellos no vendrán con ella a Nueva York.

– ¿Y tus padres que dicen?

– No están muy convencidos, creen que no es correcto que Phoebe y yo estemos solos viajando a una ciudad muy ajetreada, sabes a lo que me refiero.

– ¿Les aclaraste que yo también iría?

– Si, y aun así no están del todo seguros.

– Iré a hablar con mis padres y mis abuelos del viaje, te marco más tarde para contarte los planes y así ver entre nosotros, que podremos hacer.

– Claro, Phoebe y yo estaremos en la cafetería que esta frente a Slausen's viendo algunos folletos que ella consiguió de la escuela y los apartamentos que se encuentran alrededor.

Una vez que termino Arnold de vestirse, bajo a la cocina a colocar su charola vacía, se dirigió a la pequeña sala donde sus padres y sus abuelos se encontraban charlando del viaje a Nueva York.

– No lo sé hijo, no me parece buena idea que Arnold y sus amigos vivan solos en un apartamento en una ciudad tan lejana.

– Vamos papá, no estarán del todo solos, la familia de Helga vive ahí, estoy seguro de que ellos estarán al pendiente de los chicos.

– No me convences con eso.

– Vamos abuelo, es una gran oportunidad, además, ya estamos un poco grandes para cuidarnos solos.

– Si chaparrito, pero aún son menores de edad, no me gustaría que tuvieran problemas allá y nosotros aquí lejos de ustedes sin poder ayudarlos.

– ¿Y si uno de nosotros va con ellos?

– ¿¡Qué!? – _dijeron los presentes con evidente sorpresa ante la sugerencia de Stella._

– No me miren así, si la preocupación principal es que los chicos estén solos, bueno en ese caso, uno de nosotros debería de viajar con ellos y de esta manera, no estarán solos y tendrán a un adulto responsable a cargo.

– _Phil se rascaba la cabeza pensando en las palabras de Stella, después de todo, tenia un punto muy valido_ – no voy a creer lo que voy a decir, pero… está bien.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso abuelo?

– Si estas completamente seguro de querer estudiar en esa escuela, tienes todo nuestro apoyo Arnold, ya es tiempo de dejarte volar para que tu mismo forjes tu futuro.

– No te dejaremos solo campeón, tu madre viajara con ustedes, veremos si podemos conseguir un apartamento, aunque, sé que el alquiler allá no es nada económico, veremos que opciones tenemos.

– Muchas gracias a todos por tu apoyo, iré con Gerald y Phoebe para darles la noticia, tal vez con esto sus padres también acepten.

Arnold le dio un abrazo a su familia y se dispuso a salir rumbo a la cafetería, mientras que los padres y los abuelos de Arnold aún discutían sobre el asunto.

– Stella, Miles, tengo una idea.

– ¿Cuál es papá?

– Pidámosles ayuda a los padres adoptivos de Helga, ellos viven en Nueva York, se que podrán ayudarnos a encontrar algo rápido.

– Pero Phil, Arnold no quiere que Helga se entere que irán a Nueva York, es una sorpresa para ella.

– Eso lo sé, pero creo que, si les pedimos ayuda de manera discreta, se que nos la podrán brindar, les llamare de inmediato, creo que aun tengo su número guardado.

– Estoy segura de que el rey y la reina podrán ayudar, Eleonor es una chica muy afortunada.

Tanto Miles como Stella se miraban con ojos de asombro, les sorprendía de ante mano que Gertie siempre hiciera la alusión de que Helga pertenecía a la realeza, mientras tanto, Phil se encontraba conversando con Dylan por teléfono.

– Así es, solo serían Arnold, su amigo Gerald y su pequeña amiga Phoebe, acompañados de mi nuera Stella, pensé que tal vez tu y tu esposa podrían ayudarnos a encontrar algo para los chicos, claro que todo esto sin que Helga se entere, es una sorpresa.

– _Entiendo, de acuerdo Phil, veré que puedo conseguir, aunque… creo que tengo algo en mente._

– ¿En serio?

– _Verás, Hannah y yo compramos un pequeño departamento que se encuentra del otro lado de Central Park, a unas cuantas calles de la escuela, lo acabamos de remodelar e íbamos a ponerlo en venta, podemos concederles las llaves del lugar en lo que los chicos terminan la preparatoria._

– Bueno, eso si me parece un buen plan, te lo agradeceríamos mucho.

– _Por cierto, Phil, Geraldine nos comento que Sunset Arms fue declarado patrimonio histórico._

– Ah sí, eso fue después de que se suscitará la guerra de los tomates, claro que esto se suscitó después de la guerra del cerdo.

– _¿Guerra de los tomates?_

– Es una historia muy interesante, verás…

– _Si me imagino que lo es, lo pregunto porque quería proponerte algo_.

– Dime.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se encontraban en la cafetería observando los folletos de la nueva preparatoria a la que irían.

– Tienen una biblioteca enorme, y su programa de estudios es increíble, incluso tienen un convenio con la Universidad de Nueva York para aquellos estudiantes que estén interesados en cursar alguna de sus carreras.

– ¿Sigues pensado asistir a Harvard Phoebe?

– Así es, sé que es difícil accesar a ella, pero tengo la confianza suficiente de poder lograrlo, ¿tú has pensado en alguna Universidad Arnold?

– Si, estaba pensando también intentar entrar en Hardvard, tienen un programa de arquitectura muy bueno, mi segunda opción es el instituto de tecnología de Massachusetts.

– Muy bien hermano, esa es la universidad a la que aspirare, seré un reconocido ingeniero.

– Gerald – _le comento en un tono fastidiado, pero divertido, justo cuando íbamos a seguir conversando, mi móvil comienza a sonar_ – Es mi mamá, hola ¿mamá?

– _cariño, te tengo una gran noticia._

– ¿En serio?

– _Tu abuelo logro conseguir un departamento a unas cuantas calles de la escuela, es lo suficientemente amplio para que podamos estar los cuatro sin ningún problema._

– Pero ¿cómo?

– _Te lo explico cuando llegues a la casa y dile a Gerald y Phoebe que vengan, esto también les interesará._

– Claro, yo les digo – _colgó el teléfono y comenzó a sonreír ante la noticia que acababa de recibir_ – parece que ya tenemos donde vivir en Nueva York, mi mamá quiere que vayamos a la casa para que nos de detalles.

– ¿Y que esperamos Arni? Vamos de inmediato.

Y como si fuera declarado zona de emergencia, los tres salieron disparados rumbo a Sunset Arms, para recibir la buena noticia de los labios de Stella, Arnold no podía dejar de contar los días que faltarían para su encuentro con su amada novia, muy pronto estarían junto y únicamente se separaría de ella cuando tuvieran que ingresar a la universidad, y eso solo pensando si no irían a la misma, jamás le pregunto a Helga, cual sería la universidad a la que aplicaría, pero en ese momento, eso no importaba, pronto estarían juntos, muy juntos y felices.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, ya estamos de vuelta con el capítulo de esta semana, espero que hayan tenido un día o una semana satisfactoria, yo debo decir que cada vez siento más la presión por graduarme, este proyecto me esta literalmente matando del cansancio, pero bueno, todo sea por obtener mi título de ingeniero.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y apoyar esta historia, me hacen muy feliz; ahora si se viene lo mero bueno, ¿qué pasará cuando Helga se entere de esto? ¿le agradará la noticia? ¿Cuál es la propuesta de Dylan? ¿Aceptará Phil?**_

 _ **Serán unos capítulos muy intensos los que se avecinan. Nos veremos para la próxima.**_


	31. Mudanza

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

…

Han sido unas semanas sumamente difíciles, no solo estuvimos preparando el papeleo para poder entrar a la preparatoria sin problema, también el preparar la mudanza a nuestro nuevo hogar, aún no le hemos dicho a Helga que iremos a vivir a Nueva York y mucho menos que estudiaremos en la misma preparatoria, ella suele ser una persona difícil de sorprender.

Los padres adoptivos de Helga pudieron conseguirnos un departamento donde podremos acomodarnos los cuatro, Gerald, Phoebe, mi mamá y yo; como no queríamos que mis abuelos se quedarán solos, mi papá decidió quedarse con ellos, claro que este departamento lo ocuparemos temporalmente, aunque mis padres creen que sería un despilfarro el comprar una casa aquí sí solo permaneceré durante mi estancia en preparatoria, al entrar a la universidad, me quedare en los dormitorios que ofrecen, aunque aún no he decidido a cual ingresare.

Mi mamá nos había dicho que el departamento estaría amueblado por lo que solo llevaríamos nuestra ropa y alguna que otra cosa que pudiera servirnos, empacamos todo, colocamos las cajas con su respectiva etiqueta en el camión de mudanza, los padres de Phoebe y la familia de Gerald llegaron a Sunset Arms para despedirse de sus respectivos hijos.

– Espero que te portes a la altura de tu edad Gerald, y no olvides ahorrar energía lo más que puedas.

– Si papá, lo tomare en cuenta – _decía Gerald con un tono de fastidio, a pesar de todos estos años, el señor Johanssen aún nos torturaba con el asunto del despilfarro de luz y todo eso._

– Esfuérzate en tus estudios hijo, recuerda que esa escuela no es precisamente barata.

– Vamos cariño, ya no lo tortures con las cuestiones materiales, estoy segura de que Gerald sabrá apreciar el esfuerzo que has hecho por él.

– Sí papá, tendré en cuenta todos tus consejos, no te preocupes por eso, además, te recuerdo que no estaremos solos, la señora Shortman estará con nosotros y créeme cuando te digo que puede ser un poco más estricta de lo que aparenta.

– Y eso es algo que agradezco mucho – _decía el señor Johanssen con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho._

– Oh mi pequeña Phoebe, cuidate mucho, esfuérzate en tus estudios y no olvides practicar tus ejercicios de artes marciales de vez en cuando.

– Claro papá, ustedes también cuídense mucho, les prometo que les hablare por teléfono seguido.

– Estamos orgullosos de ti cariño, no olvides alimentarte sanamente y por favor obedece a la señora Shortman en todo lo que te diga.

– Claro mamá, aunque ya no soy una niña, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

– ¿Estás segura de que tienes todo lo que necesitas Stella? – _preguntaba mi abuelo quien hizo que mi vista se dirigiera a él._

– Si, ¿estás seguro de esto Phil?

– Claro que si, además el chaparrito necesitara de los consejos de su madre a lo largo de su adolescencia, se que estará bien sin el torpe de su padre – _decía señalando a mi padre quien se había tropezado con la cuerda de seguridad que estaban colocando en el camión de mudanza._

– _Soltando una pequeña risita de complicidad_ – No se que me preocupa más, si nuestra estancia allá o que Miles este a cargo de ustedes.

– Abuelo, extrañare mucho tus ocurrencias.

– Yo también los extrañare mucho chaparrito, pero ya es hora de que vueles fuera del nido y explores los deliciosos placeres que te da la vida, solo se vivé una sola vez.

Había llegado el momento para irnos, cada uno de nosotros abrazo a su familia, subimos al camión y partimos a nuestra nueva vida, durante el camino estuvimos hablando de varias cosas, entre ellas, la nueva escuela, como serían los maestros y claro está, nuestras opciones para la universidad, sé que sería difícil ingresar a Harvard, pero estaba determinado, Gerald no dejaba de alardear sobre su acceso al Instituto de tecnología de Massachusetts, siempre creí que él y Phoebe ingresarían a la misma universidad, pero parece que no. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido el resto del camino, mis ojos se abrieron cuando por fin habíamos ingresado a la ciudad de Nueva York.

– Ya despertaste cariño, ya falta poco para que lleguemos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

– No creí que me quedará dormido tanto tiempo.

– No fuiste el único.

Volteo a los asientos de atrás y pude ver como Phoebe estaba dormida apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Gerald quien también se había quedado dormido.

– ¿Qué tan lejos estaremos del departamento?

– Según el mapa, a unas cuantas calles.

Llegamos por lo cual opte por despertar a Phoebe y a Gerald, el departamento mostraba una apariencia exterior sencilla, descendimos del camión para ir sacando las cosas, al entrar al edificio, le comentamos al cuidador el departamento al que iríamos, nos indicó el piso en el que se encontraba nuestro departamento, entramos al elevador y nos dirigimos al piso señalado, logramos encontrar el departamento, al introducir la llave, abrimos la puerta; lo que suelen decir sobre las apariencias en ese momento fue tan cierto en este momento, el departamento era lujoso por dentro, pero no exagerado, los muebles poseían un color gris claro que lo hacía ver elegante, comenzamos a dejar las cajas en la sala para ir por las demás cajas; cuando terminamos, comenzamos a revisar el departamento, más que nada para irnos familiarizando con el espacio, todos estuvimos de acuerdo que mi madre debía quedarse con la recamara principal y que nosotros nos dividíamos los otros cuartos, en total, habían cuatro recamaras, tres baños, uno de ellos se encontraba en la recamara principal, el otro en una de las habitaciones por lo que Gerald y yo optamos por dejarle a Phoebe esa habitación, después de todo las chicas necesitan mayor privacidad en un baño, y el ultimo baño se encontraba en medio del pasillo, ese lo compartiríamos Gerald y yo, la sala no era tan grande pero los muebles la hacían ver cómoda, el comedor se encontraba dentro de la cocina la cual era grande, jamás había visto un espacio tan grande como ese.

Optamos por comenzar a desempacar nuestras cosas, en cuanto llevábamos un avance significativo, optamos por pedir una pizza a domicilio, los gabinetes se encontraban vacíos por lo que mi madre decidió que seria mejor esperar a mañana para comprar un poco de despensa, realmente estábamos cansados por el viaje y desempacar todo.

Estuvimos comiendo tranquilos, aun faltaban dos semanas para poder ingresar a la escuela y teníamos que hacer nuestro proceso de inscripción, mandamos los papeles por correo, pero teníamos que presentarnos para recoger nuestro itinerario de clases, así como el conocer la escuela y nuestros respectivos salones, no sería prudente perdernos el primer día de clases, eso nos convertiría en presa fácil de los abusones; fue bueno el ver que los tres teníamos el mismo horario de clase por lo cual no estaríamos solos en un lugar nuevo.

Al terminar todo lo que teníamos pendiente, regresamos al departamento para terminar de acomodar todo lo que faltaba, estaba tan ansioso, nervioso y asustado de solo pensar que tal vez Helga no tome bien la decisión de estudiar con ella, puede que mi parte la entienda por que somos una pareja que anhela estar junta, pero con respecto a Phoebe y sobre todo Gerald con quien no llevaba una amistad como tal, pero al ser la pareja de Phoebe, bueno, digamos que se limaron asperezas.

Cuando termine con toda mi habitación, saque mi móvil y le mande un mensaje a Helga para preguntarle como se encontraba ese día.

– Estoy regular cabezón, Eli acaba de meterse en un problema con la gerencia de una tienda de ropa, ¿puedes creer que esta mujer se probo un vestido y olvido que lo traía puesto cuando su mirada se desvió a unos zapatos?

– _Reí al imaginarme la cara de frustración de Helga_ – aunque no la recuerdo muy bien, creo que, si puede ser capaz, por lo que me has hablado de ella, no puedo dejar de imaginar tu rostro lleno de frustración.

– Borra esa sonrisa estúpida que tienes camarón con pelos, y sí, aquí me tienes en la oficina de seguridad tratando de explicar que no era intento de robo.

Por un momento me asuste, ¿Cómo pudo saber que estaba sonriendo?, ¿acaso soy muy obvio? Estuvimos mandándonos mensajes por un buen rato, obviando el hecho de comunicarle que estaba en la ciudad, a pesar de que moría de ganas por decirle, tuve que contener esta necesidad que reventaría dentro de mí.

– Por cierto, ¿aun seguirás en el equipo de porristas en la preparatoria?

– Claro, aunque quisiera zafarme de ese mundo lleno de cabezas huecas, no puedo, como esta escuela es secundaria y preparatoria, el club al que entres será permanente hasta que te gradúes de la preparatoria, lo cual realmente no me molesta tanto, las porristas de esta escuela no son tan superficiales como Rhonda y su séquito, de hecho, son agradables.

– ¿Helga diciendo que una persona es agradable? ¿Quién eres?

– Muy gracioso Arnoldo, hasta la gran Anderson Pataki puede decir cuando alguien vale la pena, digamos que he cambiado en ese aspecto, bueno no del todo, tú me entiendes.

– Eso creo, que dicen tus padres los Pataki, ¿te están presionando para que estudies algo en concreto?

– No, Bob al principio quería que estudiara administración, pero después de todo lo que paso, dijo que apoyaría mi decisión, no he decidido que estudiar aún, tengo una idea, pero no estoy muy segura.

– Yo tengo en mente estudiar arquitectura en la universidad de Harvard, en caso de no entrar a esa universidad, aplicare también para el Instituto de Tecnología de Massachussets.

– Así que ya te decidiste por algo, no me sorprende Arnoldo, siempre has sido una persona centrada y decidida.

– Eso no es verdad.

– Claro que lo es, bueno te dejo, por fin estamos llegando a un acuerdo, nos vemos cabezón.

– Claro, que tengas un buen día yo… – _no me sentía del todo seguro si escribirle o no un te amo, realmente estoy enamorado de ella, pero siento que no es lo mismo escribírselo que decírselo_ – te quiero.

Después de ese mensaje no recibí respuesta de parte de Helga, imagine que estaba ocupada y no había visto mi respuesta, o eso es lo que quería pensar y no el que me ignorará.

Los días pasaron rápido, por fin era el primer día de clases, los tres estábamos un poco nerviosos, Phoebe se había mensajeado con Helga para asegurarse que no estuviéramos a la vista, según nos lo informo, ella ya se encontraba en su primer clase, los tres acordamos que la veríamos en el almuerzo ya que desconocíamos su horario de clases y el preguntarle causaría sospecha, ya había sonado la campana para iniciar con la primer clase, cuando llegamos a nuestro salón, todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares platicando, cuando estábamos buscando algún espacio disponible, nos quedamos quietos por un momento, completamente congelados ante lo que estábamos viendo.

 **PROV HELGA**

Estaba conversando tan amenamente con Steve y Eli tomando asiento en nuestros lugares favoritos, los últimos tres hasta el fondo del salón, por desgracia Mike no tendría calculo diferencial con nosotros, pero el resto del día si estaríamos en todas las clases, Steve estuvo contando un mal chiste, desvié un poco la mirada hacia la entrada del salón perdiendo completamente el interés en lo que decía Steve, a veces puede ser un fastidio escuchar sus historias aburridas, mis ojos me querían jugar una mala broma, por un momento me quede sin habla.

– No puede ser…

– ¿Ocurre algo princesa?

– ¡Demonios! – _soltó Eli con sorpresa._

– ¿Quieren decirme que ocurre?

– Por que no miras por ti mismo estúpido despistado – _le dije a Steve volteándole la cabeza con ambas manos hacia la puerta._

– Esto será divertido – _dijo al mostrar una sonrisa divertida._

– Y si que lo será – _le respondo a Steve con una aún más grande sonrisa al ver a Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold parados justo frente a mí._

– Mira nada más lo que el destino nos trajo, pelos de espagueti, cabeza de balón y Phoebe.

– ¡Geraldine, que gusto verte! – _me dijo Phoebe al lanzarse a mí y darme un apretado y caluroso abrazo._

– A mí también me da gusto verte Phoebe, pero creo que me deben una explicación.

– Es bueno saber que no has perdido tu toque con los apodos Pataki _– me decía Gerald cruzándose de brazos y subiendo su cabeza a modo de saludo._

– Y es bueno ver que has cuidado a mi mejor amiga, Geraldo. ¿Y tu no piensas decir nada?

– Amm… yo… hola.

– ¿Hola? ¿así es como saludas a tu novia? ¿es en serio?

– Cielos Geraldine, tu novio es tan… afectuoso – _decía Eli con notable tono sarcástico y divertido._

– Lo sé, ¿puedes creer mi mala suerte?

– Hay princesa, te sigo que deberías de hacerme caso a mi o a Mike, nosotros si te podemos mostrar amor como mereces.

– Claro que no, mejor que se quede conmigo, yo si la puedo tratar como una reina.

– ¡Por dios!, que dices, tu no sabrías como tratarla.

– ¿Y tú sí?

– Basta los dos, no elijo a ninguno de los tres, el cabezón aquí presente ya les gano a los tres, así que cierren el pico.

– Uy que genio princesa, por eso me encantas, aunque a Mike le encantas más, pero… tu entiendes.

– _Por dios, que idiota, no pude evitar girar mis ojos con notable fastidio_ – bueno, quien de ustedes me explicara el ¿Por qué están aquí?

– Yo te explico Helga…

– Buenos días a todos, tomen asiento que iniciaremos con las clases.

Llego el profesor que impartiría la clase, tendría que esperar al final de esta para recibir una explicación del porque estos tres estaban en Nueva York, aunque no me desagrada la idea, el tener a mi mejor amiga, a su novio y a mi novio a mi lado, harán que este tiempo sea muy, pero muy divertido.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, como cada semana, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, ahora si que las cosas se pondrán interesantes, ¿Cómo reaccionara Mike al enterarse que Arnold esta estudiando en la misma preparatoria?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, por su apoyo y nos veremos para la próxima.**_


	32. Primer día de clases

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

…

El primer día de clases siempre es tan… divertido si sabes buscar la diversión, frustrante si no te gusta asistir a la escuela y aburrido si no tienes a tus amigos en tus mismas clases, por desgracia para mí, está es justo mi situación, mi primer clase era historia americana, la única que no tengo con Geraldine, Steve y Eli, quienes, la tienen hasta el segundo periodo donde yo tengo calculo diferencial, la única asignatura que no tenemos juntos, estaba tan aburrido tratando de ignorar al mundo, cuando recibí un mensaje de texto por parte de Eli.

– ¡Jamás vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar en calculo y eso que aún no inicia la clase!, creo que este será un año muy divertido para todos – _termino el mensaje con un Emoji guiñando el ojo, ¿de qué estaba hablando? Será que Steve volvió a cometer una imprudencia con las chicas, había que admitir que en ocasiones se comportaba como todo un niño, pero eso lograba atraer a las chicas, Geraldine y yo estábamos de acuerdo en que eso era cosa del demonio._

– ¿Acaso Steve volvió a cometer una imprudencia con las chicas? – _justo cuando le mande la respuesta a Eli, entro el profesor a impartir la clase, tuve que colocar en silencio el móvil._

– Jóvenes, buen día, estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes han de haber escuchado algunos comentarios terribles sobre esta clase, la más resaltable es que NADIE PASA ESTA ASIGNATURA bueno pues… – _el sonido del teléfono vibrando me distrajo por un momento del enorme sermón que estaba dando el profesor, tenía ganas de ver la respuesta de Eli, la curiosidad era más fuerte que yo, pero… tuve que controlarla, este profesor es conocido por reprobar a cualquier alumno por cualquier cosa, el año pasado una pobre chica fue la víctima, solo por bostezar al ingresar al salón, muy exagerado si me lo preguntan a mí._

– Espero que las reglas les quedarán claras, ahora formen sus equipos de investigación.

– ¿Equipos de investigación? – _pregunté más que nada para mi mismo, por suerte pude divisar a Charly y Jack que se acercaban a mí, era fantástico tener a miembros del equipo en alguna clase, aunque también tiene una enorme desventaja, en caso de algún torneo que nos impida la asistencia, no tendríamos a alguien de confianza que nos pueda otorgar los apuntes de la clase_.

– Capitán, que gusto verlo en esta clase – _decía Charly mientras nos saludábamos._

– Es verdad, ¿creíamos que tomaría esta clase con su princesa Anderson? – _preguntaba Jack mientras jugaba con un mini balón de basquetbol con sus dedos._

– Esa era la idea, pero por desgracia no ocurrió, ahora explíquenme que es esto de los equipos de investigación, me distraje por un segundo.

– Es un equipo de tres personas para realizar un proyecto para el final del curso, el tema nos lo brindará él, pero debemos trabajarlo desde ahora, al final habrá una exposición del tema y contará como la mitad de la calificación – _comento Jack con un tono de frustración, a Jack realmente le molestan los trabajos de investigación._

– Es bueno ver que tengo estudiantes que hacen las cosas rápido, mucho mejor para mí, ahora les entregare una hoja con los temas que les tocara investigar – _decía el profesor con un tono de indiferencia_ – veo que tenemos integrantes del club de baloncesto en la clase, voy a darles una pequeña advertencia, por cuestiones reglamentarias de la dirección, no puedo reprobarlos por el hecho de faltar a mi clase debido a sus actividades extra curriculares, sea el club que sea, pero si puedo penalizarlos con puntos negativos si no hacen las entregas en tiempo y forma, si por alguna razón no pueden asistir a mi clase, tienen la opción de enviar su trabajo por correo electrónico, pero esto solo si se me es notificado por dirección del motivo de su inasistencia, fuera de eso, no acepto excusas de nadie y los atletas de esta escuela no tienen ningún privilegio en mí clase.

– Que profesor tan… tan… perverso, ¿Qué le cuesta ser más flexible con nosotros? – _comentaba Jack con un tono desagradable y en voz baja._

El resto de la clase paso demasiado lento, me estaba carcomiendo la curiosidad de ver que tanto me mandaba Eli, zumbido, tras zumbido, tras zumbido, pareciera que ella no tiene nada importante que hacer más que mandarme mensajes ¡EN PLENA CLASE!

Cuando por fin termino la clase, lo primero que hice fue sacar mi móvil, me sorprendió ver demasiados mensajes sin leer, ¿Quién manda tantos mensajes en menos de una hora? Las personas normales a lo mucho mandará unos ¿cinco? Y si no reciben respuesta desisten de ello; Pero lo peor de todo no fue la cantidad de mensajes, fue el contenido de estos, ¿a pareció mi nuevo rival? ¿un año divertido?, bueno conocería la respuesta en unos momentos pues mi próxima clase era con ellos.

Al llegar al salón de clase, pude encontrármelos justo antes de ingresar, mi reacción fue calmada, no había motivo para alterarme, Eli siempre ha sido muy buena para exagerar las cosas a un nivel exorbitante.

– ¿Ahora si me puedes explicar que significan todos tus mensajes? – _dije al mismo tiempo que los saludaba a todos de una manera afectuosa y claro está, abrazaba a mi amada Geraldine, como siempre que nos veíamos, esto ya era normal entre nosotros._

– ¿De qué mensajes están hablando? – _preguntó Geraldine cruzándose de brazos._

– Hay como son exagerados, solo le dije que este año sería muy divertido y… – _estuvo sosteniendo su rostro con una mano como si estuviera tratando de recordar todo lo que me dijo_.

– ¿Alzheimer? Aun no comprendo tu mensaje sobre mi rival, ¿de qué rival hablas?

– Maldición Eli, ¿le dijiste a Mike que Arnold estaba aquí? – _Steve se veía sorprendido al cuestionar a Eli, ahora entendía todo._

– _Un pequeño tono de frustración salió de mis labios de forma voluntaria_ – ahora entiendo todo, creo que lo que aquí menos importa es mi reacción, ¿tú debes estar feliz por esto? – _cuestiono esto dirigiéndome a Geraldine a quien deje de abrazar su cintura._

– Que puedo decir, no esperaba que el zopenco se apareciera de la nada, sin contar que trajo a su mascota con él.

– ¿Mascota?

– Steve, el día de hoy estas algo… ausente con la obviedad de los hechos – _comento Geraldine mientras que Steve la veía fijamente, como si su mente estuviera procesando la información._

– ¿Qué? – _pregunto Steve sin comprender el comentario tan obvio de Geraldine, quien rodó los ojos de fastidio._

– Así que debo asumir que su novia, es decir, tu amiga Phoebe también los acompaña – _le comento mientras destapo mi bebida y le tomo un sorbo._

– Lo siento por ti y por Steve, ahora que el novio legitimo de mi mujer esta en el mapa, ya no podrán… bueno ya sabes… hacer su trío romántico – _comento Eli bastante quitada de la pena y como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, dándole una pizca de gracia con sus pequeñas risitas._

– Oh admítelo mujer, te mueres de celos por que no has querido ser parte de nuestro hermoso amor – _soltó Steve peinando su cabello hacia atrás con una mano mientras la otra iba bajando por todo su pecho de una forma seductora, fue bastante divertido ver la cara de Eli ante la imagen colocada en su cerebro._

– Así se hace bro – _le doy los cinco a Steve, fue brillante su comentario._

– Okey princesas, antes de que sigan peleando por mi atención, ingresemos al salón, en la comodidad de nuestros lugares te contare el suceso del año Mike.

Ingresamos al salón de clases, como siempre, nos sentamos en los últimos lugares del salón, una vez que estuvimos cómodos, Geraldine me contó todo lo referente a Arnold y compañía, o bueno, hasta donde ellos le habían dicho a ella, fortuna o desgracia, ellos no estaban en todas las clases con nosotros, solo dos, la primera era calculo que compartía con ellos, y la segunda que compartíamos todos era la de deportes, de igual forma el almuerzo lo tendríamos a la misma hora.

– Y eso fue todo lo que me dijo Phoebe, la verdad jamás creí que ellos serían capaces de estudiar fuera de Hillwood.

– Por el tono de tu voz, deduzco que ¿no estas convencida de todo esto?

– Espero que no se mal interpreten mis palabras, pero, ustedes conocen mi pasado y el hecho de que Arnold tomará la decisión de mudarse justo a la ciudad donde yo radico es sospechoso, no quiero pensar que es porque no confía en mi y cree que lo traicionaría o algo así.

– Geraldine, te diré esto porque me importas, ¡que estúpida eres!

– ¿Disculpa? – _claramente se veía ofendida por mi comentario y para ser honestos, ya lo esperaba_.

– No te pongas así, es la verdad, si quieres realmente pensar que Arnold dudaría de ti y que eso lo impulsaría a seguirte a otra ciudad, bueno, entonces el es un celoso enfermizo y tu una estúpida por creer eso.

– Mike tiene razón, no creo que Arnold te siguiera hasta aquí por cuestiones románticas, tal vez ellos realmente están considerando ingresar a buenas universidades y…

– Nosotros sabemos que esta escuela tiene una oferta especial para la universidad de Nueva York, ¿les has preguntado en algún momento a que universidad piensan ingresar?

– Lo que dicen tiene sentido, pero, aun así, esto es muy sospechoso.

– Bien, suponiendo que, realmente fuera por sus celos enfermizos, ¿te molesta?

– Obviamente sí, me hubiese comentado algo, una persona no se puede mudar de un lugar a otro, así como así.

– Buen punto, pero…

Justo cuando iba a replicar, sonó el timbre que daba inicio a la clase acompañado del profesor de la asignatura, este iba a ser un tema que nos tomaría algo de tiempo, puedo comprender la inseguridad que debe sentir Geraldine y más si ella lo ha vivido en experiencia propia, debo suponer que es por eso por lo que no puede aceptar la respuesta simple que ellos le dieron.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin problema alguno, no volvimos a tocar el tema mientras cambiábamos de clase; llego la hora del almuerzo, yo sabia de la presencia de Arnold, pero no lo había visto en toda la mañana y aunque no quedamos ni en buenos ni en malos términos, no dejaría de divertirme ante su presencia; aunque él este estudiando aquí, yo no dejare de tratar a mi princesa como lo he hecho desde que nos conocimos, claro que siempre será con respeto y ella sabe que yo respeto su relación con él aunque me duela.

Desafortunadamente, uno piensa que la vida es injusta, unos tienen la bendición de poseer un amor correspondido, mientras que otros, no lo tenemos, y aunque ella conoce mis sentimientos, eso no quita que yo respete siempre sus deseos, si ella es feliz, aunque sea difícil de creer, yo también lo seré; si se llegará a dar el caso y ellos terminarán su relación, y si ella está dispuesta a darme una oportunidad, y yo estoy disponible, claro que la tomaría; el sentimiento del amor, no es algo que desaparezca de la noche a la mañana y menos si es algo profundo que tenemos clavado en el corazón, este se va transformando, muchas veces no lo vemos de una manera simple, pero el amor cuando lo dejamos volar libre, nos regresa algo mejor.

– Mike, antes de entrar debo pedirte algo.

– Claro princesa, ¿de qué se trata?

– Escucha, Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe se van a sentar con nosotros.

– ¿Y quieres que te de permiso o algo? – _le cuestiono extrañado pero divertido._

– Claro que no estúpido, quiero que no seas un patán con Arnold, se que ustedes tienen sus asuntos por… bueno tú sabes, no quiero problemas, solo pido comer tranquila, ¿de acuerdo?

– Princesa me acabas de ofender, yo no tengo problemas con Arnold ni nada por el estilo – _le digo con fingida indignación, aunque ya sabía a lo que se refería con su comentario._

– Eso espero – _respondió ignorando por completo mi reacción_.

Rodé mis ojos con fingido fastidio mientras ingresaba a la cafetería, como se le ocurría pensar que yo tendría problemas con Arnold, se que entre el y yo hubo algunos pequeños roses en el pasado, pero eso quedo justamente atrás y yo solo veo hacia el presente. Pague mi almuerzo y por supuesto que el de ella y tomamos asiento en la mesa que Eli y Steve nos estaban reservando, comenzamos a comer al tiempo que conversábamos sobre las pruebas para los clubes deportivos de la escuela, Steve, Geraldine y yo aun seguiríamos en los mismos clubes, al ser esta escuela secundaria y preparatoria, no teníamos otra opción.

– Ustedes tienen suerte de no tener que hacer audiciones, pero no pueden dejar de contarme las burradas que hagan los noobs que ingresen a sus clubs.

– Ahora que tienes la opción de elegir un nuevo club, ¿Qué harás Eli? ¿seguirás en el decatlón?

– Por tentadora que suene tu inapropiada invitación a unirme a tu club de prostitutas baratas, mis ojos están puestos en el club de voleibol, pero gracias por la invitación.

– ¡Nos estas ofendiendo! – _dijeron Geraldine y Steve al mismo tiempo un tanto sorprendidos e indignados al mismo tiempo que se ponían de pie_.

– Tienen razón Eli, no son nada baratas, créeme que cobran caro… auh – _Geraldine me lanza un puñetazo en el hombro con una fuerza increíble –_ eso dolió primor, te he dicho que con amor – _le comento mientras me sobo el brazo._

– Eres un imbécil, te lo merecías – _comento Steve entre risas mientras que él y Geraldine chocaban las manos._

– Antes de que me asesines, te recuerdo que tu dijiste que eran prosti…

– Esta bien, basta con eso, déjalo morir por la patria – _interrumpió Geraldine antes de que terminara de hablar_ – retomando el tema, tal vez también me una al club de voleibol, las porristas me están hartando, y aunque no me puedo salir del equipo, creo que puedo entrar como auxiliar a otro club deportivo.

– ¿Por qué no entras al de beisbol?

– Los horarios de entrenamiento son los mismos que los de porristas, no podría asistir a ellos por más que quisiera unirme a su club.

– _Justo en ese momento pude divisar como Arnold y compañía se acercaban a nuestra mesa con sus bandejas de comida_ – aquí viene la carne nueva.

– Esto se pondrá interesante – _comentó Eli mientas posicionaba una cucharada de su pudin en su boca –_ diablos, este pudin esta delicioso – _comento con la boca llena._

– Eres asquerosa, no te enseñaron a no comer con la boca llena.

– Hola chicos, ¿podemos sentarnos? – _pregunto Phoebe de una manera muy amable._

– Claro que sí, es un país libre sin contar que aún hay mucho espacio disponible en la mesa _– le contesto con una gran sonrisa_ – por cierto, bienvenidos a esta escuela, a diferencia de estos tres, yo no había tenido el placer de verlos en lo que va del día.

– Muchas gracias, que lindo eres.

– Si Mike, que lindo eres – _respondió Steve con un tono dulce bastante fingido, por lo cual le respondo lanzándole un beso_ – si quieres te doy tu bienvenida en privado chiquita.

– No por favor, no empiecen con sus coqueteos, van a asustar a los recién llegados, sin contar de que los celos de Geraldine se van a disparar.

– No digas estupideces mujer.

– ¿Celos? – _cuestiono Gerald un tanto sorprendido._

– Ignóralo cabeza de cepillo, digamos que… la amistad que tengo con estas tres bestias es diferente a la que tenía con ustedes en Hillwood.

– Y cuenten nos, ¿qué tal su primer día de clases? – _preguntaba Eli con fingido interés, y digo fingido porque pude ver como se acercaba al postre de los chicos y estos ni se habían percatado de este pequeño detalle._

– Supongo que bien, aunque los profesores se ven muy… estrictos.

– Sobre todo el profesor de historia americana, lo van a odiar, es conocido por reprobar a toda su clase.

– Con Phoebe eso no pasará hermano, ella es el cerebrito aquí.

– ¿Han pensado en ingresar a algún club?

– Arnold y yo queríamos intentar ingresar al club de basquetbol de esta escuela.

– Buena suerte con eso _– comento Geraldine burlonamente._

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – _cuestiono curioso Arnold._

– Las pruebas para el club de basquetbol son difíciles, no cualquiera puede ingresar a ellas, es un partido uno a uno con el capitán, quien resulta ser el mejor deportista de esta escuela y curiosamente soy yo – _digo con mucho orgullo._

– En eso Mike tiene razón, muchos han intentado ingresar al club, pero son derrotados en el intento.

– No creo que sea tan difícil.

Comento quitado de la pena Arnold, lo cual no supe como tomar, esto iba a ser interesante después de todo, no solo por el hecho de que se nota que Arnold esta un poco celoso de que yo este abrazando a Geraldine, nuestra amistad esta llena de confianza de ese tipo, se que ellos tienen una relación, la cual respeto, pero eso no quiere decir que no me pueda divertir un poco; esto podría servir como una prueba para Arnold, necesito asegurarme que no la lastimará, el dolor no solo viene de las palabras, también de las acciones que nosotros podamos ejercer sobre aquellos que nos importan.

Después de este ultimo comentario, estuvimos charlando amenamente de diferentes cosas, les brinde a Gerald y Arnold la exclusiva información de que las audiciones serian hasta la próxima semana, y es exclusiva por que no se ha brindado ningún comunicado aún, pero por se el capitán, debo conocer este tipo de fechas.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, tuve la ultima clase con Gerald, Arnold, Phoebe y los chicos, todos decidimos ir a la cafetería que estaba cerca de Central Park para seguir conversando, creo que ya toda la escuela se entero que Geraldine tenía novio pues no dejaban de cuchichear cuando pasábamos junto a los alumnos en los pasillos, Geraldine nunca fue una chica expresiva ante terceras personas y con Arnold a su lado, no fue la excepción aunque él si mostraba su cariño hacia ella, la tomaba de la mano de vez en cuando, y ella se soltaba de su agarre, fue algo muy gracioso para mí, pues la mirada de desconcierto de Arnold no tenía precio, tuve que ayudarlo un poco muy a mi pesar.

– Que no te extrañe la actitud de Geraldine, si la conocieras tan bien como nosotros, sabrías que a ella no le gustan las demostraciones tan afectuosas en publico – _me miro indignado, lanzándome una mirada de molestia_ – no me mal intérpretes, ella te ama y todo eso, pero jamás le ha gustado ser la protagonista de chismorreos en la escuela, ella no les da importancia, pero se nota que ustedes si, y eso lo digo por las reacciones que tuvieron al ver que todo el mundo cuchicheaba sobre nosotros.

– Se que Helga no es de las chicas a las que le importa mucho el qué dirán, y también se que no le gustan las demostraciones de afecto en público, solo que, creí que…

– ¿Sería buena idea marcar tu territorio?

– Si… ¡¿qué!? ¡noooo! – _dijo bastante apenado, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada causando que todo el mundo nos estuviera viendo._

– ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos tontos?

– Nada princesa, aquí Arnold me contaba un chiste nada más.

– No te creo nada – _respondió con los brazos cruzados._

Nos costo algo de trabajo convencerla, pero termino aceptando, durante todo el camino, le estuve aconsejando a Arnold como tratar a Geraldine en la escuela, se que ellos se conocen desde que estaban en preescolar, pero la Geraldine que ellos conocieron es muy diferente a la chica que yo conocí cuando recién llego a Nueva York hace unos años. Debo admitir que él no es un chico del todo desagradable y se que podríamos llevarnos muy bien y ser grandes amigos, el problema radica en que estamos enamorados de la misma chica y, aunque ella ya eligió a quien realmente ama, eso es un impedimento para ser completamente amigos, yo no dudaría jamás en aprovechar una oportunidad si Arnold llegara a cometer algún error, yo siempre estaré al pendiente de Geraldine, SIEMPRE.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, que tal su semana, espero que la estén pasando muy bien, aquí les presento una nueva actualización como cada semana, ¿qué les parece?**_

 _ **Gracias por todo su apoyo, espero que me hagan saber que les parece hasta el momento la historia, que tengan todos una magnífica semana y nos veremos para la próxima.**_


	33. Celos y problemas

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

…

La semana paso rápidamente lo cual fue bueno, este año las clases serán muy aburridas, la mayoría se estaba preparando para las pruebas a los diversos clubes deportivos, mientras que los más nerds ingresarían a los clubes culturales, que aburrida juventud, lo mejor de los clubes deportivos es la posibilidad de viajar, bueno eso creo yo, este año voy a realizar las pruebas para el equipo de voleibol junto con Eli, quería ingresar al de softbol pero, por desgracia no puedo dejar el equipo de porristas, maldigo la hora en la que hice esa estúpida apuesta con Mike para demostrarle que hasta yo podía ser una integrante de ese grupo de cabezas huecas, gran error de mi parte.

Eli y yo tratamos de convencer a Phoebe para que ingresara con nosotros, se que ella no es muy deportista, más bien es el cerebrito de todas las estrategias, pero en esta ocasión, me gustaría que ella intentara algo nuevo, solo se es joven una vez en la vida y aunque muchas veces a uno no le guste admitirlo, existen momentos de los que uno se arrepiente cuando ya es un adulto lleno de responsabilidades, sinceramente no me gustaría que Phoebe se arrepintiera en algún momento por no formar parte de algún club deportivo, se viven tantas locuras durante los viajes por competiciones, sobre todo en el equipo de basquetbol, muchos se han dejado llevar por el hecho de ser campeones a nivel nacional, otros solo quieren ser populares con las chicas, ¿quién no sueña con estar rodeado de porristas y pertenecer a los populares?, bueno pues solo aquellos miedosos.

Logramos convencerla de intentarlo y si no quedaba en el equipo, respetaría su decisión de ingresar al club que ella quisiera, Arnoldo y Geraldo se habían inscrito para las pruebas del equipo de basquetbol, aunque ahora formaban parte de nuestro círculo, Steve les había aclarado que una cosa era la posible amistad que estaban forjando y otra muy distinta era la disciplina dentro del club, Mike era demasiado estricto con los de nuevo ingreso, claro no por nada era el capitán del equipo desde hace tiempo, incluso con Steve quien no pertenece oficialmente al club de basquetbol, le exigen que siga cada una de las reglas como si fuera un miembro oficial.

Aun les parece extraño que Steve no pertenezca a ningún club deportivo puesto que participa mucho en sus eventos oficiales siempre y cuando no interfieran con sus actividades en el club de porristas, claro que la realidad es que Steve solo quería tener una excusa para tocar traseros sin que lo golpeen las chicas, cualquiera diría que es un plan maestro que, hasta el momento, le ha funcionado bien, pero para nosotros él sigue siendo un pervertido aprovechado.

Las chicas y yo estábamos listas para iniciar con las pruebas, nos enfrenaríamos en un juego de muerte súbita entre la capitana y las otras dos mejores integrantes del equipo, estábamos más que listas aunque Phoebe no se veía del todo segura; inicio el partido, el equipo contrario inicio con el saque, Eli logro recibir el saque, elevo la pelota mientras que Phoebe saltaba para golpearla con fuerza y así lanzarla al otro lado de la cancha, pero la capitana la recibió, se estuvieron pasando el balón entre ellas, esto me dio la idea de un posible remate que ellas iban a intentar, me posicione para recibir el tiro, una de las chicas lanzo el balón al aire mientras que la otra se apoyo en las piernas de la capitán para hacer su remate, pero como buena observadora que soy, logre bloquear su ataque realizando un salto, el balón aún seguía en nuestro lado, Phoebe y Eli reaccionaron rápido, una de ellas aventó el balón al aire y la otra me hizo un pase, remate el pase consiguiendo que la pelota se picara, pero fue interceptada por una de las jugadoras rivales, maldita sea, eran muy buenas, estuvimos un buen tiempo lanzando y recibiendo ataques, en una pequeña oportunidad les dije a Phoebe y Eli que deberíamos rematar para terminar con este encuentro, Phoebe logró leer mi mente y lanzo el balo lo más alto que pudo, Eli se detuvo debajo del balón incoándose, me impulso apoyándome en sus piernas intentando darle al balón, justo cuando estuve apunto de golpearla, el equipo rival se preparó para bloquear el pase, pero en lugar de golpear el balón, lo evite, siendo Phoebe la encargada de golpearlo lo que ocasiono que este tocara el suelo rival dándonos a nosotros el punto de la victoria, en pocas palabras, les copiamos un poco la técnica que ellas habían realizado al principio, pero con un ligero giro.

Al terminar cada una de las candidatas su turno, lo cual debo remarcar, fue espantoso pues ninguna duro tanto como nosotras, se nos indico que el lunes estarían publicados los resultados con la lista de las nuevas integrantes, nos dirigimos a los vestidores para cambiarnos, habíamos acordado ver como los chicos intentaban entrar al equipo de basquetbol, debo decir que muero por ver como Mike los destroza, no me malentiendan, seria genial si quedaran en el equipo, pero ver a Mike jugar con novatos siempre es todo un show, muchos lo ven de apariencia tranquila, bromista, incapaz de lastimar a una mosca, pero la realidad es otra, cuando se trata de su deporte favorito, es un asesino en potencia.

– Imagino que tu vas a apoyar a tu novio o ¿estarás del lado de tu amante en turno? – _pregunto Eli con una sonrisa entre divertida e inocente._

– Creo que es bastante obvio a quien apoyare, estoy completamente del lado de Mike.

– ¡Helga! – _me recrimino Phoebe._

– ¡Qué!, no me mires así Phoebs, el cabeza de balón puede ser muy bueno, pero no has visto a Mike jugar con novatos, si me apostaran por alguno, mi dinero estaría seguro con él.

– Pero Arnold es tu novio, deberías de apoyarlo.

– El que sea mi novio, no significa que deba apoyarlo siempre y mucho menos cuando se que tiene las de perder.

– Geraldine tiene razón, espera a que veas jugar a Mike, tus amigos no tendrán oportunidad.

– Se que Mike es bueno, pero ¿debo recordarles que los chicos le ganaron en el torneo del año pasado?

– ¡Touche! – _dijimos Eli y yo al mismo tiempo._

Era verdad que los chicos ya se habían enfrentado en una ocasión, pero ese era trabajo en equipo, Mike gusta de un juego uno a uno con los novatos, de esta forma puede ver sus habilidades y así tomar una decisión, definitivamente iba a disfrutar esto. Tomamos asiento en las gradas, había muchos estudiantes, algo muy poco común ya que, en otras ocasiones, solo los aspirantes se encontraban en el lugar.

– ¿No les parece que hay demasiada gente? – _pregunte mientras observaba alrededor de nosotros._

– ¿Acaso no has escuchado el rumor?

– ¿Qué rumor? – _pregunte cruzándome de brazos, esta semana estaba tan metida en mi pequeño mundo que los chismorreos de los demás estudiantes no me interesaban en lo más mínimos, lo cual ocurría todo el tiempo, nunca me enteraba de nada._

– Este año, el club de basquetbol estará ligado a la NBA, cada partido en el que se presente el equipo habrá un integrante de la mesa directiva de la NBA y ofrecerá becas deportivas para las universidades a las que están ligadas, sin contar que solo uno de todos los aspirantes podrá obtener una beca completa para integrarse a Los Lakers, los New York Knicks o a los Chicago Bulls, una oportunidad única en la vida.

– ¿Creí que esas becas solo se las otorgaban a los estudiantes universitarios?

– Generalmente es así Helga, tal vez la mesa directiva quiera brindarle la oportunidad a un diamante en bruto oculto por ahí.

Lo que decía Phoebe tenia sentido, muchos chicos sueñan con formar parte de algún equipo de las ligas mayores, sea del deporte que sea, incluso en algunas casas editoriales buscan buenos libros para publicar de gente poco conocida por su talento al escribir, esto significaría mucha presión para Mike, aunque siempre se toma con seriedad el ingreso de nuevos reclutas, ahora tenía que ser muy imparcial en su decisión.

Comenzaron las pruebas, uno a uno los chicos fueron ingresando a la cancha a intentar encestar aunque sea una vez, Mike no se las dejaba fácil, aunque de vez en cuando, uno que otro novato lo hacía sudar, parece que este año habrá más de dos o tres reclutas nuevos, habría que cubrir las vacantes de aquellos estudiantes que se habían graduado; llego el turno de Geraldo, Mike lo había visto jugar solo en dos ocasiones por lo que tenía grabada en su memoria la forma de jugar de Gerald, pero esto no significaba que él no pudiera cambiar su juego, Steve siempre dice que un gran deportista cambia estrategias regularmente, no puedes utilizar la misma estrategia dos veces, esto te ayuda a que tus rivales no puedan predecir que movimientos usaras; Gerald lograba cerrarle el paso a Mike con el balón, cada que él intentaba un lanzamiento, Gerald se lo impedía, debo admitir que el cabellos de espagueti era muy bueno, solo se necesitaba una canasta de cualquiera de los dos para declarar la victoria o derrota según el que encestará, Mike le mostró una sonrisa a Gerald, él mostró una mirada de confusión, eso lo distrajo un poco, Mike dio a entender con sus movimientos que pasaría el balón por debajo de las piernas de Gerald, este al ver su intención bajo un poco más su posición para bloquear dicho movimiento, pero Mike da media vuelta y lanza el balón al aire, se desmarca de Gerald y corre hacía el balón seguido unos segundos después por Gerald, Mike alcanza el balón y de un salto logra una clavada, obteniendo así la victoria del juego.

– Muy buen intento Johanssen, no fue sencillo.

– Gracias, eso creo.

– Bien, el siguiente de la lista es Shortman.

Bien, había llegado el turno de Arnold para intentar encestar, por lo general, los interesados deben ganarle a Mike en un juego de uno a uno para poder ingresar al equipo, pero debido al asunto de la intervención de la NBA, no estoy del todo segura si él y el entrenador aplicarán la misma regla; Arnold y Mike estaban posicionados, listos para que cualquiera de los dos reciba el balón, a pesar de que mi dinero esta a favor de Mike, realmente me gustaría que Arnold quedará en el equipo, ellos dejaron muchas cosas en Hillwood por venir a Nueva York a estudiar a mí lado, aunque claro yo no se los pedí, pero su gesto fue lindo y conmovedor, si lo pienso, el querer memorar nuestras vivencias de la adolescencia es un tesoro invaluable e irrepetible, una etapa que debes disfrutar sin duda con aquellos amigos que realmente te valoran y que tu valoras, con los quienes podrás disfrutar al recordar los buenos momentos, pero también vivirás malos momentos, con quienes obtendrás fortaleza, apoyo; volviendo al partido después de mi pequeña distracción, Arnold ahora estaba invadiendo el lado de Mike con el balón en las manos, se veía que tenía dificultades para poder hacer una jugada, Mike, al ver sus reacciones, le arrebato el balón de las manos y dio un medio giro lanzando al aire la pelota, Arnold reacciona rápido intentando alcanzar el balón antes que Mike, pero él de un salto se lo vuelve a arrebatar de un manotazo, este se desvía de su camino, ambos al llegar al piso, rápidamente van detrás de ella, Arnold logra recuperarla y en un intento desesperado se dirige a la canasta para lograr encestar, pareciera que Mike le estaba brindando una oportunidad pues no se ve tan apurado por impedir su tiro, Arnold se prepara y tira el balón pero no logra encestarlo, Mike lo intercepta, se dirige a su canasta y logra encestar la pelota dando así por terminado el partido obteniendo él la victoria.

– Lo hiciste bien Shortman, me diste algo de trabajo, sin embargo, titubeaste un poco antes de encestar, es por eso por lo que el balón no entro a la canasta.

– ¿Qué?

Mike manda llamar al próximo candidato, nosotras nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban Geraldo y Arnold para felicitarlo, ambos hicieron un buen esfuerzo.

– Lo hicieron muy bien chicos, felicidades por su esfuerzo – _les comentó Phoebe con una gran sonrisa._

– Si somo honestos, jamás habrían podido ganarle a Mike, él es demasiado bueno, MUY bueno en este deporte.

– ¿No crees que tu comentario está un poco demás Steve?

– Steve tiene razón – _todos me lanzaron sus miradas fulminantes, por dios, acaso no pueden aceptar una critica o ¿qué?_ – no me miren de esa manera.

– Es lógico que estés del lado de tu amigo Helga – _no podía creer que Arnold dijera eso en un tono un tanto despectivo, ¿acaso estaba celoso?_

– ¿Se puede saber por qué lo dices en ese tono?

– ¿Qué tono?

– ¿Acaso estas celoso de Mike?

– ¡¿Celoso YO?!

– ¿Quién más zopenco?

– Chicos, cálmense por favor, este no es un buen lugar para discutir por estas cosas – _decía Gerald mientras sostenía el brazo de Arnold._

– ¡Estoy calmado Gerald!

– Se nota, chicos salgamos de aquí, les recuerdo que hay chicos haciendo una prueba y creo que los estamos distrayendo.

– Gerald tiene razón Helga, mejor conversemos fuera del gimnasio.

– Por mí no se molesten, yo no tengo nada de que hablar, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que discutir con un zopenco que no sabe escuchar.

No puedo creer que Arnold reaccionará de esa manera sin siquiera escuchar mis motivos, ese maldito camarón con pelos, no le daré el gusto de verme toda alterada, preferí irme a mi casa, al llegar me recibió María a quien le pedí que si alguien me hablaba o me venía a buscar les informará que aún no llegaba, necesitaba relajarme un poco por lo que decidí desplomarme en la cama y tratar de calmarme un poco.

 **PROV Arnold**

Helga se fue bastante furiosa, ¿Por qué se enoja? Después de todo fue ella quien remarco su claro apoyo por Mike, yo soy su novio, ella debió de apoyarme a mí.

– No se preocupen por ella, ya se le pasará, es probable que vaya a su casa a calmarse, siempre que la hacemos enojar hace eso, es una rutina para ella – _dijo Eli con mucha calma y despreocupación._

– Creo que mal interpretaste las palabras de Geraldine, ¿realmente eres su novio? – _cuestiono Steve mientras veía a Helga irse._

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – _le pregunto a Steve con algo de molestia._

– Geraldine sabe muy bien el potencial que tiene Mike para este deporte, lo serio que se toma el ingreso de los novatos al equipo, se puede decir que él está casado con el deporte, es por eso por lo que nosotros estábamos seguros de que no iban a poder ganarle en la prueba, ustedes también deben recordarlo ¿o no?

– ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – _cuestione sin comprender lo que quería decir._

– Creo que comprendo a lo que quieres llegar – _dijo Gerald_ – nosotros solo estábamos pensando en entrar por seguir con el deporte que dejamos en Hillwood, por lo que él no puede permitir que unos alumnos sin pasión puedan ingresar al equipo si no muestran compromiso en él.

– En palabras generales, sí.

– ¡Pero que tontería! Ella debería de apoyarme a mí, su novio y no…

– ¡¿Realmente lo eres?! – _dijo Eli claramente molesta_ – ¿qué clase de novio eres si no puedes aceptar que tu pareja prefiera apoyar a su amigo que a ti?, no eres su dueño.

– Yo jamás dije que era su dueño.

– Lo estás dando a entender con esa estúpida actitud, ni siquiera la dejaste explicar su punto del porque apoyaba a Mike, una verdadera pareja se apoya mutuamente y sobre todo respeta sus pensamientos, aunque nunca estén de acuerdo con la misma idea.

– Respondan algo – _dijo Steve bastante tranquilo_ – ¿Qué los motivo para venir a estudiar a Nueva York? ¿Por qué elegir está preparatoria habiendo otras igual de buenas?

– …

– Ni siquiera pueden responder eso, que absurdo, vámonos Eli.

– _Steve y Eli se fueron se alejando, Gerald, Phoebe y yo nos quedamos sin habla, ¿realmente exagere todo?_ – ¿Realmente soy un exagerado?

– En este caso puedo decir que realmente sobre reaccionaste Arnold, creo que los celos te han dominado y eso no es bueno.

– Dudo que Pataki quiera hablar con nosotros hoy, será mejor que regresemos a casa y trates de hablar con ella más tarde.

Gerald tenía razón, Helga puede ser bastante testaruda en ocasiones, sin embargo, lo que me dijo Eli aun se encuentra en mi mente, ¿realmente exageré con mi actitud?, estuvimos en completo silencio nuestro camino a casa, cuando llegamos mi madre nos recibió ya con la comida lista, yo no tenia mucho apetito por lo que decidí excusarme dirigiéndome a mi habitación, mi cabeza estaba teniendo demasiados conflictos existenciales.

 **PROV GENERAL**

Stella quedo algo sorprendida de que Arnold decidiera no comer, por lo que le sirvió a Gerald y Phoebe sus platos, si algo sabia a la perfección de Arnold era que, cuando se encontraba desanimado, tenía que darle su espacio, estaba segura de que él la buscaría si necesitara algo, pero la preocupación, aunque fuera leve, seguía posada en su rostro causando que Phoebe y Gerald la mantuvieran al tanto de los sucesos ocurridos en la escuela.

– Ya veo, es normal que Arnold muestre esa actitud tan insegura en algo que era importante para él, aunque no justifico su actitud.

– Conozco a Helga y se que ella no olvidará esto tan fácilmente, pero creo que lo que tiene a Arnold así fue la pregunta que hizo Steve.

– ¿Qué pregunta?

– ¿Cuál es el motivo que nos llevó a estudiar aquí?, cualquiera podría decir, en el caso de Arnold, que fue porque no quería estar lejos de Pataki por tanto tiempo.

– Y si Helga cree eso también, bueno pues, estará aún más molesta no solo con Arnold, también con nosotros por seguir a nuestro amigo, después de todo, el mudarse a una ciudad nueva solo por estar con una amiga suena estúpido y absurdo.

– Bien, puedo comprender los motivos de Arnold, pero ¿ustedes que motivos tienen para haberse mudado aquí?

– Aunque suene un poco ridícula la idea, yo no quería dejar solo a Arnold en su búsqueda de Pataki, cuando el me planteo su idea de seguir a Pataki aquí, bueno, no lo dude ni un poco, claro que mis padres no estarían de acuerdo con esto por lo que tuve que investigar un poco – _tomando un bocado de su plato_ – la oferta educativa que tenía esta escuela y así convencerlos de que sería una buena opción, la preparatoria de Hillwood no tiene buenas oportunidades para el instituto de tecnología de Massachussets y está preparatoria sí.

– En mi caso es completamente académico, Harvard busca siempre estudiantes con un excelente expediente académico, Hillwood High es una buena preparatoria, pero no es la mejor a nivel nacional, a diferencia de ES.

– ¿Y no le dijeron eso a Helga?

– Realmente no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella del tema, supongo que debemos hacerlo después de lo que paso.

Los tres siguieron comiendo tranquilos y platicando de diferentes temas, Stella le pidió a Gerald llevarle un plato de comida a Arnold ya que estaba segura de que el jamás se sentaría a comer; Gerald accedió, ingreso a la habitación de Arnold y coloco el plato de comida en su escritorio, odiaba ver a su amigo de esa forma, pero también sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna de él, por lo que opto por dejarlo tranquilo y regresar a su propia alcoba.

Arnold por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos del día, se levanto de la cama y tomo asiento en su escritorio para comer algo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, moría de hambre; de repente su concentración se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil, se levantó rápidamente y lo tomo en sus manos, era un mensaje de Helga, su rostro formo una sonrisa tan grande al ver que ella ya no estaba del todo molesta con él, lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo, poco a poco su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo de su rostro.

" _Arnold, no puedo creer que te convirtieras en este chico posesivo y celoso, tuve una interesante platica con Steve y Eli, quienes me comentaron lo ocurrido después de que me fui, esta es la primera vez que me decepcionas de esta manera."_

¿A caso ella no podía comprender un poco como se sentía él al saber que su chica no lo apoyaba?

" _No les pregunte el motivo por el que los tres decidieron mudarse a Nueva York por que no era relevante para mí, sin embargo, me gustaría saber que no fue solo porque yo estoy haciendo mi vida aquí, quiero pensar que es por alguna causa académica, ¿verdad?"._

¿Qué?, Arnold comenzó a temer seguir leyendo el mensaje, era verdad que ella no había tocado el tema y ellos jamás se tomaron la molestia de comentárselo al volverse a encontrar, pero ¿realmente importaba el motivo?, ¿no le bastaba con saber que su novio estaba cerca de ella?

" _No debería de darte explicaciones de nada, pero lo haré por una sencilla razón, no tengo nada que ocultarte. El motivo por el cual apoye a Mike con las pruebas es simple, sé que tú y Gerald son buenos en el juego, pero solo han tenido dos o tres partidos con el equipo de la ESHS, no han visto el potencial de Mike, no han visto el compromiso que él tiene con el equipo, con la escuela para seguir siendo los mejores, no puedes comprender la importancia que tiene que la NBA este observando los partidos, que lo estén observando a él."_

¿NBA? Arnold comenzó a cuestionarse si estaba leyendo bien el mensaje hasta que recordó el chismorreo de los pasillos en la escuela, todos estaban emocionados por la posibilidad de que un jugador obtenga una beca para integrarse a alguno de los equipos de la NBA, Arnold gusta del basquetbol, pero no es un juego que ame tanto como lo es el beisbol, ahora estaba comenzando a entender lo que había ocurrido.

" _Te conozco desde hace varios años, y aunque sé que te gusta este deporte, no te apasiona tanto como a Mike, tampoco espero que lo entiendas, pero sí que te quede clara una cosa, tú no eres mi dueño, tú no decides quienes pueden o no ser mis amigos, tú no decides a quien debo o no apoyar, eres o eras mi novio, deberías de respetar mis decisiones, te gusten o no, yo respeto las tuyas sin cuestionarlas aun si estoy o no de acuerdo, de eso se trata vivir, equivocarnos, tropezarnos, caer para volver a levantarnos. Llámame exagerada y lo que quieras, pero por el momento no quiero verte ni hablar contigo, te desconozco completamente"._

Arnold no podía creer que Helga terminara con él, bien, estaba exagerando un poco, ella no mencionaba que estaba terminando con él, pero sí que quería un poco de distancia y ahora que se supone que debía hacer, no quería estar peleado con ella por mucho tiempo, lo mejor que podía pensar era en una forma para disculparse, no solo con ella, también con sus amigos por la forma tan arrogante que se había comportado.

Los celos pueden ser el peor enemigo para cualquier pareja, pero ¿serán una muestra de amor?, Arnold jamás creyó que alguna vez experimentaría estos sentimientos, si alguna vez creyó haberlos sentido, pero no tan intensos como los de esa tarde, se comenzaba a preguntar si esto le causaría algún problema en el futuro y esperaba que la respuesta fuera un no.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren muy bien, yo he tenido unas semanas algo estresantes con mi proyecto de titulación, es por eso de la larga ausencia, pero quise darme un momento para publicar este capítulo y después seguir con mi proyecto.**_

 _ **Debo decir que este capítulo estaba listo hace como dos semanas, pero por cuestiones fuera de mí, no había podido publicarlo, espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, no se asusten por las desapariciones repentinas, como les había comentado en capítulos anteriores, este semestre me estaré recibiendo como ingeniero de la universidad y mi proyecto de titulación está consumiendo todo mi tiempo, pero esta historia no se quedará sin un final.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, les deseo un magnifico fin de semana, gracias por agregar/seguir está historia y nos leeremos para la próxima.**_


	34. Sentimientos de amistad

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

 **...**

– ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer entonces Geraldine?

– Dejaré que sufra un poco – _comentaba mientras ingería algunas botanas._

– ¿No crees que eso es... muy cruel de tu parte?

– No, no lo creo – _logró distinguir una mirada de incredulidad lanzada por él, lo cual me frustra un poco, ¿desde cuándo quieres defender a ese cabeza de balón? –_ escucha Mike, si dejo esto solo como un malentendido es posible que él se sienta con derecho a reclamar por cuanta estupidez se le ocurra, y eso jamás pasará.

– Pero creo que también deberías de entenderlo un poco, el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en Hillwood no fue suficiente para que convivieran como pareja y menos después de todos los problemas que tuvieron con esas dos porristas, creo que es natural que ahora qué si están completamente juntos, se sienta bastante inseguro y quiera "marcar su territorio".

– Ni que fuera un árbol para que lleguen los perros a orinarlo.

– No, pero entendiste mi punto – _dijo brindándome una sonrisa de triunfo al saber que no podía negar tal hecho._

– Sí, ash... como odio cuando te pones en ese plan de padre comprensivo defiende novios inútiles.

– Me acabas de ofender – _responde con fingida indignación_ – ¡no soy ningún padre comprensivo defiende novios inútiles!

– Claro que lo eres, lo haces todo el tiempo, incluso con Eli.

– ¡Falso! Ustedes atraen tarados que es diferente, pero ese no es el punto.

– Me encanta hacerte renegar de esa manera – _decía mientras me iba acercando a él de forma seductora y con una sonrisa en mi rostro._

– ¡Ya bésense mejor! – _gritaron Steve y Eli quienes acababan de ingresar a mi habitación_.

– Acaban de arruinar el momento, muchas gracias – _les respondí cruzando me de brazos._

– Si querían privacidad, debieron avisar para evitar venir a ver su llamado de apareamiento.

– Aunque lo hubiésemos hecho, vendrían de curiosos, ya los conocemos – _respondió Mike mientras tomaba algunas de las botanas y las lanzaba al aire para atraparlas en su boca._

– Un buen video viral no nos caería nada mal, el último hit que tuvimos fue el de Mark – _comentó Steve sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto._

– No han tenido ningún "hit" porque su circo de entretención se ha graduado y no hay otro zopenco que quiera ocupar su lugar.

– Por cierto, Geraldine, ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu novio celoso y posesivo?

– No lo sé, pensaba dejar que sufriera un poco por su estupidez, pero aquí Papi protector no desea que lo lastimé.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres el guardián de Shortman? – _pregunto Steve algo extrañado y con justa razón, Mike no solía defender a ningún chico por ninguna razón._

– No me vean de esa manera – _nos observó con el ceño fruncido lo cual fue divertido ya que muy pocas veces lo hace cuando habla enserio – me_ parece que la decisión de Geraldine es un tanto... Exagerada, el chico solo está celoso y tiene miedo de perderla, no lo pueden culpar por su comportamiento.

– ¿Y tú si lo puedes justificar? ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a Michael?

– _Rod_ ó _los ojos ante el comentario de Eli –_ diablos, ustedes son unos exagerados.

– Explícate.

– Escuchen y no mal entiendan mis palabras, Shortman a simple vista es un chico bastante inseguro en el campo del amor, ¿Cómo lo sé? Su actitud ante la decisión de Geraldine por no apoyarlo a él, independientemente de sus razones, me demostró que él no está acostumbrado a una relación, ignoro si en algún momento ha tenido alguna que se considere una relación sería.

– Tuvo una, con la señorita perfección cuando éramos niños, aunque fue bastante corta, no más de dos semanas supongo.

– Bueno, pero después de eso habrá tenido más relaciones ¿No creen? – _dice Steve con la boca llena de botanas, a veces puede ser realmente asqueroso cuando estamos solo nosotros y muestra su falta de modales._

– No tengo ni idea, desaparecimos de nuestras vidas después de que volvimos de San Lorenzo.

– Cómo sea, el caso es que, creo que Shortman no parece tener mucha experiencia en ese campo y para agregarle más jugo a esto llamado vida, su novia es una chica hermosa y popular, que posee amigos con quién formo unos lazos de amistad extraños que parecen más amantes que amigos, eso a cualquiera le daría aún más inseguridad.

– ¿No les parece estúpido? – _pregunta Eli quien había permanecido callada todo este rato solo observándonos discutir._

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

– ¿El hecho de que Arnold sea inseguro significa que Geraldine debe cambiar su forma de ser con nosotros? – _Eli tenía una mirada sería, eso ocurría muy pocas veces y solo podía significar que estaba realmente molesta por todo esté asunto –_ nos conocimos en circunstancias diferentes, las personas siempre están cambiando, hoy eres uno y mañana serás otro, él no puede creer que ella nos va a tratar igual a como los trataba a ellos durante su infancia; ella ha pasado por situaciones difíciles las cuales, evidentemente no eligió, la hicieron fuerte, madurar, ¿y él?, Recupero a sus padres y vivió felizmente a su lado, aclaro que no se lo reprochó, al contrario, lo entiendo y tal vez en su lugar habría decidido lo mismo, y claro que tampoco aseguró que solo vivió cosas felices, pero... Eso no justifica y mucho menos le da el derecho de decidir qué tipo de amistades puede tener ella y a quien apoyar en los partidos.

– Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con él, se más sincera con él respecto a nuestra amistad, de nada sirve que se lo ocultes si después tendrás más problemas como estos, deberías de poner ciertos límites por ambas partes, en tu relación romántica como en la amistad.

– No vamos a cambiar nuestra forma de tratarte, pero si delante de él procurar minimizar, aunque sea un poco nuestro amor hacia ti.

– Chicos, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus palabras, obviamente no iba a dejar las cosas así con el cabeza de balón, pero tampoco quiero ser falsa con él y con ustedes; no necesito que cambiemos la forma en como nos llevamos, hemos forjado está amistad poco tiempo si lo comparo con el tiempo que los conozco a ellos, y solo he tenido una amistad con Phoebe abiertamente, no quiero perderlos a ustedes por unos celos estúpidos.

– Entonces ¿Ya decidiste lo que vas a hacer?

– Lo voy a torturar un poco más, eso no cambiará, pero si hablaré con él, tampoco es como que voy a terminar la relación, ¡no inventen!

Después de ésta necesaria charla a corazón abierto, nos pusimos a ver películas y tragar como marranos puras chucherías, necesitaba más que nada a mis amigos; aunque Gerald y Arnold no eras realmente mis amigos durante mi infancia, tampoco puedo tratarlos como una mierda, Arnold necesita una explicación de cómo son las cosas aquí, del tipo de amistad que tengo con ellos tres, una amistad que siempre quise tener y que con Phoebe no pude desarrollar no por falta de ganas, más bien por miedo a que la gente me juzgará de mala manera, por tener que soportar las burlas de los demás; por mucho que una persona diga que no le afecta lo que otros puedan decir de uno, en el fondo si te afectan, por más que aparentes ser fuerte, en el fondo eres débil, yo no tuve el apoyo de mis padres durante mi niñez, lo que me llevo a guardar cualquier sentimiento de afecto hacía otros; cuando llegue a Nueva York, estos chicos me abrieron su corazón sin juzgarme, sin ofensas, sin críticas, sin siquiera conocerme me brindaron su confianza y yo les brinde la mía, no quiero perder esta amistad por nada del mundo y eso incluye a Arnold.

 **PROV PHOEBE**

Helga no ha hablado con Arnold en días, el pobre está destrozado preguntándome si yo sé algo, a lo cual siempre le respondo de manera negativa; aunque la sigo considerando mi mejor amiga, siento que yo ya no lo soy para ella, aunque tenemos clases juntas, ella está la mayor parte del tiempo con sus otros amigos, no quería reconocer que tengo... Celos de la amistad que ellos tienen, conmigo muy raras veces se portaba así, pero cuando lo hacía era increíble, realmente llegué a pensar que nuestra amistad duraría para siempre pero ahora... No sé si eso pueda pasar.

– ¡Hola, tierra llamando a Phoebe!

– Perdón me... ¿Decías algo?

– Te preguntaba si ¿te parecía bien que hiciéramos equipo para el proyecto de ciencias?

– ¿Proyecto?

– ¿Acaso no pusiste atención a las indicaciones del profesor Smith? – _La mirada de asombro que me mostró Eli, me asusto un poco._

– Creo que me distraje un poco – _agaché la mirada un poco apenada por mí falta._

– ¿Te ocurre algo Phoebe?

– No es nada importante, ¿Me decías del proyecto?

– Te preguntaba si te gustaría que hiciéramos equipo para el proyecto de ciencias, los equipos son de dos y Steve ya le pidió a Geraldine que fuera su pareja.

– ¿En serio? – _dirijo mi mirada hacía donde se encontraba Helga, tenía una cara de fastidio y Steve se veía emocionado moviendo los brazos de arriba hacia abajo_ – eso veo, me parece bien, tendrás que ponerme al tanto de lo que trata el proyecto.

– Por supuesto, ¿te parece bien si nos vemos en la biblioteca después de clases?

– Claro.

Eli se dirigió a su asiento junto a Helga y Steve, por un momento me quedé pensando en el pasado, Helga siempre era la que me decía que éramos equipo para algún proyecto y aunque la mayoría del tiempo ella solo comía frituras, era algo divertido, pero... Ahora es diferente, tal vez estoy siendo demasiado extremista o exagerada con el tema, no entiendo porque me siento de esta manera.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y todos nos sentamos en la misma mesa, cómo siempre, era un poco incómodo ver cómo Helga ignoraba a Arnold, para mí no era una sorpresa pues en el pasado cuando ella lo ignoraba a los pocos días cedía y actuaba como si nada, pero ahora... No sé qué pueda pasar ya que no conozco del todo a esta nueva Helga.

– Bien suficiente, ¡Geraldine dile a Steve que deje de tomar de mi comida, ¡No me va a dejar nada! – _escuché los gritos de Eli, los cuales me sacaron de mis pensamientos._

– ¿Y por qué tiene ella que decirnos las cosas? – _comentó Steve encarando a Eli_ – tienes que aprender a compartir Eli, además, Geraldine no es nuestra jefa ni nuestra madre para ordenarnos nada.

– ¿¡Disculpa?! ¿A qué te refieres con eso tarado? – _respondió Helga con molestia, aunque puedo decir que era fingida, me divertía ver las escenas cómicas que solían hacer estos tres._

– Oh vamos, ¿nos vas a controlar los alimentos?

– No, pero si otra cosa, Eli te otorgó el privilegio de comerte el almuerzo de Steve, toma – _Helga le arrebata su charola con el almuerzo a Steve y se la entrega a Eli._

– Gracias, para que veas que no soy tan mala, aquí tienes, te dejo la lechuga para que la disfrutes.

– ¡Qué asco! Mike ¿Ayuda?

– A mí no me metas en esto amigo, yo así estoy bien.

– ¡Gracias por tu apoyo AMIGO!

– De nada, por cierto ¿Tendrán entrenamiento hoy chicas?

– No, el gimnasio estará cerrado, le darán mantenimiento al piso o algo así.

– ¿Y qué planes tienen? – Preguntaba Mike mientras mordía su emparedado.

– Eli y yo estaremos en la biblioteca iniciando con el proyecto de ciencias.

– Pero tenemos un mes para presentarlo, ¿Cuál es la prisa?

– Phoebe suele ser una chica muy responsable, jamás deja las cosas al final como tú... Bien comprenderás – _insinuó Helga con una sonrisa en su rostro._

– ¿Y ustedes cuando iniciarán con su proyecto?

– Yo creo que mañana, ¿y ustedes chicos? – _le pregunto Steve a Gerald y Arnold quiénes solo lanzaban miradas de vez en cuando._

– Hoy en la tarde, queremos adelantar lo más posible para que los entrenamientos no interfieran mucho.

– Por cierto, Mike, ¿Con quién harás el proyecto?

– Debido a que mis amigos me abandonaron vilmente, le pedí a Rosé qué fuera mí pareja para el proyecto.

– ¡Noooo, a Rosé! – _gritaron Eli y Steve emocionados_.

– ¿Quién es Rosé? – _pregunté con algo de curiosidad por la reacción que tuvieron._

– No inventes, son el shipeo más esperado de toda la escuela.

– ¿Shipeo? – _Gerald, Arnold y yo preguntamos sin comprender a lo que se referían._

– Por dios, si van a explicar algo, háganlo con detalle, ellos son prácticamente nuevos en la escuela.

– Lo sentimos – _contestaron los dos apenados y Helga soltó una carcajada._

– Por dios, como los amo estúpidos. Rosé es una admiradora no tan secreta de Mike desde que entró al equipo de básquetbol, es hermosa, sofisticada y muy inteligente, pero para su desgracia, su amor no es correspondido y aunque muy pocas ocasiones los han visto juntos, TODA y me refiero a TODA la escuela los ha shipeado como la pareja más HOT de la escuela, claro hasta que llegue yo y... Pues lo demás es historia.

– Me gustaría conocer esa historia – _comentó Arnold un poco enfadado._

– Que denso eres cabeza de balón – _le respondió Helga rodando los ojos._

– En resumen, cuando Geraldine entró a la escuela, Mark la estaba molestando, yo intervine, nos hicimos buenos amigos y todos comenzaron a rumorear que éramos pareja cuando solo éramos amigos, fin de la historia.

– ¿Y por qué no me contaste eso Helga?

– En primera eso forma parte de mi pasado, en segunda tú estabas en San Lorenzo con tus padres y habíamos perdido contacto y, por último, no tengo porqué explicarte mi pasado, supéralo y sigue adelante.

– Arnold relájate, no empeora las cosas – _le dije a Arnold en voz baja para que recapacitará un poco._

– ¡Estoy calmado!

Arnold se levantó de la mesa y se fue, todos nos quedamos con una cara de sorpresa, jamás creo ver a Arnold cegado por celos infundados, Gerald decidió ir tras él, lo que más me sorprende es la tranquilidad de Helga, podría jugar que ya no le interesa su relación con él, pero conociendo como es, esperará a que se calme para hablar con él.

Sonó la campana para anunciar el fin del almuerzo, todos nos levantamos en silencio, el resto de las clases pasaron de manera incómoda, era evidente que Arnold y Helga estaban más que molestos a tal grado que todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar, por más que deseaba ayudarlos, tenía que esperar a que ellos lo solucionaran, era su relación después de todo. Al término de la clase Eli y yo nos dirigimos a la biblioteca para iniciar con nuestro proyecto.

– Bien, antes de empezar necesito saber una cosa.

– Claro, dime.

– ¿Por qué estás tan distante con Geraldine?

–¿Qué?

– Geraldine en algún momento me contó sobre su amistad, la cual, si me permites decirlo, me pareció sincera y fiel, pero unos días después de que ustedes llegaron note que comenzaste a distanciarte de ella, pero en tus ojos veía una determinación por hablarle y ahora... Veo tus ojos completamente apagados, como si te hubieses rendido.

– No sabía que me observaba.

– No me mal entiendas, conozco la historia de Geraldine de pies a cabeza y lo último que deseamos es que ella siga sufriendo, eso incluye a Mike y Steve.

– Puedo ver que el lazo de amistad que tienen ustedes cuatro es muy fuerte, yo jamás podría competir con eso – _me sincero con Eli mostrando una sonrisa algo triste._

– No sabía que estábamos compitiendo por su amistad.

– Yo... Creo que lo mejor será empezar mañana con esto – _me levanté de la silla y estuve a punto de marcharme, pero Eli me lo impidió tomándome del brazo, lo único que quería era desaparecer, me sentía incómoda hablando de esto con ella._

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Pensabas huir de esto? Toma asiento y escucha – _regresé a mi asiento con la mirada clavada en la mesa_ – nosotros jamás esperamos reemplazarlos, una persona puede tener más de un amigo o mejor amigo, realmente no entiendo qué clase de vida tuvieron en Hillwood para que reaccionen como lo están haciendo, no pueden ponerse celosos por cosas tan mínimas, puedo comprender que la amistad signifique mucho para ti, pero ¿celarla a tal grado de apartarte de ella?

– Ustedes se ven tan conectados cuando están juntos, envidio un poco eso, yo solo era su guardadora de secretos, su solución a cualquier inconveniente que tuviera que ver con Arnold, su mandadera, fueron contadas las veces que ella realmente hacía algo por mí, pero en el fondo no me importaba mucho eso, ella me apoyaba cuando lo necesitaba.

– ¿Por qué seguir al lado de una persona que no apreciaba tu amistad?

– Cuando eres niño, no vez las cosas de la misma manera, tal vez ella no era la mejor amiga, pero sabía que podía contar con ella.

– Escucha Phoebe, nosotros no siempre fuimos así, cuando ella recién llego a Nueva York, desconfiaba mucho de nosotros, siempre reservada con su vida privada, pero gracias a las insistencias de Mike por no dejarla sola, hubo una cercanía para que surgiera una hermosa amistad, tanto Mike como Steve son muy cariñosos con ella porque desean protegerla, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que ya sufrió mucho – _solo puedo asentir con la cabeza de manera positiva –_ ellos solo buscan que ella sea feliz, tú también puedes formar parte de su mundo, ¿Por qué no quieres?

– No es fácil ver como tú amiga te hace aún lado, siento que soy demasiado aburrida para ella.

– Eso no es verdad, tú eres una chica bastante interesante, si realmente fueras aburrida ¿Tú crees que ella se hubiese molestado en interactuar contigo? Cada uno de nosotros posee cualidades que nos hacen distintos de otros, ella extraña a su amiga Phoebe, obviamente no te dirá nada por su estúpido orgullo, pero ha notado tu ausencia y la ha respetado.

– ¿De verdad?

– Sí, creo que deberías de hablar con ella y hacerle ver tus inquietudes, te repito, nosotros no buscamos reemplazarlos, al contrario, nos gustaría que fuéramos una enorme familia.

– Ya veo, me encantaría formar parte de su familia, muchas gracias por tus palabras.

– No es nada, para eso son los amigos, para regalarse cuando es necesario, ¿No crees?

– Sí.

Le mostré una sonrisa sincera a Eli, sus palabras realmente me hicieron muy feliz, no puedo entender cómo era posible que me alejará de Helga por algo como esto, realmente quisiera arreglar las cosas con ella; después de nuestra conversación iniciamos con el proyecto.

Muchas veces nos creemos dueños de la vida de los demás cuando no lo somos, una amistad es igual de sagrada que una relación familiar, pero muy pocas veces logramos apreciarlo; he Sido muy tonta al creer que Helga tenía exclusividades, al final de cuentas me alegra haber hecho otra amiga con quién puedo contar y desahogar mis penas cuando sea necesario.


	35. Sentimientos de Amor

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

 **...**

Después de mi platica con Eli, estaba decidida a hablar con Helga sobre nuestra amistad, sobre mis inseguridades, todo, aprovecharía que el día de mañana estaríamos libres en la escuela para reunirnos y poder platicar.

– ¿Qué hay Phoebs? – _escuchaba a Helga del otro lado de la línea telefónica bastante calmada_.

– Hola Helga, me preguntaba si ¿estarías libre el día de mañana por la mañana? – _por alguna extraña razón comencé a ponerme nerviosa._

– Claro, no tengo planes.

– _¿Cómo que no tienes planes? ¿y nosotros que somos para ti?_

– _Escuche del otro lado de la línea, por su tono de voz, deduzco que era Steve_ – ¡Callate zopenco, si digo que no tengo planes es porque no los tengo!

– Si estas ocupada, lo podemos posponer para otro día, no es urgente ni importante.

– Descuida Phoebs, este tarado debe aprender a vivir sin mí.

– De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana en Central Park a las 11 de la mañana, ¿te parece bien?

– Claro, ahí nos vemos.

– Hasta mañana.

Espero que ella no tuviera que cancelar ningún plan debido a esto, sé que en gran parte la culpa es mía por alejarme sin razón alguna de ella, por extraño que parezca, no me sentía cómoda en algunas ocasiones cuando estábamos todos juntos, la forma en como Helga se expresaba con sus amigos en aquellas ocasiones era completamente distinta a como nos tratábamos nosotros, en parte podría justificarlo como parte de la edad, uno no piensa igual cuando es un niño a un adolescente, en aquel entonces las cosas no eran tan intensas como lo son ahora; debido a que no quería quedar mal ante nadie, decidí apartarme, pensaba que ese tipo de amistades no eran para mí, pero la realidad era muy distinta, deseaba tener ese lazo con ella, recuperar nuestra relación, quiero recuperar a mi amiga.

La atmósfera en el departamento fue un poco extraño, Arnold aún poseía esa mezcla de molestia y tristeza por no hablar con Helga, Stella ya estaba enterada de su pleito más que nada por mí y por Gerald, se le veía muy preocupada cuando Arnold se la mantenía encerrado en su habitación que, tuvimos que contarle todo, ninguno de nosotros ha querido insistir en el tema con él, al final de cuentas es algo que ellos dos deben arreglar a solas, ninguno de nosotros puede interponerse en su relación, por mucho que queramos ayudarlos.

Le hice el comentario a Gerald sobre mi reunión con Helga mañana, pude notar su mirada extrañada por lo que opte por comentarle sobre mis inseguridades, se que él y ella no se llevan muy bien, pero Gerald es mi novio y no quiero ocultarle nada, además, deseo tener un apoyo extra solo por si acaso; después de nuestra charla el me solicito un favor a lo que accedí concederle.

– Escucha Phoebe, se que esto no nos corresponde, pero, si puedes intentar que Pataki hable con Arnold para que se arreglen las cosas, creo que es algo que nos beneficiaría a todos, no solo permitiría que Stella este más tranquila, también evitará más problemas en la relación de esos dos.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo, la verdad si quería mencionarlo con ella – _suspire ante la idea de lo que pudiera pasar al tocar el tema_ – veré que puedo hacer al respecto.

– Eres increíble nena.

Después de eso, Gerald y yo nos dimos un tierno beso y nos dirigimos al comedor para la cena, al terminar de cenar, nos pusimos a hacer la tarea, tanto para Arnold como para Gerald les resulto ventajoso que estuviéramos viviendo bajo el mismo techo ya que, así podría ayudarles a resolver sus dudas en algunas materias, al terminar Arnold se fue a su habitación como siempre y nosotros nos quedamos a ver un poco de televisión con Stella; después de unas cuantas horas, nos fuimos a descansar, mañana tendría un día lleno de emociones.

Al despertar, tome un baño rápido, comencé a arreglarme eligiendo un conjunto de jeans y una blusa casual de botones, algo realmente sencillo, al terminar me dispuse a bajar con los chicos para desayunar, salude a todos y comenzamos con nuestros alimentos.

– ¿Qué van a hacer el día de hoy chicos? _– nos preguntó Stella mientras bebía un poco de su café._

– Yo quede de salir con una amiga, creo que pasare gran parte del día con ella.

– ¿Y ustedes chicos?

– Arnold y yo iremos al centro comercial a dar una vuelta, después iremos al cine.

– Suena divertido.

– ¿Tú que harás mamá? – _pregunto muy animado Arnold, parece que hoy se despertó de mejor humor, lo cual es bastante bueno para él._

– Tengo que ir a las oficinas gubernamentales para terminar con algunos trámites que me pidió tu padre para su traslado a esta ciudad.

– ¿Traslado?

– Así es Arnold, tu padre vendrá a vivir con nosotros.

– ¿Qué pasará con los abuelos?

– No te preocupes por ellos, decidieron vender Sunset Arms para venir con nosotros, al principio no estuve de acuerdo, ellos han vivido gran toda su vida en esa ciudad, pero tu abuelo dice que ya era momento de pensar en descansar, quiere viajar y conocer distintos lugares, así como tu padre y yo lo hacíamos.

– Pero ¿están seguros de esto?

– Es algo que se ha hablado incluso antes de que ustedes decidieran venir a Nueva York, no quisimos decirte nada para evitarte preocupaciones innecesarias; además es decisión de ellos Arnold, nosotros no podemos hacer otra cosa más que respetarla.

– Entiendo.

Al terminar nuestro desayuno, termine de preparar mis cosas para reunirme con Helga, los chicos me acompañarían hasta Central Park y de ahí ellos partirían al centro comercial, puedo ver en la mirada de Arnold que tiene ganas de hablar con Helga, pero en este momento sería una muy mala idea, se que él quiere aclarar todo, pero conociendo como es, terminarán alterándose de nuevo.

– ¿Estás segura de que prefieres esperarla aquí tu sola? – _me preguntaba Gerald un poco preocupado._

– Claro, no te preocupes, estaré bien, además hay varios policías por aquí, si llegará a ocurrir algo, puedo acudir con ellos y solicitar su ayuda.

– Eso no me deja tranquilo, pero esta bien, confió en ti.

– Lo dices como si fuera a hacer algo malo, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

– Me mandas un mensaje cuando te reúnas con Pataki.

– Claro amor, nos vemos más tarde chicos – _me despedí con un tierno beso de Gerald y con una sonrisa de Arnold asegurándole que hablaría con Helga de su asunto._

– Nos vemos Phoebe y gracias – _alcance a escuchar a Arnold decir, conforme me iba alejando de ellos._

Conociendo a Helga, supuse que llegaría un poco tarde por lo que decidí prepararme y compre dos helados, uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla para cuando ella llegará.

– Veo que me conoces muy bien Phoebe.

– Claro, llevamos muchos años conviviendo – _ella tomo su helado de chocolate y me brindo un abrazo, el cual yo correspondí gustosa._

– Bien, dime ¿qué es ese asunto tan misterioso que te acongoja?

– Bueno, ammm… puede ser una tontería, pero es sobre nuestra amistad.

– ¿Qué tiene nuestra amistad? _– pude notar un tono en su pregunta algo peculiar, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez ella ya sabía lo que quería decirle._

– Veo por tu tono de voz que ya sospechabas algo cierto – _le respondo con una leve sonrisa nostálgica._

– Si creías que no iba a notar que de la nada te alejaste de nosotros, o de mí, mejor dicho, estas muy equivocada, no puedo verlo TODO Phoebs, pero no quise presionarte y fui muy paciente en esperar hasta que tu estuvieras lista para hablar de tus celos con los chicos.

– ¿Celos?

– No me vas a venir a decir que no eran celos lo que te llevo a alejarte.

– En realidad si, después de meditarlo mucho y entablar una pequeña conversación con alguien más, debo admitir que sentía celos por el tipo de relación que tenias con Steve, Eli y Mike, siempre había querido que nuestra amistad fuera algo parecido a la que llevas con ellos, pero…

– Phoebe, ¿sabes por qué nunca lleve ese tipo de relación contigo en Hillwood?

– No.

– Creo que para ti no es un misterio que yo tenía unos sentimientos profundos por Arnold, de hecho, te conté cuando surgieron, pero jamás te dije porque lo maltrataba tanto. Eso se debe a que cuando éramos niños, por un gesto amable de Arnold, mostré un suspiro romántico el cual fue tomado por burla por parte de Harold y los demás, esto sucedió cuando estábamos en preescolar.

– Imagino que para ti no fue agradable recibir esas burlas.

– No, no lo fue, es por eso por lo que decidí que nadie se volvería a burlar de mí, por lo que actúe ruda con todos desde ese momento, no podía permitir que se burlaran de mis sentimientos así de fácil, si yo hubiese tenido una amistad tan cercana contigo o con cualquier otra persona, sería la burla de todos y jamás habría logrado que me respetaran.

– Entiendo tu punto – _no pude evitar sentirme mal, aunque comprendía lo que me decía, eso no me hacia sentir mejor, al contrario, sentía que realmente no era importante para ella._

– No quiero que crees cosas en tu cabeza que no son – _su comentario me tomo por sorpresa por lo que levante la mirada por inercia_ – yo moría por tener una relación cercana con alguien, pero tenia miedo, no solo por todo lo que ocurría en mi casa, también era por sentirme rechazada.

– Yo jamás te habría rechazado Helga.

– Lo sé, tu siempre has sido mi apoyo incondicional Phoebe, cuando ocurrió todo lo de Bob y Míriam, no pude evitar sentirme mal por no poderte contar nada en el preciso momento en el que estaban ocurriendo las cosas, sin embargo, sentí un enorme alivio cuando Hannah y Dylan me dijeron que podía proporcionarte el numero para que pudiéramos hablar; aunque yo…

– Nunca me proporcionaste tu número, solo me decías en tu carta que tenias que marcharte de la ciudad y que no sabias cuando volverías; en un principio creí que era porque no sabias en donde te hospedarías y que eventualmente me proporcionarías ese dato, pero eso nunca paso.

– Lo que yo deseaba en ese momento era borrar todo mi pasado, eliminar lazos con Hillwood para así olvidarme de Arnold fácilmente.

– ¿Te funciono?

– No – _veo como Helga va agachando la cabeza y muestra una sonrisa nostálgica_ – no pude hacerlo, con el paso de los años, ya no pensaba en él, de hecho a no recordaba en su totalidad como había sido mi vida en Hillwood, hasta que llego la competencia de novatos y tuvimos que viajar a la ciudad para enfrentar a la P.S. 119, fue duro volverlo a ver, pero fue aún más difícil verte a ti, muy en el fondo me sentí culpable por haberte abandonado, no puedo imaginar como termino tu vida estando yo lejos de ella.

– Fue solitaria, realmente te echaba de menos, cada semana que había correspondencia, corría para ver si había alguna carta tuya, pero nunca la hubo, poco a poco perdí las esperanzas de recuperar a mi amiga, seguí con mi vida, por suerte no estaba sola, un tiempo después de tu ausencia Gerald y yo nos volvimos cercanos, después él me pidió que fuera su novia, ya no me sentía sola, y después llego Arnold de San Lorenzo y ahora éramos nosotros tres.

– Debo confesarte que, cuando los vi a los tres juntos el primer día de clases, tuve sentimientos encontrados, por una parte, me sentía feliz por volver a verte, por saber que estaríamos juntas de nuevo, pero por otro, estaba molesta con ustedes, ¿Cómo era posible que decidieran renunciar a su vida, su familia en Hillwood para venir a estudiar conmigo?

– No lo hicimos enteramente por ti, los tres sabíamos cuales serían nuestras aspiraciones universitarias, investigamos las opciones para ingresar, vimos que nuestra mejor opción era egresar de una preparatoria que tuviera un excelente nivel académico y, siendo realistas, Hillwood no posee un nivel académico así de notorio para el ingreso a las universidades del país.

– Eso tiene más sentido ahora.

– Helga, quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento, desafortunadamente, los celos en el ser humano nos ciegan de tal forma que, actuamos de formas inadecuadas; lo siento.

– No seas tan formal Phoebs, yo debería pedirte también una disculpa, no tome en cuenta tus sentimientos por estar siempre con los tres chiflados, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga, la más especial de todas, eres irreemplazable en mi corazón y lamento mucho haberte lastimado.

– Yo también lo lamento mucho Helga.

Nos fundimos en un gran abrazo, no pude evitar soltar lágrimas de alegría, aunque no pude decirle lo que había estado practicando mentalmente, salió mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, sentí que pudimos abrirnos y expresar todo aquello que estaba oculto en nuestro corazón.

– Bien, basta de lloriqueos, parecemos viejas dramáticas.

– Claro, por cierto, hay otra cosa de la que me gustaría hablar contigo si me lo permites.

– Ese "me lo permites" acaba de terminar con tus intenciones, si es con respecto al cabeza de balón, no me interesa hablar de él.

– Pero Helga, claramente puedo ver que los dos están sufriendo por la ausencia del otro, ¿no podrías hablar con él solo una vez?

– Escucha Phoebe, ni Arnold ni nadie tiene derecho a decirme que clase de amigos debo tener, a quien debo a poyar en los juegos deportivos o cualquier otra cosa de mi vida, soy una mujer independiente, no una esclava del hombre con bochornos de macho.

– Eso lo entiendo, pero creo que les hará bastante bien hablar de manera honesta, así como lo hicimos nosotras.

– _Helga soltó un suspiro de resignación_ – no tienes ni idea de como odio cuando todos ustedes confabulan a favor del estúpido cabeza de balón, está bien, me rindo.

– Entonces deja le mando un mensaje a Gerald de… o no.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– Olvide mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que ya me había reunido contigo, estaba algo paranoico de haberme dejado sola.

– Descuida, ya se le pasará, vivirá otros mil años más sin ti.

– Helga, nunca cambias – _le mande un mensaje a Gerald primero disculpándome por no haberle avisado que Helga ya había llegado y agregando que ella estaba dispuesta a hablar con Arnold para aclarar las cosas_ – listo.

– Bien, mientras Geraldo te responde, vayamos al centro comercial, hay unas donas que tiene mi nombre escrito.

– Claro.

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial, recibí la respuesta de Gerald, iban rumbo al cine por lo que le respondí que fueran al puesto de donas que se encontraba en la plaza de comidas que se encontraba en el segundo piso, que ahí nos encontraríamos Helga y yo, dicho esto, ella se fue a formar mientras que yo buscaba una mesa donde sentarnos, logre encontrar una cerca del local de donas, a lo lejos pude ver a Gerald y Arnold acercarse.

– Hola preciosa, ¿Dónde está Pataki?

– Haciendo fila para comprar una donas.

– ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

– Si y no Arnold, hablé con ella sobre unas inquietudes que tenia sobre nosotras, pero de ustedes no pude, ella no me lo permitió, aunque si acepto a hablar contigo.

– Lo vez viejo, es una buena oportunidad que no puedes desperdiciar.

– Arnold, solo quiero pedirte un favor.

– Claro Phoebe.

– No te alteres, tu y yo sabemos que cuando Helga se altera, es imposible hablar con ella, estoy muy consciente que el tema que van a tratar es un poco delicado, por lo que antes de juzgarla, te pido que la escuches hasta el final.

– No te prometo nada, pero tratare de estar lo más calmado posible.

– Pero miren que trajo la ola de muchedumbre aquí, el cabeza de balón y el pelos de espagueti.

– Tan amable como siempre ¿no Pataki?

– Y tu tan sentido como siempre Johanssen.

– Helga, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

– Al menos déjame disfrutar de mis donas ¿no?, aquí tienes la tuya Phoebe.

– Gracias Helga, Gerald y yo nos tenemos que ir.

– Te maldigo Phoebs, recibirás tu castigo.

– Claro, mándame la factura Helga, nos vemos.

Gerald y yo decidimos irnos para que ellos pudieran hablar con tranquilidad, si es que se podía, y así aclarar todo este asunto de una vez por todas.

 **PROV ARNOLD**

Por fin se me presentaba la oportunidad para hablar con Helga y aclarar las cosas con ella, se que ella puede ser un poco difícil, pero ya no podía seguir lejos de ella, la necesitaba a mi lado, quería crear recuerdos nuevos a su lado, yo… quería recuperar a la chica que amo a como diera lugar.

– Escucha Helga yo…

– No digas nada Arnold, quiero ser la primera en hablar.

– De acuerdo.

– Antes que nada, no entiendo a que viene tus celos enfermizos, que yo recuerde, tu jamás has celado a la estúpida de Lila ni a Ruth Madugal, ¿por qué empezar a celarme a mí?

– A Lila y a Ruth nunca las cele porque jamás sentí algo tan profundo y especial como lo que siento por ti, tu eres una chica diferente.

– ¿Confías en mí?

– ¡Por supuesto que confió en ti!, es en él en quien no confió.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Qué? – _su pregunta me saco un poco de contexto._

– ¿Por qué no confías en Mike?

– No lo sé, siento que se esta tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden.

– ¿Y a ti sí?

– ¡¿Qué, claro que no?!

– ¿Entonces?

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

– La verdad, es todo lo que pido, si quieres "aclarar" esto, debes ser sincero conmigo.

– Estoy siendo completamente sincero contigo.

– Si no vas a hablar lo mejor será que me largue de aquí.

– _Comenzó a ponerse de pie, mi reacción instintiva fue ponerme de pie y tomarla del brazo para que no se marchara_ – No espera, no te vayas.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Aun no hemos terminado de hablar.

– Yo ya terminé de escuchar tu verdad a medias, si no vas a ser completamente sincero conmigo, no le veo el caso quedarme a escuchar tus excusas.

– Pero si me has bombardeado con preguntas sin sentido.

– ¿Lo son?

– ¿Qué?

– Escucha, yo no tengo que decirte lo que debes de decirme, las preguntas que te estoy haciendo son simples, si no puedes responderlas es porque no quieres hablar con la verdad, ¿acaso te duele en tu orgullo de macho?

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – _comencé a alterarme, claramente ella no estaba cooperando en nada._

– No quieres admitir que desconfías de Mike porque estas celoso de sus sentimientos abiertamente declarados por mí y así yo termine dejándote por él; listo, acabo de poner tus sentimientos en mi boca, eso es lo que TÚ no te atreves a decirme.

– _No podía creerlo, ¿tan obvio era mi miedo?_ – Yo… no quiero perderte.

– Pues lo estas haciendo al no querer abrirme tu corazón.

– Por favor, no te vayas _– sonaba triste, realmente no quería que ella se fuera de esta manera._

– Bien, tienes cinco minutos para convencerme de que realmente quieres hablar.

– Escucha, tienes razón, la razón por la que no confió en Mike es por celos, ustedes se ven tan cercanos, no quiero perderte por él o ningún otro chico, tu significas demasiado para mi como para permitir que te alejen de mi lado.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¿crees que soy alguna clase de premio?

– No, no creo que seas un premio, se que pareciera que no te trato como un ser humano, pero es solo que… esta es la primera relación seria que he tenido en mi vida y yo…

– ¿Primer relación seria? Es enserió lo que estas diciendo, en primer lugar, yo no soy tu primera relación seria, que no se te olvide que aun existe Lila en tu vida, aunque tu no la tomaste enserió al principio porque según tú no tenías esa clase de sentimientos por ella, resulto que si los tenías cuando terminaste con ella, y todo para que al final terminaras convirtiéndote en un rogón.

– ¿Rogón?

– Así es Arnold, terminaste siendo el perrito faldero de Lila, tenías la esperanza de que ella algún día terminaría enamorada de ti, pero resulto todo lo contrario, termino enamorada de tu primo Arnie.

– Escucha, lo de Lila fue algo pasajero, realmente no significo nada para mí.

– ¿Hasta cuándo?

– Hasta… que hicimos el viaje a San Lorenzo y me ayudaste a recuperar a mis padres.

– Justo hasta que estuvimos a punto de morir en manos de La Sombra fue que te diste cuenta de la clase de persona que era, fue hasta ese entonces que realmente me viste – _esto ultimo lo dijo más calmada, pero con un reflejo de tristeza en su mirada_.

– Helga – _la tomo de la mano_ – Yo siempre creí que había algo especial en ti, tu siempre fuiste mi ángel de la guarda, siempre estuviste al pendiente de mi felicidad y lamento mucho no haberte correspondido antes, lamento haberte lastimado tanto con mi obsesión con Lila.

– Hasta que dices algo bien – _suelta una ligera risita_ – escucha Arnold, la razón por la que preferí brindarle mi apoyo a Mike fue simple, desde que me había mudado a esta ciudad, vi todos sus partidos, es un gran jugador, me atrevo a decir que incluso aquellos jugadores profesionales tendrían problemas en ganarle, así de bueno es Mike, en cambio, tú y Gerald solo jugaban softbol en Hillwood o incluso futbol americano, jamás los vi interesados por el basquetbol, por eso mi apuesta no era a su favor.

– Si lo pones así, tiene sentido.

– Lo que me disgusto fue el hecho de que asumieras que por ser tu pareja tendría la obligación de apoyarte en tus partidos y, la verdad es que las cosas no son así, soy tu pareja, pero ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho sobre lo que pienso y lo que decido hacer con mi vida.

– No quería que te sintieras así, en ese momento estaba molesto más que nada por la presencia de Mike ahí.

– Hay una cosa que debes entender, no soy de tu propiedad, puedo tener a los amigos que yo quiera y hasta donde yo sé, ni tu ni Gerald eran mis amigos en Hillwood, solo Phoebe y eso que ella tampoco tiene derechos sobre mí.

– Helga, hemos tenido muy poco tiempo para disfrutar de nuestra relación que… tengo miedo de realmente perderte.

– Seguiremos teniendo poco tiempo si lo desperdicias por tonterías.

– Mi intención no es pedirte que te alejes de tus amigos.

– Y aunque lo pidas, es algo que no pienso hacer, pero si quiero aclararte el tipo de relación que tengo con ellos; confió plenamente en ellos dos con mi vida, pareciera que ellos son mis novios por lo cercanos que somos y eso se debe a que en mi primer día de clases en la secundaria, Mike me ayudo a deshacerme de un bravucón que buscaba algo más conmigo, como Steve es su mejor amigo, habían momentos en los que Mike no podía estar conmigo y Steve tomaba su lugar, te aclaro que no necesitaba de su ayuda, la vieja Betsy aun tenia lo suyo, pero tampoco quería meterme en muchos problemas.

– Ya veo.

– También es necesario que sepas que Mike esta enamorado de mí, me lo confeso cuando estuvimos en la pequeña fiesta que había organizado Eli por la victoria que tuvimos en la competencia de porristas – _¡Qué! ¿A caso escuche bien? Él esta enamorado de ella_ – antes de que digas una tontería, yo hable con él y le aclare que en mi corazón solo había lugar para una persona, tú.

– ¿Y lo acepto, así como así?

– Por supuesto, Mike es un gran chico y realmente deseo que pueda encontrar a la chica indicada.

– ¿Y qué hay de Steve?

– No te asustes, el no tiene esa clase de sentimientos por mí, más bien es por Eli, aunque el no quiera admitirlo, se que siente algo por Eli.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, pero bueno, ese no es asunto nuestro.

– Helga, te amo, eres toda mi vida.

– Y tu la mía, por lo cual te pido que confíes un poco más en mi y sobre todo que confíes en ti mismo, no quiero más escenas de celos.

– De acuerdo, lo haré.

Nos fundimos en un maravilloso beso, aquel beso que tenia tiempo que deseaba darle, sus labios eran música para mi corazón, el cual latía con una velocidad que sentí que se saldría de mi pecho; claramente no pude hablar de más cosas con ella, pero al menos lo importante ya lo aclaramos, me siento un poco tranquilo y también siento que debo disculparme con Mike por mi actitud con él, espero que nunca más tengamos otro pleito como este.


	36. Intentando ser valiente

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

 **...**

Han pasado unos meses de mi pelea con Helga, me disculpe con Mike y quedamos como amigos, aunque no muy cercanos, después de que Helga me confesara que él esta enamorado de ella, y aunque no le he visto otras intenciones más allá de una amistad, prefiero tener algo de cautela.

Mis abuelos vendieron Sunset Arms y ahora viven en Nueva York con nosotros, gracias a la ayuda de los padres de Helga, pudimos encontrar una casa un poco más grande para nosotros y los abuelos, ellos insistían en vivir en una casa de retiro, pero mis padres no se los permitieron, argumentando que eran familia y no tenían inconveniente en vivir juntos, aunque costo un poco de trabajo, al final pudieron convencerlos para vivir todos juntos. Gerald y Phoebe también viven con nosotros, Gerald y yo compartimos habitación, mientras que Phoebe tiene su propia habitación; Este verano sería el primero que pasaríamos al lado de Helga, aunque ella nos había comentado anteriormente que sus vacaciones de verano las pasaría en Hillwood con los Pataki, Gerald y Phoebe también tenían ganas de regresar y convivir un poco con sus familias, aunque no lo expresaran de manera abierta, se veía que los extrañaban, yo ya no tengo razones para ir a Hillwood debido a que mi familia está ahora radicando aquí, el pensar que estaría pasando mis vacaciones de verano lejos de mis amigos me ponía un poco… triste, pero tampoco puedo ser egoísta con ellos e impedirle que vean a sus familias.

– Oh vamos Arnie, animate.

– No puedo Gerald, el solo pensar que ustedes estarán en Hillwood y yo aquí atrapado, contando los días para que termine el verano, es algo que no puedo soportar ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Jugar damas chinas con el abuelo?

– No seas drástico hermano, además, aún faltan algunas semanas antes de las vacaciones de verano, uno nunca sabe, tal vez podría pasar algo que cambie nuestros planes y ya no podamos regresar a Hillwood.

– Tienes razón, gracias amigo.

Y como si fuera una predicción, en la hora del almuerzo, Phoebe nos informa que sus padres viajarán a Japón para atender algunos asuntos familiares, por lo que ella ya no regresara para estas vacaciones, y Helga informo que Bob gano un crucero en la lotería, según ella milagrosamente, para cuatro personas, que la habían invitado, pero que ella lo rechazo pensando que seria una buena oportunidad de que Bob conviviera con el prometido de Olga, con quien lleva conviviendo dos años y acababan de comprometerse, es por eso que ella también se quedará aquí hasta que el crucero de Bob termine, lo cual solo tendría una duración de dos semanas, eso indicaría que solo Gerald viajaría de regreso a Hillwood.

– Esto si que es mala suerte, ahora soy yo quien entrará en depresión – _decía Gerald en un tono serio y depresivo._

– Eres un exagerado pelos de espagueti, te aseguro que, con un increíble cuento chino, tus padres te dejarán quedarte, tampoco son tan complicados.

– No conoces a mi padre, Pataki.

– Tienes razón, no tengo el gusto, pero… si tu pudin, dame eso _– Helga toma el pudin de chocolate que Gerald tenía en su bandeja del almuerzo._

– ¡Devuélveme eso! – _demandaba Gerald con mucha molestia tratando de arrebatárselo, esta era una escena diaria entre estos dos, siempre peleando por el postre que el otro no podía conseguir._

– ¿Tan malo es tú padre? – _preguntaba Eli llena de curiosidad._

– No es malo, es algo estricto.

– Deberías hacerle caso a Geraldine, un poco de manipulación no te caería nada mal, total, ya eres todo un joven que puede decidir por su cuenta lo que quiere hacer, ¿o eres aun un bebé que requiere los cuidados de sus padres?

– _El comentario de Steve fue tan inocente y burlón a la vez, que a todos nos saco unas carcajadas enormes, pero a Gerald solo le causo un enorme sonrojo_ – Cla… claro que no, no soy un bebé.

– ¿Entonces? Solo inténtalo, y para agregar un poco más de presión a tu decisión, les propongo ir al Parque de diversiones en Coney Island, del cual tengo acceso a siete entradas VIP, ¿Qué les parece la idea?

– Debes estar bromeando hermano, ¿¡un parque de diversiones en verano!? ES INCREÍBLE – _decía Gerald muy emocionado_ – debo hablar con mi padre cuanto antes.

– Puedo preguntar ¿cómo obtuviste esos pases?

– Por supuesto querida Phoebe, mi padre es abogado y aunque raras veces convivimos por su trabajo, las veces que lo hacemos siempre me da un regalo de este tipo, muchos envidiosos dirían que es para que mi padre compense su ausencia, pero mis verdaderos amigos saben cómo están las cosas en casa, por lo que nunca es necesario este tipo de gestos.

– Es verdad, su padre tiene las mejores e irracionales historias de crímenes que nadie se creería, fueran reales – _decía Helga mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado_ – su padre es realmente increíble y siempre esta al pendiente de este tarado, sinceramente no merece las preocupaciones que a veces le das zopenco.

– _Helga le da un manotazo en el hombro_ – oye, eso duele, te recuerdo que la mayoría de esas "preocupaciones" fueron causa tuya.

– Yo que iba a saber que todo saldría mal con esa explosión, no me culpes.

– ¿Explosión? – _preguntamos Gerald, Phoebe y yo algo sorprendidos._

– Nada serio, no se preocupen, además eso paso hace ¿qué, dos años?

– En fin, cuenta con nosotros, ¿tienen fecha limite los pases? – _preguntaba Eli mientras terminaba de beber su jugo._

– No, ni siquiera están fechados, mi padre dice que el dueño le dijo que podíamos utilizarlos cuando quisiéramos, que él le notificaría a la persona de taquilla para que no hubiese problema alguno.

– Perfecto, habrá que planear muy bien esto.

Después del almuerzo, nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, por ser las ultimas antes de las vacaciones de verano, los profesores solían ser un poco más cargados, dejando tareas, proyectos, investigaciones y cuanta cosa se les ocurriera, hasta me atrevería a decir que no querían que tuviéramos vacaciones, pero supongo que así es en todas o la mayoría de las preparatorias.

Al salir de clases, acompañamos a Helga a su casa mientras íbamos organizándonos para nuestra visita al parque de diversiones, fue rápido sugerir que fuera el ultimo viernes de clases para descargar todo ese estrés que se iba acumulando; ahora nuestro único problema era buscar una buena excusa para que Gerald pudiera quedarse aquí en Hillwood.

– Pregunta, ¿Por qué simplemente no le dices a tus padres que no quieres volver y ya?

– No es tan fácil Eli.

– No, tu nos lo haces ver como que no es fácil, tal vez es mucho más sencillo de lo que quieres admitir y solo te estas torturando, ¿no sabia que te gustaba el masoquismo? Phoebe, cuidado.

– _Phoebe se puso roja ante tal comentario de Eli_ – ¡Pero qué cosas estas diciendo!, no soy masoquista.

– Escucharon, no negó que él lo estaba complicando, deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo Johanssen – _soltó Steve con una falsa indignación, creo que ahora comprendía porque Helga se llevaba tan bien con ellos dos._

– Steve, tu también ten cuidado, tal vez quiera aprovecharse de ti.

– ¿Tú crees Eli?, Oh no, ahora que será de mí – _podría jurar que esos dos son muy buenos actores, cualquiera que no los conociera, podría decir que tienen serios problemas emocionales._

– ¡Ya basta ustedes dos!, no tengo fetiches sexuales extraños, no me gustan los hombres y claramente niego cualquier acusación que me estén señalando – _respondió un poco alterado y sonrojado Gerald_.

– Tienes razón Geraldine, es muy fácil fastidiarlos – _respondió entre risas Mike._

– Me debes una malteada suprema de chocolate con doble crema y cerezas.

– Por supuesto hermosa.

Aunque no fuera de mi total agrado las pocas veces que Mike se portaba de forma cariñosa con Helga, tampoco podía impedírselo, comprendí que así es su amistad y la respetaría, aunque yo no estuviera del todo acuerdo con algunas cuestiones, lo mejor que puede hacer una persona es respetar a los demás para que exista paz y tranquilidad, nada ganare con reclamarle por cosas tan insignificantes como estas, además, ella es toda para mí.

– Sabes Gerald, en cierta forma Eli tiene razón.

– ¿También tu hermano? – _pregunto indignado Gerald ante mi comentario, creo que me exprese de la manera errónea._

– ¡No, eso no! Me refiero al hecho de tu miedo con tu papá, si es algo estricto, pero el señor Johanssen siempre me ha parecido una persona bastante razonable.

– Bien dicho Arnoldo, no tienes excusa Geraldo, habla con tu padre y resuelve tu problema lo antes posible, o nosotros iremos a la feria sin ti y créeme cuando te digo que, ni nos acordaremos de ti.

Bien, eso no fue bueno, Gerald mostró un poco de molestia ante el comentario de Helga, era claro que ella no bromeaba cuando se le dijo que iríamos sin él, realmente era muy buena para convencer a la gente, por lo que era factible que asistiéramos sin él; después de dejar a Helga en su casa, los demás nos dispusimos a retirarnos a la nuestra, al llegar a la casa, Gerald trato de convencer a Phil de que fuera él quien convenciera al señor Johanssen para que Gerald no tuviera que regresar a Hillwood, a lo cual mi abuelo se negó de una manera divertida, argumentando que era un asunto que solo Gerald podía resolver; sin más opción se dispuso a marcar a su casa, para su sorpresa, su padre accedió a la petición argumentado que tendría que pasar su ultima semana de vacaciones en Hillwood, lo cual realmente no nos pareció tan mala idea, si mal no recordaba, esa seria la semana en que la feria del queso estaría en la ciudad y podríamos mostrarle la ciudad a Steve, Mike y Eli, Gerald accedió felizmente.

Los siguientes días fueran igual de atareados por los proyectos finales, sin embargo, al comentarle nuestro plan a Helga y los demás, todos accedieron gustosos, solo que Helga adelanto la fecha.

– Como saben, mis padres andarán de crucero dos semanas, así que tendremos que estar en Hillwood antes.

– A mi me parece perfecto, sirve que conocemos el lugar donde creciste Geraldine.

– Bien, ¿y que más desean hacer durante esas dos semanas que estaremos aquí?

– No lo sé Mike, ¿Qué se les ocurre?

Estuvimos proponiendo distintas ideas, desde ir al cine, hasta ir a la nueva pista de patinaje que abrieron en el centro comercial, poco a poco trazamos un buen plan de actividades, estas sin duda serian las mejores vacaciones de verano, y más por que las compartiría con la chica más increíble del mundo, la dueña de mi corazón y mis suspiros, justo en unos días cumpliríamos unos meses de ser novios, por lo que quería hacerle un regalo muy especial, pero no sabía aún que obsequiarle.

Por fin había llegado el ultimo día de clases, estábamos todos ansiosos por que terminaran para poder disfrutar de nuestra libertad, aunque fuera solo por dos meses, claro que los profesores nos bombardearon con demasiada tarea, como la mayoría de esta eran investigaciones, acordamos en hacerla juntos las ultimas dos semanas antes de entrar a clases, ya saben, el estudiante perezoso siempre se adueña de uno y es algo inevitable.

– No puedo creer que el profesor Samuel nos pidiera un informe semanal de la lectura de literatura inglesa, eso es ilegal.

– Calmate ilegal, es simplemente una aseguranza de que leas el libro, tampoco es tan difícil, aunque para tu cerebro si lo ha de ser.

– Silencio Pataki.

– Oh vamos Gerald, solo es un libro pequeño, será una lectura rápida.

– Dilo por ti nena, a mi no me llama ni tantito la atención la literatura.

– Es por eso por lo que eres pésimo en esta clase ¿no?

– ¡Eli!, eres una malvada – _dijo Helga mostrando una firme y triunfante sonrisa._

– Aprendí de la mejor – _respondió Eli a la par que chocaba los puños con Helga._

– Ustedes dos son unas brujas.

– Cuidado con lo que dices Johanssen, podrían hechizarte y convertirte en su esclavo, así como lo hicieron con Steve.

– Si, no… espera ¿qué?

– Steve, golpealo _– arrojo Helga y Steve accedió a golpear a Mike, aunque a simple vista se veía que no eran en serio sus golpes._

– Detente Steve, trata de recuperar el control de tu mente.

– Hermano, estos cada día están más locos – _susurraba a mi oído Gerald un poco temeroso por lo que sus ojos veían._

– Descuida Gerald, no pasa nada.

– Bien chicos, antes de que se maten, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo en vernos a las seis de la tarde para ir al parque de diversiones?

– Claro Phoebe, y no se preocupen por el transporte, le pediré a mis padres que me presten la camioneta para pasar por ustedes.

– ¿Por fin te levantaron el castigo? Tus padres son muy condescendientes contigo Eli.

– Claro, soy su pequeña princesa, además, ellos saben que fue culpa de Steve que tuviéramos ese pequeño accidente con el Mustang.

– Oh no preciosa, a mi no me quieras culpar por tu falta de visión, quien manejaba eras tú.

– Si, pero de regreso al concierto, tú lo ibas conduciendo.

– No digas nada Steve, tienes las de perder en esto, todos sabemos que tu ibas conduciendo como loco.

– Amm… ¿tienes licencia de conducir?

– ¿Por qué esa cara de susto?, claro que tengo licencia, aquí la única que no tiene licencia de todos nosotros es Geraldine, no teman chicos, yo conduzco muy bien.

Eli nos guiño el ojo, la verdad nunca los he visto conducir por lo que no puedo brindar un veredicto si son buenos o malos, pero por lo que acaban de decir, mentiría si no dijera que tengo un poco de miedo en morir tan joven a causa de ellos.

Acordamos vernos a las seis, ellos pasarían por nosotros alrededor de las 6:15 y de ahí partiríamos a Coney Island, debo decir que me emociona mucho ya que los únicos parques que he conocido son los de Hillwood y estos no son tan grandes como lo es este; mientras esperábamos la hora del encuentro, me dispuse a preguntarle a mi madre por la forma más romántica de entregarle su obsequio a Helga, al final de cuentas, logré encontrar el indicado para ella mientras acompañaba a mis padres al centro comercial, aunque es un poco sencillo, se que es perfecto para ella; es un pequeño brazalete con la leyenda "His Queen" acompañada de un pequeño diamante y una corona, lo mejor de ella era que venían con una igual, solo que para hombre y esta decía "His King", eran perfectas para nosotros.

– ¿Qué opinas mamá? – _le pregunto mientras le muestro los brazaletes._

– Es precioso Arnold, se que a Helga le va a encantar, yo te sugiero que cuando se lo entregues, estén ustedes dos solos, trata de buscar un juego mecánico que pueda ayudarte a crear esa atmósfera romántica.

– ¿Crees que seria una buena idea si se lo entrego en el túnel del amor?

– No lo creo cariño, lo más adecuado es un lugar iluminado, de esa forma el brazalete podrá lucir ante sus ojos.

– Tendré que ir viendo los juegos que hay en el parque mientras estemos ahí, muchas gracias, mamá.

– No tienes nada que agradecer, me encanta que tú y Helga estén juntos, son la pareja perfecta, no olvides invitarla a comer un día de estos.

– Claro, se lo propondré.

Me tranquilizo un poco hablar con mi mamá, tenia miedo de que este brazalete fuera demasiado para Helga, después de todo, ella no suele utilizar joyería; Eli llego puntual a recogernos, nos subimos a su camioneta, sin embargo nuestra sorpresa fue grande al ver que realmente no conduce nada mal, con esto pude ver tranquilidad en el rostro de Gerald, llegamos en cuestión de hora y media al parque, nos estacionamos y nos formamos en la línea VIP, cualquiera pensaría que los que poseen pases VIP no hacen fila, pero el parque estaba a reventar, había mucha gente en la taquilla y ni se diga en el acceso, esto se debía al inicio de las vacaciones por lo que imagino el lugar estará en su máxima potencia todos los días.

– Hay demasiada gente, no creo que podamos disfrutar del parque, habrá filas interminables.

– No te preocupes por eso preciosa, estos pases nos permiten ingresar a los juegos sin hacer fila.

– Eso espero zopenco, odio hacer filas.

Ingresamos rápido al lugar, lo bueno es que ya habíamos discutido a que juegos subiríamos primero, después de una hora pasaríamos a comprar algo de comer para poder descansar un poco el estomago antes de volver a subirnos a los juegos.

– Bueno, iniciemos con las montañas rusas.

– ¿No crees que es un poco, precipitado Pataki?

– ¿Acaso tienes miedo Geraldo?

– No, pero creí que iríamos por algo tranquilo primero – _comentó algo nervioso._

– Solo por tú evidente miedo a las montañas rusas, nos subiremos a la monstruo primero.

– _Helga nos señalo la montaña más alta del parque, si la comparaba con la montaña de Dinolandia en Hillwood, esa era… pequeña_ – Si que quieres iniciar por lo grande – _señale un poco anonadado al ver la atracción._

– Claro cabeza de balón, ¿Qué esperabas?, ahora andando.

 _Steve no mentía cuando dijo que los pases nos daban cero filas, aunque fuesen VIP, las pulseras que nosotros teníamos eran de un color distinto al de otros clientes VIP, por lo que nosotros no hicimos fila, fue pase directo, cosa que molesto a los demás clientes que tenían un rato formados; no sé como describir esta sensación, éramos los próximos en subir, de repente mis manos comenzaron a sudar_ – ammm ¿éstas segura que este juego es seguro Helga? – _me di un golpe mental, mi voz sonaba temerosa y quebrada, obviamente Helga notaria mi miedo._

– ¿Tienes miedo, cabeza de balón? – _comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica_ – descuida, no morirás, al contrario – _su voz cambio a un tono bastante seductor_ – te va a gustar.

No supe como reaccionar ante su ¿seducción? nos acomodamos en los carros, para mi mala suerte, nos sentamos en los carros de hasta el frente, una vez acomodados, se bajaron los tubos de seguridad y comenzaron a moverse los carritos, mi miedo se fue incrementando conforme avanzábamos a la cima, lo cual si me pongo a pensarlo, es un poco absurdo sentir miedo puesto que me encantaba subirme a la montaña rusa cuando era niño, pero ahora, no sé porque me pongo tan nervioso con este juego; llegamos a la cima de la montaña rusa, los carros estuvieron detenidos unos segundos que para mi parecieron horas, y así de la nada, se movieron los carros y bajaron a alta velocidad, todos comenzamos a gritar, unos de la emoción y otros del miedo, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, sentí un vacío en mi estómago, solo pedía no desmayarme o las burlas no se terminarían con Helga, la amo con todo mi corazón, y la conocí siendo una burlona, pero creo que esto no lo toleraría tanto.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas, comenzó a bajar la velocidad de los carros, indicando que el juego había llegado a su fin.

– ¡Estuvo genial! Deberíamos de subir nuevamente – _comentaba Helga muy emocionada_.

– Es una buena idea, pero creo que a ellos no les agradará mucho la idea – _menciono Mike señalándonos a Gerald y a mí_.

– Oh vamos zopencos, ¿les dio miedo? – _comenzó a carcajearse Helga, esto era mi temor, que ella se burlara sin fin._

– N… no, pero no creo que mi estomago pueda soportar otro paseo ahí.

– Qué decepción bebe – _comentó Phoebe emocionada, al parecer solo Gerald y yo sufrimos con este juego._

– No sé tu hermano, pero creo que esto no nos esta beneficiando ante las chicas – _me_ _decía Gerald en voz baja para que solo yo lo escuchara._

Después de una leve discusión, seguimos subiendo a los juegos mecánicos, unas horas bastante divertidas, decidimos tomar un descanso y buscar algo de comer, nos sentamos en unas pequeñas mesas que se encontraban en un área designada como comida, compramos unas hamburguesas con papas fritas y comenzamos a degustarlas, no es una exageración cuando digo que ¡estaban buenísimas!, por dios, tenia tiempo que no probaba unas así de jugosas.

– ¿Alguien más piensa que estas hamburguesas están riquísimas?

– No eres la única que lo ha notado Eli, podría morir a gusto después de esta delicia.

– Steve, debido a que tu escogiste el ultimo juego, le toca al cabeza de balón.

– No planearas subir después de comer o ¿sí?

– _Gerald tenía una expresión de susto_ – Por supuesto que no zopenco, ¿quieres que vomite toda esta delicia?

– No, solo quería asegurarme, estas un poco loca.

– Geraldine te va a matar – _decía Steve ante el comentario de Gerald._

– Quisiera subir a la rueda de la fortuna – _Comente para evitar que comenzará otra discusión innecesaria._

– Me parece buena idea, algo tranquilo antes de irnos – _respondía Mike._

– ¿Irnos? – _pregunto extrañada Helga._

– ¿Ya viste la hora? Pasan de la una de la madrugada y el parque lo cierran a las dos.

– Rayos, no me di cuenta del tiempo, bien, como es un juego tranquilo, no habrá problema con ir al terminar de comer.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, como ya era algo tarde, había menos gente, terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos a la pequeña fila para subir a la atracción, acordamos subir en parejas debido a que Steve prefirió no subir justificando que estaba algo cansado y un poco mareado; los demás nos fuimos acomodando en los cajones, primero subieron Gerald y Phoebe, después fueron Eli y Mike y al final subimos Helga y yo.

– ¿Cómo te la pasaste hoy Helga?

– Genial, el mejor día de mi vida.

– Me alegra escuchar eso – _estábamos a mitad del camino antes de llegar a la cima, me pareció un buen momento hacer mi jugada._

– Arnold _– mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar mi nombre de los labios de Helga._

– ¿Sí? – _ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, yo coloque mi brazo alrededor de ella sujetándola fuerte._

– Soy muy feliz a tu lado, aun y con nuestros problemas, quiero que sepas que me haces muy feliz.

– Tu también me haces muy feliz – _me aparte un poco de ella, me coloque de rodillas frente a ella y le entregue una caja pequeña_ – aquí tienes, un pequeño regalo para ti.

– ¿Qué es? – _pregunto extrañada Helga._

– Ábrelo – _sus ojos se iluminaron al ver los brazaletes que se encontraban adentro, no pudo articular palabra, pero atreves de sus ojos pude descifrar lo que quiso decirme_ – no es algo muy ostentoso, pero si es algo que lleva mi corazón, este brazalete representa mis sentimientos por ti, lo que significas para mí.

– Arnold… yo no… no debiste, realmente no era necesario.

– Por supuesto que sí, no voy a dejar de demostrarte lo que significas para mí, tal vez no pueda rodearte de diamantes y cosas materiales, pero te ofrezco la sinceridad de mi corazón, eres realmente increíble, fuerte, determinada, me encanta la fuerza que determina tu personalidad, me fascina la inocencia que muestras espontáneamente, me encanta tu mirada que solo puede demostrar amor por sus seres queridos, me encanta tu cabello dorado que ilumina mi camino de oscuridad, me encantas tú.

– Arnold, te amo.

– Y yo te amo a ti.

Nos fundimos en un beso tan cálido, lleno de amor, después del maravilloso beso le coloque el brazalete en su muñeca, ella tomo el otro y me lo coloco en mi muñeca, disfrutamos lo que quedo de la atracción, al terminar nos dirigimos a nuestras casas, sin duda este seria un magnifico verano para todos.


	37. Lecciones de conducir

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

 **...**

El inicio de estas vacaciones ha sido increíble, primero iniciamos con la ida al parque de diversiones, el cual resulto bastante divertido, ha superado mis expectativas, en ese lugar Arnold me obsequio un brazalete plateado muy bonito con la leyenda "His Queen", debo confesar que no esperaba ese obsequio, realmente no imagine que Arnold pudiera ser un chico detallista, al menos en las ocasiones que lo he visto interactuar con chicas, jamás había mostrado esa faceta a ninguna, me alegra ser la primera y espero también ser la única.

Después de ese magnifico día, hicimos diversas actividades según los gustos que cada uno tenía, esto para darle un poco de igualdad y no solo hacer lo que una sola persona desea, desde ir a la playa de Coney Island, hasta visitar los museos, jugar algunos deportes como en los viejos tiempos, patinar, entre otras actividades. Por desgracias con todo esto habían pasado exactamente dos semanas por lo que el crucero en el que mi familia se encontraba terminaba hoy, por lo que estaría regresando a Hillwood para pasar el resto de mis vacaciones con ellos, lo cual realmente no me molesta, al contrario, estoy emocionada por una sencilla razón, Bob prometió enseñarme a conducir, he de confesar que he estado observando a Dylan como lo hace y no parece complicado, la diferencia es que Big Bob me enseñara a conducir estándar, la verdad ignoraba que supiera conducir estándar ya que si mal no recuerdo, el auto de papá y Olga siempre ha sido automático, realmente estoy emocionada y como era de esperarse, Dylan y Hannah están algo temerosos por dichas clases.

– Oh vamos mamá, no pasará nada, tendré cuidado sin contar que Bob estará demasiado al pendiente de mis movimientos.

– Lo sé cariño, pero tengo miedo, algo me dice que esto no es buena idea, preferiría que aprendieras en una escuela de conducción aquí en la ciudad.

– Por favor, Hannah, déjame hacer esto.

– Escucha cariño, estoy de acuerdo en que quieras aprender a conducir, después de todo estas en edad de cumplir ese deseo, sin embargo, debes comprender que tu madre y yo estamos un poco inquietos ya que nosotros no estaremos presentes.

– Lo sé papá, pero… les juro que tendré mucho cuidado – _esta era la primera y esperaba que fuera la única vez que yo rogaba por algo, aunque podría hacer lo que la antigua Helga y decirles que no lo haría, pero hacerlo de igual forma; sin embargo, quería hacer las cosas bien, con el debido permiso de mis cuatro padres, Míriam y Bob estaban de acuerdo, solo me faltaba convencer a Hannah y Dylan, pero no creí que fuera tan difícil._

– Esta bien – _confeso al fin Dylan después de lanzarle unas miradas a Hannah, juro que aun no se cómo pueden comunicarse telepáticamente para ponerse de acuerdo_ _cuando no quieren que yo los escuche_ – tienes que jurarnos que tendrás cuidado y que obedecerás sin replicar las indicaciones de Bob.

– ¡Síiiii! – _Grité muy emocionada, simplemente no pude evitarlo._

– Geraldine, aún no he terminado de hablar – _me reprendió Dylan a lo que me disculpe con una leve sonrisa_ – Tendrás que hacer un curso y un examen de conducción teórico cuando regreses a Nueva York de tus vacaciones, con eso nosotros estaremos más tranquilo de que tienes la educación correcta para… tener tu propio automóvil en un futuro.

– ¡Síiiii! – _abrace a mis dos padres, no esperaba que consideraran comprarme aún un auto tan pronto, realmente lo iba pedir hasta los 18 años, pero tener uno a los 16 tampoco sonaba tan mal, después de todo Eli a tiene el suyo y ella ya lleva un tiempo conduciendo, eso sí, conduce como loca, me sorprende que aun no le hayan quitado su licencia_ – muchas gracias, les juro que no se van a arrepentir de esto.

– Confiamos en ti Geraldine, sabemos que siempre tomas las decisiones correctas y nos has demostrado estos años que eres una chica responsable.

– Imagino que Bob y Míriam estarán llegando a casa en la tarde, así que hablare con él por teléfono después para comentarle de nuestro acuerdo.

– Olga me dijo que llegaban a la ciudad a las 3 de la tarde, imagino que para las 5 ya deben de estar en la casa, bueno me voy a mi habitación para hacer mi maleta.

Comencé los preparativos para pasar el resto de mis vacaciones en Hillwood, como era de esperarse, mis amigos querían pasar conmigo las vacaciones, por lo que Mike busco rápidamente una casa para que Steve, Eli y él pudieran pasar el resto de las vacaciones, Phoebe los acompañaría, aun y cuando sus padres seguían fuera del país, logro hablar con ellos y solicitar permiso para quedarse en casa con unos amigos lo cual a sus padres no le pareció pues ellos aun eran menores de edad, pero Phoebe les dijo que Olga se quedaría con ellos como chaperón, terminando así de aceptar, Arnold se quedaría con Gerald pues también quería regresar a la ciudad y como sus abuelos ya no son dueños de Sunset Arms, no tenia otro lugar en donde quedarse; a decir verdad me sorprendió que Phoebe le mintiera a sus padres diciendo que mi hermana Olga se quedaría en su casa, imagino que al llegar a la ciudad se lo pedirá.

Todo estuvo listo, nuestro vuelo saldría a las siete de la tarde y llegaríamos alrededor de las diez de la noche, quedamos de reunirnos todos en mi casa, los padres de Arnold y los míos nos llevarían al aeropuerto, claro que durante el camino Hannah le solicito a Mike que estuviera al pendiente de las locuras que Eli pudiera hacer, ya que de los cuatro, él es el más responsable por lo cual acepto la petición y Eli de manera juguetona se sintió ofendida lo que causo que todos nos riéramos de su fingida ofensa.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, registramos las maletas y esperamos tranquilamente el vuelo, los abuelos de Arnold no dejaban de bromear con los posibles sucesos que pudieran ocurrirle al avión, asustando así al tarado de Geraldo, esto sería divertido para mi pues me daba pie a molestarlo sin titubear durante el vuelo. Anunciaron nuestro vuelo, nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos a la salida para ingresar a nuestro vuelo correspondiente, debido a que mis padres eran bastante organizados para los viajes debido a los negocios de Dylan, yo reserve un vuelo en primera clase, gracias a las amistades que Dylan tiene, pudimos conseguir que todos viajaran en la misma clase que yo aun y cuando fueran asientos separados; debo decir que una gran ventaja de ser una Anderson es la influencia que el apellido tiene, sin contar que las familias de Steve, Mike y sobre todo Eli también tienen presencia, puedo darme alguno lujos, aunque fueran pocas, disfrutaba viajar en primera clase, y por la cara de sombro que tienen Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold, puedo decir que ellos también se acostumbraran pronto, aunque debo aclarar que eso no significa que yo me vuelva una persona frívola e interesada, en lo absoluto, seguiré siendo yo, eso jamás cambiara.

El vuelo transcurrió sin percances, llegamos a nuestro destino y fuimos recibidos por los padres de Gerald, por Olga y su prometido, con quien realmente me llevaba bien.

– Hermanita bebe, ¿Qué tal estuvo su vuelo? – _preguntaba Olga mientras me estrujaba en un enorme abrazo de Oso._

– Cariño, deja que respire un poco, la esta ahogando – _comento su prometido._

– Lo siento Helga.

– Descuida, el vuelo estuvo bien, por cierto, chicos quiero presentarles al prometido de mi hermana Olga, su nombre es Richard y estudia leyes en la universidad de Harvard, Richard ellos son mis amigos, Eli, Steve, Mike, Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald.

– Mucho gusto – _dijeron todos al mismo tiempo_.

– El gusto es mío chicos, gracias por cuidar a mi "hermanita", imagino que debió ser todo un infierno – _decía Richard bromeando._

– Y que lo diga, es una pesadilla – _respondió Gerald._

– ¡Johanssen! Cierra el pico.

– Bueno chicos, me da gusto volver a verlos y que hayan llegado sanos y salvos, ¿tienes como llegar a tu casa Phoebe? – _pregunto la señora Johanssen._

– Si, Helga me acercará a mi casa.

– ¿Y tus padres porque no vinieron jovencita? – _pregunto el señor Johanssen mientras se limpiaba los lentes._

– Están de viaje fuera del país.

– ¿Te quedarás sola en casa? – _pregunto con preocupación la señora Johanssen, creo que Phoebe esta en problemas y dudo mucho que le permitan irse sola._

– No se preocupe señora Johanssen, nosotros nos quedaremos en la casa de los Heyerdahl cuidando de Phoebe, sus padres me contactaron para asegurar que ella se encuentre bien y no este sola durante su estancia en la ciudad.

– Bueno, eso nos tranquiliza un poco.

Dicho esto, nos fuimos todos por caminos separados, Arnold y Gerald con los padres de este último, mientras que los demás nos fuimos con Olga, durante el camino Eli le contaba a Olga todas las cosas que habíamos hecho, ella me pregunto pero la verdad yo no le quise decir nada por lo que Eli intervino, por alguna extraña razón Eli simpatizaba un poco con mi hermana aunque no le agradara del todo su forma de ser o al menos eso es lo que ella siempre dice; el primer destino fue dejarme a mi en la casa de mis padres, al bajar mi maleta me despedí de ellos, ingrese a la casa siendo recibida por mis padres, quienes me abrazaron y me acompañaron a mi habitación, Bob dejo la maleta aun lado, yo lo único que pude hacer fue aventarme a la cama, estaba excesivamente cansada, ellos comprendieron y me dejaron descansar, y como si nada me quede completamente dormida.

Al despertar, me esperaba un delicioso desayuno, salude a mis padres, Míriam me sirvió, después de que ella tomara asiento comenzamos a desayunar, mientras degustábamos la comida, les conté a mis padres todo lo que hice en Nueva York con mis amigos, ellos me contaron como les había ido en el crucero y también del repentino amor de Bob por Richard, el prometido de Olga, me parecía increíble como de un momento paso de odiarlo a amarlo.

Después del desayuno, Bob y yo comenzamos con nuestras clases de manejo, sospeche que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero jamás espere que Bob fuera tan… neurótico; primero fuimos a un estacionamiento lo suficientemente amplio, intercambiamos lugares y así comenzó explicándome cómo funcionaban las velocidades, todo bien hasta aquí, aprendí rápido a meter las velocidades y lo más importante, a sincronizar mis dos pies con los tres pedales, al principio me costaba trabajo pues con los dos pies quería pisar un solo pedal, pero poco a poco fui acostumbrándome, este era el momento indicado para comenzar, yo quería ir manejando en la calle, pero Bob no me dejo, dijo que primero tenía que probar aquí para evitar algún accidente grabe.

– Esto es muy aburrido, ya se como meter las velocidades, como estacionarme, y como avanzar, ¿Por qué no simplemente vamos por la calle?

– Ya te lo dije jovencita, necesitas dominar bien los cambios, no es tan fácil como tú te lo imaginas.

– Oh vamos Bob, te aseguro a que estoy lista.

– Esta bien, tú ganas, pero manejaras hasta la casa, al final de cuentas no esta tan lejos.

– Si, te aseguro que tendré cuidado.

 _Comencé a avanzar poco a poco hasta llegar a la salida del estacionamiento, me detuve y observé por ambos lados, asegurándome que no pasara ningún automóvil, después de eso fui acelerando poco a poco, metí el primer cambio, primera, después de avanzar otro poco, metí segunda_ – Vas bien Helga, no olvides estar espejeando para que veas quien esta a tu alrededor, de esa forma puedes cuidar que no te llegue alguien de sorpresa se te quiera meter como si nada – _poco a poco fui agarrando el ritmo, si he de ser sincera, no esta tan mal, esto era más fácil de lo que imaginaba_ – ¡cuidado Helga semáforo en rojo!

– ¿¡Qué!? – _frene de inmediato causando que el auto se detuviera en seco y casi me chocaban por la parte de atrás_ – ¡no me asustes de esa manera Bob!

– Debes prestar atención a tu alrededor niña, casi nos matas.

– No seas exagerado – _el semáforo cambio a verde y comencé nuevamente la marcha, después de un rato llegamos a la casa y comencé a estacionar el vehículo._

– Dale un poco más al frente, recuerda que tus espejos deben quedar alineados con el capo del otro vehículo cuando metas la reversa – _metí reversa y fui dándole poco a poco, cuando vi por medio del espejo que ya había entrado, me dispuse a girar el volante para terminar de acomodarme._

– ¿Qué tal? No estuvo tan mal – _comente satisfecha por mi logro mientras bajábamos del auto._

– Te falta mucho por aprender jovencita, siempre debes estar al pendiente de tu alrededor, no solo coches, también de los semáforos – _decía Bob un poco molesto._

– No es mi culpa que de la nada me gritaras y me asustaras.

– De igual forma, seguiremos practicando hasta que lo domines – _comento Bob mientras ingresábamos a la casa._

– ¿Qué tal les fue?

– Estuvo bien, pero Bob estaba un poco neurótico.

– ¿Es eso cierto Bob?

– La niña que casi nos mata.

– Eres un exagerado, solo fue un ligero frenon por causa tuya.

Le conté a Míriam como estuvo la lección y comenzó a reírse por lo ocurrido, me platico que todos en su primer día de conducción suelen frenar de manera repentina, que eso era normal; después de unas horas llegaron mis amigos, habíamos quedado que les mostraríamos un poco de la ciudad a Eli, Mike y Steve, me despedí de mis padres y me dispuse a salir con mis amigos, mientras íbamos recorriendo la ciudad, les conté como me había ido con las clases de conducir del Big Bob, obviamente Mike y Steve no paraban de carcajearse.

Decidimos detenernos un poco en el parque y disfrutar de la vista, después de todo hacia un fantástico clima en la ciudad, estaba parcialmente nublado y fresco, aunque no pareciera que fuese a llover, este es el mejor clima para que llegue la inspiración a tu alma y puedas desahogar tu interior con más fluidez.

– Bueno chicos, ¿cuál es el plan?, llevamos un buen rato recorriendo la ciudad y aun no hemos encontrado algo divertido que hacer – _comento Steve mientras se recostaba en el pasto._

– Podríamos ir al muelle, tal vez podamos ver si ya están instalando la feria del queso.

– No sé supone que la feria del queso se coloca una semana antes de terminar las vacaciones de verano o ¿estaré confundida?

– No me mires a mí Phoebe, yo no vivo aquí desde hace un tiempo.

– No, de hecho, la comienzan a colocar antes ya que están ampliando sus atracciones, ahora puedes ver otras cosas más interesantes.

– ¿Hay algo más interesante que el queso?

Todos volteamos a ver a Eli con extrañeza, comenzamos a carcajearnos por la ironía del asunto, una vez que estuvimos todos de acuerdo con el plan, nos dirigimos al muelle, mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino, Arnold nos contó del motivo que tuvieron los organizadores para trasladar la feria cerca del muelle, resulta que un inversionista estaba en la ciudad cuando llego la feria, le pareció un evento bastante peculiar y más ver que los ciudadanos disfrutaban mucho de las atracciones por lo que decidió invertir algo de dinero para hacer más grande la feria, fue así como se fue expandiendo conforme pasaban los años y como el lugar donde la colocaban era muy pequeño, la alcaldesa les autorizo el traslado al muelle, lo cual fue beneficiando a los locatarios, ya que habían incrementado sus ventas considerablemente.

– Me parece bastante interesante, jamás imagine que encontraría algún día una feria específicamente de queso, suena asqueroso pero divertido.

– Es una lastima que no puedas disfruta de sus bocados Eli.

– ¿Por qué no? – _pregunto Gerald intrigado, creo que es obvia la respuesta, pero a veces olvido que estoy rodeada por tontos._

– Eli es alérgica al queso.

– ¿Es grave tu alergia?

– No tanto como la de Geraldine, solo me hincho un poco como globo – _comento restando importancia al asunto._

– Que mal.

– No se preocupen, no es tan malo, sobreviviré.

– Bueno, hemos llegado, el ultimo en llegar es un huevo podrido – _grite mientras comencé a corres hacia la entrada de la feria._

– Qué madura Pataki – _Alcance a escuchar a Gerald quejarse, últimamente le encantaba quejarse de cualquier cosa insignificante._

– Eres un aguafiestas.

Todos corrimos a la entrada, aunque obviamente yo gane ya que fui la primera en llegar, comenzamos a planear a que juegos subiríamos primero y aunque los juegos no eran tan impactantes como los que había en Nueva York, si fueron bastante divertidos; cuando terminábamos uno, tomábamos un descanso y probábamos alguna de las exquisitas botanas de queso, cabe remarcar que Steve y Gerald terminaron vomitando después de una competencia para ver quien se terminaba una montaña de queso en el menor tiempo posible; han sido los momento más divertidos de mi vida, jamás creí que podría llegar a disfrutar una salida así con amigos.

Siempre me ha parecido interesante la amistad, existen experiencias que no se vuelven a repetir en la vida y el que puedas disfrutar sin la necesidad de preocuparte por que te juzguen tus amigos es increíble, no todos tienen la suerte de tener grandes amigos, muchos experimentan el lado malo de la amistad, la traición, la desconfianza, poco a poco pierden la fe del lado bueno que puede tener una amistad, aquella que te apoya en tus peores momentos, aquella incondicional, aquella que va más allá para convertirse en hermandad; los amigos son otros hermanos con los que siempre vivirás todo tipo de aventuras y experiencias y yo solo puedo desear que mis amigos estén siempre conmigo.


	38. La vida de un millonario

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

 **...**

Todo el tiempo, te ciegas ante la avaricia por el poder y dejas de tenerte respeto hacia los demás para conseguir las cosas. Era claro que las cosas ya no eran las mismas para mí desde aquella derrota en Nueva York por el equipo de porristas local, Layla dejó de participar en las actividades del club de porristas por estar acosando a Arnold, y debo decir que fue un placer ya no tenerla ahí, a pesar de ser amigas, me gusta conservar mi reputación intacta; Aún conservo mi amistad con Layla aunque distante, y eso se debe principalmente a que mi tiempo libre se lo dedicaba a mi nueva pareja.

Probablemente la Rhonda del pasado se habría sentido humillada al tener a un perdedor como su pareja, la adolescencia ahora le sonríe y fue inevitable caer ante sus seductores encantos.

Thaddeus Gammelthorpe mejor conocido como "Curly", se convirtió en mi novio, todos se sorprendieron, el transcurrir de los años le ha sentado a su forma de ser, dejó de ser el acosador y amante del zoológico, para convertirse en una agradable compañía y fue gracias a una sugerencia suya que ahora me encuentro estudiando en esta ciudad, irónicamente donde se encuentra mi rival, Nueva York.

Durante una de nuestras citas, le platique mis intenciones de estudiar en el extranjero la preparatoria, pero gracias al problema que se suscitó en mi última fiesta, mis padres me castigaron los viajes al extranjero, ellos no querían que siguiera ensuciando el apellido Wellington, estaba frustrada por la situación, entonces Thaddeus me hizo una propuesta.

– Princesa mía, tu sueño siempre fue ser una exitosa diseñadora de modas, ¿por qué no realizas tus estudios en Nueva York?, te será más fácil cumplir ese sueño si radicas en la capital de la moda.

– Mi plan original era estudiar una carrera universitaria de moda.

– Podremos investigar un poco, ver si aún es posible que apliques e iniciar todos los trámites de ingreso.

– Eso suena fantástico, pero ¿y tú?

– Yo soy capaz de seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, mi pequeña damisela.

– ¿Ya sabes qué profesión elegirás?

– Por supuesto, estudiaré leyes en Harvard, me convertiré en un abogado digno de una Lloyd.

– Me agrada tu idea.

Me sorprende demasiado que Thaddeus siempre piense en mí antes que, en él, en sus necesidades, no quiero decepcionarlo, quiero entregarme completamente a esta relación y corresponderle dignamente el cariño que él me ha demostrado durante todos estos años.

Siguiendo su sugerencia, hicimos una investigación, había una escuela con un amplio programa de modas, lo platique con mis padres y accedieron a mi pequeño capricho de radicar en la ciudad con mejor sentido de la moda, lo mejor de todo es que no iría sola, Thaddeus encontró una muy buena escuela que podría darle facilidades para ingresar a Harvard. Después de la graduación, alistamos todo para mudarnos, realmente solo llevábamos ropa, compraríamos algún departamento amueblado, debo remarcar que fue muy difícil adaptarnos al ajetreo de la ciudad, aprendernos calles, horarios del transporte público, fue justo por esto que les solicite a mis padres la adquisición de un auto para que fuera más fácil mi traslado a la escuela, ellos accedieron encantados, metiéndome a una escuela de manejo en lo que iniciaban las clases.

Ninguna clase de manejo es fácil, son tantas reglas que debes saber, me estaba estresando demasiado, ¿Por qué era tan difícil obtener una licencia?; obviamente los instructores no querían otorgar licencias a personas irresponsables, lo cual aplaudo fuertemente, pero también hacen difícil que un ciudadano promedio pueda obtener su licencia. Después de tantas trabas y exámenes, por fin pude aprobar y obtener mi licencia, conocía perfectamente la fama de la ciudad sobre aquellos que poseen una apariencia ostentosa, por lo cual decidí comprar un auto sencillo, pero no demasiado, un digno aporte de una Lloyd.

A pesar de todo, la preparatoria de modas resultó más difícil de lo que imaginaba, sin importar qué tan fantástico pensara que eran mis diseños, todos mis profesores criticaban brutalmente mis obras de arte, siempre argumentando que era demasiado superficial y detallado solo para una persona, que carecía de visión para esto, hicieron que me cuestionara si esto era realmente lo que deseaba hacer de mi vida. Me sentía tan derrotada, pero gracias al apoyo de Curly, no me rendí, poco a poco fui comprendiendo a lo que se referían; únicamente me había dedicado a diseñar para mí, me olvidé por un momento de diseñar para otro tipo de mujeres.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, me volví una gran estudiante, por fin estaba disfrutando de esta profesión; se aproximaban las vacaciones de verano, deseaba ver a mis padres y a mis amigos que aún residían en Hillwood, le comente a Curly lo fantástico que podría ser pasar nuestras vacaciones en la ciudad donde crecimos, descansando del estrés de Nueva York, él estuvo de acuerdo, comenzamos a planear nuestra salida, tomaríamos la carretera para llegar a Hillwood, estaría a solo una horas de camino por lo que decidimos madrugar para comenzar nuestro viaje.

Durante todo el camino solo platicábamos de lo sorprendidos que estarían todos cuando vieran mi nuevo auto, de los posibles cambios que ellos pudieron haber sufrido con el paso del tiempo, después de todo, las personas cambian cuando la vida les presenta distintos retos que te van formando el carácter. Mi deseo era ver más que nada a Nadine, tenía tanto que no hablaba con mi mejor amiga, le avisé que iría de visita a la ciudad y ella se puso feliz, me mantuvo al tanto de los cambios de la ciudad en estos años y que la mayoría de los chicos se habían mudado para cumplir con sus sueños y ambiciones.

Llegamos a la ciudad, lo primero que hice fue dejar a Curly en casa de sus padres para que les diera la sorpresa, al terminar de despedirme de él, me dirigí a casa de los míos, ellos estuvieron muy felices por verme, nos pusimos al tanto de todo lo que había vivido hasta el momento en Nueva York.

– Estamos tan orgullosos de ti princesa, por fin estas poniendo en alto el apellido Lloyd a la altura.

– Gracias papi, me alegra escuchar eso.

– ¿Y qué planes tienes para estas vacaciones Rhonda?

– En realidad no hemos planeado nada interesante, solo venimos a descansar un poco del ajetreo de la ciudad, además, tenía ganas de ver a mis amigos.

– Bueno cariño, esperamos que disfrutes mucho de tu estadía en la ciudad, nosotros no podremos acompañarte, tenemos algunos negocios que atender y estaremos algunos días fuera de la ciudad.

– Descuiden, entiendo perfectamente.

Después de pasar un rato con mis padres, le envié un mensaje a Curly para ponernos de acuerdo y recorrer la ciudad, quedamos de vernos en el parque. Mientras esperaba a que llegara, pude ver lo mucho que este parque había cambiado, ahora habían más árboles, las canchas de deportes estaban mejor equipadas, no pude evitar un sentimiento de nostalgia, nosotros hubiésemos disfrutado tanto de esto cuando éramos unos niños, ahora a mis 16 años no veo las cosas de la misma manera, mis prioridades son otras; Thaddeus llega a mi lado y lo recibo con un pequeño beso, nos dispusimos a ver todos los cambios de Hillwood, nada mejor que una caminata para apreciar la belleza de la ciudad, nos detuvimos por unas malteadas, Slausen's no parecía haber cambiado tanto, sus productos seguían estando deliciosos. Al salir nos encontramos con Nadine, quien nos contó que en la ciudad ahora solo residen Layla, Sid, Stinky, Harold y Brainy, los demás partieron a destinos diferentes.

– No esperaba que Arnold se mudará teniendo a sus abuelos aquí.

– En realidad, toda su familia se fue, vendieron Sunset Arms y se mudaron a Nueva York, que es donde estudia Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald.

– Eso sí que es interesante, hasta la fecha no me los he encontrado en la ciudad.

– Supongo que los lugares que frecuentan no son los mismos – _comentó Nadine sin darle importancia al asunto._

Optamos por ir al cine y divertirnos un poco los tres, después de todo, había suficiente tiempo para convivir con los que aún se encuentran en la ciudad; fue justo ese pensamiento lo que me brindo una idea, no hay nada mejor para una bienvenida que una gran fiesta, pensé que sería una excelente idea organizar una fiesta como solo yo puedo hacer.

Le comenté a Nadine y a Thaddeus sobre mi idea, la cual solo vi reflejado el entusiasmo en mi novio y no en mi mejor amiga.

– ¿Cuál es el problema Nadine?

– Rhonda, aunque sea una buena idea lo de la fiesta, dudo que todos puedan venir a la ciudad, la mayoría está en otros países y continentes, no todos tenemos tanto dinero como tú para costear un viaje solo de una noche.

– Mi querida Nadine, ese realmente no es problema, estamos en vacaciones de verano, por lo cual, aquellos que se fueron pueden venir de visita para ver a sus familiares y así aprovecharemos para hacer la fiesta, solo es cuestión de ver en qué fecha estaría la mayoría en la ciudad, creeme, aunque uno no quiera admitirlo, en ocasiones nos gana la nostalgia de aquellos lugares donde fuimos felices.

– Bien, me pondré en contacto con todos para ver qué planes tienen para este verano, si existen coincidencias, hacemos la fiesta.

– Siempre pensando en mi cariño.

Dicho esto, nos pusimos a entablar comunicación con todos los chicos para ver quienes, si vendrían a la ciudad y quienes no, la respuesta de ellos fue casi de inmediato, pero por desgracia no todos podían asistir; comencé a planear todo el evento, sin embargo como mis padres aún estaban de viaje por negocios, tuve que buscar un lugar donde pudiera realizar la fiesta, encontré una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad con el espacio suficiente para mis planes, comenzamos a investigar quienes eran los dueños de ella y si podrían alquilárnosla para la fiesta, fue una sorpresa enterarme que la casa le pertenecía a la familia de Lorenzo y que solo la había adquirido como pretexto para huir de sus responsabilidades cuando estuviera agobiado, puedo entenderlo, desde que llego a la P.S. 118 se había hecho cargo de los negocios de su familia, ¿Qué chico de nueve años se hace cargo de los negocios de sus padres?

Comencé a enviar las invitaciones a quienes sabía que estarían en la ciudad, obviamente le envié una a Helga, pues sabía que sus padres aun radicaban en la ciudad, pero fue la primera en rechazar mi invitación, argumentando que no estaría en la ciudad; los planes continuaban, pasaban los días y la fecha de la tan anhelada fiesta se acercaban, Nadine y Thaddeus me ayudaban a limpiar la casa y adaptarla para una fiesta con el sello Lloyd.

Por fin llego el día, todos mis invitados estaban llegando, los primeros en aparecer fueron Sid y Stinky, los amigos inseparables, fue una sorpresa ver que ambos venían acompañados por dos chicas muy lindas, después llegaron Harold y la gran Paty, a pesar de las diferencias que tuvimos durante el cuarto grado, pude hacer las pases con Paty, después de todo, le debo a ella que me pudiera graduar de la escuela de modales; después de un rato llego Layla, me dio gusto verla de nuevo, pero pude notar algo diferente en ella, ya no se veía como la chica inocente de hace algunos años, pude notar que tenía un aire de seducción, no sabría cómo explicar la sensación que me produjo.

– Que gusto verte Layla.

– Lo mismo digo Rhonda, debo decir que no esperaba que me invitaras a tu fiesta después de nuestra separación.

– El pasado, pasado es, no te guardo rencores, al contrario, te considero como una amiga y por tal motivo siempre te he deseado lo mejor.

– Gracias y descuida, por esta ocasión no pienso meterme con tu novio.

– Tus palabras están tan fuera de lugar Layla, ambas sabemos que Thaddeus jamás te haría caso.

– Lo sé.

Layla ingreso a la casa, era increíble que aun pensara en destruir relaciones, aunque no era para menos, después de la humillación que recibió por parte de Helga y Arnold en aquella fiesta en Nueva York, se puede decir que algo quedo pendiente dentro de ella. El resto de los invitados fueron arribando poco a poco, la fiesta estaba apenas comenzando, y como todo buen adolescente inexperto, el alcohol clandestino no podía faltar, era bueno que la casa de Lorenzo no tuviera objetos de valor, así no tendría que preocuparme tanto por lo que estos adolescentes salvajes pudieran romper, después de todo, no sé qué tanto alcohol toleren todos, hubo momentos en los que bailaba con Thaddeus y otros con mis amigas, había bebido un poco, pero no al extremo de perder conciencia; llego un momento en el que perdí de vista a Thaddeus, pero no le di tanta importancia, lo conocía perfectamente, sabía que estaría con alguno de los chicos por lo que yo simplemente me dedique a disfrutar del ambiente.

Pasaban las horas y el alcohol se estaba terminando, debo admitir que por no verme una santurrona bebi de más, me costaba un poco permanecer de pie, Curly insistía en que me fuera a recostar en alguna de las habitaciones y él se encargaba del resto de la fiesta, pero rechace su oferta, yo era la anfitriona, yo debía complacer a mis invitados, le pedí a Nadine que distrajera a Curly en lo que salía por más botanas y veía si podía conseguir un poco más de alcohol; Nadine estuvo en contra de mi idea, decía que no era buena idea que manejara en ese estado.

– ¡Oh por favor!, Nadine, soy muy buena conductora.

– Eso no lo discuto, pero podrías ocasionar un accidente.

– Patrañas, quien va a manejar a estas horas de la madrugada, además, el centro de la ciudad está relativamente cerca.

– No creo que sea prudente, además la fiesta casi termina, no creo que los demás quieran más alcohol, la mayoría está durmiendo en el piso.

– Bien _– le respondí a Nadine, estuve a punto de colocar las llaves de mi auto en una mesita que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, justo en ese momento escuchamos como uno de los invitados cayo de manera estrepitosa en la cocina, Nadine fue a checar y en eso yo aproveche para escaparme_ – ahora vuelvo.

Me subí al auto y lo encendí, me coloque el cinturón y arranque, pude visualizar por el espejo a Nadine salir corriendo pero ya era tarde, estaba algo lejos, así que solo saque mi brazo por la ventana y le hice una seña de despedida, debo admitir que estaba muy mareada y con las curvas de la carretera, sentía que el auto se salía del camino, justo recordé que no traía mi cartera, como pude haber olvidado el dinero, me puse a buscar en los compartimentos a ver si de casualidad había dejado algo de dinero dentro del auto, siempre tenía un poco para casos de emergencia, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, pude ver en la pantalla que era Curly, decidí ignorarlo, cuando poso nuevamente mis ojos en la carretera vi como un camión se aproximaba a mí, lo esquive, ¿Cómo se le ocurría ir en sentido contrario? Diablos, mi teléfono vuelve a sonar, vuelvo a ver la pantalla y observo que es Curly, estuve a punto de responderle cuando sentí un golpe muy fuerte, sentí que todo daba vueltas, el coche se detuvo y yo solo pude cerrar mis ojos.


	39. Perdida Irreparable

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenece, todos los derechos corresponden a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon salvo la idea de la historia y los personajes inventados.**

 **...**

El dolor más grande que puede tener un padre es perder a un hijo, no hay palabras que puedan expresar el sentir cuando pierdes al ser que te ha dado un nuevo significado a lo que llamamos vida; mi esposa y yo estábamos en una pequeña reunión con unos amigos, después de convertirnos en padres, nos resultaba un poco difícil salir con nuestros amigos pues deseábamos pasar tiempo con nuestra hija, Geraldine fue un cambio radical en nuestra vida, llego en el momento en que creíamos que no veríamos ese sueño cumplido, aunque no la criamos de bebé, le brindamos el mismo amor a que si la hubiésemos engendrado nosotros, ella es la luz de nuestros ojos. Después de unos años de una batalla legal, ella tomo la decisión de convivir con sus padres biológicos y con nosotros, mi esposa y yo teníamos miedo a que decidiera dejarnos por sus verdaderos padres, pero eso no era lo que ella quería que ocurriera en su vida; la convivencia con los señores Pataki fue diferente a lo que imagine, Geraldine siempre nos describió a sus padres como dos seres completamente ajenos a su alrededor, pero, ellos nos demostraron el cambio que sufrieron después de que todo esto comenzó.

– _Llegamos a nuestro hogar y fuimos recibidos por María, su rostro reflejaba terror, nos asustamos, en mi pecho comencé a experimentar un sentimiento indescriptible_ – ¿ocurre algo María?

– Es… la… _– comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas_ – acabo de recibir una llamada para avisar que la señorita Geraldine y su familia han sufrido un accidente, se encuentran graves en el hospital.

Hannah y yo nos quedamos en shock, mi princesa en un accidente, María me proporciono el número de la persona que llamo, era la doctora Bliss, inmediatamente me comunique con ella para saber que ocurría.

– Buenas noches doctora Bliss, habla Dylan Anderson, nos acaban de pasar su recado – _dije lo más calmado que pude, debía mantener mi compostura, aunque moría del miedo por siquiera preguntar si mi hija estaba viva o no_ – ¿qué… qué paso?

– No puedo precisarle los detalles por teléfono, la familia Pataki sufrió un accidente automovilístico, como responsables legales de Helga, necesito que vengan lo antes posible a Hillwood.

– Entiendo, enseguida saldremos para allá, si se requiere de alguna intervención quirúrgica, le brindo mi consentimiento para que tome la decisión más adecuada en lo que nosotros llegamos.

– Gracias, aquí los espero.

Al colgar, le pedí a María que le diera un calmante a Hannah pues ella estaba un poco histérica, mientras yo preparaba una maleta para salir de inmediato a Hillwood, en lo que lograba acomodar algunos cambios de ropa, me ponía en contacto con la aerolínea para que prepararan nuestro avión privado, jamás lo utilizábamos pues considerábamos que era un lujo innecesario, pero en esta ocasión agradecí el poder disponer de él sin necesidad de esperar tantas horas para abordar un vuelo comercial, en menos de dos horas ya estaríamos en Hillwood.

Termine de empacar, Hannah ya se encontraba un poco más calmada, le pedí a María que estuviera al pendiente del teléfono por cualquier cosa y le informe que en cuanto supiéramos algo, le avisaríamos para que se tranquilizara. Durante todo el camino al aeropuerto le pedía a Dios por el bienestar de mi hija y de su familia, ¿qué clase de accidente habrían tenido? Según recordaba, Geraldine me había dicho que pasarían el fin de semana en casa de su abuela quien vivía en una ciudad vecina, aún faltaba para que regresará a Hillwood; por más que mi mente quería resolver esto, no podía, el miedo se iba apoderando de mí.

El avión despego sin problemas y aterrizo de igual manera, un taxi ya se encontraba esperándonos, le indique que nos llevara al hospital de la ciudad, estaba comenzando a amanecer por lo que casi no había tráfico, llegamos rápido, le pague al taxista y nos dispusimos a entrar, justo iba a preguntar en la recepción por los Pataki cuando la doctora Bliss nos encontró.

– Señores Anderson, que gusto verlos, aunque lamento que sea en estas circunstancias.

– ¿Cómo esta nuestra hija? ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? – _preguntó Hannah muy asustada._

– Según el reporte de los peritos, los Pataki's se encontraban viajando por carretera cuando su auto fue embestido por otro conductor quien se encontraba en estado de ebriedad, ambos autos se salieron de la carretera, el conductor del auto responsable se encuentra en terapia intensiva, aún no ha cobrado el conocimiento.

– ¿Y los Pataki?

– Lamento mucho darles esta triste noticia pero _– no, por favor no, es la frase que realmente te causa un miedo profundo, ruego a Dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando_ – el señor y la señora Pataki murieron de forma instantánea, recibieron múltiples golpes en la cabeza lo que les causo una lesión cerebral traumática, Olga se encuentra en terapia intensiva después de que le realizaron los estudios pertinentes, ha recibido múltiples golpes pero no ha reaccionado, en cuanto a Helga, ella iba conduciendo el vehículo, ha sufrido golpes en su cabeza y en sus costillas, en estos momentos se encuentran realizándole estudios, en unos momentos saldrá el medico a darnos noticias.

– ¿Quién es el otro conductor? – _pregunto Hannah completamente destrozada después de lo que nos informó la doctora Bliss._

– Es una chica de 16 años, responde al nombre de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, los padres de la chica ya fueron notificados.

– Hannah, necesito que me esperes aquí junto a la doctora Bliss _– le dije lo más sereno que podía a mi esposa, no quería alterarla más_ – tengo que hacer unas llamadas.

– ¿A quién le vas a marcar a esta hora?

– A Charly, esto no se quedará impune.

Dicho esto, deje a mi esposa mientras me disponía a salir del edificio, le marque a Charly para que me orientara, que clase de padres dejaban a su hija que aún era menor de edad conducir y peor aún consumir bebidas alcohólicas, necesitaba la orientación de mi abogado.

– Charly, lamento molestarte tan temprano pero ha ocurrido algo y necesito de tu asesoría jurídica – _le informe a Charly los detalles que conocía hasta el momento del accidente, le pedí que viajará hasta acá para iniciar con las investigaciones lo más pronto posible, le informe que enviaría mi avión privado para que no tuviera retraso con los vuelos comerciales, al terminar mi llamada ingrese nuevamente a la recepción_ – ya me comunique con Charly, en unas horas estará aquí en la ciudad para iniciar con la investigación.

– Señor Anderson, entiendo cómo se debe sentir con todo esto, pero ¿no cree que se está precipitando?

– No, no lo creo – _respondí un poco molesto_ – esa chica debe de responsabilizarse por sus actos, y también sus padres, no puede ser posible que le permitan conducir de esa manera tan irresponsable.

– Disculpen, ustedes son parientes de la señorita Helga Geraldine Pataki.

– _Fuimos interrumpidos por un médico_ – sí doctor, somos sus padres, ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

– Le hemos realizado distintas pruebas para descartar hemorragias internas o golpes severos, al parecer todas las heridas que tiene son superficiales, el golpe que recibió en la cabeza no representa peligro alguno para su salud ya que este no es profundo, la hemos trasladado a una habitación donde la estaremos observando, por el momento aún no ha reaccionado debido a los sedantes que se le aplicaron.

– ¿Y Olga?

– Lamento informarles que ha caído en un estado de coma, de igual forma que las demás víctimas, ha recibido múltiples golpes en la cabeza, no podemos precisar si estas han causado que cayera en ese estado.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estará así? – _pregunte con horror en mi rostro, una chica con tantas cosas por vivir, atrapada en un sueño._

– No puedo precisarle esa información, puede ser cuestión de horas, días, semanas, meses o incluso años.

Era increíble, Bob y Míriam habían muerto, Olga estaba en coma y Geraldine estaba inconsciente, ¿cómo podría darle esta noticia a mi hija cuando reaccionara?, Geraldine estaba tan feliz y emocionada por pasar sus vacaciones con sus padres y ahora, su felicidad se había interrumpido de esta manera tan cruel; ella no merece esto, ningún hijo o padre merece sufrir una perdida por culpa de la estupidez humana, ¿acaso no piensan en el gran daño que pueden causar al conducir en condiciones no óptimas?

 **PROV. GENERAL**

Estaba amaneciendo en Hillwood, ese día no se sentía como cualquiera, en los programas matutinos comenzó a circular la noticia de un accidente en una carretera a las afueras de Hillwood, se desconocía el estado de los involucrados, así como sus identidades.

En el departamento que había alquilado Mike para su estadía en Hillwood, se encontraban despertando cuatro jóvenes, Eli solía encargarse de preparar los desayunos de todos puesto que la cocina se le daba muy bien, encendió el televisor para escuchar las noticias matutinas mientras se ocupaba en el menú del desayuno.

– Buenos días, Eli, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – _llega Phoebe a la cocina mientras limpiaba sus anteojos._

– Si te soy sincera, desperté con una sensación muy extraña en mi pecho, no sé cómo describirla – _respondió mientras comenzaba a freír algunos huevos en un sartén caliente._

– ¿Te duele algo? – _pregunto Phoebe intrigada._

– No, bueno no estoy segura, sé que no es dolor, pero es una sensación muy extraña.

– ¿Quieres ir con un médico?

– No creo que sea necesario, ya se me pasará.

– **Se ha confirmado la identidad de las víctimas del accidente en la carretera, una de ellas es una joven de 16 años quien, según el reporte policiaco, se encontraba en estado de ebriedad, responde al nombre Rhonda Wellington Lloyd** – _Al escuchar el nombre de su antigua compañera de clases, Phoebe comienza a prestarle atención al noticiero que transmitía la información_ – **las otras cuatro víctimas son una familia, según la información de las identificaciones encontradas, se trata de la familia Pataki.**

 **PROV. PHOEBE**

Esto debía de ser una broma, ¿de qué accidente estaban hablando?, Eli inmediatamente apago la estufa y fue corriendo a despertar a Mike y Steve, pues las dos habíamos escuchado claramente que los Pataki's había sufrido un accidente, pero era imposible, Helga iba a pasar el fin de semana con su abuela a las afueras de Hillwood y regresaría hasta el lunes en la tarde, Mike, Steve y Eli llegaron corriendo, yo le subí el volumen al televisor.

– **Se desconoce quién es el verdadero responsable del accidente, hasta el momento solo se conoce que todos los involucrados se encuentran en el hospital de Hillwood y su estado de salud es delicado.**

– _Apague el televisor_ – Debemos ir rápido, voy a marcarle a Arnold y a Gerald para avisarles.

Los cuatro nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones y nos estábamos arreglando lo más rápido que podíamos, al terminar, le marque a Gerald y le comenté sobre el accidente que había salido en las noticias, le pedí que le explicara a Arnold y que nosotros ya estábamos saliendo para allá.

 **PROV. ARNOLD**

Estaba comenzando a amanecer, los primeros rayos del sol se estaban reflejando por el techo de mi habitación, desperté con una sensación muy extraña en mi pecho, no le di mucha importancia, salí de mi habitación para tomar una ducha cuando mi madre sube desesperadamente rumbo a mi habitación.

– Hijo, que bueno que ya despertaste – _me decía un poco alterada, esto me asusto un poco._

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– Se trata de Helga y su familia – _sentí una punzada en mi pecho aun más grande_ – Gerald acaba de marcar para decirnos que en las noticias habían dicho que ella y su familia habían sufrido un accidente en la carretera, se encuentran en el hospital de Hillwood.

– ¿¡Qué?! – _Esto debía ser mentira._

– Vamos, cambiate rápido para ir al hospital.

Rápidamente regrese a mi habitación, tome lo primero que encontré, una camisa blanca y unos jeans, mis padres ya se encontraban esperándome abajo, mis abuelos decidieron acompañarnos pues ellos apreciaban muchísimo a Helga, nos subimos al automóvil y nos dirigimos lo más rápido que pudimos al hospital, realmente temía lo peor y un sinfín de preguntas estaban circulando por mi mente, Helga se iría el fin de semana a casa de su abuela y volvería hasta el lunes, ella y su familia salieron el jueves en la tarde y nos había avisado que habían llegado sin problemas, hasta nos envió una foto con toda la familia mientras disfrutaba de una deliciosa comida, ¿Por qué estarían viajando de regreso el sábado en la madrugada si faltaban dos días?

Mi padre se estaciono e inmediatamente bajamos del coche, al entrar a la recepción, pude ver que se encontraban Mike, Steve, Eli y Phoebe junto con los padres de Helga, Gerald venia llegando detrás de mis padres.

– Buenos días, señores Anderson, ¿Qué noticias tienen de la familia Pataki? – _pregunte olvidándome de las personas que me rodeaban._

– Buenos días, Arnold, Geraldine se encuentra fuera de peligro, aún se encuentra inconsciente y las heridas que recibió son superficiales, excepto por dos de sus costillas que están rotas.

– ¿Qué noticias tiene de los señores Pataki y de Olga? – _preguntó mi madre un poco asustada, pero con mucha calma, quien estaba siendo abrazada por mi padre._

– Lamento informarles que los señores Pataki murieron de manera instantánea en el lugar del accidente y Olga ha caído en coma.

No podía ser posible que los padres de Helga estuvieran muertos, cuando Helga se enteré será un golpe muy fuerte para ella, por fin las cosas con sus padres biológicos estaban funcionando, ahora ella era feliz y por culpa de un accidente le han arrebatado esa felicidad.

– ¿Qué paso con el responsable del accidente? – _pregunto mi abuelo quien estaba abrazando a mi abuela._

– Nosotros no tenemos mucha información de ella.

– ¿Ella?

– Arnold, en las noticias dijeron que fue Rhonda quien causo el accidente – _decía Phoebe con notables lágrimas en sus ojos._

– _Sus palabras me tomaban por sorpresa, ¿Rhonda se encontraba en la ciudad? ¿desde cuándo?_ – ¡¿Qué!?

– ¿Ustedes conocen a la persona que causo esto? – _nos preguntó el padre de Helga._

– Ella era nuestra compañera cuando estábamos en cuarto grado, ella y Helga tuvieron algunos roces cuando Helga formaba parte del equipo de porristas y en una competencia se enfrentaron, aunque no son precisamente amigas.

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando ingresaron al hospital Curly y Nadine, en el rostro de ambos podía ver miedo, no pude controlarme y antes de que Curly dirigiera una palabra a la recepcionista, me lancé sobre él reclamando por lo que su novia había hecho.

– Se puede saber ¿qué demonios estaba pensando Rhonda al causar este accidente?, ¿acaso no pueden dejar a Helga vivir tranquila?, ¿tenían que destrozar su vida de esta manera?

– Arnold calmate, ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver Helga en esto? – _preguntaba Nadine tratando de separarme de Curly._

– Tranquilo hermano, recuerda que estamos en un hospital y si haces escandalo te van a sacar.

– ¡Suéltame! – _me grito Curly al mismo tiempo que se soltaba de mi agarre, al separarnos fui sujetado por Gerald_ – Para tu información, nosotros vinimos a ver como se encontraba Rhonda, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hablas.

– Ahora resulta que no sabes que Rhonda chocó el auto de la familia Pataki – _dije evidentemente molesto, sentí una rabia incontrolable dentro de mí._

– Arnold, nosotros no sabemos mucho sobre el accidente, escucha, Rhonda había dado una fiesta anoche en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, ella… decidió salir a comprar más provisiones, yo trate de impedírselo pero logro escabullirse e irse en su coche, Curly y yo tratamos de marcarle pero jamás respondió a nuestro llamado, después de un rato y con ayuda de uno de los invitados, nos dio un aventón para ver si alcanzábamos a Rhonda, después de unos minutos conduciendo, vimos la carretera acordonada, Curly pudo percatarse que el coche de Rhonda se encontraba ahí, pedimos información a los oficiales y nos avisaron que ella estaba en este hospital, pero es todo lo que sabemos – _dijo Nadine con lágrimas en sus ojos._

– Chicos, este no es lugar para este tipo de espectáculos.

Mi padre tenía razón, este no era momento de reclamos, lo único que me importaba era que Helga estuviera bien, después de unas horas de espera, llego un hombre de traje a buscar al padre de Helga, ellos estuvieron conversando un poco y justo cuando se disponían a salir del lugar llego el medico con noticias sobre Helga.

– Señores, la señorita Pataki acaba de despertar.

– ¿Cómo se encuentra ella doctor?

– Un poco desorientada, pero al parecer no tiene secuelas de sus heridas, en estos momentos le estamos realizando una pequeña revisión para descartar cualquier cosa, al terminar podrán ingresar a verla.

– Muchas gracias doctor.

 **PROV. HELGA**

Me duele mi cabeza, siento mi cuerpo pesado, al abrir mis ojos puedo ver luces en el techo, ¿techo, por qué estoy viendo el techo? Intento ponerme de pie, pero el dolor me hace recostarme de nuevo, veo a mi alrededor, ¿acaso estoy… en un hospital?

– Pero que… ¿qué paso? – _pregunte al aire, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo._

– Por favor no se levante señorita, ha sufrido un accidente y sus heridas no han sanado – _me dijo una enfermera._

– ¿accidente?

– Buenos días, señorita Pataki, le voy a hacer unas sencillas preguntas.

– ¿Qué ocurre doctor?, ¿dónde están mis padres? – _pregunte asustada, no entendía nada de lo que me estaban diciendo._

– Usted y su familia han sufrido un accidente carretero, la información se la brindara sus familiares quien esperan afuera, pero antes de hacerlos pasar, es necesario que le realicemos una revisión rápida para ver que otros padecimientos puede tener que no hayamos detectado en los estudios que le realizamos.

– Esta bien.

El doctor me hizo preguntas muy básicas, pregunto por mi nombre, mi edad, si sabia que día era, si me dolía alguna parte de mi cuerpo; me sentía muy extraña con tantas preguntas, lo único que quería saber era como estaban mis padres, la verdad no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, ¿Cómo termine en un hospital?

– Bien, parece que todo esta en orden, permitiré que sus familiares y amigos ingresen.

Dicho esto, el doctor y la enfermera salieron de la habitación, momentos después ingresaron mis padres quienes se veían muy asustados, mis amigos y los padres y abuelos de Arnold, en el marco de la puerta pude ver a otra persona, me parecía familiar pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

– Princesa, ¿Cómo te sientes? – _preguntaba Dylan mostrándome una sonrisa muy cálida._

– Me duele la cabeza y siento pesado mi cuerpo.

– ¿Recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido cariño? – _pregunto la señora Shortman._

– Yo… no entiendo que está pasando.

– Hola Geraldine, ¿me recuerdas? – _pregunto el hombre que había visto en el marco de la puerta quien se acercaba a mí son una pequeña sonrisa, al ver su rostro más de cerca pude recordar quien era._

– Creo que sí, eres Charly, el abogado de mis padres.

– Es correcto pequeña, que buena memoria tienes.

– ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿estoy en problemas legales o algo parecido?

– _Su sonrisa se amplio ante mi comentario, pero, así como llego se fue_ – No, estoy aquí para representarte legalmente, verás, la madrugada de este sábado sufriste un accidente en la carretera mientras tu y tu familia viajaban de regreso a Hillwood, dime ¿recuerdas algo del accidente?

– ¿Accidente?, recuerdo que Bob y Míriam decidieron volver antes debido a que la abuela había tenido una pequeña discusión con Míriam por tonterías, como no querían permanecer más tiempo y mis padres se encontraban agotados, me ofrecí a conducir de vuelta a casa, Bob ya me había estado enseñando a manejar, Olga condujo el primer tramo del viaje, como estábamos cerca, intercambié lugares con ella para que pudiera descansar un poco, mientras daba vuelta en una curva… yo… – _comencé a alterarme ante las imágenes que veía en mi cabeza._

– No es necesario que te fuerces cariño, tomalo con calma – _me decía Hannah._

– Estoy bien, vi como un coche venia en sentido contrario, intente esquivarlo, pero venia muy rápido y logro golpearme de frente, es todo lo que recuerdo.

– Geraldine, lo que te diré a continuación es un poco delicado, pero es necesario que lo sepas, tus padres han decidido interponer una denuncia al conductor del otro vehículo por los daños que te han causado a ti y a tu familia – _me decía Charly con un tono muy serio, no entiendo a que se refiere con daños_ – es probable que se te solicite a declarar y debido a que no tienes licencia de conducir, puede que exista alguna represalia en tu contra.

– ¿De que demonios está hablando? ¿Dónde están mis padres y mi hermana?

– Helga, cariño necesitas ser fuerte y resistir esto.

– _¿Ser fuerte? ¿por qué debo ser fuerte?, estaban comenzando a alterarme con tantas vueltas que le estaban dando a esto, necesitaba respuestas_ – ¿Por qué no me quieren decir lo que esta ocurriendo? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS PADRES Y MI HERMANA?!

– Helga, Bob y Míriam murieron de forma instantánea en el lugar del accidente y Olga se encuentra en estado de coma, no se sabe cuándo va a despertar.

– ¡No es cierto, MIENTEN! – _comencé a llorar de forma descontrolada, esto no podía estar pasando, no a mí._

– Helga, quien causo el accidente fue Rhonda, según nos explico Curly, ella había tenido una fiesta y estaba un poco tomada, se le hizo fácil tomar su vehículo para comprar más víveres para la fiesta – _dijo Phoebe con un tono muy triste, pude percibir lastima en su mirada, ¿acaso sentía lastima por mí?_

– ¡Qué!, esa maldita…

– Helga, calmate por favor – _decía Arnold mientras intentaba sujetarme, al escuchar lo que me dijeron no pude evitar intentar ponerme de pie, necesitaba ver a mi familia –_ entiendo cómo te sientes, pero tu aun no te encuentras bien de salud.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que entiendes como me siento? ¿Acaso has perdido a alguien alguna vez?! – _le grite a Arnold, estaba completamente fuera de control._

– No – _respondió cabizbajo_.

– Entonces ¿por qué dices eso?

– Yo solo…

– Acaso no puedes dejar por una vez en tu vida, suponer que conoces los sentimientos de las personas, claramente los míos no los conoces, siendo tu mi pareja, siempre asumes que te necesito para estar bien, pero la verdad es que no te necesito para vivir, para ser feliz, únicamente me necesito a mí misma, tu solo eres mi acompañante de vida, de aventuras, más no mi motivo para vivir, para existir.

–Geraldine, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? Arnold no quiso... – _dijo Mike tratando de calmarme._

–¡Nooo!, No estoy exagerando nada, ustedes no pueden comprender, no lo conocen tanto como yo, solo... – _finalmente deje salir mis lágrimas, no podía contenerlas por más tiempo_ – quiero estar sola, no los quiero cerca de mí, esto es algo que necesito procesar yo sola.

–Pero Helga, no podemos dejarte sola, tú nos necesitas para...

– ¡Qué no los necesito maldita sea! ¿No pueden respetar mis deseos por una puta vez?

Entraron dos enfermeras y me recostaron en la cama, una les pidió a todos que salieran de la habitación mientras que la otra colocaba un sedante, poco a poco fui perdiendo mis fuerzas y comencé a cerrar mis ojos.

 **PROV. GENERAL**

Sus amigos y sus padres salieron de la habitación con un dolor en su corazón; pero era comprensible, nadie que no haya perdido a un familiar, puede comprender esa pérdida de racionalidad, ese sentimiento de soledad, un sentimiento que te hace preguntar ¿Por qué debes ser TÚ la que sufra? ¿Qué clase de culpas puedes estar pagando?  
No quería saber nada, ahora estaba completamente sola, ahora que las cosas eran mejores en su vida, llega una tragedia, pero no cualquier tragedia, está era diferente porque había culpa en ella, si, culpa por haber ocurrido en primer lugar, si ella hubiese sido un poco más prudente y reaccionado antes, nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero él hubiera no existe, solo lo inevitable, las consecuencias de nuestras buenas o malas decisiones, cómo podía un simple viaje de regreso llevar a una tragedia. Desde afuera de la habitación se preguntaban lo que ocurriría con ella, después de este evento, definitivamente Helga ya no sería la misma.

La vida nos lleva a superar distintos obstáculos, estos nos ayudan a forjar nuestro carácter, nos hacen madurar y pensar de manera distinta a otros cuando llegamos a la adultez, son estas cicatrices las que nos dicen, si somos lo suficientemente fuertes para salir adelante o, si somos débiles para no seguir viviendo de la misma forma que nuestros seres más allegados desean para nosotros.


End file.
